La Primera vez nunca se olvida
by PuccaLv
Summary: Es un RyoSaku, cuando la primera vez no se olvida, es este el comienzo de una linda historia de amor, o el fin de una ilusión, que pasará entre ellos.
1. Verdad o Ilusión

Este es mi primer fics de cualquier cosa, pero esta parejita me inspiro Ryoma y Sakuno son geniales, así que decidi dejar volar mi imaginación y comence a escribir espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, para quienes lo lean esta historia contiene Lemon, avisados.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertecenen, solo los tome prestado para la historia.

**1.-VERDAD O ILUSION**

Esta era una despedida, quizás nunca mas nos volveremos a ver, ojalá tuviera el valor de confesarte lo que siento, pues si lo hiciera podría seguir avanzando y enamorarme de alguien que considere mi persona, pero mis inseguridades y miedo me lo impiden.

Así es, después de varios años amándote en secreto, claro según yo, pues todos quienes me conocían sabían que estaba enamorada de ti. Es por eso que mis amigos cercanos me decían que me atreviera a confesarme o sino era que mejor me olvidara, para que seguir sufriendo en vano; incluso en mas de alguna ocasión me obligaron a conocer otros chicos, que por cierto en su mayoría eran muy guapos y simpáticos, pero a mi eso no me importaba.

En fin, sigo aquí a mis 16 años, yo Sakuno Ryuzaki enamorada perdidamente de Ryoma Echizen, y digo perdida por que no hay forma de que me olvide de él. Como hacerlo si es un chico extremadamente guapo, de una intensa mirada felina, color ámbar, un cuerpo envidiable, claro si era todo un deportista, una cabellera oscura con tintes verdosos, era todo un personaje, por no decir que con 16 años se había convertido en el chico mas popular del colegio, capitán del equipo de tenis, sencillamente era el mejor.

Por supuesto, eso no era todo lo que me gustaba de él, aunque me crean loca, su personalidad era lo que mas me atraía, era un chico inteligente, de mirada fría y penetrante, poco sociable. En conclusión era un misterio, el cual yo quería descifrar, nadie sabia lo que realmente pensaba o deseaba, el solo caminaba por la vida con una seguridad abismaste, cada paso calculado sin margen a equivocarse.

Bueno un sin fin de cualidades, que podían volver loca a cualquier chica, y eso era lo que pasaba en Seigaku, muchas se morían por salir con el, pero el solo vivía para el tenis. Cada chica quería saber mas de este increíble tenista, con el tiempo eso se transformo en un gran problema para mi, ya que siempre estaba rodeado de sus fans, que para peor eran bastante guapas, cualquier chico saldría con ellas, por lo menos a Ryoma eso parecía no importarle, por suerte para mi, aunque a mi ni me miraba.

Al menos eso era lo que Sakuno creía. Ella seguía siendo bastante despistada e ingenua, sin proponérselo se había convertido en una chica hermosa, con una cabellera larga hasta la cintura, de un color castaño con brillos rojizos, su figura ya no era la de una niña, mas parecía el de una mujer, podría ser una modelo si lo quisiera, ya se lo había propuesto mas de alguna vez, incluso una vieja amiga de su abuela la quería convencer de ello. Claro, ya era obvio que no había tenido éxito, la timidez de esta chica se lo impedía.

En Siegaku…

- Ahhhhhh!!!!... otra vez llego tarde – Sakuno

- Para variar amiga - …

- Eh? – Sakuno

- Como que Eh, hace tiempo que somos amigo y solo dices eso - …

- Perdón, Momo-sempai – Sakuno

- Como sea, los dos llegamos tarde, es que el desayuno estaba tan rico…Mmmm – Momo

- Tú nunca cambias – Saku

- Por cierto, Saku. Supongo que hoy iras a la despedida de Ryoma?

- Ah! No se, creo que solo el equipo de tenis esta invitado.

- Pero que tonterías dices, si tú siempre has sido parte del equipo. Sin tu incondicional apoyo no seríamos nada.

- No exageres, momo-sempai. Si es por eso Tomoka , debería ir.

- Pero si ella también va, ya hablamos de eso.

- Aun así, no creo que pueda, ahh ya es tarde nos vemos - Dejando solo a momo, para que no la siguiera molestando.

En realidad, lo que mas quería era ir, su Ryoma se iba mañana para EEUU, a cumplir su sueño, ser el Nº 1 del mundo, pero eso partía el corazón de la hermosa castaña.

Al finalizar las clases, todos se despedían de Ryoma, muchas de sus fans le entregaron regalos y confesiones por doquier. Menos una que no pudo ni saludarlo.

A la salida…

- Oye Ryoma, no se te ocurra faltar, los chicos también irán, mejor te paso a buscar.

- Que te pasa Momo, si voy a ir, no es necesario que vayas a mi casa. A menos que quieras perder por última vez. Jajaja

- Jajajaj, que gracioso, nos vemos.

Por otro lado…

- Como que no vas???

- TomoKa, para que voy a ir, si a él no le importo.

- Mira Sakuno, esta es tu última oportunidad, será mejor que la aproveches. O esperas lamentarte el resto de tu vida por nunca habérselo dicho.

- No, pero es que no quiero escuchar su rechazo, prefiero quedarme con una pequeña esperanza.

- Ja, no me hagas reír, que esperanza, SI EL SE VA, quizás nunca mas lo veas, que quieres, seguir soñando toda la vida. Además, no pierdes nada.

- Lo… se… pero…

- Nada, esta tarde vas, lo quieras o no, y estarás preciosa, así si el te rechaza, que vea lo que se pierde.

- Pero…

- Nos vemos, chicas.

- Ahh. Pero si es Momo-sempai… Ahhhh PRINCIPE RYOMAAA. Claro que iremos.

- Tomoka, yo… no...sé - En ese instante, Sakuno miro a Ryoma, para su sorpresa y sonrojo, este la estaba mirado.

- Nos vemos, adiós.

- Espera Ryoma, no me dejes aquí. Adiós chicas nos vemos. Ambos chicos se van del lugar.

Sakuno por un instante, quedo paralizada, su príncipe le había dicho eso a ella, o que!!!, no entendía pero algo le decía que tenia que ir y quien sabe, a lo mejor sacaba coraje de alguna parte y …

Casa de Tomoka

- Ya Sakuno, ahora veremos que te pondrás, tiene que ser algo espectacular, y dejar a Ryoma hipnotizado con tu belleza, a ver veamos…

- Tomo-chan, no me pondré eso, será mejor que vaya así, además, no creo que Ryoma se fije.

- Pero que dices, claro, que si vas así, de seguro ni te ve. No importa eso se mejora, ahora ven y hazme caso - Le decía su amiga, y conociéndola, de seguro no salía de ahí si no le hacía caso. Que más da, de todas formas, no tenia nada que perder.

Restaurante de Kawamura

Todos estarían en el restaurante de Kawa, así se juntaban todos quienes eran los ex titulares de Seigaku (Tezuka, Suichiro, Syusuke, Kawamura, Inu, Eiji, todos ellos ya estaban en la universidad), los que aun estaban en el colegio, o sea Momo, Kaoru y Ryoma, los dos primeros en último año.

Sé habían convertido en buenos amigos, así que aprovechaban siempre una oportunidad para juntarse, y esta vez era para despedir, al mas joven de ellos.

- Oye Momo, deja de comer, es para todos y todavía no llegan los demás – Eiji

- Déjame en paz, esta es una fiesta y hay que celebrar.- Momo

- Shhhhh, hacen mucho ruido.

- Cállate mamushi, no molestes

- A quien le dijiste mamushi - Kaoru

- A ti, quien mas - Momo

- Ya dejen de pelear estamos en una fiesta y esta no es su casa - Oishi

- Exacto a si que compórtense - Sumire que en ese momento venía llegando con Tezuka.

- Quien mas viene? – Eiji

- Ah! Mi nieta y Tomoka, con Horio, Kashiro y Katsuo, deben estar por llegar, recién hable con Sakuno.

Una mirada gatuno, escuchaba atentamente y una leve sonrisa afloro en sus labios. Que bueno que viene, pero que digo, si a mi no me interesa, pero a quien engaño, si lo único que quiero es que venga. Decía un joven un poco confundido, con aquello sentimientos.

Durante algún tiempo, Ryoma, se había percatado de lo que sentía por Sakuno, no era que no lo supiera, pero se negaba a sentir algo por ella, o mejor dicho por cualquier chica, al él solo le importaba el tenis, el no era como su padre. Sin embargo, últimamente el se sentía cada vez mas atraído por ella, y quien no, si era una hermosa mujer, bueno las hormonas no lo dejaban tranquilo, despertaban en él los instintos masculinos, que cualquier chico de su edad tiene.

Si él lo reconocía, siempre se había fijado en ella, desde el primer día que la vio, por eso la defendió de los tipos del tren que casi la golpeaban con una raqueta. Solo que aún era un niño, así que esas cosas no le importaban demasiado, o eso era lo que el creía.

Mientras pasaban los años el se dedicaba a espantar a cuanto pretendiente se le acercaba a su Sakuno, claro ella ni cuenta se daba y él tampoco, pues según Ryoma solo lo hacía por que Sakuno era muy ingenua y no se daba cuenta de que todos eran unos cretino que se querían aprovechar de ella, por supuesto, menos él.

Eso si, había quienes si se percataron de las acciones de Ryoma, y esos eran sus amigos Momo, Eiji y Syusuke, por más que intentaron que Ryoma lo reconociera, no consiguieron mucho. Sin embargo, esta noche sería distinto, al menos así lo creía el genio de Seigaku.

- …Y dime Syusuke, que piensas hacer con Sakuno – preguntaba Eiji.

- Que? Como?, estoy escuchando bien, salía de sus pensamientos el chico de ojos ámbar.

- Eso es un secreto, pero algo les puedo decir - esto lo decía mirando a Ryoma, con una sonrisa siniestra y con sus ojos abierto, demostrando lo hermosos que eran, de un intenso color azul - que esta vez nadie me detiene.

- Ahh… que quiere decir con eso, que pretende hacerle a mi saku, pensaba Ryoma apretando el puño, como si fuese a golpearlo.

- Eh Ryoma, que piensas hacer, si no te apuras Syusuke se va a quedar con ella – decía en tono de burla Momo

- Mada mada dane - aunque demostraba lo contrario, y por supuesto el genio se percataba de eso.

- Entonces no hay ningún impedimento, este día conquistare a Sakuno - decía Fuji

- Ahhh, pero por que tú, yo también quiero estar con saku-chan, ella es muy linda- decía Eiji.

Ryoma ya no aguantaba más, desde cuando estos dos querían a su Saku, si lo único que hacían era molestarlo para que se declarara. En eso se abre la puerta y entran los faltantes. Todos quedaron mudos, como si estuviesen viendo una imagen de ensueño. Fue entonces que Ryoma da vuelta para ver que era lo que veían.

Para su sorpresa era un "ANGEL", eso era todo lo que el veía, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, mirando hacia otro lado, para poder disimular, pero el genio si se percato, era hora de actuar, jajaja

Sakuno entraba de los últimos, estaba muy apenada y mas cuando se dio cuenta que todos la miraban. Se veía muy hermosa, con un vestido azul cielo, ceñido a su esbelta figura, un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, caía sueltamente de la cintura, afirmada con dos delicados tirantes. Traía el pelo recogido en una cola, con unos cabellos sueltos adelante, que enmarcaban su blanco rostro, que presentaba un maquillaje muy suave, destacando sus labios que brillaban con intensidad. Además, de unas delicadas sandalias con tiras que se sujetaban a sus tobillos, en donde comenzaban sus largas y preciosas piernas.

Ryoma, quedo impactado con aquella imagen, solo podía pensar en esa suave y blanca piel, que se dejaba ver, y en el sabor que esta podía tener, como se sentiría posar sus labios en ese lindo cuello, recorriendo cada lugar deseable. En eso se percato de lo que estaba pensando, se sonrojo aun mas, malditas hormonas, maldito padre pervertido, desde cuando el pensaba en esas cosa. Hasta que una voz chillona lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

- PRINCIPE RYOMAAAAA!!!!! HOLA - quien mas que Tomoka, su timbre de voz era inconfundible.

- Hola - decía Ryoma, con su característica frialdad

- Ho…la… Ry…oma-kun – la tímida Sakuno

- Hola - pero que hermosa se ve, ojalá y pudiera estar mas cerca de ella, y esos labios, son tan apetecibles, ohhhh no ya me sale lo pervertido, de seguro esto es genético, no puede ser no tengo futuro, me convertiré en un pervertido.

- Linda Saku-chan, pero si estas preciosa - abalanzando contra ella

- Gra…cias, Eiji-kun – decía una sonrojada Sakuno

- Preciosa Sakuno, estas de maravilla, eres un lindo ángel visitándonos- coquetamente hablaba Syusuke

Todos alabaron a Sakuno, por lo hermosa que se veía, era indiscutible, mientras un celoso y furioso chico se retorcía de rabia, por que no paraban, solo él puede decir esas cosas de su Saku.

De alguna forma, claro forzada por Momo, Sakuno quedo sentada al lado de Ryoma, en el otro costado estaba Syusuke, que no desperdicio aquella oportunidad para coquetear con Sakuno y sacar celos a un Ryoma furioso.

La velada paso sin mas, Syusuke provocando a Ryoma, Ryoma celoso, Eiji riendo de todo, Momo… comiendo, etc. Así llego la hora de irse, había oscurecido, a pesar que ya era verano, el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer una tormenta.

Sumire, tuvo que irse rápidamente por una llamada de una amiga en apuros y les pidió a los chicos que se encargaran de su nieta, para que no regresara sola, era demasiado despista, además que ya era tarde.

Click! Se le iluminó la ampolleta a Momo. Mirando cómplicemente al genio de Seigaku, para que Ryoma se fuera con Sakuno, claro sin que este se diera cuenta, de la trama de sus amigos.

- Linda Sakuno - decía Syusuke - yo puedo llevarte a tu casa, además parece que va a llover - mirando a Ryoma – y no puedo permitir que una preciosa mujer se moje, te llevo en mi auto.

- Yo te acompañare, me queda de camino – Ryoma en forma posesiva, mas una orden que un favor.

- Claro, Ryoma te lleva y Syusuke a mi – decía Momo – y de paso a Ann - quien también estaba con ellos, ya llevaba un año saliendo con Momo.

- Ok. Solucionado – dijo Ryoma, y tomo de la mano a Sakuno, llevándosela de allí, lo mas rápido que pudo para que no lo molestaran. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, menos Momo y Syusuke, quienes chocaron sus manos en forma de victoria.

- Misión cumplida - dijeron ambos, comenzando a reír.

Por otro lado, Sakuno no creía lo que pasaba, ryoma aun la llevaba de la mano, eso la hacía especial, pero lo mismo no la dejaba emitir palabra, de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba. En que momento pasó esto quien sabe, pero al menos estos pocos minutos los disfrutaría.

Aunque el silencio rondaba a la pareja, esta parecía no incomodarlos. Ryoma pensaba en que estaba haciendo, porque aun no la soltaba, y como se le ocurría ir a dejarla, si su casa quedaba al lado opuesto; no importa se decía, tenía que aprovechar este momento.

En eso comienza a llover torrencialmente, así que la parejita comienza a correr rápidamente, para evitar mojarse, aunque eso fuera absurdo, si el los pocos segundos de lluvia, estaban empapados.

Llegaron a casa de Sakuno, esta hizo pasar a Ryoma antes que tuviera oportunidad de despedirse, haciéndolo pasar y ofreciéndole algo con que secarse. Mientras este observaba la casa de su ángel, ella revisaba los mensajes de la contestadora, enterándose que sus padres no llegarían hasta mañana debido al mal tiempo.

Sakuno se acerco a Ryoma, este al verla queda perplejo, Sakuno lucía hermosa, su pelo mojado caía por su rostro pálido, sus labios rojos por el frío y… el vestido pegado a su cuerpo destacando considerablemente sus curvas, la mirada de Ryoma recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, impresionado y extasiado por lo que veía, se destacaban sus firmes pechos, que por el frío lucía tímidos, pero sensuales ya que sus pezones destacaban apeteciblemente, y sus caderas contorneadas bajo su cintura, que deleite se llevaba Ryoma.

Mientras Sakuno, se daba cuenta como la estaba mirando, se sonrojo mas de lo que podía imaginar, desde cuando esos ojos gatunos la miraban con ¿deseo? No, no, no, eso no podía ser, eso era parte de su imaginación, de sus sueños, mas de alguna vez soñó con aquello, pero era demasiado irreal.

Sin darse cuenta, Ryoma se encamino hacia ella, de una forma muy sensual, segura, como un cazador a su presa. Ryoma ya no podía contenerse más quería besar esos deseables labios rojos, acariciar aquella blanca piel, que estaba erizada por el frío, deseaba dar calor a ese congelado cuerpo. Sus pensamientos ya tenía vida propia, esta era su única y última oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, aunque sea solo una vez besaría aquellos labios.

Así fue, sakuno, no tuvo momento de reaccionar cuanto sintió por primera vez, los labios de ryoma rozando los suyos, era un tierno y cálido beso, que llenaban de emoción a la chica, no podía creerlo, esto era un sueño, pero por que, se preguntaba. Aunque hubiese querido preguntarle, prefirió callar y disfrutar este maravilloso momento, de todas formas el partiría mañana, así que solo le quedaría eso, al menos era algo.

Ambos comenzaron a envolverse por este mágico momento, dos inexpertos en el amor, que querían demostrar cuanto se quería de verdad, pero que ninguno se atrevió a decir nunca, hasta ese momento.

Alejándose un poco, ya que tenía que respirar, por mas que no le importaba, miró a la chica a sus hermosos ojos casi rojizos diciéndole - Sakuno, tú… me… gustas… mucho – en cada pausa besaba suavemente los labios de ella. En realidad, siempre… me haz… gustado, te… amo.

Insólito, sakuno, no podía creer los que escuchaba, todo este tiempo esperando oírlo y por fin sus sueños eran una realidad. Ella sonrió tímidamente, mientras sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo. Como disfrutaba Ryoma aquella escena, era lo que le gustaba de ella, su timidez e inocencia, además que solo el la ponía en esa situación.

- Ry…o…ma-kun - decía apenas audible para Ryoma, mientras este acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas.

- Etto… tú …tam…bién…megustasmucho - haciéndose de valor, lo dijo muy rápido para no arrepentirse. Sin embargo, Ryoma pudo comprender lo que Saku trataba de decirle.

Eso fue suficiente, para que Ryoma retomara los besos, pero esta vez con mayor seguridad, ya que sabía lo que ella sentía. Así comenzó a besarla con mayor pasión, tocando sus labios con su lengua, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, Sakuno mordió el labio inferior de él, dando autorización para ser invadida por él.

Cada beso era con más pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en sus bocas, generando una danza que alborotaban con mayor intensidad sus hormonas, esto era nuevo para ambos, pues el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaban sintiendo era increíble, ryoma acercaba con mas fuerza el cuerpo de saku al suyo, abrazando su delgada cintura, ella por otro lado entrelazaba sus dedos en sus cabellos, jugueteando con ellos.

Las manos de ryoma respondían a estas sensaciones de forma natural, comenzando a recorrer la espalda de saku, bajando por sus caderas, acariciándolas con deseos. Así subía por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos, ohhh como deseaba este momento, cuantas veces lo había imaginado.

Cada vez se excitaba mas, pues al pasar sus manos por los firmes pechos de sakuno, esta emitía tímidos gemidos de placer; cosa que ella le sorprendía mucho, desde cuando ella era capaz de emitir semejantes sonidos y porque, que era, nunca antes había experimentado esto, ahora esto era ocasionado por el contacto de las manos de ryoma, que significaba esto, y por que lo permitía, a donde iban a parar si esto continuaba, pero un nuevo gemido salió de su boca, por el contacto de los labios de ryoma con su cuello, que se intensificaban cada vez mas, hasta llegar a su boca, e invadirla con posesión.

Entonces ryoma como todo un experto, logro encontrar el cierre del vestido de sakuno, que impedía con insistencia que tocara aquella piel desnuda, que tanto deseaba y por que no también amaba, ahora estaba seguro, no quería separarse de ella, pero que decía, si mañana mismo se iba lejos, sin pasaje de vuelta, no podía continuar, no podía hacerle esto a sakuno, decirle que la amaba y luego pedirle que lo olvidará.

Si eso realmente fuera tan fácil, por más que sabía que debía parar, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse perdiendo la razón de sus pensamientos, quería continuar, pero no si sakuno lo impedía, eso era seguro ella lo detendría. Ahhh que? No puede ser, ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, no puede ser si continúa mis instintos….

Ya era tarde, el saco con ternura aquel estorbo, dejando a saku semidesnuda, ohhh que belleza ante sus ojos ambarinos, comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus pechos por sobre el sujetador, erizando la blanca piel de sakuno. Ella instintivamente recorría su espalda con aquellas finas y delicadas manos, dando suaves pero firmes masajes, aunque torpe y tímidamente intensificaba cada caricia.

Era un hecho, esto no terminaría así, ambos querían mas, solo se dejaron llevar por sus deseos, sin darse cuenta sakuno estaba debajo de ryoma, recostada en aquella alfombra del living de su casa, completamente a oscura, ya que hace unos instantes la luz se había cortado, afuera continuaba lloviendo fuertemente, una tormenta que no pensaba parar, al igual que ellos, que poco se percataron de lo que los rodeaba.

Ryoma intensificaba sus besos, ahora directamente en contacto con la piel suave de ella, esto era el cielo, pensaba, su aroma lo embriagaba de placer, quería mas, ya había desprendido aquel sujetador, para besar suavemente aquellos delicados y firmes pechos, provocando endurecer aun mas esos apetecibles pezones, succionado con sus labios uno de ellos mientras con la otra acariciaba el otro.

Con cada caricia, saku gemía de placer, su cuerpo se encendía con cada roce de ryoma, sentía como el cuerpo de él reaccionaba a ella, en sus muslos podía sentir algo nuevo, proveniente del entrepierna de ryoma, algo se endurecía con insistencia, esto la ponía nerviosa, pero no menos excitada.

El susurraba sensualmente en lo oídos de saku, que la estremecían entera, erizándole toda la piel. Aunque esas palabras no eran entendibles por saku, ya que estaba aturdida por las caricias, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar con cada una de ellas. Mientras ryoma ya no podía contenerse más, quería entrar en ella, su miembro se lo exigía, pero no podía apresurarse, no podía asustar a saku, necesitaba su aprobación. Estaba seguro que para ella esta era su primera vez, al igual que para él; aunque ella no se lo había dicho, el lo sentía.

Hasta que ella comenzó a decir entrecortadamente, ryoma-kun, ryoma, te amo, por favor… te necesito… dentro mío… quiero sentirte, esto provoco un deseo aun mayor en él, no podía evitarlo, era lo que quería escuchar. Ya se encontraban completamente desnudos, nada les estorbaba, el comenzó a separar las piernas de ella, con las suyas, rozando su miembro con el sexo de ella, generando un shock eléctrico en los dos, gimiendo de placer al unísono.

El suavemente besaba sus labios, y le decía que la amaba, que deseaba cada parte de ella, mientras se ponía en posición para poder entrar en ella, aunque torpemente ponía su sexo sobre el de ella, trataba de abrirse paso, por aquel conducto que lo llenaría de placer, en eso ve en ella una cara de Dolor?, se detuvo, no quería hacerle daño, ella lo miró con ternura y dijo: ryoma, no pares, continua, y lo abrazo por la cintura para darle seguridad, besando suavemente sus labios.

No dudo mas, se abrió paso, en forma firme, cuando ve una pequeña lágrima caer por la mejilla de saku, el paro, pero ella no lo dejo, con su mirada, le suplicó que continuara, así comenzó un movimiento suave al principio, que se fue acelerando con cada embestida, ambos estaban llenos de pasión, a pesar de ser unos inexpertos, no lo parecían, sus movimientos eran armónicos, era como si llevarán años haciendo esto.

Estaban a punto de llegar al climax, el lo sentía, como ella presionaba cada vez mas su rígido miembro, humedeciendo con aquellos calidos fluidos, ambos perdidos en sus emociones, nublando por completo sus sentidos, emitiendo palabras o sonidos sin sentido, pero que provocaban un placer en cada uno de sus oídos, se besaban con pasión, ryoma ya no podía mas estaba que explotaba de placer, pero no quería terminar sin ella, Saku solo gemía cada vez mas fuerte, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a este placer, ryoma lo sentía y al igual que ella, expulsó lo que tanto había retenido, llenado el interior de ella con todo lo de él, mientras saku se estremecía de placer, retorciéndose por completo, debajo de él., llamándole entrecortadamente. Terminado juntos, con un suave beso, agotados se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano de madrugada, Ryoma despertó, beso suavemente a saku, para no despertarla, la contemplo por unos momentos, para grabar su rostro en su memoria, luego solo dijo – perdóname, te amo- y entonces se marchó.

Ya eran las 10 am cuanto saku perezosamente comenzó a despertar, se sentía increíble, hasta que se dio cuenta que su príncipe no estaba, vio la hora, de un salto corrió a vestirse, él se iría a las 11 am, quería verlo por última vez, y ver si para él lo ocurrido tenía la misma importancia que para ella. Corrió todo lo que pudo, tenía que llegar.

Entonces, en el aeropuerto se encontraban todos los amigos de Ryoma, despidiéndose de su gran amigo, que se iba a cumplir su sueño. Ya había llegado la hora, listo para irse, busco a ver si ella vendría, era mejor así, no podría decirle adiós y mucho menos pedirle que lo espere, suficiente era dejarla sola; cuando volteo, entre sus amigos la vio, estaba hermosa, radiante, pero algo lo detuvo, solo la miro, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, como si nada le importara, ella al darse cuenta que volvía a mirarla con indiferencia y esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba, un nudo en su garganta apareció, rompiendo por completo su corazón, pero se retuvo, no le daría ese placer.

Así fue, como aquella primera vez, que comenzó como una gran ilusión, terminó con un joven tenista que se marchaba, dejando atrás su primer amor, aunque dolido no podía hacer nada, debía ser así, era mejor que lo odiará, se convencía el chico. Por otro lado, una dolida jovencita, quedaba destrozada, había confiado en él, y a él no le importaba; ella no esperaba nada, aunque si él se lo pedía esperaría lo que fuera, pero esto no, aquella frialdad era lo que menos deseaba.

**Continuara...**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí** supongo que les gusto, asi que dejen sus rewies para saber sus opiniones, los siguientes capitulos ya los tengo escritos, aunque aun no esta el final, asi que podre actualiza seguido, pero mientras mas escriban mas rapido actualizare. Ok nos vemos o leemos como mejor les guste.


	2. Nueva Vida

**Hola chicas a todas ustedes Esmeraldy, Nokusa san, EmmaRiddle, arcueid27granger, adriana23 y ryusaky blue, personalmetes gracias por sus comentarios, y aquienes no escribieron pero si leeyaron, tambien se agracede.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, veran que muchas cosas cambiaron, pero no les dijo mas solo disfruten y despues comenten, ahora a leer.**

NUEVA VIDA

6 años después…

Cruzando el inmenso cielo azul, sobre el océano Atlántico, viajaba una hermosa joven, que por azares del destino estaba allí, ya que hace algunos años atrás no habría imaginado a lo que llegaría, pero cada una de nuestras acciones siempre trae consecuencias, para bien o para mal, hay que asumirlas y enfrentarlas.

…Oye, Saku-chan… despierta, estamos pronto a aterrizar – decía la voz de una mujer.

Mmmm… que pasa, ya llegamos? – perezosamente hablaba Sakuno

Casi, por eso hay que prepararte, deja que te arreglen un poco – otra vez esa mujer.

Ahh! Eres tú, Keiko-san – Sakuno mirando a la mujer.

Aquella mujer era Keiko Taisho, su representante y mejor amiga. Era una esbelta y hermosa mujer adulta, toda una ejecutiva, de cabellos negro, bien peinados, finas facciones adornados con algo de maquillaje, resaltando los impresionantes ojos azules que poseía. A simple vista, parecía una modelo, y en sus tiempos lo fue, ahora tenía su propia agencia de modelaje, ayudando a jóvenes niñas a realizar sus sueños.

Sin embargo, hace unos años trabajaba casi en forma exclusiva con Sakuno, principalmente, por la antigua amistad que mantenía con Sumire, la abuela de Sakuno. Ayudo a Sakuno en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, que una niña de su edad, no habría podido enfrentar por si sola, esto considerando que era huérfana desde los 11 años, teniendo como única familia a su abuela.

Kei-chan, como es…. - fue interrumpida por esta, que ya sabía de antemano su pregunta, la quería y trataba como a una hija.

No te preocupes, todo esta bajo control, Akane se encarga de todo, esta acostumbrada a este trabajo - decía Keiko, con una voz tranquilizadora.

Ok. Entonces alistemos.

Atención Pasajeros, pónganse sus cinturones, estamos por aterrizar, en el "Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy ", gracias por su preferencia - se escuchaba la voz de una azafata.

Ya en una de las salidas, aparecía una esbelta figura femenina, Sakuno Ryusaki, súper modelo internacional, rodeada por fornidos guardaelpaldas. Ella vestía de manera sencilla, con unos jeans claros, a la cadera, que caían sueltos por sus largas y formadas piernas, terminando en unas cómodas zapatillas. Arriba la cubría una polera holgada, de color marrón, con leves dibujos abstractos; su pelo lo llevaba suelto, cubriendo sus ojos rojizos con unos amplios lentes oscuros.

Su llegada había provocando que un conglomerado grupo de fotógrafos se agolpara para recibirla, todos sabían de su llegada, pues participaría en un desfile a beneficencia, uno de los tanto que se realizaban en la ciudad de los rascacielos; evento de suma importancia, ya que se juntaban muchas celebridades, tales como políticos, empresarios, y personas de la alta sociedad de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Por otro lado, en otra de las salidas (recuerden es un aeropuerto extremadamente grande), arribaba un joven tenista de mirada gatuna, por supuesto otro grupo de personas se preparaba para recibirlo, era toda una celebridad. Este joven era Ryoma Echizen, que con sus 22 años, ya es el mejor tenista del mundo, con innumerables trofeos a su haber. Su apariencia seguía siendo arrogante e indiferente, dignas de un príncipe, que eran fácilmente perdonadas por la mayoría de las personas, con tal que siguiera deleitándolos con esos impresionantes partidos.

Y como era de esperarse no venía solo, hace unos años que Ryoma hacía sus apariciones con alguna belleza de turno, tampoco eran tantas, pero se le asociaban con mas de las que en realidad eran. En este caso, era una hermosa pelirroja, extremadamente delgada, aspirante a convertirse en una modelo de talla mundial, su piel era blanca, con algunos lunares o pecas, de ojos celestes y nariz respingada. Aunque su atuendo llamaba mas la atención, ya que vestía una minúscula falda de jeans, con unas largas botas negras, además, de un top negro ajustado fuertemente a su cuerpo.

Ey? Ryoma, ya vámonos – decía una voz masculina

Mmm… si claro, nos vemos, adiós – mirando a la chica pelirroja

No seas malo, ven y poza conmigo – decía la pelirroja

Adiós – fríamente Ryoma

Ya en la limusina que los esperaba, viajaban Ryoma y el otro hombre que lo acompañaba, Joseph Smith, quién era el representante del tenísta. Este era un hombre alto, rubio de cabellos algo rizados, de ojos pardos y piel blanca. Trabajaba con Ryoma desde que este llegó a los EEUU, ya estaba acostumbrado a su peculiar personalidad, así que pocas cosas lo sorprendían de él.

Ryoma, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto – decía Joe

Mmm… a que te refieres – mirando de reojo a su representante

Como que a qué? A esto de estar saliendo sin sentido con estas niñitas, que solo buscan algo de fama – insistía Joe

Hasta que halle algo mas interesante con que entretenerme – fríamente Ryoma

Por qué no buscas una mujer que valga la pena – decía como un padre a su hijo

Acaso existe? – cerrando sus ojos

No lo sé, de seguro si, o por lo menos alguien mejor con las que has estado saliendo – insistía Joe

Sabes, te pagó para que veles por mi vida tenística, no para que te metas en mi vida privada – fríamente Ryoma

Lo sé, pero también me considero tu amigo – mirando a Ryoma – acaso no pretendes en algún momento casarte, formar una familia, o que se yo.

No – tajantemente el chico, continúo hablando – además, tú mismo me dijiste que participara en actos de beneficencia.

Si, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando – un poco confundido

Mucho, ayudo a estas jóvenes sin futuro a darse a conocer, paseándolas de un lado a otro - en forma sarcástica decía Ryoma

Muy gracioso – un poco molesto Joe

Ya déjame en paz – cerrando sus ojos y pensando – de todas formas con la única mujer que quería estar, me odia y ya tiene su propia familia.

Ryoma comenzaba a recordar una conversación con su viejo amigo Momo, en donde lo único que recordaba era lo que le decía sobre su Sakuno, que había formado su propia familia, esto era lo que le había contado Eiji, aunque no era muy fiable, pero Momo también lo creía, pues ella se había marchado a los pocos meses de su partida a vivir a otra ciudad. Después de esto Ryoma le pidió a Momo que no le contará mas nada sobre ella, si ella había podido olvidarlo, era lo mejor, entonces él también tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Con esto Ryoma asumió que Sakuno era feliz en su nueva vida, y prefirió no saber nada mas de ella, aunque a veces Momo insistía en comentar sobre ella, este se negaba y no permitía que continuase. Por tanto, nunca se enteró que Sakuno se había transformado en modelo y que hace un año era unas de las mas cotizadas en el mundo, el se mantenía al margen de este ámbito, aunque saliera con varias modelos, no se preocupaba de informarse sobre ellas y mucho menos sobre las que no conocía, pues él no las buscaba, al contrario eran ellas que solicitaban su compañía.

En el Hotel…

Ya comenzaban a llegar las celebridades que participarían en estos actos de beneficencia, entre ellos estaba Sakuno, que ya se encontraba en la suite designada, un lugar muy elegante y acogedor, todo transcurría con calma y rapidez. Así que Sakuno prefirió descansar un rato, en eso la interrumpe Keiko.

Saku-chan, antes de que descanses debes saber que hoy en la noche tienes que asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida, a realizarse en este hotel - hablaba tiernamente Keiko.

Pero es necesario, sabes que esas cosas no me gustan, siempre hay viejos desagradables que se me acercan - con un tono de suplica decía Sakuno.

Lo sé, pero es necesario, conseguiré que alguien vaya contigo – trataba de tranquilizarla Keiko.

Esta bien, si no hay remedio, pero que no sea ningún niñito tonto o viejo pervertido - seriamente emitía Sakuno.

No te preocupes déjamelo a mi, ahora descansa un rato – saliendo habitación.

Algunas horas más tarde, en la habitación de Sakuno. Ella comenzaba a despertar, sentía como alguien acariciaba tiernamente su cabello y depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Abriendo sus ojos rojizos, mira y se encuentra con alguien muy querido.

Tú, pero que haces aquí, pensé que estarías en Londres - sorprendida por la visita.

Si, pero acá hay algo que me interesa más - una voz masculina se dirigía a ella.

Ella lo miraba tiernamente y se acerco para darle un cálido abrazo, que era recibido gustosamente por este hombre. El era unos pocos años mayor que ella, alto de aspecto intelectual, también poseía esa mirada fría e indiferente como Ryoma, pero con ella podía demostrar una ternura infinita. Era uno de los mejores Neurocirujanos del mundo, a pesar de su corta edad, en comparación con sus colegas, la mayoría viejos zorros, ya era respetado por sus inigualables habilidades en medicina.

Kuni-kun que bueno que estés aquí – como si fuera una niña pequeña.

No podía dejarle sola entre tanta piraña vieja - seriamente Kunimitsu.

Gracias, tú siempre protegiéndome – decía Sakuno – pero sabes que no es necesario que siempre me rescates, ya es tiempo que vele por mi misma.

Lo sé, pero mientras tú me lo permitas yo estaré para ti – seductoramente se dirigía a Sakuno

En eso se siente una puerta que se abre estrepitosamente, y unos gritos provenientes de la entrada, interrumpiendo aquella amena conversación.

Papi, que bueno que viniste – decían al unísono, dos pequeñas criaturas.

Ah! Si son ustedes, me alegra verlos - tiernamente Kunimitsu.

Yue y Ranko no molesten a Tezuka – decía Sakuno – y dejen de decir esas cosas, se puede malinterpretar.

Por mi no hay problema, además si tu quisieras yo gustoso sería el padre de estos mellizos – coquetamente se dirigía a Sakuno, sonrojándola levemente

Vez mamá, a nosotros también nos gustaría que Tezuka-san fuera nuestro padre - insistía Yue, el era el mayor, un chico de unos 5 años, de cabellos castaños con tonalidades rojizas, grandes ojos carmesí, su parecido con Sakuno era indiscutible, claro solo en lo físico, por que su personalidad era todo lo opuesto.

Si mamá - se escuchaba la firme voz de Ranko, siendo por minutos la menor, era una linda niña de cabellos negros con tonos verdosos, que caían en 2 trenzas, de unos inconfundibles ojos ambarinos, al igual que su hermano poseían una personalidad opuesta a su madre, de los dos ella era las mas diferente a Sakuno, pues al menos Yue se parecía físicamente a su madre.

Ya, ya, yaaa… vayan con Akane a lavarse para comer, pues luego se tienen que acostar – decía firmemente una madre en apuros.

buu… siempre igual, Sakuno – decían seriamente los mellizos

Como que Sakuno – seriamente miraba a los chicos – ya déjense de tonterías y obedezcan

Ahí va, la dictadura en persona – decía Yue - Tezuka-san por favor, cásate de una ves con esta señora – continuaba Ranko – así a lo mejor se le quita lo dictadora – proseguía Yue

Que fue lo que les dije, ya obedezcan, y dejen de llamarme así, soy su madre – un poco molesta Sakuno

Si, si, vamos Yue, sino la señora se transforma y nos lanza unos de sus poderes

Mejor, vámonos, antes que Tezuka-san vea la verdadera cara de Sakuno y se arrepienta de casarse con ella - Ambos se iban resignados.

Jaja, son increíbles, no te molestes con ellos – decía tezuka – solo quieren lo mejor para ti, y claro alguien a quien puedan llamar padre – la miraba con cara de suplica.

En eso interrumpe Keiko, para avisarle a Sakuno que tenía que preparase para la fiesta. Así Tezuka se marcha para su habitación, no sin antes decir a Sakuno

Esperare hasta que estés lista, soy un hombre muy paciente – esto lo decía con dobles intenciones – nos vemos abajo.

Que quizo decir con eso – preguntaba Keiko – te hizo alguna propuesta – la miraba con cara de suplica.

No es nada, ya voy a prepararme – hablaba nerviosamente Sakuno.

Desde que Ryoma se fue, dejándola sola, muchas cosas pasaron en la vida de esta chica. Por supuesto, la más importante era que había quedado embarazada, aquella única vez, y para colmo eran mellizos, doble preocupación. Sin embargo, antes que supiera que estaba embarazada, ella se encontraba muy triste, pensado en lo tonta e ingenua que había sido, lamentando cada momento, y pensando que su vida ya no tenía sentido, (NA: recordemos que tenía 16 años, adolescente, cualquier problema era lo más terrible y sin solución alguna, un poco exagerado, a esa edad cualquiera).

Bueno retomando, Sakuno estaba deprimida a mas no poder, no era lo único que le pasaba, su mejor amiga, se marchaba al extranjero con sus padres y por tanto, no estaría con ella en el último año de escuela, habiéndose marchado dos días después que Ryoma, o sea quien podría haberla ayudado o dado su apoyo, nadie. Por otro lado, su abuela estaba un poco enferma y no quería preocuparla, además que le pondría decir, obviamente la verdad nunca, se limitaba a disimular lo mas que podía.

Sin embargo, su abuela presentía que algo no andaba bien, donde estaba su alegre nieta. Fue así que llamó a su amiga Keiko para que la ayudara. Sumire pensó que como era verano, podría conseguirle un trabajo de medio tiempo, para distraerla. No obstante, Keiko tenía otras intenciones con Sakuno, era demasiado linda como para perderse tras algún escritorio.

Lo que no se esperaban, era que un mes después, Sakuno descubriera que estaba embarazada. Gran sorpresa, su abuela no lo podía creer, pero con quién, cómo, cuándo y como ella no se había dado cuenta, acaso su nieta ya tenía novio, pero si se la pasaba suspirando por Ryoma, muchas preguntas para la pobre anciana. Gracias a Keiko, Sumire no fue a contárselo a Ryoma, mas que eso a estrangularlo por lo que le hizo a su querida nieta.

Todo esto fue peor para Sakuno, se encontraba perdida, no sabía que hacer, era muy joven, como hacerse cargo de esto, si a penas podía con ella. Algo tenía claro, al idiota de Ryoma jamás se lo diría, no después de lo que había visto. Unos días después que Ryoma se fue, su amiga Tomoka le contaba una noticia increíble, en una pagina de internet, había un artículo, con la foto del Príncipe del Tenis abrazado con una hermosa chica de ojos azules, con una inscripción que decía "La Pareja Perfecta", según el artículo ellos eran hijos de grandes tenístas y que llevaban un relación a distancia hace 1 año, y fue por eso que Ryoma decidió volver a EEUU antes de terminar el colegio, pues quería estar con su hermosa novia.

Con esto la chica confirmaba, que para él lo que había pasado no tenía importancia, y no lo quería cerca, quería odiarlo, olvidarse de él, no quería que él regresará, mucho menos por esto. Ella se las arreglaría sola, tenía que hacerlo, ya no solo era por ella sino por lo que se formaba dentro de su cuerpo, además, habían personas que la apoyarían en esto.

Ya era la hora de la fiesta, Sakuno bajaba para encontrarse con Kunimitsu, quien la esperaba pacientemente en la recepción del hotel, vestía un impecable traje sastre, color azul petróleo, una camisa blanca acompañada de una fina corbata celeste platinada. Su rostro expresaba suma tranquilidad, hasta que vio un ángel salir de aquel ascensor, era Sakuno, quien vestía un impecable vestido Celeste metálico, haciendo juego con la corbata de Tezuka, este caía sutilmente por la esbelta figura de la chica, tenía unos pequeños bordados plateados en la caída del vestido, y por la parte de atrás se apreciaba claramente su espalda, llevando su pelo recogido, con rizos a sus costados, alargando ese fino cuello, y maquillada especialmente para que resaltaran sus ojos carmesí.

Te vez preciosa, pareces un ángel – decía un muy seguro Tezuka, además ella no le era indiferente – nos vamos, pasándole su brazo para que se afirmara.

Gra…cias, Kuni-kun – un poco sonrojada Sakuno – tu también… te vez… muy bien – un poco apenada, aunque estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos, Tezuka lograba ponerla un poco nerviosa, pues sabía que él era sincero.

Mientras en la sala de eventos del Hotel, lugar que se encontraba en un piso inferior, donde la entrada principal quedaba por sobre la sala, teniendo que bajar una amplia escalera de mármol, cubierta por una fina alfombra; todo el decorado era sacado como de los antiguos palacios franceses del siglo XVII, finas terminaciones, era como estar en aquella época. Por esta razón, había sido escogido este lugar, para que cada invitado se sintiera importante al bajar por aquella amplia escalera y fuera observado por cada uno de los ya presentes invitados, todos poseían egos orgullos y no perdían oportunidad para lucirse; entre ellos estaba el magnífico tenísta Ryoma Echizen, que poco o nada le importaba eso, pero su representante lo había obligado asistir, (NA: era a una de las pocas personas a las que le hacía caso, pues lo conocía desde que era un niño, antes que se hiciera famoso); se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, acompañado con la misma pelirroja de antes. El joven venía vestido con un elegante traje negro, camisa gris oscuro y una corbata roja pálido, estaba impecable, al menos eso era lo que pensaban las mujeres que lo rodeaban para saludarlo.

Su compañera, Chantal Dubois, figura femenina que aspiraba a convertirse en modelo internacional, esta claro que es una hermosa mujer, sin embargo, su personalidad es controversial, puede parecer un indefenso animalito en peligro o una fiera a punto de cazar a su presa, dependiendo lo que necesite conseguir, cambia su comportamiento. Así a logrado acercarse a innumerables hombre o personas influyentes, incluido Ryoma, solo que este después de un corto tiempo ya sabía con quién trataba, en realidad, eso no le importaba mucho, no era la única persona que había conocido como ella. Se había acostumbrado a tratar con gente de este tipo, por eso solo valoraba a sus antiguos amigos y familia, no era que lo demostraba afectuosamente, pero los respetaba.

Ryoma amor, después vamos a otro lado más entretenido – decía en voz melosa una aburrida pelirroja.

Mmmm…. – no prestando mucha atención

Podríamos ir a bailar, hay un lugar muy de moda entre los famosos – insistía la chica, aferrándose a Ryoma.

…. - Silencio, ya que Ryoma solo esperaba que todo terminara para ir a dormir, el viaje había sido agotador y se encontraba cansado, después de un largo torneo, además pasado mañana debía jugar nuevamente.

ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!! - bastante enojada, por la poca atención que recibía – si no quieres ir esta bien, pero después no te quejes si busco otro - trataba de encelar al chico.

Como quieras…- sin tomar mucha importancia a lo escuchaba.

Antes que la pelirroja pudiese seguir hablando, la música de fondo paro, en el escenario se encontraba el anfitrión de la fiesta, queriendo dar un anuncio. No obstante, es interrumpido al ser abierta la puerta principal, debido al silencio presente, todos giran hacia donde observaba el anfitrión, en aquel instante hace su aparición un linda pareja, era lo que se comentaba entre los asistentes.

El animador al darse cuenta quienes son decide presentarlos, así poder romper ese incomodo silencio.

Cof, cof - interrumpía el animador.

Damas y caballeros, les presento a una de las mujeres mas bellas del planeta - respetuosamente se dirigía a los invitados.

En una de las mesas…

Como que más bella, esa mosquita muerta, no es mas linda que yo – preguntaba Chantal, con cara de animal degollado a Ryoma.

La conoces…- preguntando indiferente, pues algo llamo su atención en esa chica. Ryoma se encontraba muy lejos de la entrada, así que era poco lo que podía ver, pero viendo que todos estaban tan interesados en la pareja, volteo a ver. El solo veía a una mujer que parecía muy atractiva, aunque había algo en ella, pero qué?

Claro, he tenido un par de desfiles con ella, es modelo - sin tomar mucha importancia a eso. (NA: En realidad, solo había desfilado una vez, en donde Sakuno era la estrella, y ella solo una compañía o modelo de baja categoría).

Pero déjame decirte, es una mosquita muerta, que esta donde esta por sus contactos – maliciosamente hablaba Chantal – siempre se le ve acompañada de algún viejo adinerado, de seguro así a conseguido entrar a los grandes desfiles del año - proseguía la chica

Pero a ahora no va acompañada de ningún viejo – decía un hombre al costado derecho de la chica.

Es cierto, pero los rumores dicen que a logrado cazar a unos de los mejores doctores de Japón, de seguro hijo de uno de esos viejos ricos – con envidia hablaba la chica.

En eso el presentador, anuncia:

La señorita conocida por todos como "ángel carmesí" y su prometido, un joven doctor – silencio, como para que todos presten atención.

Con ustedes Sakuno Ryusaki y Kunimitsu Tezuka, un aplauso por favor.

Mientras la gran mayoría aplaudía, un joven tenísta no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser, esa chica, podría ser ella, mi sakuno pensaba aun atónito por lo oído, quería verla y comprobar si era ella, pero estaba muy lejos, en eso sintió como tiraban de él para que se sentara.

Oye Ryoma, te estoy hablando, pasa algo – insistía la chica.

Ah! No nada – aun sorprendido, tenía que averiguar quien era esa chica, no podía ser ella, aunque lo otro que lo confundía era el echo que anunciaran a su prometido, otro nombre familiar. En eso algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Dicen que pronto se casan, aunque nada es seguro – una mujer morena de voz aguda hablaba.

Así parece, por lo que se, Dr. Tezuka siempre a estado con ella, desde el colegio – Otro hombre de la mesa

Solamente estaban esperando que ella fuera mayor, para formalizar la relación – la misma mujer morena

Claro, además que él terminara de estudiar – una mujer mayor con una voz ronca.

Cierto, una vez que se casen vivirán en Japón – decía otra hombre

Si, los dos son de allá, al parecer ella dejará de modelar, para vivir junto a su marido – la mujer morena.

Ojalá así sea, no soporta a esa mosca muerta, a mi deberían decirme ángel carmesí – un poco molesta la pelirroja.

Tú de ángel no tienes nada, de carmesí supongo, en ese caso te pueden decir "Mujer de fuego", "Demonio Rojo", "Diosa del Inframundo", no sé – decía burlonamente un hombre a su costado, quien era su manager.

No te rías de mi, se supone que tu eres mi representante, deberías apoyarme, dile algo Ryoma – furiosa la pelirroja

…. – el solo estaba preocupado de los comentarios que escuchaba, dado los dichos, podrían ser perfectamente ellos.

Luego de unas horas, Sakuno prefirió salir a tomar un poco de aire, se sentía saturada en este ambiente, fingiendo sonrisas y todo eso, así que salió por uno de los costados hacia una terraza trasera del hotel.

Kuni-kun, saldré un poco – decía con una voz cansada la muchacha.

Voy a buscar algo de agua y te alcanzo – tranquilamente Tezuka

Ok te espero afuera – se veía a Sakuno alejarse de su mesa, ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos gatunos, que procedía a seguirla.

A donde vas Ryoma – preguntaba Chantal

Me duele la cabeza, voy a dormir – se despedía

Te acompaño – Seductoramente la chica

No, quiero estar solo – tratando de librarse de ella

Fmm, como quieras - refunfuñaba la pelirroja

Ya en la terraza, Sakuno se siente libre del agobio de las personas, tomando un poco de aire, percibió la presencia de alguien, sin darse vuelta dice:

Ya viniste Kuni-kun, acércate – decía con una voz dulce la muchacha.

No soy Kunimitsu – un poco celoso Ryoma

Ohhh!.. se asusto la chica al escuchar esa voz familiar y mas al voltear y ver nuevamente aquella mirada ambarina sobre ella.

**Y ahora que vendrá, esperen pacientemente, a penas dejen 10 comentarios les subo el siguiente capitulo, esta demás decir que no vale las repeticones.**


	3. Emociones a mil

**Hola a todos quienes me enviaron sus comentarios, gracias por leer mi fics, tambien agradezco a quienes leyeron y se que les gusto, como no tengo mucho tiempo, no pondre los agraceder a cada uno, pero se entiende.**

**Aqui un nuevo capitulo, disfruten que cada vez esta mejor (modestia aparte, es que hoy estoy de buen humor, ajajaj), bueno entretenganse leyendo el reencuentro de esta hermosa parejita, claro y poco mas de todo, Hasta la proxima**

EMOCIONES A MIL

Un silencio envolvente rodeaba a la pareja, a lo lejos se podía oír la música proveniente del salón de la fiesta, que no era más que un débil sonido para ellos, aún cuando se encontraban a unos pocos pasos del lugar. Se hallaban inmersos en una leve oscuridad, pues las pocas luces que había estaban bajando la terraza, iluminando el amplio jardín del hotel.

Fue apenas un instante que pareció una eternidad, ambos, ojos ambarinos y carmesí, se observaban fijamente, generando en ellos un cúmulo de emociones: pasión, rabia, alegría, tristeza, etc. Que nos les permitía emitir palabra alguna, como si sus bocas estuviesen vetadas para hablar y romper el interminable silencio. No obstante, por sus cabezas cruzaban un sin fin de pensamientos, recuerdos, sensaciones, demasiadas cosas que les impedía hablar.

P.S pensamientos Sakuno

P.R pensamientos Ryoma

P.S:

Porqué, qué hace aquí?, no puede ser tengo que irme, y Tezuka por que no aparece…

P.R:

Que bella esta, incluso mas que antes, se nota que ya no es una niña, es toda una mujer…

P.S:

Pero que le pasa, por que me mira así, por que no dice nada, ahhh me estoy poniendo mas nerviosa que antes, mis piernas parecen gelatina, siento que me voy a caer, NOOOOO! SAKUNO, recuerda ya no eres una niña…

P.R:

Vamos di algo, no seas idiota, que te pasa, desde cuando tan nervioso por estar en frente de una mujer, MALDITA SEA, esta es la oportunidad que tanto esperabas, atina y habla de una vez, no te quedes como un tonto mirándola…

P.S:

Bien, comienza a caminar como cuando desfilas frente a toda esa gente, esto no es nada, ahhh no puedo, MALDICIÓN, por que justo ahora me paralizo, y por que no dejo de mirarlo, esos ojos! Mmmm que tienen que me hipnotizan…

P.R:

Cuanto me gustaría volver a besar esos labios, ese cuello, oler su pelo, Ahhh otra vez, pero que haces por que no se lo dices, IDIOTA REACCIONA, Por que siento que ella esta lejos, como si quisiera huir de mi…

P.S:

BASTA de una vez Sakuno, no te dejes engañar de nuevo, ya lo hiciste una vez y mira lo que paso, Ufffff respira profundo y recuerda todo lo que pasaste, si piensa que con esos bellos ojos vas a caer de nuevo esta muy equivocado…

P.R:

Perdóname Saku si te hice daño, pero no me mires como si quisieras alejarte de mí, _Claro si lo digieras con sonidos, de seguro te escucha IDIOTA_, pero como decirlo, no quiero oír que ella me odia, _desde cuando tan cobarde RYOMA ECHIZEN_, ya cállate…

P.S:

Recuerda, ya lo olvidaste, MUEVETE, no puedo que hago, si él habla, NO, no puedo enfrentarlo ahora, no me siento lista, entonces que esperas niña TONTA, demuestra que ya eres una mujer y largate YA!!!…

P.R:

Esta bien voy a decir algo, pero que, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo, que podría preguntar, que hay de su vida, si esta casada? _TONTO, a caso no escuchaste, esta COM…PRO…ME…TI...DA_; entonces quizás hablar de cómo se convirtió en modelo, _si claro, por que no vas y le dices que eres UN COMPLETO IDIOTA, así de seguro están de acuerdo_…

P.S:

Si ya me voy, piernas escuchen a su dueña, movilícense a la cuenta de tres, 1…por favor háganme caso, 2… prometo usar menos tacones, 3… y darles un masaje diario…

En ese momento son sacados de sus pensamientos, por una suave luz que se encendía a unos pasos de ellos, al despertar ven como un farol en mal estado trata débilmente de iluminarlos. Esto los hace reaccionar y:

Lo…sien…to me…tengo…que ir – muy nerviosa hablaba la muchacha.

No te vayas, quédate un poco mas – decía con cierto temor el chico, al darse cuenta que ella se iría.

No pue…do – trataba de permanecer tranquila, pero era imposible, la voz de Ryoma la estaba envolviendo.

Solo un rato, hablemos – buscando que no se fuera, era casi un ruego.

No tene…mos…na…da que ha…blar – en forma lo mas fría que podía, aunque su nerviosismo aumentaba considerablemente.

Mientras lograba articular estas palabras, comenzaba a girar para marcharse lo más rápido que sus pies le respondieran, en eso sintió como una fuerte mano le agarra el brazo y la detiene.

Por favor, solo un momento – muy sinceramente se refería a la chica, mientras soltaba delicadamente su brazo.

Estas palabras estremecieron a Sakuno, jamás había escuchado algo similar de la boca de Ryoma, era algo desconocido para ella. Sin embargo, no se dejaría intimidar, ni mucho menos engañar por eso, quizás en otros tiempos cuanto era una inocente y crédula niña, pero no ahora, mucho le había costado superar aquella desilusión, como para volver a caer.

Al verse liberada de la mamo de Ryoma, no emitió palabra, solo se impulso para encaminarse nuevamente. Pero esta vez, no hubo advertencia, fue jalada en forma algo brusca, hacía el cuerpo de su interlocutor, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de él, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez, no alcanzó siquiera a pensar o decir algo, cuando sus labios eran besados con premura, no dando tiempo a nada.

Ryoma al ver que Sakuno, insistía en marcharse, no lo pensó dos veces y la jaló hacia él, sintiendo nuevamente el cálido cuerpo de ella, que tanto extrañaba. Al notar el sonrojo de la chica, comenzó a besar aquellos labios que tanto tiempo soñó con alcanzar, pero gracias a su estupidez ahora tenían otro dueño, pero si dependía de él, no sería por mucho.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakuno empezaba a corresponder a ese beso, que aunque no quisiera aceptar, era algo que anhelaba cada día, incluso antes de ser besada por primera vez por Ryoma. Sus pensamientos empezaban a tornarse confusos, por una parte quería huir lo más rápido posible, pero por otro lado, su cuerpo se lo impedía y algo en ella también, no estaba segura de que era eso, pero si no paraba esto ahora, no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca.

Además, si esto continuaba, de seguro tendría un infarto, ya que su corazón no podía estar latido con mayor velocidad que ahora, y sus piernas cada vez tenían menos fuerza para sostenerla, pronto perdería total control de sí. Por otro lado, Ryoma sentía, nuevamente, como su cuerpo reaccionaba al simple contacto de sus labios con los de lo chica, esto lo confirmaba tenía que recuperarla, no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo, estaba seguro "él la amaba", siempre lo hizo, pero su cobardía no lo había dejado aceptarlo, pero ahora no, haría todo por recuperarla, incluso enfrentar a su mas directo rival "Kunimitsu Tezuka", considerando que sentía un gran aprecio y respeto por quien una vez fuese su capitán.

En eso, Sakuno pudo tomar control de su cuerpo, logrando alejar a Ryoma de su lado, mas bien empujando con toda su fuerza para apartarlo lo mas lejos de ella, antes de perder, nuevamente, la voluntad de su persona. Sin darle tiempo a Ryoma a reaccionar, acumulo toda la fuerza que le quedaba para depositar estrepitosamente su mano en la mejilla del chico, dejando la firme marca de sus dedos en el sorprendido rostro del joven.

Sin hallar respuesta clara a esto, Ryoma intento de nuevo forzar a Sakuno, pero esta muy molesta se lo impide; haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de zafarse de su captor, que siendo más fuerte que ella no la dejaba.

BASTA, RYOMA, SUÉLTAME – desesperadamente gritaba Sakuno, sabía que si permitía ser besada nuevamente, no estaba segura de volver a rechazarlo, era algo que no podía permitir.

Sin embargo, antes que Ryoma pudiese responder a los gritos de la chica, una firme voz masculina se escucha a un costado de ellos.

Suéltala, Echizen – decía muy seriamente Tezuka, quien podía ver a una asustada Sakuno, lo cual hacía que lo enfureciera más. Provocando que Ryoma inmediatamente hiciera caso a las palabras de su antiguo capitán.

Ku..ni-kun – caminando torpemente hacia su salvador. Ahora estaba tranquila, sabía que Tezuka se la llevaría de allí.

Vamos, pequeña – en forma paternal la abrazaba, y como todo un caballero, se quitaba su chaqueta para cubrir a una pálida y débil chica, que estaba un poco temblorosa en sus brazos.

Ante esto, Ryoma se sintió derrotado, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, no podía creer que ella se marchara, dejándolo solo, casi sin esperanza, pero esto solo era el comienzo, debía recuperarse y volver hacer frente, aunque eso tendría que esperar un poco. Por otro lado, mientras Tezuka llevaba a Sakuno, no emitieron palabra alguna durante el corto trayecto a su habitación. Al llegar ahí…

Saku, estas bien, necesitas algo – decía dulcemente Tezuka, acariciando el rostro de la linda chica.

No, Kuni-kun, solo quiero estar sola y dormir – lo decía con un poco de tristeza, pero ya mas tranquila.

Estas segura, pues me puedo quedar contigo, hasta que te duermas - un poco preocupado.

No es necesario, estoy bien, solo que fueron muchas emociones en poco rato, nunca pensé que lo encontraría aquí, y no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo – muy segura emitía Sakuno.

Esta bien, descansa, pero cualquier cosa me llamas – resignado, comienza a marcharse, no sin antes depositar un cálido beso en la frente de ella.

Una vez se fue Tezuka, Sakuno se arrojo sobre su cama, con demasiadas pensamientos en su cabeza y muchas otras emociones vividas, estaba simplemente agotada, tenía incontables cosas en que pensar, pero ya podría ser después, mañana sería un largo día y con la mente fría de seguro encontraría respuesta a esto, además, estaba Keiko, ella siempre la ayudaba. Se acurrucó en la suave cama y en instante cayo rendida, pudiendo conciliar el sueño, mas rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno despertó muy temprano, aun cuando se había logrado quedar dormida con relativa facilidad, sus sueños no la dejaron descansar plenamente, una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza la escena de anoche, mezclada con las del pasado, todo un conjunto indescriptible de imágenes de su vida, pero sin un real significado. Debido que aún era de madrugada, Sakuno decidió llamar a Keiko, sabía que estaría despierta y de seguro ella la podría ayudar a encasillar sus pensamientos.

Un poco mas tarde, en la habitación de Sakuno…

Ahora dime, que fue lo que paso – decía dulcemente Keiko – anoche me encontré con Tezuka y algo me dijo.

Ehhh, bueno esperaba a Kuni-kun, pero en eso aparece Ryoma, me puse tan nerviosa que no pude decir nada, quede paralizada, y luego el comenzó ha besarme – un tanto sonrojada.

Ahhh, y fue por eso que le pegaste.

Si, es que me dio tanta rabia, solo me beso como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Y dime, por que lo besaste

Yo no lo bese fue él – un poco confundida decía Sakuno

Si es cierto, pero tu no lo evitaste, al contrario parece que lo disfrutaste

Queeee, nunca solo me pillo desprevenida – muy sonrojada trataba de convencer a su amiga

Claro, como tú digas. Pero ahora que harás, de seguro él te busca, ya sabe que estas aquí y además, debió haber escuchado cuando te presentaron como la prometida de Tezuka

Es cierto, pero dime que hago, yo no quiero hablar con él, anoche me paralice y no me siento lista, por favor, por que no nos vamos a otro hotel

Eso es imposible, tenemos que cumplir con un contrato, recuerda esto ya esta pagado. En cuanto a que harás, eso solo tú puedes decidirlo.

No seas mala, tú siempre me ayudas, vamos dime que puedo hacer para no hablar con él - con cara de perro degollado

Primero, no pongas esa cara y segundo tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él.

Pero si lo evito no, además hoy será imposible verlo, y nos vamos mañana temprano, pues hoy termina todo no?

Mas o menos, sí, termina todo hoy, pero nos quedamos hasta el domingo

Qué, por qué?

Bueno, por que tenemos que realizar una sesión de fotos extras para la revista Cosmopolitan, que se hará aquí en Nueva York, y ya han corrido con todos los gastos aquí en el hotel, lo siento, pero no sabía que esto pasaría.

Esta bien, pero todavía me puedo esconder

No te puedes pasar huyendo, recuerda debes aprender a enfrentar las cosas, ya no eres una niña, además a que le tienes tanto miedo

Miedo? A nada, solo es que…

Todavía lo quieres y tienes miedo a olvidar lo que paso y perdonarlo sin mas.

No, no es eso, lo que pasa, es que…

No importa, tienes que averiguar que es lo que sientes y quieres, pero por favor no tomes ninguna decisión apresurada y hazlo por ti, por nadie más.

A que te refieres con eso.

Solo hazme caso, no dejes que nadie te presione, recuerda que la única que puede decidir eres tú.

En eso suena el teléfono de Sakuno…

Hola Kuni-kun, como estas.

Bien, y tú, dormiste bien, ya estas mejor, que vas hacer.

Para, para, por que tantas preguntas, y si estoy bien, gracias

Solo quería saber como estabas, nos juntamos a desayunar

Lo siento, pero no puedo, hoy es el desfile y no tengo tiempo, ya estoy saliendo.

Esta bien, supongo que nos veremos en la noche

Si claro, tienes que ir al desfile, nos vemos

Por supuesto, no me lo perdería y si no te molesta voy buscar a los chicos para ir a almorzar.

No claro, le diré a Akane, espero no te molesten demasiado

Sabes que no, yo los quiero como si fuesen mis hijos, además lo pasamos muy bien juntos, aunque estaríamos mejor los cuatros.

Mmmm… bueno ya tengo que irme, que lo disfruten, nos vemos.

Era Tezuka? – interesada Keiko

Sí, quería que nos juntáramos, pero como no puedo, va a llevar a los niños a comer.

Mmmm… siempre queriendo quedar bien con la madre – lo decía casi en murmullo, mas para ella que para Sakuno.

Que dijiste, no te escuche

No nada, vamos que es tarde, a trabajar.

Un poco mas tarde…

Sakuno se había ido a despedir de sus hijos, y darle las instrucciones a Akane, para luego marcharse a trabajar. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a eso, su madre siempre tenía que trabajar, y no era que eso les molestara mucho, pues cuando Sakuno estaba con ellos, le dedicaba toda la atención, jugaban juntos, se divertían al máximo, haciendo todo lo que podían sin perder tiempo en tonterías; ellos sabían que su madre trabajaba mucho, para que no les faltara nada, y hacía el mayor esfuerzo por eso.

Los chicos decidieron que querían ir a jugar a los jardines del hotel, les encantaba los espacios grandes, pues en esos lugares su imaginación no tenía límites. Así que se pusieron en marcha, junto con Akane, claro esta, entraron al ascensor, y ahí se encontraba un hombre de jeans y polera sport, que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Mmmm… no hay problema, Ryoma fue a entrenar a las canchas del hotel, dijo que ahí nadie lo molestaría y será mejor así, hoy amaneció con un humor de los demonio.

Jiiiiiiggg… - farfullaban los chicos

Si, si, mañana jugará, de seguro dará un buen espectáculo, Echizen nunca pierde cuando esta molesto, y eso es muy seguido

Ahhh… escuchaste Ranko

Siiiiiiii, tenemos que encontrarlo

De que hablan niños

Nada, Akane-chan

Mmm… ustedes nunca me dicen así, que están planeando

Nosotros, nada solo vemos a que jugar - con una cara de inocentes que quien no los conoce les cree

Espero que se comporten, sino el señor Tezuka no los llevará a comer

Nyaaaa… nos vamos a portar bien, cierto Yueee

Si, muy bien

Al salir del ascensor, corrieron a los jardines, simulando que jugaban a quien sabe que, ya que solo corrían de un lado para otro diciendo palabras sin sentido. Mientras continuaban, Akane se distrajo un poco, ya que estaba leyendo una de sus novelas románticas, y se encontraba en la mejor parte, además, era normal el comportamiento de estos chicos, siempre inventaban lenguajes extraños simulando ser algún tipo de aliens.

Los chicos al darse cuenta que Akane se distraía, empezaron a correr mas lejos, de seguro ella se tardaría en ubicarlos, pues habían otros niños jugando en el lugar. Entonces ellos comenzaron su búsqueda, tenían que encontrar las canchas de tenis y ver a su mayor ídolo, Ryoma Echizen, no es de extrañar que les gustará el tenis, desde pequeños habían estado en contacto con este deporte, sin ir más lejos su bis-abuela era entrenadora en un colegio, Sakuno también lo práctico y por otro lado, Tezuka, que desde que los chicos eran pequeños estaba con ellos, aunque no era profesional nunca dejo de jugar tenis, por tanto más de alguna vez les hizo clases. Aunque Sakuno hubiese preferido que esto no ocurriera, pero no podía oponerse, el deseo de ellos era mas fuerte, además mejoraban de una forma asombrosa, ya desearía Sakuno haber tenido un talento similar.

Mientras los niños buscaban desesperadamente a su ídolo, un joven tenista golpeaba fuertemente la pelota contra una dura pared, con un poco de frustración, rabia y tristeza, una mezcla de sentimientos, por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior que no lo dejaba tranquilo, sabía que no sería fácil, y, además, no podía esperar que Sakuno permaneciera enamorada de él hasta ahora, no después de ni siquiera a verse despedido de ella. Pero lo que menos esperaba era que estuviese comprometida con Tezuka.

En ese instante, unos pequeños niños lograban dar con su objetivo, acercándose sigilosamente, para no ser descubiertos, según ellos los aliens podían impedir el encuentro (aliens guadaespaldas), claro había un par de guardias, pero no de Ryoma, sino eran la seguridad del hotel, pero ellos no lo sabían y tampoco les interesaba.

Mira Ranko, ahí en esa cancha – arrastrándose por el césped que había.

Donde Yue, y por que te arrastras

Ahhh, tonta no entiendes nada, para que los aliens no me vean y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, si no quieres que te descubran.

Tú eres el tonto, yo llevo mi pulsera especial, así que los aliens no me ven.

Asiiii, entonces yo tengo mi súper gorra especial – y se coloca un gorro igual al de Ryoma, pero con una Y.

Pero mi pulsera es mejor, es híper, súper especial

Mi gorra es mas genial, además es igual a la que tiene Ryoma, TONTA

FFmm… no me importa, yo juego mejor que tú, bbbbbbb – sacando su lengua en tono de burla

Mentira, bbbbbb - de igual modo

Stop, vinimos por Ryoma – decía Ranko

Cierto, que hacemos, nos acercamos

Si, pero sin que nos vean

Y que le decimos

Mmmmm… no se, pero algo se nos ocurrirá

Si, vamos

Trataban de acercarse mas, y ver como poder hablar, entonces Ryoma comienza caminar hacia ellos, o eso era lo que ellos creían, ya que el joven no se había dado cuenta que lo estaban observando, solo iba a la banca a tomar un poco de ponta, para refrescarse.

Mira viene hacia nosotros – muy emocionada hablaba Ranko.

Siiiii… - en mismas condiciones, con unos ojos abiertos totalmente; imagínese a unos niños viendo a su mayor héroe en carne y hueso.

HOLA RYOMA-SAMA – ambos gritaron de la emoción

Mmmm… hola – indiferente, pero saludaba, con el tiempo había aprendido que tenía que ser considerado con sus fans, sobre todo si eran niños, al menos eso le decía Joe, que tenía que conservar una imagen.

Nos saludo, Yue

Si, ya lo se, Ranko

Podemos ver como juegas – decía Yue suplicante

Como quieran, pero no me molesten

Si, nos sentaremos aquí – muy confianzudamente se sentaban en la banca donde Ryoma tenía sus cosas. Este incrédulo, no se dio cuenta como estos niños llegaron allí, había quedado impresionado con la actitud tan segura que demostraban, ya que la mayoría de los chicos que se le acercaban siempre estaban acompañados de sus madres y se escondía detrás de ella, con algo de temor, por aquella mirada tan fría del tenísta. Sin embargo, esa actitud le recordaban a alguien, pero a quien.

Luego de un par de minutos, mientras unos emocionados niños observaban cada movimiento de Ryoma, esto lo hacían casi sin respirar, se escucha a lo lejos una voz que los llama, despertando un cierto interés en Ryoma.

Yue, Ranko, vengan nos vamos – una voz familiar para los chicos.

Mmmm… - voltean a ver quien es y al darse cuenta, gritan

Papá, papá, ya vamos – muy emocionados, mientras se disponían a ir.

Adiós, Ryoma-sama, ojalá ganes mañana

Tontaaaaaaaa, Ryoma-sama nunca pierde

Perdón Ryoma-sama – haciendo una leve reverencia al tenísta – nos vamos, iremos a comer con nuestro papá

Tezuka, es su pa…dre? – consultaba incrédulo Ryoma, si eso era cierto, serán también hijos de Sakuno, pensaba este.

Siiii - decían muy contentos, sin percatarse que Ryoma conocía a Tezuka. Ellos siempre han considerado a Tezuka como un padre, aun sabiendo que no era así, pero no perdían oportunidad para decirle a Sakuno, que se casará con Kunimitsu.

Adiós Ryoma-sama – mientras corrían hacía Tezuka

Sin que los niños lo percibieran, una gélida mirada era dirigida a Tezuka, que respondía de la misma manera.

Hola Tezuka-san – saludaban con respecto ambos chicos.

Hola niños, vamos rápido que Akane nos espera, y por que se escaparon de ella – en tono paternal les decía Tezuka

Mmm… es que queríamos ver a Ryoma-sama jugar – decía Yue

Si, escuchamos que estaba aquí y vinimos – confirmaba Ranko

Ya veo, pero no vuelvan hacer algo así, preocuparan a su madre si les pasa algo

Estaaa biennn – un poco arrepentidos hablaban Yue y Ranko

Ok vamos

Se alejaban alegremente, ante la atenta mirada de unos penetrantes ojos ambarinos, que no podían creer lo que estos veían, pero ahora entendía a quien le recordaban estos niños, esa mirada segura, pero será verdad.

P.R

_conciencia_

No puede ser, será cierto que esos hijos son de Tezuka _no escuchaste IDIOTA, le dijeron padre_ por que no te callas, además eso no significa nada _si te refieres a Sakuno, de seguro es la madre_ será posible? _claro, por eso es su prometida, IMBECIL, solo un TONTO como tú no lo ve_ no puede ser, si eso fuera cierto, entonces no tengo oportunidad de conquistar a mi Sakuno _te lo dije, eso te pasa por lento_ NO, aun tengo oportunidad, que sean hijos de Tezuka, no significa que sean hijos de Sakuno, tendré que hacer algunas averiguaciones _para que si ya sabemos la verdad, un ciego no ve lo que no quiere ver_ desaparece, no pedí tu opinión.

Así, Ryoma continúo entrenando, para poder sacar un poco la rabia que sentía, ya después le pediría ayuda a Joe, de seguro el podría averiguar algo, además si seguía pensando se volvería loco, entre tanta especulación terminaría aun mas enojado, pues de seguro sacaría conclusiones equivocadas, prefería mantener la esperanza que todavía le quedaba una oportunidad, por remota que fuera, de recuperar a Sakuno.

Por otro lado, unas personas se encontraban platicando, mientras almorzaban en unos de los miles de restaurantes que se encuentran el la gran manzana, y por supuesto, en donde hubiese alguna entretención para infantes hiperactivos como lo eran los mellizos de Sakuno.

Mmm… me encantan las papás fritas… puedo pedir mas – decía Yue

Yue, no seas glotón, te pondrás como los hipopótamos – lo retaba RanKo

Cállate, tú no eres mi mamá, NIÑA TONTA

Ya no peleen, un poco mas no le hará nada, después hace algo de ejercicio, además no siempre comen esto – trataba de conciliar a los dos hermanos

Mmm… pero yo quiero un helado de postre gigante – suplicante Ranko

Te pondrás gorda comiendo tanto helado, Ranko – lo decía burlonamente, sabía que su hermana le fascinaban los helados y cada vez que podía se tomaba uno, y eso era bastante seguido.

Mentiraaaaaa, mi mamá toma muchos helados y no engorda

Pero tú no eres ella, Tonta

Ya, ya, no peleen, si no, no hay nada mas para ustedes

Esta bien, pero dile a Yue que no me moleste

Ok. Por favor Yue no molestes mas a tu hermana

Mmmm… por ahora – susurrando para no ser escuchado

Tezuka – san tú conocías a Ryoma-sama

Ah? Por que lo preguntas, Ranko, él les dijo algo

No, pero sabía tú nombre – contestaba Yue

Bueno, fuimos compañeros de tenis en el colegio – no podía mentir y menos a esos niños

Ehhhhhhhh… y por que nos dijiste nada

Pues no lo preguntaron

Entonces nos puedes llevar a conocerlo - suplicante decía Ranko

Qué? …. Es que no puedo… - estaba un poco nervioso, nunca les negaba nada a los chicos, pero sabía que esto podía molestar a Sakuno y arruinar sus planos con ella.

Y?, nos vas a llevar con él, por favorrrr…

No puedo prometer eso, además no se si a su madre le guste esto y claro a mi tampoco

Nosotros le preguntamos – aseguraba Ranko

Mmmm… Tezuka-san, mi mamá no fue, también en el mismo colegio que tú y Ryoma-sama – Yue se acordaba de cuando su bis-abuela le contaba que ellos dos se conocieron en el colegio.

Si, es cierto – confirmaba Tezuka, esa vieja, para que les da información innecesaria

Quéeeeee… entonces Sakuno también conoce a Ryoma-sama – no lo podía creer Ranko

Bueno, si – no hallando como escapar del interrogatorio infantil

Ahhhhh… entonces a Sakuno no le va a molestar – decía Yue

Le pediremos a Sakuno que nos lo presente, ellos fueron amigos? – interrogaba Ranko

Ehh… mas o menos, fueron compañeros de salón

Creo que Sakuno, nos debe una explicación – muy molesto Yue

Es cierto, cada vez que le preguntábamos por Ryoma-sama, nos decía que no sabía nada – aun mas molesta Ranko

Creo que ya es tarde, será mejor no vayamos, su madre debe estar por llegar al hotel

Antes del desfile, Sakuno había regresado al hotel, para descansar un poco, y poder despedirse de sus hijos, pues ya estarían dormidos cuando ella regresara. No obstante, apenas llegaron los mellizos, comenzaron un inquisitivo interrogatorio.

Sakuno, por que no nos dijiste que conocías a Ryoma-sama – molesta hablaba Ranko

Ahhh?... pero que dices

Ya lo sabemos todo, tú y él fueron compañeros de salón – desafiante decía Yue

Pero que dicen, quien les dijo eso – un poco nerviosa

Fui yo – decía con voz culposa Tezuka

Qué? Por que

Ellos estuvieron en la canchas de tenis esta mañana y se encontraron con él, al parecer ellos escucharon que se encontraría allí y se escaparon de Akane

Así es, nosotros queremos conocer a Ryoma-sama, no llevas con él

Qué?, pero que dicen, si yo no se donde esta, además no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Pero Tezuka-san nos puede llevar, el también lo conoce

De ninguna manera, no pueden ir molestando a la gente así

Por favor, Sakuno déjanos ir, te prometemos que nos portamos bien, siiiiii – decía Yue con la misma cara del gato con botas que sale en la película de Shrek, mientras Ranko apoyándole con igual expresión.

Ayyyyy… pero por que, después hablaremos de eso, mañana

Pero queremos ir a verlo jugar mañana – suplicaba Yue

Que? No pueden, además no tiene entradas

Keiko-san nos puede conseguir, cierto? – sabían que ella tenía contactos y en otras ocasiones les había conseguido entradas para otros show.

Si, yo les puedo conseguir algunas – decía divertida Keiko, encontraba interesante que ellos quisieran tanto a Ryoma, el brillo en sus ojos se lo decía, ni cuando los llevó a conocer a su ídolo de música estaban tan emocionados.

Pero Keiko, no me estas ayudando

Ya te dije, tarde o temprano esto pasaría, mejor ahora, además no tienes que ir tú

No creo que sea una buena idea, si ella no quiere – Tezuka apoyando a Sakuno; él sabía que ella no se había olvidado de Ryoma, así que prefería que este encuentro no se diera nunca, no quería perderla.

No veo nada de malo, además será un simple partido de tenis – Keiko desafiando a Tezuka. Ella no tenía nada en contra de este, pero sabía de los sentimientos de Sakuno, y si él no había logrado conquistarla en todos estos años, no lo haría ahora que Sakuno volvía a reencontrarse a su único amor, aun cuando esta lo negaba.

Tienes razón, es un simple partido, pero irán con Akane y si se les ocurre escaparse de nuevo, los mando directamente a Japón con la abuela, me oyeron bien – resignada a esto, no podía evitarlo.

Siiiiiiiii, nos portaremos bien con Akane-chan – prometían haciendo una reverencia a su madre

Si tú quieres yo los puedo llevar, Saku – decía Tezuka

No te preocupes, además tu tienes que trabajar

Exacto, y Akane se puede encarga perfectamente sola – mirando seriamente a Tezuka con cara de "no te metas en esto" – Bueno todo listo, yo me encargo de las entradas, ahora tenemos que irnos Sakuno.

Sugoiiiiiiiiiiiii, entonces mañana iremos a ver a Ryoma-sama – muy emocionado expresaba Yue

Guaaaaaaa, por fin lo podremos ver jugar – trasmitía Ranko

Ya, ya vayan a lavarse para ir a comer y obedezcan a Akane. No vemos mañana – besando con ternura a cada uno en la frente.

Así fue como unos emocionados niños, se disponían a dormir, esperando el tan ansiado partido de tenis, que se jugaría a la mañana siguiente por su gran ídolo, era la primera vez que podrían ver a Ryoma en vivo, ya que solo lo había visto por televisión. No obstante, la madre de estos pequeños se encontraba muy nerviosa, sabía que algún día esto podía pasar, pero esperaba que eso demorara mucho más.

Asimismo, no comprendía por que Keiko insistía tanto en este encuentro, pero ya no tenía caso, debía resignarse, de todas formas, después de esto ellos volverían a Japón y no volverían a encontrase. Entonces, no quedaba de otra, así que partía hacia su desfile, sin saber lo que le esperaba enfrentar en aquel lugar, situaciones que podrían dar un giro inesperado en su vida.

Continuara...

**Hasta aquí llego por hoy, pero prometo que pronto subire mas capitulos, se lo que es esperar y cuanto molesta, pero como les dije ya hay varios capitulos listo, cuando este de buen humor subo mas, y claro mientras mas rewies dejen mas rápido subo, jajajja lo siento cuando estoy de humor soy un poco mala, me paresco un poco Fuji, solo un poco, jajaja.**


	4. Comienza Nuevamente

**Le traigo un nuevo capitulo, en agradecimiento por sus valiosos comentarios, me animan a que continue escribiendo. **

**Aviso: este capitulo trae lemon, para quienes no les guste atento, pueden saltarse aquella parte, será fácil darse cuenta donde empieza y para quienes les gusta esto solo disfruten, como yo haciendolo, jajaja  
**

**Nota: como siempre solo tomo prestado los nombres de los personajes del Principe del tenis, ya que lamentablemente no me pertenecen. **

COMIENZA NUEVAMENTE

Todo estaba listo, el desfile pronto daría comienzo, los invitados comenzaban a llegar al centro de eventos, ubicados en una de las zonas más exclusiva de Manhattan, uno a uno entraban al grandioso edificio del siglo XIX. El escenario estaba ubicado en medio del recinto, con una característica tribuna en forma de T, de color negro, que en sus bordes poseía unas figuras circulares color blanco, para enmarcar el camino de quienes pronto desfilarían en este lugar, asimismo, el fondo eran unos lienzos de tonos plateados, que caían suavemente hacía el piso, que generaban un movimiento ondulante.

Por otro lado, los invitados estarían rodeando esta gran plataforma, acomodados en finas mesas redondas, cubiertas por delicados manteles bordados, con pequeñas figuras plateadas, en fin todo se encontraba finamente decorado, cada detalle resaltaba la elegancia de cada uno de los asistentes al show de beneficencia.

Mientras todo esto se desarrollaba en el salón principal, existía un caos normal tras el escenario, modelos corriendo de un lugar a otro, entre pruebas de vestimentas, peinados y maquillajes, con diseñadores nerviosos con cada detalle de sus creaciones, mal que mal, afuera se encontraban los compradores más exigentes con los que se podían enfrentar, ya que se reunían un grupo de personas pertenecientes a la clase social mas influyente en el estado de New York, principales adquisidores de estas exclusivas vestimentas.

Entre estas modelos, se hallaba Sakuno, que aun no siendo su primer desfile, se encontraba nerviosa, mas por lo que había ocurrido que por esto. El solo hecho de haber visto a Ryoma la sacaba de sus casillas, pero al ver que sus hijos estarían cerca de él la desquiciaba, estaba convencida que algo tenían en su contra, quien, no lo sabía, pero que muchas cosas o personas confabulaban, para que esto sucediera, estaba claro.

Srta. Ryusaki, concéntrese, parece distraída – al voz de una chica que trataba de ayudar con la vestimenta.

Lo siento, ya terminaste – con suavidad decía Sakuno

Solo un poco mas… listo, se puede mover

Gracias, iré por un poco de agua

Distraídamente se acercaba a una de las mesas, que estaban proveídas con varios litros de agua mineral, fue entonces que se percato de la presencia de alguien que perturbaba sus sueños, y como no, si era examinada con unos inquisidores ojos gatunos, al darse cuenta boto uno de los vasos sobre la mesa, menos mal que aun no lo había llenado, sino de seguro arruina el vestido.

Desesperada, la chica intento huir al ver que este se aproximaba a ella, sin embargo, se detuvo al observar como una delgada figura femenina rodeaba con sus brazos al joven tenísta, y depositaba un caluroso beso en los labios de Ryoma, este al notar que Sakuno lo continuaba observando, abrazó fuertemente a la chica por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, para proseguir el beso, esperando con eso provocar un poco de celos en ella, o mas bien comprobar si esta los sentía.

Para sorpresa de Sakuno y deleite de Ryoma, la chica de ojos carmesí, hervía de rabia, su cara dejaba ver claramente sus emociones, ella nunca fue buena para ocultar lo que sentía por él. No obstante, ella no comprendía claramente lo que le sucedía, por que afloraban estos sentimientos ahora, si supuestamente lo odiaba, al menos eso era lo que se repitió durante todos estos años. - Será cierto lo que decía Keiko, que todavía quiero a Ryoma, no eso no puede ser, yo lo detesto -, se convencía Sakuno; estaba tan molesta, que si hubiese estado más cerca de la pareja, de seguro los separa y le grita a la chica que Ryoma es suyo y que sus hijos también son de él.

Amor, que bueno que viniste a verme – con una voz seductora decía Chantal. Quien al ver como Ryoma miraba a Sakuno, no perdió tiempo en ir a marcar territorio.

Ehhh… si claro, te extrañaba – con indiferencia decía, pero sin quitar la vista de Sakuno, estaba seguro que ella lo podía oír.

Mmmm… veo que estas mas comunicativo que de costumbre, después pondríamos ir a un lugar los dos solos – aprovechándose de la situación, ella era inteligente y sabía que Ryoma lo decía por que estaba allí Sakuno, pero eso no le importaba, de todas formas no permitiría que ellos se conocieran, pues no tenía ni la menor idea del pasado que los unía.

Bueno, como digas – sin tomar en cuenta las palabra de su acompañante

Nos vemos después en la fiesta, cuando termine el desfile.

Si, si, no vemos – dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Sakuno, que había escuchado todo, sentía que odiaba a esa resbalosa, que no se apartaba de su Ryoma, y como era posible que él la aceptara, - entonces que había sido la otra noche, solo estaba jugando conmigo, lo sabía, no debí permitir que me besara, como te detesto Echizen - . Aunque Sakuno, trataba una y otra vez de odiar, realmente, a Ryoma, no lo conseguía, ya que con solo mirar aquellos ojos su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Sin embargo, ella no se daría por vencida, haría cualquier cosa con tal de sacarlo de su cabeza como de su corazón, y por otro lado, él tampoco desistiría, buscaría la manera de recobrar a la única chica que a amado.

En ese instante, mientras todo esto sucedía, unas visitas que lograban calmar los nervios de Sakuno aparecieron, estos eran Keiko y Tezuka, para desagrado de Ryoma.

Como estas, pequeña – pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica, acercándola a él para depositar un cariñoso beso en su mejilla. Tezuka ya sabía que Ryoma estaba allí, y que podía verlos claramente. Otro que tampoco se daría por vencido.

Bien, Kuni-kun, gracias – un poco nerviosa, ya que Tezuka no solía comportarse así, y menos en público, esto la desconcertaba un poco.

Bueno Saku-chan, veo que estas lista, deja de pensar en tonterías y sonríe con naturalidad – seriamente la reprendía Keiko – tienes que lucirte, recuerda todos tienes los ojos puestos en ti "ángel carmesí".

No deberías ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que esta Keiko-san – abrazando mas a la chica

Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo Tezuka, y también el de ella, de esto dependen futuras presentaciones, con mayor importancia para la carrera de Sakuno – muy seria miraba a Tezuka

No te preocupes Kuni-kun, estoy bien, además Keiko-chan tiene razón – con una cariñosa sonrisa se refería a ellos.

Pero… no deberías esforzarte tanto, sabes que no deberías trabajar sino quieres, yo me puedo hacer cargo de ti y… - calló al ver que venían acercándose Ryoma y la chica que estaba con él.

Por alguna razón, no quizo nombrar a los chicos, pues temía que Ryoma supiera que no eran suyos, y logrará descifrar quien era él padre real. Tezuka se había percatado de la reacción del joven tenísta cuando los chicos le gritaron papá, lo cual no le molestaba, además, estaba seguro que Ryoma pensaría justo lo más conveniente para él, que eran suyos y de Sakuno, por lo tanto, no sería él quien lo sacaría de su error, más bien esperaba que con eso, Ryoma no intentara nada con Sakuno. No es que el galante doctor fuese una mala persona, más bien era un hombre enamorado, que como cualquier otra persona defendería lo que creía de su pertenencia, en el buen sentido de la palabra; ya que si en algún momento Sakuno optaba por contar la verdad este no se opondría, pero mientras tanto mejor así.

Sra. Taisho soy Chantal Dubois un gusto conocerla – muy amable se prestaba la chica – y el mi novio Ryoma Echizen.

Un gusto, tú debes ser la chica que trabaja con Jacques – la miraba de arriba abajo – o me equivoco.

Es cierto, hace un año que estamos juntos

Si, ya me habían hablado de ti.

Así que tú eres Ryoma – muy interesada en el chico. Ya había escuchado mucho de él, tanto de Sumire como de Sakuno, y en realidad era un hombre muy guapo.

Me conoce – con arrogancia se dirigía a la mujer

Jajaja, eres tal como te imagine, he oído mucho de ti, sabes

De seguro por las revistas de deporte, Ryoma es muy conocido por su tenis, es el mejor de todos – interrumpiendo Chantal

No precisamente, pero por ahora dejémoslo así, ya va empezar el desfile¿vamos? – se refería a los dos guapos hombre que estaban allí, tomándolos a cada uno por sus fuertes y formados brazos.

Si claro – contestaba Tezuka

Ryoma, me sigues, así podemos continuar esta platica – tirando del brazo de este – Bueno chicas, ustedes también, lúzcanse en el escenario, adiós.

Fue entonces que todo comenzó, el desfile fue presentado con total normalidad, las modelos iban y venían, luciendo diferentes tipos de trajes al son de la música escogida para la ocasión, en tanto eran admirados y codiciados por cada uno de los glamorosos asistentes. Una vez finalizado el show principal, se dio inicio a la fiesta de clausura.

Mientras todos disfrutaban la fiesta, habían uno ojos gatunos que buscaban incesantemente a una chica de ojos carmesí, sin perder de vista a Tezuka, pues tenía claro que él también esperaba lo mismo. No obstante, la chica tan deseada por esto dos guapetones no aparecía por ninguna parte, en eso Ryoma siente que alguien lo llama.

Ryoma, me buscabas – en forma melosa lo llamaba Chantal

Ahh eres tú, y ya salieron todas las modelos – tratando de parecer indiferente

Por que lo preguntas, acaso esperas a alguien, que no soy yo – un poco molesta la chica.

No digas idioteces, solo fue una pregunta

En todo caso, la única que esta adentro es la mosquita muerta de Ryusaki, estaba hablando con Keiko, quise acercarme pero no me dejaron – molesta Chantal

Ahhh. Con que todavía esta allá – un susurro que no alcanzo a oír la chica

Aun en el camerino, se encontraba Sakuno y Keiko.

Y dime que harás ahora, Ryoma esta afuera, te vas a quedar encerrada hasta que termine la fiesta – sarcásticamente decía Keiko

Podría ser, y si me voy por atrás – una chica evadiendo lo inevitable

No sea tonta, afuera hay muchas personas que quieren conocerte; además para que te preocupas tanto, si esta muy bien acompañado, y no creo que esa chica lo suelte.

Es cierto – un poco triste Sakuno – ellos son novios

Mas bien creo que ella quiere ser su novia, pero Ryoma no se ve muy interesado

Tu crees, el te dijo algo

Y para que lo quieres saber

Ehhh… tienes razón eso a mi no me importa el puede andar con quien quiera.

Si claro, y tú estas con Tezuka

Verdad, el me debe estar esperando

Buenos entonces vamos, ya no tienes de que preocuparte.

Ambas se dirigieron a la fiesta, ya Sakuno se encontraba un poco mas tranquila después de haber hablado con Keiko. Mientras un guapo doctor esperaba ansioso a su ángel, al verla venir no pierde mas tiempo para ir a su encuentro, felicitándola con un caluroso abrazo, que la chica recibió gustosa, aunque no era de la forma que Tezuka quería, el sabía de antemano, que Sakuno lo veía como a un hermano mayor, pero no se daría por vencido.

Todo esto ocurría ante la atenta mirada de Ryoma, que había visto venir a su amada entre la multitud, mas hermosa que nunca, luciendo a la perfección un vestido rojo, que se ajustaba hasta su cadera como un corsés, y luego caía suelto por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos, llevando unas finas sandalias de tacón muy alto. Sus hombros y cuello al descubierto resaltaban su suave y blanca piel, que era bañada por su castaña cabellera, la cual se encontraba levemente rizada, todo el conjunto realzaban aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí, que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, en especial a Ryoma y Tezuka.

Aquella hermosa chica, cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa, aun cuando estaba acompañada por Tezuka, sentía como esos insistentes ojos ambarinos no la dejaban en paz, fingiendo una sonrisa a cada uno de los asistentes que se acercaban para conocerla o saludarla, quienes no se percataban del estado de la chica, pero quien si sabía era el apuesto doctor, y tenía claro quien era el causante de esto, una razón mas para no dejar sola a Sakuno en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, había quien no permitiría esto, pues creía firmemente que Sakuno debería enfrentar a Ryoma tarde o temprano, además, ella quería que la chica consiguiera su felicidad; claro, no estaba segura si esta sería junto al joven tenista, pero la única forma de averiguarlo era que ellos enfrentaran su realidad, pasado y presente, estaban conectados por algo mas que sus sentimientos juveniles, su indestructible verdad son sus hijos, Yue y Ranko, consecuencias de su pasado y felicidad absoluta en su presente y futuro, al menos para Sakuno, pues él aun no conocía esta realidad.

La fiesta continuaba sin novedad, pero había quien no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad para conocer mejor a cierta persona, esta era Chantal, quien lo único que deseaba era acercarse a Keiko, pues sabía que ella podría lograr convertirla en una modelo de renombre, así como lo había hecho con Sakuno, situación que le incomodaba un poco, pero era mejor arriesgarse, para conseguir lo que quería.

Por lo tanto, tomo a Ryoma del brazo, prácticamente lo arrastro con ella, para que la acompañara con Keiko, se había dado cuenta que a ella le interesaba Ryoma, claro no de la forma en que ella pensaba, pero era cierto que Keiko tenía un real interés en el chico, de todas formas, Chantal estaba convencida que Ryoma solo la quería a ella, tenía un autoestima enorme, pues era de las chicas que siempre terminaba una relación, no al contrario.

Sra. Taisho, como le pareció el desfile – interrumpiendo la conversación

Ah, eres tú – un poco molesta, pero al ver a Ryoma cambio su expresión – estuvo estupendo, los diseñadores se lucieron

Es cierto, pero con unas modelos como nosotras, cualquier vestimenta se ve bien – tratando de no parecer muy presumida, por eso dijo modelos en plural, aunque solo se habría nombrado a ella.

Puede ser, pero no hay que quitar crédito a los creadores – así continuaron discutiendo sobre el desfile y la fiesta.

Mientras en el mismo grupo de personas, también se encontraban Sakuno y Tezuka, que en ese momento era invitado a participar en una nueva conversación, que no pudo rechazar, ya que un importante doctor de New York, quería felicitarlo por sus logros, además, de conocer más sobre sus investigaciones e intercambiar ideas sobre esto.

Por lo tanto, esta fue una ocasión única, para que el chico tenísta se acercara a su ángel carmesí, pues ellos se encontraban totalmente aparte de ambas conversaciones, sin desperdiciar un minuto más y en complicidad con Keiko, por supuesto, sin que nadie se percatara de esto, Ryoma se coloco al lado de Sakuno, lo cual hizo que la tímida chica se sonrojara, esto al percibir aquel imponente hombre, ya que por muy alta que fuese Sakuno, el la sobrepasaba.

Estas muy hermosa – con voz seductora se refería a la chica – incluso mas bella que aquella noche.

Gra…gra…cias – totalmente colorada, con un corazón latiendo a mil y unas piernas a punto de caer - pe…pero no recuer…do na…nada de lo…que dices – trataba de articular palabras, pero casi no podía, sin embargo, quería parecer indiferente al comentario de Ryoma, mientras sin darse cuenta bebía una copa de licor

Si quieres te recuerdo cada detalle – en un soplido se lo decía en la oreja de Sakuno, haciéndola estremecer de placer, sintiendo como en su cuerpo despertaba aquel deseo latente por el joven tenísta, que por mucho que se esforzaba por olvidar, mas de alguna noche soñó estar en sus brazos, humedeciéndose completamente, generando en ella un nostálgico placer, algo que su cuerpo añoraba cada noche.

No es…nece…sario – aunque su cuerpo gritaba todo lo contrario, su voz sonaba un poco enredada, ya que no toleraba muy bien el alcohol. Pero esto no quiere decir que perdiera el control de sí, solo se desinhibía un poco, siendo más segura de si misma.

Estas segura – colocando suavemente su mano sobre la cintura de la chica, provocando que se le erizara la piel.

Cada movimiento de Ryoma era fríamente observado por el guapo doctor, que por mas que deseara no podía hacer nada, pues su superior lo tenía completamente atrapado en la conversación, no dándole cabida a escapar, incluso cada vez mas lo alejaba de Sakuno, pues había otros interesados en la platica. Por otro lado, Keiko, también estaba al tanto de los hechos, así que comenzó a desviar la atención de Chantal, presentándole a innumerables personas importantes del mundo del modelaje, elogiando sus capacidades como modelo, de las cuales muchas eran ciertas.

Por lo tanto, aprovechó esta situación para llevarse a Sakuno del lugar, que sin mucho reclamo se fue con Ryoma, todo producto del alcohol que había ingerido, en total 2 vasos, que para quien no tomaba nunca era mucho. No obstante, ella lo siguió pues creía que esta era su oportunidad para enfrentarlo, se sentía con valor suficiente como para decirle todo lo que había sufrido por él, aunque no le hablaría de sus hijos, eso era otra cosa.

Se pusieron en marcha, en la limusina que transportaba al tenísta, el camino no era muy largo, pero Sakuno comenzó a sentir los efectos del alcohol, en este caso, un sueño profundo calló sobre ella, sin darse cuenta se apoyo en Ryoma, que al percatarse de esto se sorprendió un poco, pero al notar que yacía dormida, la acunó en sus brazos, mientras la cubría con su chaqueta.

Un sin fin de pensamientos cruzaban la cabeza del joven, que se embriagaba cada vez más al sentir el suave perfume que Sakuno emitía, despertando en él aquel sentimiento de protección, que todo hombre enamorado alguna vez experimenta, al verla allí desprotegida, dormida como una chica inocente, como quería que se repitiera a lo largo de su vida, estaba seguro que podía estar eternamente con Sakuno, sin que nada mas le importara, ella había sido la única mujer capaz de despertar en él aquel placido sentimiento, y no por que fuese una débil y frágil chica, sino más bien por que no quería que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño, ella se merecía ser feliz y si dependía de él, haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para cumplir este cometido.

Un poco antes de llegar, Sakuno comenzó a recobrar su voluntad, entre sueños podía percibir un nostálgico aroma, algo que despertaba sus sentidos, pero que la hacía querer permanecer en aquella posición, sin darse cuenta aun donde estaba, se sentía segura, protegida, sabía que nada malo le podría pasar, incluso podría continuar durmiendo placidamente, no obstante, un voz masculina que la llamaba, provoco que volviera en sí inmediatamente, estremeciendo su cuerpo por completo.

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban, para suerte de ellos, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que hubiese algún periodista amarillista rondando por el lugar, ya que al ser visto juntos, podría causar mas de un problema. Una vez en el ascensor, Sakuno ya había recuperado la cordura, por tanto, se percato donde se encontraba y con quien, cosa que causo un poco de temor en ella, mas aun al ser jalada en un piso diferente del que ella se hospedaba.

Sin embargo, la chica castaña siguió los pasos de su amado, aunque ella se negaba a creer eso, mas bien ahora solo era el padre de sus hijos. Llegaron a una habitación al final del pasillo, Sakuno tardo un poco al entrar, estaba extremadamente nerviosa, el poco valor que había sentido minutos atrás, se había esfumado completamente, volvía a ser la chica tímida de siempre.

Pasa, no haré nada que no quieras – con una voz que cualquiera se derrite.

Eh!... esta bien – aunque dudaba, confiaba en él, en quien no confiaba era en ella.

Quieres algo de tomar – tratando de ser un buen caballero

N-no…gracias – estaba muy nerviosa, y se sonrojaba cada vez que Ryoma le dirigía la palabra

Estuviste muy bien en el desfile – tratando de entablar conversación

Gra-gracias

Es cierto que estas comprometida con Tezuka – directo, era algo que aun no tenía claro, pues Joe no pudo averiguar nada de la vida personal de Sakuno, era algo que mantenía herméticamente en secreto.

Qué, eso… - no sabía bien que responder, explicar eso era complicado, sabía que todo eso del compromiso era un rumor, pero si Ryoma pensaba eso, quien sabe a lo mejor era lo ideal, y la dejaba ir.

Bueno, eso no me importa mucho, la que me importa eres tú – acercándose seductoramente a Sakuno.

Ehhh… es…pera un p-poco – intentando moverse, pero como la primera vez sus piernas no le respondían.

Nuevamente, Sakuno estaba paralizada, su corazón empezó a bombear mas sangre de la que podía soportar, sentía que esa mirada otra vez causaba estragos en ella, ya con sus sentidos a flor de piel, tenía claro que si Ryoma se acercaba más a ella no tendría fuerzas para rechazarlo, peor aun, no quería hacerlo. Por otro lado, aquellos ojos carmesí, tenían totalmente hipnotizado al joven tenísta, esta vez no se detendría, podía ver en los ojos de la chica un floreciente deseo, cosa que lo incitaba mas a continuar, pues en él el deseo de volver a estar con ella, había surgido en el mismo instante en que la vio aquella noche en la terraza del hotel.

Ryoma poso su mano en el castaño pelo de Sakuno, acariciándolo con ternura y deslizando suavemente su mano por la cara de la chica, como reconociendo aquel rostro que una vez fue suyo, esta vez no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible. Ella lo observaba un poco temerosa, no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, este era un momento soñado, volver a encontrarse con él después de todo lo que había pasado, estaba insegura de dejarlo continuar, existían muchas cosas que debían aclarar, antes siquiera de pensar en hacer algo, pero la atmósfera que se estaba creando entre los dos nublaba sus pensamientos, más bien era ella que no quería hablar, lo único que deseaba era volver a estar con su amado Ryoma.

Ry-ryoma, espe… – tratando de controlar lo que podía pasar pero fue interrumpida.

Shhhhh…- posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica – no digas nada, solo quiero estar contigo.

_(Aviso Inicio Lemon) _

Sin perder mas tiempo, comenzaron a besarse suavemente, como reconociendo aquellos campos censurados durante tanto tiempo, pero que por fin volvían a abrirse para ellos. Cada uno comenzó a inspeccionar la tentadora boca de el otro, deleitándose con cada roce de sus cálidas lenguas, sus corazones latían apresuradamente aumentado el ritmo, a medida que sus besos se tornaban mas fogosos, llenándolos de placer. Delicadamente Ryoma tomo a Sakuno por la cintura, y esta se aferró a su cuello, para alzarla un poco sobre el suelo, moviéndose rumbo hacia la amplia cama que se encontraba en la habitación, ambos cayeron sobre esta, quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos el uno contra el otro, sin dejar de besarse, casi era una forma natural de hacerlo.

Sakuno sentía como otra vez, su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de su amado, estremeciéndose con cada roce y caricia que este le daba, quería mas, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, volver a disfrutar de tan deseado placer, sus manos comenzaron a moverse libremente, por aquella oscura cabellera, bajando hasta el cuello del chico, presionándolo con fuerza.

Mientras, Ryoma empezó a jugar con su lengua en la oreja de Sakuno, provocando un gemido de placer, la deseaba, quería volver a posesionar aquel esquivo cuerpo, que tanto tiempo le fue negado, quería, otra vez, ver retorcerse de placer a su amada, y que todo fuera por él. Seguía jugando con su boca, pero esta vez bajaba por aquel apetecible cuello, depositando suaves mordidas y besos en el, al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas sobre la muchacha, ejerciendo presión en la pelvis de ella, provocando nuevamente un gemido lleno de deseo.

Sakuno percibió como el miembro de Ryoma empezaba a endurecerse, dándole a entender cuanto la deseaba, esto la excitaba a un más; este quería continuar explorando el suave cuerpo de la chica, como pudo logró liberarla de tan molesto vestido, dejándolo extasiado con aquella privilegiada vista, esta vez se tomaría su tiempo, acariciando cada parte de este hermoso cuerpo, comenzó a bajar haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar al plano vientre de la chica, causando un cosquilleo de placer en esta, ella con sus manos acariciaba su suave cabello, mientras decía el nombre de su amado, -Ry..oma-kun…Ryo- se ahogaba en un gemido.

Unas cálidas manos recorrían aquel bien formado abdomen, a medida que desabotonaba la fina camisa del chico, miraba fijamente aquellos ojos ambarinos, que la enloquecían, seguía con sus caricias, atrayéndola hacía ella, y profundizando los besos que se daban. En eso siente como unas firmes manos recorrían sus muslos, y traviesamente una de ellas se introducía por debajo de sus bragas, un cosquilleo intenso surgió en su vientre, provocando nuevamente un gemido, que excitaba más al chico; sin tardar comenzó a examinar aquel conducto que pronto lo llenarían de placer, notando una clara humedad que empezaba a nacer, introdujo uno de sus dedos, como preámbulo a lo que pronto ocurriría, sin dejar de besar apasionadamente a la chica, diciéndole en su oído –Saku…cuan…to te…extrañe- entre jadeos se escuchaban sus palabras, -te de…seo, eres…mía- palabras que retumbaban en la chica, socavando cualquier oportunidad de recobrar la cordura.

Cada beso evocaba un gemido, la temperatura de sus cuerpos denotaba la creciente excitación de la pareja, mientras aquellos intrusos dedos continuaban su cometido en el apetecible sexo de ella, no dejando espacio sin recorrer, preparando el camino para la pronta intromisión de la virilidad del joven. Ambos ya desprovistos de cualquier vestimenta, acariciaban sus cuerpos con pasión, Sakuno se estremecía al percibir el contacto de sus muslos, con el sexo erecto de Ryoma, que exigía entrar en acción, con sus miradas fijas, ella mordiendo coquetamente su labio inferior y él jugueteando con uno de los pezones endurecidos de la chica, se oyó un grito de placer salido de la preciada boca de la mujer, al sentir como su amado tomaba, nuevamente, posesión de ella, este al verla retorcerse de gozo, no dudo en embestirla con fuerza, y deleitarse de verla disfrutar tanto como él.

Cada embestida, era seguido de un gemido desesperado de la chica, que entre dientes lograba decir –Ry…o…ma, más… - sin poder articular mas palabras, pues otra vez sentía como Ryoma entraba en ella con más fuerza, a la vez que él preguntaba –t..te…gusta…dime…lo – jadeaba el chico; -s…si, sigue…por…favor- rogaba una muy excitaba chica; sin salir de ella, la coloco sobre él, quería obsérvala mejor cuando se estremecía, ella retomo el ritmo, no quería parar, él la ayudaba en los movimientos, mientras subía una de sus manos hacía aquellos redondeados senos, acariciándolos con pasión.

Estaban prontos a llegar al climax, ambos con sus cuerpos sudorosos se besaban desesperadamente, sus mentes comenzaban a nublarse, Sakuno enterraba sus uñas en el fuerte abdomen de Ryoma, rogando terminar, mientras este sentía como su miembro era cada vez mas presionado por las paredes húmedas de la chica, anunciándole que pronto llegaría aquel estallido de placer, en un angustioso gemido Sakuno se convulsionaba sobre Ryoma, al mismo tiempo este comenzaba a derramarse completamente en el interior de su amada, quedando por unos instantes fuertemente abrazados, mientras sus exhaustos cuerpos caían rendidos en un profundo sueños.

_(Fin Lemon) _

Una noche de pasión y amor, que rememoraba aquella inolvidable ocasión en que se amaron por primera vez, pero esta vez sin las torpezas e inseguridades que unos novatos como ellos presentaban, mas bien de manera segura disfrutaron el momento de romance como unos adultos sin temor a remordimientos, con esperanzas renovadas, de dar inicio aquella relación, que años atrás les fue arrebatada por la distancia y la inmadures juvenil. No obstante, las cosa nunca son lo que parecen o mejor dicho nunca son como uno quiere, como dicen por ahí "los cuentos de hadas, son eso, solo cuentos".

Mucho antes de que amaneciera, una torpe joven trataba de escapar de los brazos de aquel hombre, que tiene la capacidad intrínseca de hacerla feliz al mismo tiempo que la hace sufrir, se encontraba aturdida, todo esto no estaba contemplado, no debería haber pasado, pero existen cosas que no somos capaz de controlar, tenemos que tropezar una y otra vez para entender lo que debemos hacer. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, la vida continua, sin importar lo que pase después, eso era algo que había aprendido hace ya mucho tiempo, por tanto las lagrimas esta vez no harían aparición.

Se aparto de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, evitando a toda costa despertar al hombre que yacía, minutos antes, a su lado, como si fuese perseguida llego a su habitación. Esta vez se dirigió a la pieza de sus preciados hijos, ellos eran la fuerza de vida de Sakuno, los beso con ternura, tratando de no despertarlos, sabía que esta vez podía continuar, aun cuando el amor le fuese negado. En realidad, no sabía muy bien que iba hacer, no estaba segura de la situación ni de las consecuencias de esto hechos, pero trataba de convencerse que Ryoma no la buscaría, pues para él solo fue una noche más con una chica guapa, otra de sus conquistas, además el tenía novia y ella, bueno a sus hijos y eso le bastaba, al menos por ahora.

Sumida en un profundo cansancio, se que quedo dormida en la cama de Ranko. Mañana sería otro día, nuevas cosa tendría que enfrentar, pues sus queridísimos hijos esperaban ansiosos por ver el partido de Ryoma, y harían cualquier cosa con tal de acercarse nuevamente a él, estaban convencidos que tenían que convertirse en buenos amigos, ese era su mayor objetivo de asistir a este evento, por alguna razón, ellos sentían que algo los impulsaba a conocer más al joven tenísta, más allá de su tenis, había alguna cosa que no podían explicar, pero que existía, por tanto tenían que averiguar.

**Continuara...**

** Espero haya sido de su agrado, solo una petición dejen cuantos comentarios deseen yo los leere todos y si desean que le responda lo haré. Bueno sin mucho que decir hasta la proxima.**


	5. Por Fin Nosotros

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, ahora veremos las reacciones y pasos a seguir después de la acalorada noche de esta parejita (que por cierto me encantan)**,** el encuentro entre los pequeños y Ryoma, como harán para crear una relación, bueno tendrán que seguir leyendo.**

POR FIN NOSOTROS…

Un nuevo día comenzaba, poco a poco la ciudad empezaba a despertar, impaciente para ver que otras cosas ocurrirían en la vida de las millones de personas que habitaban este vasto lugar, pero había una en particular que era interesante observar, en pocos días intensas situaciones surgieron en uno de los grandes hoteles de New York, en donde una familia cambiaría el curso de sus vidas, ya se habían dado unos pasos, pero aun faltaba, para que nada volviera a ser como hasta ahora había sido.

Unos pequeños ojos gatunos miraban con sorpresa a su alrededor, acababa de abrir sus ojos y se encontró con una persona recostada en su cama, causándole cierto asombro, aunque un poco de felicidad, esto no era objeto de todos los días, más bien era algo que no sucedía nunca, a menos que alguien estuviese enfermo, cosa que por cierto no era el caso.

Yue…Yue, despierta – en un tono bajo hablaba Ranko, mientras zamarreaba a su hermano con fuerza.

Ehhh!!!... que pasa – un poco molesto, bostezaba

Mira, quien esta en mi cama

Queeee, no es hora de jugar, estoy dorm… - se volteaba para seguir durmiendo, este chico era muy perezoso, le costaba levantarse y cuando estaba aburrido dormía donde cayera. Los genes son innegables.

Al contrario de Ranko, era una chica que le gustaba madrugar, tortura diaria de Yue, por que ella siempre se encargaba de despertarlo y hasta que no lo conseguía no se quedaba tranquila, utilizaba cualquier método a su alcance, llámese agua, almohadas, ropa, juguetes, etc. Ella no escatimaba en ideas nuevas para conseguir sus objetivos, además, le encantaba molestar a su queridísimo hermanito, aunque debía atenerse a las consecuencias de lidiar con un mal humorado chico.

Yueeee… despierta – quitándole la manta que lo cubría y remeciéndolo con fuerza

Anda… a torturar a… otra persona – aun sin abrir sus ojos, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, con esperanzas de que algún día ella se diera por vencida, cosa que hasta hoy, no había sucedido ni una sola vez.

Es en serio, mira es Sakuno

Ahhh – y se levanto de un salto, por el asombro de esto – y que hace aquí, a caso estas enferma

No, por eso te desperté, para ver si sabías

Ahhh, yo no se nada, despiértala y le preguntamos – bostezando a todo pulmón mientras su hermana despertaba a su madre.

Ranko no era muy suave para despertar a nadie, así que salto encima de la pobre Sakuno, gritándole a todo lo que su voz le daba.

SAKUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DESPIERTA – causando un gran alboroto en el cuarto

Obviamente, con semejante grito cualquiera despierta, si es que antes no le da un infarto del susto, aunque esto ya no era posible, pues al igual que Yue, Sakuno también estaba acostumbra a despertar así.

Que pasa, ahora por que me despiertas Ranko – en un tono bajo, aun no se daba cuenta en donde estaba

Pero si estas en MI CAMA – decía la pequeña

Ah… lo siento, es que anoche me vine a despedir y me quede dormida – mientras se levantaba y tomada a los chicos en sus brazos, acariciándolos con ternura, besaba el rostro de cada uno de sus hijos – los quiero mucho a los dos.

Ahhhh!!! Que te pasa mamá – decía Yue un poco avergonzado.

Nada, solo que me dieron ganas de abrazar a mis pequeños, quería estar un rato con ustedes.

Pero mamá, ahora nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para ir a ver Ryoma-sama – decía también un poco avergonzada la chica.

Si lo sé, ya vayan a vestirse y pórtense bien con Akane, no causen problemas, yo voy a tomar una ducha ahora – se retiraba Sakuno un poco abatida por todo lo sucedido.

Por otro lado, en unos pisos más abajo, se encontraba aún dormido en un plácido sueño, un joven tenísta que se hallaba algo retrasado para su enfrentamiento.

Oye Ryoma, hasta que hora piensas dormir – trataba de despertarlo Joe, tarea de casi todos los días, sobre todo cuando tenía que jugar un partido.

Por que no vas – bostezo – a joder a otra parte – dándose media vuelta y volviendo a dormir

Que te levantes, tienes un partido en un rato más, ya lo olvidaste – tratando de mantener la calma

Ya, ya, solo un rato, de todos modos me van a esperar

No te comportes con un niño, y LEVANTE YAAAAAAAAA

Ok. Con esos gritos, deberías buscarte una novia, para que la molestes a ella y me dejes en paz – comenzaba a levantarse perezosamente de su cama.

Anoche, Chantal te anduvo buscando, le dije te habías ido temprano por que jugabas hoy, aunque no se si me creyó

Por que lo dices

Pues a lo mejor se dio cuenta que te fuiste con la srta. Ryusaki¿cierto?

Eso no te importa, no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie

Como quieras pero ten cuidado, Chantal no es de las que se queda tranquila, deberías de alejarte de ella.

Y dime, ya averiguaste algo más de Sakuno

No mucho, trate de hablar con su representante, pero me respondió con puras evasivas, así que me contacte con amigo periodista de Japón, para ver si sabía algo.

Y entonces, que sucedió

Verás, lo único que me dijo fue, que la srta. Ryusaki un año antes de terminar el colegio en Seigaku, se fue a vivir a otra ciudad, y solo se sabe de ella cuando comienza a ser rostro de algunas revistas de moda, eso hace al menos 3 años.

Y por que se fue de Seigaku

Nadie sabe, trate de hablar con alguno de sus excompañeros, pero dicen que después del penúltimo año nadie supo nada mas de ella. ¿Pero a caso tú no estudiaste allá también?

Si fuimos compañeros, pero… - se queda mudo, acordándose de lo que había ocurrido la última noche que estuvo en Japón

No me digas, esa chica es la misma de la que me hablaste hace un tiempo – tratando de incomodar a Ryoma. Con el tiempo Joe se había ganado la confianza del chico, aunque le costaba mucho lograba sacar información de su vida, logro trasformarse en su confidente, aunque tampoco era que Ryoma hablara mucho, pero Joe ya sabía como manejarlo y podía interpretar muchas de las respuestas que este daba.

S-si – sonrojándose un poco, aunque trataba de ser indiferente

Ahora comprendo tanto interés, ya me parecía raro que estuviese tan interesado por una chica, así que ella es… - fue interrumpido por un avergonzado Ryoma, que no le gustaba hablar de su vida

Ya cállate, solo quiero ver que mas sabes – en un tono molesto

Calma, calma, solo decía

Entonces apúrate que ya es tarde y tengo que irme

Bueno, mmmm… déjame ver – se tomaba su tiempo, le divertía hacer enojar a Ryoma – en realidad, no se mucho más, pues esos años entre el último que estuvo en Seigaku y cuando empezó oficialmente como modelo, no se sabe nada, es como si no existieran.

¿Y que sabes de Tezuka?

De él, pues verás, estudio medicina en la Universidad de Tokio y luego hizo su residencia en un hospital de Kyoto, se graduó con honores, y ahora es un reconocido doctor.

Si, pero eso no me dice como es que esta con mi Sakuno

¿MI? Jajaja, veo que todavía sientes algo por ella

¿Que mas sabes? – con una mirada de hielo se dirige a Joe

Desde que la srta. Ryusaki comienza a viajar, se le ve acompañada casi siempre por Tezuka, es por eso que se dice que ellos se casaran pronto.

No entiendo como es que ellos están juntos, si en el colegio apenas se saludaban – se preguntaba Ryoma, quien estaba entre confundido y celoso por esta situación

Quién sabe, a lo mejor ellos eran mas cercano de lo que tú crees, por lo que tú mismo me dijiste hasta esa noche, tú prácticamente no hablabas con ella, así que de seguro hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Además, con lo despistado que eres, jajaja

Será mejor que me vaya, se nos hace tarde.

Como digas, veré que mas puedo averiguar

Un rato después, en la habitación de Sakuno, se encontraban sus dos pequeños hijos listos para ir a ver a su gran ídolo.

Ya Sakuno, nos vamos – decía Ranko. Quién llevaba un lindo vestido de mezclilla y una carterita cruzada que le hacía juego, se había tomado el pelo con una sola trenza agarrada con un lazo rosa.

Como que Sakuno, soy tu madre – un poco molesta. Es que siempre que había alguien a parte de ellos tres, los mellizos trataban a su madre así, con indiferencia y frialdad.

Bueno, pero ya nos vamos – Yue con arrogancia. Quién vestía unos short azul oscuro y una polera roja con blanco, llevando su típica gorra al estilo Echizen.

Esta bien, cuídense – besando en sus rostros a esto dos pequeños, provocando un sonrojo en ellos.

Ya en el ascensor, estos dos chicos junto con Akane, se disponían para ir al partido, estaban muy emocionados, se habían pasado gran parte de la noche hablando de ello, incluso viendo la posibilidad de escaparse para conversar con Ryoma. En eso, unos piso mas abajo, entran dos hombres al ascensor, cual sorpresa se llevaron estos chicos al ver que uno de ellos era el joven tenísta.

HOLA RYOMA-SAMA – al unísono gritaban los mellizos

Ah!... hola – escuetamente se dirigía a ellos

Vamos a ir a verte el partido, nuestra mamá nos dio permiso – entusiasmado hablaba Yue. Ellos ni se inmutaban con la frialdad con la que el chico les hablaba, solo querían saber de él

Mmm… - mirando de reojo para ver quién los acompañaba, pensando que podía se Sakuno, pero se percato que era otra mujer. Akane era una chica normal, joven de mediana estatura, usaba el pelo sobre los hombros con flequillo, tenía una apariencia fácilmente confundible con una profesora de párvulos.

Estaremos apoyándote en nuestros asientos – con igual entusiasmo decía Ranko. Mientras salían del ascensor.

Los conoces – con curiosidad preguntaba Joe.

Sí… - Asentía Ryoma

Son los chicos de los que me hablaste ayer – interrogaba este, y se volteaba a ver a los chicos con detenimiento. Al distinguirlos bien, dirige su vista hacia la pequeña niña, y cual es su sorpresa al verla, si es prácticamente una copia en miniatura de Ryoma.

Mmmgg – musita el tenísta, sin mucho interés

Ellos son los que te parecían familiares¿cierto?

Si, pero no se muy bien a quién, aunque creo que su actitud es similar a la de él.

¿Estas seguro?, a mi no me parece así, creo que eres bastante despistado – Joe ya había sacado sus conclusiones, pero no diría nada por el momento, quería ver hasta donde llegaban estos chicos.

Por que lo dices – incrédulo preguntaba

Por nada, mejor vamos, no querrás decepcionar a estos enanitos – dirigiendo su mirada a ellos

No somos enanitos, TONTO – muy molesto Yue, no dejaban que nadie los tratara así, y menos un desconocido.

Es cierto, viejo tonto – con una fría mirada se dirigía al viejo

Niños, cálmense, el señor no lo dijo con mala intención – trataba de controlar el ascendente enojo de estos chicos.

No se preocupe, fue mi error – dirigiéndose con una sonrisa a Akane, a la vez que volteaba a los enfurecidos niños – lo siento, no debí decir eso, tomen esto en compensación de mi error – les entregaba unos pases directos para el camerino de Ryoma, pero les señalo con el dedo que guardaran silencio, ya que sabía que si Ryoma se daba cuenta se enojaría mucho y era capaz de quitarles esos pases.

Gracias, estas perdonado – con una gran sonrisa decían los chicos.

Que les diste – un poco curioso preguntaba el joven

Unos autógrafos – trataba de no ser descubierto – pero ya veo el parecido, en realidad son idénticos a su padre, la misma fría actitud, jajaja – aunque se refería a Ryoma, este pensó en Tezuka.

Te lo dije – se molesto Ryoma.

Bueno chicos, no vemos, adiós

Así todos se dirigían al partido, un jugador muy molesto, pues le acaban de recordar que la mujer que ama, esta comprometida con otro y que, además, existe la seria posibilidad que esos niños también sean de ella. Por otro lado, unos entusiasmados chicos, iban felices a ver el tan esperado partido, con doble premio, pues ahora podrían ir directamente a los camerinos, sin necesidad de hurgar unos de sus tantos planes.

En una acogedora bañera, una chica se encontraba abstraída en sus pensamientos, recordando parte de su pasado, el cual por muy doloroso que fuera, se había transformado en su felicidad presente.

Flash Back

Era una fría tarde de otoño, con el sol que apenas lograba dar calor a los miles de habitantes de la ciudad de Kyoto, ya que una fría corriente de aire, que anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno, impedía el libre acceso de los cálidos rayos del astro rey. Sin embargo, una joven adolescente se encontraba desafiando el frío clima, sentada sin preocupación en una de las bancas que se hallaba en una hermosa plaza, donde era notoria la época de año, ya que yacían desnudos casi todos los árboles del lugar.

A Sakuno, le gustaba ir a este lugar, podía estar lejos del ajetreo que significaba trabajar con Keiko, una gran ayuda para ella, pues la mantenía ocupada enseñándole todo lo que debía saber para convertirse en una modelo profesional, pero también le daba todo el apoyo que una madre le daría a una hija en esta situación. Pero cuando ella estaba en la plaza, se dedicaba a observar a los niños jugar, que en esta época cada vez eran mas escasos, asimismo, aprovechaba la oportunidad para leer cuanto libro le pasaba Keiko sobre mujeres primerizas, una de las tantas formas que esta le ayudaba.

Uno de esos días, mientras Sakuno muy concentrada se entretenía leyendo, una voz familiar la sacaba de su lectura.

¿Ryusaki, eres tú? – una voz masculina, la saco de su concentración

Tezuka-san, qué haces aquí – muy sorprendida de encontrarlo en este lugar, involuntariamente se cubría con el libro la ya abultada barriga.

Bueno, ahora estoy viviendo por aquí, estoy haciendo mi residencia en el Hospital de Kyoto – con su típica seriedad – y tú que haces aquí – la miraba con asombro al percatarse de su notable embarazo.

Etto…etto… ahora vivo… acá con mi abuela – un poco nerviosa emitía la futura madre.

Ya veo, bueno nos vemos, tengo que irme, saluda a tu abuela – no quizo preguntar mas pues había notado el nerviosismo de Sakuno.

Fue así como comenzaron a encontrarse en esta plaza, que con el tiempo se transformaron en visitas recurrentes, pues el hospital quedaba muy cerca de este lugar, y Tezuka tomaba ese camino para llegar a su departamento. A su vez, por esas casualidades de la vida, Sakuno recibía sus atenciones medicas en el mismo hospital en donde el futuro doctor hacia su residencia, así que no faltaron oportunidades en donde encontrarse y entablar conversación.

Al pasar el tiempo, ellos entablaron una fuerte amistad, generando un confianza única entre estos dos chicos, se apoyaban mutuamente en lo que fuese necesario, eran algo así como dos hermanos, sin embargo, aun habían cosas que no se hablaban.

Poco tiempo después de que los mellizos hubiesen nacido se reencontraron en la plaza, como ya era habitual.

Al parecer, continúas con aquella eterna tristeza, a caso recordaste nuevamente, algo desagradable – emitía con ternura Tezuka.

En realidad, no, pero hoy no es buen día, solo estoy un poco nostálgica.

Te puedo preguntar algo, pero si no quieres no me responda – seriamente se dirigía a la chica.

No te preocupes, dime que deseas saber

Por que no le dijiste a Ryoma que estabas embarazada – una pregunta que se hacía desde que noto semejante parecido en Ranko con el chico, pero que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a preguntar.

Ahh… pero como supiste – muy nerviosa y totalmente roja trataba de hablar la chica.

Pues a caso no te has dado cuenta, cualquiera que conoce a Ryoma podría deducirlo.

Lo sé, menos mal que me fui, sino… - sus palabras se ahogan en un sutil llanto, era duro recordar eso.

Que fue lo que paso para que tomaras esta decisión, el se negó a responder o algo.

No, él ni siquiera sabe, nunca más supe de él – después de una breve pausa continuo – él se fue por que haya lo esperaba su novia – muy triste le contaba al ahora su mejor amigo

Estas segura

Sí…- unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

Esta bien, no preguntaré más, de ahora en adelante yo será tu apoyo para lo que necesites¿esta bien?

Gr-gracias, pero no tienes que…

Para eso son los amigos, además para mi no es ningún problema

Sin darse cuenta, Sakuno comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como si un grifo hubiese sido abierto, aquella calidez que le generaba Tezuka, le había ayudado para poder desahogarse por completo, pues hasta ese entonces sus sentimientos estaban totalmente reprimidos, no supo cuanto tiempo paso abrazada del joven doctor, pero fue el suficiente como para que ella se sintiera renovada, se había librado de ese enorme peso que llevaba y ahora ya podía renacer nuevamente.

Luego de esto ya no hubo secretos en ellos, Tezuka era el confidente de Sakuno, lo cual le había llevado a tener una clara certeza de que la chica a su lado, nunca a dejado de querer a Ryoma, por más que tratara de convencerlo de que eso no era cierto, este tenía la seguridad absoluta que no era así. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que, el hasta entonces estudiante de medicina, empezara a sentir un cariño especial por la chica, reconociendo después que ya no la miraba como a una hermana, sino como a toda una mujer, a la cual quería proteger.

Por otra parte, ella cuidaba mucho sus palabras en frente de sus hijos, quienes una vez crecidos se preguntaban por su padre, por lo cual ella no podía realmente odiar al joven tenísta, pues sabía que por muy mal que ella lo halla pasado, nada indicaba que este fuese un mal padre, mucho menos si no lo sabía. Por tanto, Sakuno siempre les hablo con la verdad y les dijo que su padre no sabía que ellos existían, pero estaba seguro que de saberlo los querría mucho. Aunque eso no los convencía del todo, no preguntaban más pues podían percibir la tristeza de su madre al hablar de esto.

FIN FLASH BACK

Una vez terminado de tomar su baño, se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, cuando se da cuenta que Keiko la esperaba, con una cara de entusiasmo que la asustaba.

Hace rato que te estoy esperando, por que tardaste tanto – impaciente por la espera preguntaba la mujer.

Lo siento – dando una reverencia – es que no me di cuenta del tiempo

Por la espera, tendrás que contarme que paso anoche, con lujo de detalles – en tono de risa hablaba, sabía que Sakuno se incomodaría.

Ehhe… con detalles… pero – estaba muy sonrojada, era un libro abierto, sin decir nada Keiko supo en un instante que era lo que había sucedido.

Jajajaja, en realidad eres increíble, pero me puedo imaginar por tu cara lo que sucedió, jajaja

N-no es lo que ima…ginas

Y como sabes que imagino

Etto..eh solo me trajo – evitando mirar a la mujer a los ojos

Si claro, a mi no me puedes engañar, espero que al menos hallan arreglado sus problemas

Ehh…bueno – no salían frases de su boca, si ni siquiera había hablado algo importante.

Bueno, pero ya sabe que tiene dos hijos¿cierto? – seria miraba a la pobre chica que no sabía que hacer.

Bueno… eso

Ahhh… pero en que estas pensando, como se supone que vas a mejorar si haces las cosas al revés – era un poco dura con la chica, pero no quería verla sufrir de nuevo.

L-lo sien…to, no quería, pero…

No te disculpe conmigo, pero debes aprender a ser fuerte, no puedes bloquearte cada vez que estas con él, tienes que enfrentarlo, sino nunca sabrás lo que siente por ti, y te convertirás en una muñequita con la que el hace lo que quiere y después se va¿es eso lo que quieres?- la reprendía la mujer.

Sakuno negó con su cabeza, bastante apenada por su comportamiento, sabía que no había actuado correctamente, corría el riesgo que Ryoma nunca la tomara en serio, pues si se comportaba tan livianamente como cualquiera de sus conquistas, era lógico que la trataran como tal. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía del todo, pues en su interior tenía la ligera esperanza que él también la quisiera, pero eso formaba parte de sus fantasías, pues era algo que no podía decir abiertamente, ya que Keiko le daría mil razones por las cuales ella no debía seguir ese camino.

Mira, no importa lo que decidas, pero primero debes estar segura que es lo que realmente busca Ryoma – trataba de aconsejar a Sakuno- si esta contigo por amor u otra cosa, pero va a depender de ti, si estas dispuesta a vivir bajo esos términos.

Que quieres decir con eso – un poco confundida

Que si vez que él solo te busca para pasar el rato contigo, como lo hace con muchas, es tu decisión ser una más o alejarte de él, pero si aceptas vivir así tienes que estar preparada para cuando él se aburra y se vaya, además, no podrás reclamarle nada, pues tú ya accediste a eso.

Pero yo no quiero eso – se sentía triste, pues recordaba que en ningún momento Ryoma le hablo de sus sentimientos, o le dijo que la quería.

Bueno, entonces cuando te busque otra vez tienes que dejar muy claras las cosas, pero tienes que ser firme, él ya debe saber el efecto que causa en ti, y si lo dejas actuar, nunca sabrás la verdad.

Esta bien – su voz cada vez era mas baja

Debes ser más segura, no permitas que el vea esa debilidad, hazlo por ti y por los niños, si el realmente te quiere, te va a escuchar y comprender tus sentimientos, pero si él solo busca pasar el rato contigo de seguro se aleja sin más, un hombre que no quiere un compromiso, no gasta su tiempo por nada, a menos que este seguro que recibirá algo a cambio y las dos ya sabemos que es lo que un hombre desea – hablaba con toda la experiencia que la vida le había enseñado, Keiko ya había estado casada hace unos años, pero no duro mucho y luego solo había tenido parejas ocasionales, pero en realidad, no tenía mucha suerte en esto, sin embargo, logró aprender mucho de los hombres y las relaciones.

Claramente, Sakuno debía definir sus términos, no podía seguir comportándose como una niña que no sabe lo que quiere, ahora era una mujer adulta, responsable por dos personitas, y si quería enseñarles algo no estaba bien continuar así, por lo menos tenía claro algo, sabía exactamente que era lo que NO quería para su vida y eso era transformarse en el juguete de cualquier hombre incluyendo a Ryoma. Por lo tanto, era momento de ponerse a pensar, para ver como entablar una conversación seria con el joven tenísta, y descubrir que era lo que este buscaba.

En el condado de Queens, esta ubicado el estadio nacional de tenis, donde se celebra cada año el US Open, en donde se desarrollara el partido de exhibición en el que participara Ryoma. Debido a la elite de los jugadores, existía gran expectación por verlos competir, por lo cual poco a poco comenzaban a llegar los miles de visitantes a la cancha principal del recinto llamada "Arthur Ashe Stadium", generalmente utilizado para las finales del torneo.

Mientras esto acontecía unos pequeños ya estaban ubicados en sus asientos, esperando ansiosos por ver jugar a su ídolo, tenían puestos privilegiados, así que podrían disfrutar en todo su esplendor el evento.

Vaya, este es una de las mejores ubicaciones

Ahhhh… que hace este viejo acá – decía Yue mirando al hombre que les hablaba

Si no soy tan viejo, díganme Sr. Joe – tratando de darse importancia, pero también para provocar a los chicos.

¿Para que?, y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – igual de fría que su hermano, decía Ranko

Tomen les traje algo de beber, espero que les guste, aunque estoy seguro de que sí – mientras les pasaba unas latas

Ahhh… quien te dijo que nos gusta eso – hablaba Yue con frialdad, pero con un poco de baba cayendo por su boca, al ver el tipo de bebida que le ofrecían

Solo lo supuse, conozco alguien que disfruta mucho las Pontas de uva – divertido con la situación, ya que su parecido con Ryoma era cada vez mas evidente.

Gracias viejo – le decía la pequeña

Si, si, gracias Joe – proseguía Yue, ahora un poco mas amable

Al menos trátenme con algo de respeto y síganme Sr. Joe

Con Joe vasta – en tono arrogante le decía la chica – y solo por que nos regalaste los pases.

Ok. Cuando termine el partido los espero en la salida, para acompañarlos al camerino.

Gracias vie… perdón Joe – con cara de angelito decía Yue, al menos por ahora, ya que no podían desperdiciar esta oportunidad

Bien, nos vemos

El partido dio comienzo, como era de esperarse se transformo en un gran evento, ya que ambos jugadores mostraban lo mejor de sus técnicas, y además, se daban el lujo de realizar nuevas jugadas, en forma de práctica para reales enfrentamientos, era una magnifica exhibición, así transcurrió todo, con emocionantes jugadas y vítores del público que animaban a su favorito, por cada golpe y jugada.

El espectáculo se dio por finalizado cuando Ryoma ganó el encuentro con un estrecho marcador, por tanto, la gran mayoría se sentía satisfecho con el resultado, aun cuando su favorito no halla ganado, pues la calidad del partido fue indiscutible, ya que cada jugar se lució al máximo, así que se puede decir que todo fue un rotundo éxito.

Ryoma vengo en un momento, espérame aquí – se apresuraba Joe, para traer a los niños.

Que te propones, no traerás a alguna fans, no estoy de humor para eso – se molestaba el chico, ya que Joe siempre traía a alguien que quería conocerlo, inventando cuanto concurso se le ocurría, decía que era publicidad para llevar mas gente a los partidos, aunque esta vez era diferente.

No te preocupes, esta vez no es ninguna niñita histérica, ni nada parecido, los seleccionados son totalmente distinto, solo será un momento, así que vístete y espera.

Mas te vale que sea rápido, me quiero ir luego – decía un molesto tenísta

Mientras lo dejaba hablando solo, salía rápidamente a buscar a los chicos, pero en eso se encuentra con una desagradable visita, que podía arruinar todo el encuentro. Al ver venir a Chantal, llama a uno de sus colaboradores para que le ayude a deshacerse de ella aunque solo fuese por un momento, inventándole alguna excusa para que no fuera a ver todavía a Ryoma, tenían que ser cuidadosos pues si los descubrían, ella era capaz de hacerles un escándalo mayúsculo.

Vengan pequeños pasen – el ver las caras de los chicos, se corrige – perdón, Yue, Ranko entren.

Oye viejo, donde esta Ryoma-sama – preguntaba curiosa Ranko, al ver que no había nadie en el lugar.

Ahh… donde se metió, le dije que esperara – en eso se abre la puerta y entra Ryoma tomando su jugo preferido.

Hola Ryoma-sama – saludan los chicos.

Menos mal, pensé que te habías ido – y mirando a los niños, pregunta – por que a él lo tratan bien y a mi no

Por que tú no juegas tenis – con arrogancia decía Yue – además no me caes bien.

Ehhh… y después de lo que he hecho por ustedes, malagradecidos – llorando al estilo anime.

Así que son ustedes – miraba con curiosidad pues no veía a la chica del ascensor - y están solos

¿Akane-chan? Te refieres a ella – emitía Ranko

Ella nos espera afuera – respondía Yue

Y que quieren aquí – un poco duro el chico, preguntaba al ver que la supuesta acompañante no era quien el creía.

Obvio – burlesco decía Yue - Queríamos conocerte

Y también que nos enseñaras a jugar tenis – continuaba su hermana

Ehhh… pero acaso Tezuka no les enseña – un poco molesto, por el tono del pequeño.

Si, pero queremos que nos muestres tus jugadas – con unos ojos que demostraban entusiasmo con solo imaginar que él les enseñara.

No tengo tiempo para jugar con niñitos, así que váyanse – con su típica frialdad que ahuyentaba a cualquiera, menos a estos dos.

Pero mañana no tienes ningún partido – hablaba Ranko sin tomarle ninguna importancia a lo que había dicho Ryoma.

Es cierto, estas libre mañana – confirmaba Yue.

Antes de llegar al camerino, se habían encargado de averiguar el itinerario del tenísta, interrogando a Joe, así que sabían casi todo lo que Ryoma haría en los próximos días.

Así que nos podemos juntar mañana en las canchas del Hotel – proseguía la pequeña, como si ya estuviese todo arreglado.

Esperen un momento, les dije que no puedo – un poco confundido al verlos tan convencidos y notar que en ningún momento se intimidaron con sus palabras.

Son increíbles ¿No?, no se asustan al ver tú horrible cara, jajaja – se divertía Joe con el espectáculo – debes darles créditos.

Tú estas detrás de esto, verdad – furioso miraba a Joe – que ideas les metiste en la cabeza a estos molestos enanos.

Yooooo… no hice nada, solo los traje – con una sonrisa que lo delataba

NO SOMOS ENANOS – decía con cierto enfado la chica – pero él – apuntando a Yue – si es molesto.

Cállate, niña fea, tú eres la molestia – se defendía Yue – de seguro que por eso Ryoma-sama no quiere jugar con nosotros, por que eres FEAAAA

A quien le dices fea, TONTOOOO, no soy fea – con una lagrimas de cocodrilo miraba al joven tenísta- ¿cierto Ryoma-sama que no soy fea?

Ehhh…- estaba incomodo con la situación, no sabía que hacer

Claro que no – decía Joe – eres muy linda ¿verdad Ryoma?

Ahh! Claro eres muy linda – decía al ver que su amigo le hacía señas para que respondiera.

Yue no deberías decirle eso a tu hermana, a las mujeres no se les trata así – mientras se acercaba a Ranko para consolarla, pues seguía llorando.

No me importa, odio tener una hermana tan llorona como ella – se cruzaba de brazos, muy molesto.

Ya, ya, pequeña, no te preocupes y no llores más, mañana Ryoma va a jugar con ustedes, pero si continuas llorando no podrás jugar.

Queeee… espera yo no… – no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido

Quieres que esta linda niña siga triste, y que su madre se enoje contigo por hacerla llorar

Ahhh… pero si yo no fui, fue ese mocoso quien la hizo llorar – poniéndose a la altura de un niño de 5 años.

Pero yo le voy a decir que tú la hiciste llorar, por que no querías jugar con nosotros – Yue con sus manos en la nuca, miraba a Ryoma desafiante – y cuando Sakuno se enoja es una demonio, yo que tú no me arriesgo – insistía el pequeño.

¿Sakuno? – con curiosidad preguntaba Ryoma

Si, Sakuno ella es nuestra madre – decía Ranko, ya sin llorar

Mmmm… esta bien, mañana voy a jugar con ustedes – aunque no muy convencido, pero era su oportunidad para acercarse a ella y enterarse de la verdad.

En serioooooo – muy contento Yue, cambiando completamente su cara a una llena de felicidad.

Que bien, lo logramos Yue – secándose sus lágrimas, y chocando sus manos con las de su hermano.

Ahora váyanse, y no molesten mas – molesto por lo que se veía obligado a hacer, ya que su fuerte no era tratar con niños.

Esta bien, nos vemos Ryoma-sama – se despiden con una sonrisa de triunfo y se marchan al hotel.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad para escapar, ya que sabía que Ryoma estaba enojado y el seria el culpable, Joe se encargó de acompañarlos hasta el auto que los esperaba, mientras escuchaba como los hermanitos se felicitaban por su genial actuación, pues el que Ranko llorara, era parte de uno de los planes que tenían, para convencer a Ryoma para que aceptara jugar con ellos, así que estaban más que satisfechos, pues lograron lo que deseaban.

Cuando Joe escuchó de sus planes, quedo muy sorprendido, pues él también les había creído todo lo que decían, incluyendo el llanto de la pequeña. Mientras se retiraban, se toparon con una delgada chica que entraba un poco enfadada al camerino, no sin antes inspeccionar quienes eran los que habían salido del lugar, aunque solo pudo ver a Yue, al ver que eran unos simples niñitos, no le dio mucha importancia y prosiguió con su destino.

Ya en hotel, los niños le contaron a su madre todo lo que había sucedido, obviando las escenas que no les convenían, pues sabían de antemano que si Sakuno se enteraba, se enfadaría mucho con ellos, incluso podía impedir que ellos se fueran a encontrar con Ryoma, así que solo dijeron que era una especie de premio que habían ganado.

Por primera vez, Sakuno no se sentía nerviosa ni asustada al ver a sus hijos tan cerca de Ryoma, sabía que algún día esto podía suceder, eran hechos que tarde o temprano debía enfrentar, y probablemente, esta era la mejor manera en que ellos pudieran conocerse, sin presiones de ningún tipo, en forma espontánea podrían entablar una relación, antes de enterarse de la verdad irrefutable que los uniría por el restos de sus vidas.

Continuara...

**Espero que les haya gustado como se va desarrollando la historia, aun falta muchas cosas por pasar, asi que tenga paciencia. Dejen cuantos comentarios quieran, me encata recibirlos y leerlos, son fuente de inspiración, Hasta la Próxima.**


	6. Un Beso y un Adiós

**Hola nuevamente, me alegro que le guste la historia, aunque no haya muchos rewies, pero no importa de todas formas continuare subiendo los capitulos hasta el final.**

**Nota: recuerden estos personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

UN BESO Y UN ADIOS

La temperatura comenzaba a menguar al ritmo de la caída del día, augurando la pronta aparición de la noche naciente, en una ciudad que no dormía, pues mientras unos hacían su retirada con el cálido sol, otros se asomaban con las estrellas, provocando que esta gran metrópoli no tenga descanso.

En uno de los rincones del hotel, se encontraba pensativa una bella muchacha de ojos carmesí, sentada bajo un majestuoso Cedro observaba aquel delicado jardín, lleno de flores de diversos tipos y colores, generando un espacio intimo para quienes lo quisieran visitar. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus ideas, que no se percato que alguien se acercaba a ella.

Por fin te encontré – una voz masculina la despertaba de su ensueño.

Emmm… eres tú, Kuni-kun – dando una cálida sonrisa

Te ves hermosa rodeada de tantas flores – con algo de coquetería hablaba.

Gr-gracias – se sonrojaba levemente.

Por cual de estas flores me dirás lo que estabas pensando – con una mirada seductora le preguntaba.

En nada, solo disfrutaba esta pequeña tranquilidad – aunque sus pensamientos divagaban en los acontecimientos anteriores con Ryoma, no era algo que tuviese muy claro como para hablar.

Mientras decía esto, Tezuka se sentaba a su lado, ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, dejando que la suave brisa los envolviera con su frescura.

Anoche… te estuve buscando – sabía que se había ido con Ryoma, pero quería que ella se lo digiera.

L-lo siento – bajaba su vista un poco avergonzada – me f-fui con Ry…- pero fue interrumpida.

Lo sé, vi cuando se fueron juntos – aunque serio, no se notaba molesto – resolviste tus problemas con él

Ehhh… n-no, pero…

No tienes que explicarme nada, pero dime tú aun lo quieres ¿cierto?

S-si – aunque le costaba reconocerlo y más en frente de Tezuka, no podía mentirle.

Ya veo – comenzaba a pararse, al verlo ella lo siguió – mañana temprano regreso a Londres.

Por que, pensé que te quedarías un poco más – una parte de ella no quería que se fuera, pues estando allí podía sentirse protegida.

Pero las cosas cambiaron – girando un poco para ponerse en frente de ella.

A que te refieres, tienes algún nuevo trabajo.

No, me refiero a nosotros, recuerdas lo que te dije hace un tiempo

Más o menos - tenía noción de lo que Tezuka le quería decir, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Te dije que si algún día Echizen volvía a tú vida, y arreglaban sus problemas, yo me apartaría¿recuerdas?

Si, pero no hemos solucionada nada

Pequeña, creo que en el mismo instante que te fuiste con él, ya habías tomado una decisión – la miraba con cariño, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Pero yo aun no he…

Mira tú sabes que yo te amo, y si tú quisieras me casaría ahora mismo contigo…

Kuni-kun…yo…- sus labios fueron callados por unos largos dedos

Déjame terminar, por favor – aunque siempre sonaba seguro en sus palabras, esta vez no se sentía así, ya que prácticamente estaba aceptando su derrota y se marcharía dejando a la mujer que amaba.

Esta bien

Yo quiero que tú seas feliz, y todo este tiempo he deseado ser yo quien te diera esa felicidad, pero me he dado cuenta que eso no es posible.

Pero si soy feliz contigo, además Yue y Ranko te quieren como a un padre y yo también te quiero mucho Kuni-kun – quería que sus palabras sonaran verdaderas, pero un leve nerviosismo en sus labios la traicionaba.

Lo sé, y yo los quiero a ellos, pero tú me quieres como a un amigo y yo te amo más que ninguna otra mujer.

Kuni-kun…- no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida por Tezuka, que estrecho la distancia entre ellos.

El joven doctor se aproximo a ella, tomando el delicado rostro de la joven con sus manos, la atrajo hacia él, y depositó un suave beso en aquellos frágiles labios, era una declaración sincera, en donde expresaba abiertamente todo lo que sentía por ella, tratando de transmitir con esta caricia el gran amor que él tenía guardado en su interior, pero que nunca lo había demostrado con este tipo de acción, sin embargo, ahora no tenía nada que perder, ya que esta era una despedida, al menos hasta que volviera a verla como una amiga, o que ella se enamorara realmente de él.

Aquella dulce mujer de ojos carmesí, no sabía bien como reaccionar, pues era la primera vez que Kunimitsu la besaba en los labios, podía percibir como le eran transferidos los cálidos sentimientos de él, aunque fue por un instante, tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de la diferencia que existía entre los besos de Tezuka y de los de Ryoma, aunque ambos eran agradables, no le provocaban lo mismo. Por tanto, confirmaba que solo quería ser besada de esa forma por el joven tenísta, con él se sentía como una verdadera mujer.

La luz del sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, las primeras estrellas empezaban a surgir en el inmenso cielo, bajo el majestuoso Cedro una romántica escena se exhibía a las flores, no obstante, ellas no eran las únicas que podían observar tan hermosa vista, unos entristecidos ojos ambarinos vislumbraban a la distancia aquel acontecimiento, empuñando sus manos golpeaba un árbol que lo cubría, se sentía engañado, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no se esperaba esto, acaso para su lindo ángel, no había significado nada, pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza con insistencia, por tanto, se marchó sin que la pareja se percatará, ahora no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para enfrentar esto, quizás mañana.

Ambos se distanciaron lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse con ternura, dieron por terminando aquel beso, no fueron necesarias las palabras para definir lo que había acontecido, pues los sentimientos expresados fueron suficientes para comprender lo que debían hacer. En ese instante, tomarían caminos diferentes, sin rencores o remordimientos, solo con la esperanza de que algún día pudieran reencontrarse.

Hoy sería un gran día, el sol ya comenzaba a otorgar calor a los habitantes de la ciudad, las personas daban inicio a sus habituales actividades, siguiendo el acelerado ritmo que una gran metrópoli como esta, estaba acostumbraba a vivir. Sin embargo, había quienes no pensaban igual, por muy hermoso día que empezaba, no se sentían son el derecho a disfrutar de tal eventual situación.

La recepción del hotel iniciaba su normal funcionamiento, aunque aun era temprano para que comenzara el usual ajetreo, de recibir y despedir a los huéspedes, había uno que ya estaba pronto para partir, dejando todos sus asuntos pendientes concluidos.

Asimismo, bajando por el ascensor venía un mal humorado joven, que al no poder dormir correctamente, no tuvo de otra que madrugar, pues si continuaba encerrado en su habitación se volvería loco, pues aquella escena presenciada la noche anterior, perturbaba insistentemente sus pensamientos.

Veo que te caíste de la cama – molestaba Joe – tan emocionado estas por lo de hoy.

No molestes, no tengo ganas de oír tus estupideces – con un humor de miedo.

Que te paso, si ayer estabas de buen humor

Nada, no dormí bien, eso es todo – cortante como un cuchillo recién afilado, que hasta el pobre ascensorista tembló.

Uyyy… parece que realmente estas mal

Entonces no molestes y déjame solo – saliendo del ascensor rápidamente.

Esta bien, pero no olvides el compromiso de hoy – hablaba mas serio.

Olvídalo, no tengo ánimos para soportar a uno mocosos arrogantes como esos.

Y vas a dejarlos plantados… - pero no continúo, pues Ryoma se había detenido al ver quien se acercaba a ellos.

Una vez salido del ascensor, el joven tenísta se marchaba rápidamente fuera del hotel, sin embargo, al cruzar la recepción una persona los detuvo, ambos se enfrentaron con sus miradas, sin pronunciar palabras se acercaron, mas bien Tezuka fue hacia Ryoma, al ver tal situación Joe prefirió no interferir y se quedo unos pasos atrás del chico.

Echizen – con una voz fría emitía Tezuka, ante la atenta mirada de Ryoma.

Que es lo que quieres – con unos ojos desafiantes lo observaba.

Me voy a Londres

Y eso que – indiferente, como si esa información no lo desconcertara en lo mas mínimo.

Mas te vale no hacer sufrir a Sakuno… sino… yo mismo me haré cargo de hacerte pagar – con una seguridad absoluta en sus palabras, para que nadie durara que sería capaz de cumplir lo dicho.

Que es lo que dices – incrédulo en lo que sus oídos escuchaban, acaso le estaba dejando el camino libre, se preguntaba para sí.

Lo que escuchaste, me marcho, pero te advierto… si realmente amas a Sakuno mas te vale hacerla feliz – no dudaba ni por un momento, su voz era firme y clara, para que no hubiese ningún error en el mensaje – aunque estaré por mucho tiempo lejos, ni creas que no me enteraré si le haces algo.

Espera un momento, te vas solo – algo no encajaba – y que va a pasar con esos niños, tampoco los verás, los vas a abandonar – era lógico que pensará que un padre debía ver a sus hijos.

De que hablas – sabía que Ryoma creía que él era el padre, solo jugaba un poco con su mente, además que estaba seguro que nunca se daría cuenta por si solo, pues era muy despistado para esas cosas, aun cuando fuese demasiado obvio lo que sucedía – si les llamaré de vez en cuando – como si eso fuese suficiente cariño de padre a hijos.

Qué dices… deberías ser mas responsable – ahora se encontraba un poco molesto, no comprendía que un padre pudiese ser así con sus hijos, aunque él mismo no era muy afectivo, siempre tuvo el cariño de su progenitor cerca, claro a la manera Echizen.

Yo… pero por qué – decía mientras pensaba que ingenuo eres Echizen, si supieras que tú los abandonaste - ellos no son mi responsabilidad, además su madre los cuida muy bien.

No pensé que fueras así, Tesuka – sus palabras sonaban con molestia

Así como, de que hablas, Echizen – no queriendo terminar este juego, al menos esta era una forma de averiguar si el seria capaz de hacer feliz a Sakuno y a los pequeños.

Como de que, esos niños necesitan a su padre – se encontraba perturbado, jamás se imagino que su antiguo capitán se comportara así, no entendía por que abandonaba a sus hijos, acaso sería su culpa por haber estado con Sakuno, significaba que por sus actos dejaría a unos niños sin su padre, si eso era así a lo mejor ella lo iba a odiar y que decir cuando ellos se enteraran que por culpa de él su papa se marchó, dejándolos solo.

Yo también creo eso, pero yo no soy el padre de esos niños – hubiese querido seguir con el jueguito, pero se le hacía tarde, además podía ver cierta preocupación en Ryoma, que al menos le indicaba que podría llegar a ser un buen padre.

Que dices, yo escuche que ellos te llamaban papá

Es cierto, pero yo no soy su padre

Y ellos lo saben – estaba cada vez mas confundido, no entendía nada

Por supuesto, lo siento no puedo seguir hablando el taxis me espera – dándose vuelta para irse – adiós

Espera, pero quien es…

Eso no me lo preguntes a mi, adiós – comenzaba a caminar, pero se detiene un instante – y recuerda lo que te dije, si ella sufre o los niños, tú me las pagas – marchándose, sin dejar tiempo a Ryoma de preguntar nada.

El joven tenísta quedó por unos momentos sumido en sus pensamientos, no entendía bien que era lo que acaba de suceder, pero una parte de él se encontraba radiante de felicidad, pues algo estaba claro, Tezuka se iba por que su ángel no lo quería a él, ya después tendría tiempo de averiguar quien había sido él desgraciado que se aprovecho de su Sakuno, embarazándola y dejándola sola cuidando a esos mocosos, quien quiera que fuese el se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

Ryoma…Ryoma…despierta Ryoma - golpeando la espalda del chico, que aun estaba pensativo.

Ahh… que quieres, todavía estas aquí

Que fue lo que te dijo ese tipo – algo había escuchado, pero no mucho, pues hablaron muy bajo, ya que había comenzado a llegar gente y no querían llamar la atención.

Nada que te importe, me voy

Espera a donde vas – un poco preocupado, pues no quería que faltara a su compromiso con los niños.

Como que a donde, a las canchas de tenis, entrenaré un rato antes que lleguen esos molestos mocosos – hablaba como si nunca hubiese dicho lo contrario.

Ehhh… parece que ya estas de buen humor – un poco sorprendido, Ryoma nunca era tan voluble con su estado de ánimo, por lo general, si amanecía de malas, continuaba el día así.

Que cosa

Nada – prefirió callar, pues sabía que si decía algo podía acabar rápidamente con ese buen humor del chico.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del hotel, se preparaban los hijos de Sakuno para lo que sería su encuentro con su padre, asunto que ninguna de las partes se enteraba aún.

Estamos listos, Sakuno – haciendo aparición Ranko.

Así veo, pero de donde sacaron esas ropas – al verlos que venían con vestimentas nuevas y acorde a la ocasión.

¿Estas?, Keiko-san nos las regalo – decía la pequeña, que lucía una impecable tenida deportiva, que constaba de una falda/short de color blanca con unas franjas rosas a los costados, acompañado por una polera de mangas cortas, con iguales franjas. Además, llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza alta, con una gorra blanca con su inicial.

Hoy el la mañana las trajo y mira también vienen unas raquetas – hablaba Yue, que también venía vestido con las ropas nuevas, solo que él llevaba un short azul y una polera blanca con mangas azules, además, de su típica gorra.

Ya nos vamos, bye Sakuno – se despedían con una gran sonrisa, que expresaba toda la emoción que sentían.

Esperen – se acerca a ellos y los besas – pórtense bien.

S-si, mamá – un poco avergonzado respondían, pero ya se iban.

Mientras esto pequeños se dirigían al lugar de encuentro, un joven llevaba un rato entrenando, aunque sin poder concentrarse del todo, pues la conversación sostenida en la mañana, no lo dejaba en paz, habían muchos cabos sueltos que no comprendía. Sobre todo, quien era el verdadero padre de esos niños, por muchas hipótesis que se formulo, ninguna lo nombraba a él como el culpable de los hechos, pero decidió dejar de especular tanto, pues cada vez sus ideas eran más descabelladas.

Hola Ryoma-sama – interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, escucho una voz familiar.

Llegaron, hola – los miró con detenimientos – díganme cuales son sus nombres – algo tan obvio de preguntar cuando las personas se conocen, pero que nunca se había detenido a escuchar.

Yo soy Yue y ella es mi tonta hermana Ranko

Cállate tonto – emitía la pequeña, mientras pellizcaba el rostro de su hermano

Auch…perdón Ranko

Bueno dejen de pelear y vamos a jugar, no tengo todo el día para estar perdiéndolo con ustedes – trataba de salir de esto, ya veía que nuevamente la pequeña se pusiera a llorar y ahí si que no sabría que hacer.

Siiiiii – los mellizos ya estaban listos.

Estuvieron haciendo un poco de calentamiento, por ordenes de Ryoma, que insistió en que no debían saltarse ningún paso, si es que no querían terminar lesionados. Cuando debía de actuar como instructor se lo tomaba muy enserio, además, existía la posibilidad que se aburrieran luego y no quisiesen seguir practicando, sucesos que en más de alguna ocasión ya lo había comprobado, con admiradores que le rogaban que les enseñara, pero después de un rato, terminaban por desistir debido al cansancio.

Sin embargo, no contaba, que sus ahora alumnos, tuvieran tanta perseverancia y energía para continuar, no se daban por vencidos nunca, bueno tampoco era que Ryoma actuara como un desalmado, que les exigía hasta el limite, pero se comportaba como un verdadero maestro.

Descansemos un poco – les decía a uno hiperactivos niños.

Ehhh…pero si aun no estamos cansados – con molestia Yue.

Solo será un momento, para tomar un refresco – se sorprendía que quisiesen seguir, pero ya comenzaba a subir la temperatura y si no se hidrataban estarían en problemas.

Ok. Yo quiero una ponta de uva – miraba a Ryoma para que se la trajera.

Yo también

Jaja… esta bien yo las traigo – en vista que los niños se sentaron en una banca a esperar. Pero no podía negarlo, se estaba divirtiendo con estos chicos, cosa que no imagino posible, después de todo no era tan difícil tratar con niños, al menos con ellos.

Gracias – con una linda sonrisa lo miraba la pequeña – siéntate aquí – señalando un espacio a su lado.

Bien…toma - le decía a Yue

Ryoma-sama… quiero que me enseñes el saque Twist – muy seguro emitía Yue.

Aun te falta mucho, eres muy chico – le decía con frialdad el joven.

Pero no importa…igual quiero aprender – insistía Yue – solo dime como y yo practicare hasta que lo logre.

No…primero tienes que aprender lo básico.

¿Pero si aprendo lo básico, me enseñas? – lo miraba fijamente para que no pudiese negarse.

Esta bien, pero primero aprendes – resignado aceptaba, si continuaba negándose, no acabarían nunca con la conversación.

Ahh…entonces yo – se escucho decir a la chica.

¿qué? Tú también quieres que te enseñe

No, yo quiero una cita – con sus ojitos llenos de emoción

Ehhh… ¿una cita? Conmigo – preguntaba incrédulo.

Siiii…quiero una cita con Ryoma-sama – insistía la pequeña

Niña tonta, a lo mejor Ryomaa-sama tiene novia – se paraba de su puesto Yue – y de seguro es mucho mas bonita que tú.

No estoy hablando contigo, tonto – molesta por lo dicho por su hermano.

Basta terminemos de practicar – se para rumbo a las canchas.

Pero… - Ranko lo miraba con ojos que suplicaban una respuesta

Mmm…esta bien, después tendremos una cita – no sabía por que pero accedía cada vez más rápido a las peticiones de estos chicos.

Fue así que continuaron practicando un poco más, pero el calor cada vez era mas sofocante, así que decidieron terminar de jugar, no sin antes hacer prometer a Ryoma que entrenaría con ellos de nuevo, al menos mientras estuviesen en la misma cuidad, situación que se vio obligado a aceptar pues con lo poco que ya los conocía, estaba convencido que insistirían hasta el cansancio.

Salieron de las canchas y se dirigieron a una de las bancas, que estaba ubicada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, entonces se percataron que alguien los esperaba, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era Sakuno, los chicos al verla corrieron a ella, seguidos por un impresionado tenísta.

Por unos momentos, ambos se quedaron observando fijamente, sin dar señal que pronto hablarían, era como si solo fuesen ellos dos, hasta que unos ruidosos pequeños se encargaron de interrumpir aquella escena.

Sakuno, que haces aquí – sorprendida decía la pequeña.

Vine a ver como entrenan – les sonríe – pero veo que ya terminaron

Esta haciendo mucho calor y puede ser malo para ellos – con una voz ronca emitía Ryoma, para llamar la atención de Sakuno

Ya veo, por que no van por unos jugos – pasándoles algo de dinero a los chicos para que fueran.

Bueno, pero no asustes a Ryoma-sama – decía Yue con seriedad.

Pero que dices, sino soy ninguna bruja – un poco sonrojada por la declaración de su hijo.

Eso lo dices ahora, pero cuando te enojas – confirmaba Ranko.

Ya vayan de una vez - incomoda con la situación

Ok…- mirando al joven tenísta – Ryoma-sama no escuches a Sakuno y acuérdate de nuestra cita – se marchaba junto a su hermano.

¿Cita? – sorprendida la joven.

Jajaja…¿siempre son así? – mientras se sentaba muy cerca de Sakuno – tan seguros y decididos.

S-si…no se parecen en mucho a mí – bajaba su vista para no enfrentarse a esos ojos que la hacían estremecer.

No lo creo, veo que Ranko es tan linda como su madre – seductoramente se lo decía al oído de la chica, provocando nuevamente un gran sonrojo en Sakuno.

Ryoma…yo…quiero – pero le costaba continuar, estaba muy nerviosa

Que es lo que me quieres decir – tomando una de las manos de la chica, situación que la ponía mas nerviosa de lo que estaba; mientras se acercaba más a ella.

P-para…los niños…pueden venir – un poco mas segura, ya que por sus hijos podía reaccionar mas rápido.

Cierto, pero podríamos buscar un lugar para estar solos

N-no…o sea si…pero – no hallaba las palabras, se acordaba de lo Keiko le había dicho y quería ponerlo en práctica.

Emmm… que me quieres decir, por que no vas mas tarde a mi habitación – estas palabras intimidaban a la chica, que inmediatamente salto del susto.

NO – alzo un poco la voz, sorprendiendo a Ryoma – mejor…en otra…parte – un poco mas calmada.

Como quieras, en tú cuarto – decía divertido, ya se había percatado que Sakuno le incomodaba estar a solas con él.

N-no…no…yo quie-ro que…hablemos – tomado un poco de aire para poder continuar.

Esta bien, juntemos en la noche, que te parece aquí mismo – le hablaba con un toque de ternura.

S-si – se volvía a sentar al ver que Ryoma parecía entenderla.

Por unos momentos, guardaron silencio mientras esperaban que los chicos volvieran, se encontraban sentados disfrutando de la agradable sombra que les proporcionaba el árbol, sin embargo fueron molestados por una inesperada visita.

Así que aquí estabas, por eso no quisiste salir conmigo, para encontrarte con esta mosca muerta – se escuchó la voz de una molesta chica, más bien furiosa.

De que hablas Chantal, no te debo ninguna explicación – se paraba Ryoma para enfrentar a la chica.

Se supone que soy TU NOVIA – mirando a Sakuno con ojos de asesina

Querrás decir EX – tirando del brazo de esta para que lo mirara

Por esta zorra terminaste conmigo – mirando de pies a cabeza a la inocente joven, que no comprendía muy bien que pasaba.

Cállate, y no permito que insultes a Sakuno – furioso emitía el joven

¿Sakuno? Desde cuando tan íntimos

No te interesa – y la corría para alejarse de allí, mirando a su amada – lo siento, después hablamos – con unos ojos que le pedían que confiara en él.

Mira niñita estúpida, si crees que Ryoma te va a tomar en serio, estas demente, siempre que ve una mujer novedosa corre detrás de ella y cuando se aburre vuelve a mi – con arrogancia se escuchaban sus palabras, dando severidad a lo que decía.

Permiso…p-pero me voy – estaba confundida, no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran así.

Que bien que te vayas y no vuelvas a ver a Ryoma, él es mío – esas palabras retumbaban en los oídos de Sakuno.

Por que no callas de una vez, vamos – muy molesto hablaba el chico.

Quien es esta vieja – se escucho la voz de una niña.

Y estos mocosos de donde salieron

Conoces a esta vieja, Ryoma-sama – decía Yue

Chiquillos insolentes, no les han enseñado a tratar con los mayores – los miraba con desprecio.

Chicos es hora de irnos – se apresuraba a sacar a sus hijos de allí, no quería verlo envueltos en una pelea tan desagradable.

Pero yo tengo una cita con Ryoma-sama – mientras corría a él.

Tú mocosa insolente no te acerques a Ryoma – interponiendo entre ellos, solo lo hacía por que estaba molesta.

Quítate de aquí, vieja bruja – y le vaciaba el jugo en los pantalones.

Ranko!!!! – la reprendía Sakuno

Mocosa del demonio, arruinaste mis pantalones – en ese instante levanta su mano y empuja a la pequeña.

CHANTAL – escucha la fuerte voz de Ryoma, que a su vez le agarraba el brazo con fuerza y la tiraba hacía él – no vuelvas a tocarlos nunca más, me oíste – su voz sonaba como un estruendo y una mirada capaz de congelar a la misma lava incandescente la golpeo en el rostro, dejándola totalmente atónita por la impresión, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Ryoma lo había visto tan furioso – Ahora, vámonos de aquí.

P-pero Ryoma-sama – escuchó una voz de súplica.

Ranko ven para acá – se acercaba Sakuno, que también quedo impresionada con la reacción del joven, además, que si este no interrumpe ella misma se habría lanzado a golpear a esa mujer, por sus hijos era capaz de todo, sin importar quien fuese su oponente.

Pero…mamá

Pequeña Ranko, no te preocupes, te prometo que en otro momento tendremos nuestra cita – se acerco a la niña y se coloco a su altura, mientras acariciaba su cabello, se dirigió a ella con ternura.

Deja ya esto y vamos Ryoma – se escucho decir a Chantal.

No obstante, se detuvo en donde estaba, al percibir una mirada tan gélida como la de Ryoma, si hubiese sido tangible de seguro le arranca los ojos, pero más sorprendida quedó al ver quien era, pues vio a la pequeña Ranko, que la miraba con un odio profundo, fue en ese entonces que se percato del parecido en esos ojos con el joven tenísta, por un momento dudó, sin embargo, antes que pudiese reaccionar, Sakuno pesco a los dos niños y se los llevo de allí.

Unos minutos más tarde, en una de las habitaciones del Hotel, se llevaba a cabo una acalorada discusión. El joven tenísta se encontraba indignado con lo sucedido hace un rato, sobre todo por que temía que por esta razón Sakuno no quisiese verlo más, y no después de lo que paso con la pequeña Ranko, incluso él se sentía un poco confundido con su reacción, aunque lo atribuía a que era hija de su amada.

Por que, Ryoma – se escucho decir a Chantal.

Ya te lo dije, largate de aquí ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar – decía un enojado chico.

Pero yo te quiero – se acercaba a tocar el rostro del joven, con claras intenciones de seducirlo.

Ya vasta, estoy harto de tus manipulaciones, quiero que salgas de aquí – se apartaba un poco de ella.

Es por ella¿cierto? – lo obligaba a mirarlo

No digas estupideces, nosotros ya terminamos hace tiempo, ella no tiene nada que ver – trataba de convencerla.

Vi como la mirabas, ella no puede darte lo que yo te doy – insistiendo en convencerlo.

Lo que tú me das…jajaja.. me lo puede dar cualquiera – en forma sarcástica, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras provocaban un inmenso despecho en la chica – así que como vez no eres indispensable.

Acaso esa estúpida tiene algo que yo no tenga – con rudeza sonaban sus palabras.

Es infinitamente superior a ti – la miraba con desprecio – y me puede dar mucho mas de lo que tú imaginas.

Te arrepentirás por esto, Ryoma – la humillación recibida aumentaba su desprecio y rencor – ni creas que me quedaré tranquila, sin hacer nada – y se marchaba furiosa, dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Al ver que ella se marchaba, se sintió aliviado cayendo sobre su cama para descansar un momento y poner sus ideas en orden, previo a encontrarse con su amada y ver como estaban las cosas. No obstante, aquella discusión era recién el inicio de los problemas para este joven tenísta, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había provocado en el interior de esa mujer.

El descanso solo duro unos minutos, pues en ese instante entraba Joe, quien había visto como se marchaba de enojada Chantal. Así que Ryoma no tuvo de otra que contarle lo sucedido, pues sabía que este insistiría hasta el cansancio y no tenía mucho tiempo de explicar, pues pronto llegaría la hora de ir al encuentro de Sakuno, momento que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar.

Sin embargo, no se pudo retirar hasta escuchar el sermón de su representante, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a dárselos, y él a recibirlos.

Hagas lo que hagas ten cuidado, esa mujer es peligrosa – con un tono preocupante se dirigía al chico.

No exageres, es una simple mujer¿Qué puede hacer en mi contra? – sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo escuchado.

Una mujer despechada puede ser un demonio – insistía con su argumento, pues veía la poca atención de Ryoma.

No me importa, no es la primera que me amenaza con vengarse y hasta ahora no a pasado a mayores – eso era cierto, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la furia de Chantal, aunque lo amenazaba con vengarse, nunca cumplían su palabra o al menos él no se percataba de eso.

En vista que Ryoma no le tomaba mucho interés a lo que le decía, decidió no continuar la conversación, además, pensaba que a lo mejor Ryoma tenía razón, así que no siguió insistiendo. Sin embargo, de todas formas estaría al pendiente de Chantal, un mal presentimiento le decía que ella sería un gran problema para la vida del chico, así que mejor era estar prevenido ante cualquier situación dudosa.

Ajenos a todo esto, unos pequeños se preparaban para dormir, se encontraban extenuados después de todas las emociones vividas durante el día, pues una vez llegado al hotel no pararon de hablar de lo sucedido, incluso ya estaban preparando un nuevo encuentro con Ryoma, además, que la pequeña Ranko no se daría por vencida hasta que tuviese su cita con el joven tenísta. Aquellos que los escucharon parlotear de todo esto, se encontraban muy sorprendidos, pues no era habitual que esto chicos simpatizaran tanto con alguien a quien recién venían conociendo.

Por otro lado, una joven madre sentía que muchas emociones venían a ella, pues después de lo sucedido, no tenía claro que pensar, ya que aun no se sentía preparada para decidir si confiar o no en Ryoma. Solo que esta vez, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, a ver que es lo que va a pasar, ya que ahora tenía mucha mas confianza que en ese entonces, cuando vio partir al joven en el aeropuerto, aun cuando, no era algo que se percibiera a simple vista, ella sabía que su fortaleza se encontraba en sus hijos.

**Hasta la próxima...**

**Bueno eso es todo por le momento, si les gusto dejen sus comentarios, ya que son un gran incentivo para continuar. **


	7. Un Mal Presentimiento

**Hola a todos, nuevamente por estos lados para otro genial capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y tambien a quienes leyeron, ahora disfruten.**

UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

El día ya había caído en un profundo sueño, mientras una floreciente noche comenzaba su aparición, acompañada con las destellantes estrellas que se esparcían en el inmenso manto de oscuridad, rompiendo con insistencia la monotonía del agobiante color presente en las alturas.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes impacientes se dirigían al lugar de encuentro, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, rodeados de temor y angustia por lo que podía ocurrir, no sabían muy bien a que se iban a enfrentar. Por un lado, la bella mujer no tenía muy claro que decir, pues no estaba segura si confiar en él; mientras que el seguro tenísta, por primera vez no sabía a que atenerse, pues su confianza se veía menguada con el pasar de los minutos.

Pensamientos de Sakuno

¡Y ahora qué!... ayyyyyyyy que voy hacer, Keiko eres muy mala por que no me ayudaste, aunque fuera solo un consejito, NOOOO SE QUE HACERRRRRRRRRRR… basta cálmate Sakuno, ya no eres la misma de antes, ahora eres una mujer adulta, al menos eso creo…. esta bien respira hondo y piensa que le vas a decir a Ryoma, menos mal que es de noche así no lo veo bien, pero que digo si sus ojitos son como unas pequeñas luces, si me vuelve a mirar no podré decir nada…. ayyyyy NO YA BASTA aunque me mire con esos bellísimos ojitos voy a dejar las cosas claras…si claro….le diré que yo no quiero ser una mas…si por supuesto….pero si le digo eso pensara que quiero algo serio….NOOOOOOO… que hago tampoco se que quiero… aunque yo si quiero estar con él… pero… y si me pregunta si quiero estar con él…. Que le digo…. Que si…no, primero debo aclarar que paso antes…si alguna vez me quizo…mejor le digo que lo voy a pensar… no se…emmm y si me pregunta por el papá de mis hijos….noooo que le voy a decir…

Pensamientos de Ryoma

Desde cuando tan nervioso… piensa que es una mujer normal…si como las otras…jajaja como si fuera posible… ella no es como las otras… ella es…entonces que le digo…mejor le hubiese preguntado al idiota de Joe…noooo mejor no…de seguro comenzaba a burlarse y no estoy para eso…que estará pensando mi Sakuno…habrá creído lo que dijo la estúpida de Chantal…emmm espero que no… mi ángel espero que confíes en mi… y si no y creyó todas esas mentiras…y si no viene…nooooo mejor dejo de pensar en eso…quien será el papá de esos mocosos…le voy a preguntar…pero si se molesta…mejor después…primero le voy a pedir que se quede conmigo…si, si…emmm aceptará…que hago como empiezo…eh? Ya llego…que linda se ve…

El lugar estaba sumergido en una tenue luz, teniendo como principal escenario las canchas de tenis, todo se encontraba envuelto en un tranquilo silencio, que daba lugar a entablar una platica amigable entre esta peculiar pareja. Una vez se localizaron, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos quería dar por empezada la conversación, hasta que un leve ruido en los arbustos los despertó a la realidad, era una pequeña ardilla del parque, típica criatura de la zona.

Sakuno…yo…quería disculparme por lo de esta tarde – un poco temeroso – entre ella y yo no hay nada.

N-no tienes…de que…disculparte – estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de ser firme, así que no miraba a Ryoma a la cara – es tu v-vida...puedes…hacer lo…que quieras.

Ella no me interesa, la única que me importa eres tú – sonaba un poco molesto, pero intentaba no alzar la voz.

Yo…no sé – no tenía idea como hablar, ya que sus pensamientos no se ordenaban.

Escúchame…por favor – sonaba suplicante, cosa que sorprendió a la chica – quiero que estemos juntos, tú y los moco…niños.

Espera…no digas nada – sabía que era ella quien tenía que hablar, sino no tendría el valor para negarse a él – quiero decirte algo…cuando te fuiste…decidí odiarte – un dolor corría por su pecho, al verse de nuevo enfrentar aquellos hechos.

Sakuno…- algo en él le dolía, pues veía en los ojos de la chica un gran dolor.

Y hasta hoy no he podido…pero quiero olvidarte…- como nunca sonaba segura, pues sintió que esta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado para comprender por que Ryoma la dejo sin ninguna explicación.

No me olvides…- no le permitió continuar, pues aunque escuchaba sus palabras, ella seguía hablando, no podía detenerse, menos ahora que tenía el valor para proseguir.

Pero antes…quiero saber – un deje de duda se asomaba en sus palabras – por que te fuiste así…sin decir nada

Yo…no sé – estaba dudoso, no sabía muy bien como expresar lo que en esos momentos había sentido, además no se esperaba que ella se lo preguntara ahora – era un inmaduro…no sabia como despedirme…no lo sé…

Sabes…yo tenía mucho miedo…pero a que…para ti no haya sido nada – una angustia cayo sobre ella, sintió por unos momentos que las lagrimas la traicionarían y no podría continuar – y me di cuenta de que así fue…

Estas equivocada…para mi…fue…

N-no mientas…para mi fue…la primera vez…y eso…para una chica…es lo mas importante…algo que nunca…voy a olvidar…pero no sabes cuanto… desearía sacarlo de mi cabeza – poco a poco afloraban unas diminutas gotas por sus ojos.

No lo hagas…esa también…fue mi primera vez – un poco avergonzado, no era común para él hablar de esas cosas – yo nunca había tenido novia, ni nada…solo me interesaba…el tenis.

Jajaja…- su risa era irónica – veo que sigues mintiendo

Espera te digo la verdad…yo nunca…

Cállate – con un tono de molestia, por un momento pensó que Ryoma sería sincero, pero no, ella sabía perfectamente que si había tenido al menos una novia – por favor…ya no soy la misma…pensé que serias sincero conmigo…pero veo que eres un cobarde.

En realidad, a Sakuno le dolía decir estas palabras tanto como a Ryoma escucharlas, además que este no comprendía muy bien por que su ángel le decía todas esas cosas.

Si te hice daño perdóname…yo me tenía que ir…– insistía Ryoma – quería pedirte que me esperaras…pero.

Pero no podías – completaba Sakuno

Es cierto…- iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por unas palabras que nunca imagino escuchar.

No podías pedirme nada…pues te esperaba tu NOVIA – palabras que le dolía pronunciar, pues ese era el motivo que Ryoma la hubiese dejado sola.

Ehhhh?...de que hablas – estaba confuso, no entendía a que se refería, si él nunca se fue por eso.

No te preocupes…ya lo supere…no tienes que mentir – se convencía mas a ella que al chico.

No te entiendo, yo no tenía ninguna novia, en ninguna parte – hablaba con tanta veracidad que Sakuno por un momento dudo.

Y que me dices… de la chica de internet – ahora sus palabras sonaban dudosas.

Después de muchos años, la verdad de lo que había sucedido en ese entonces sale a flote, o al menos parte de los hechos. El joven tenísta al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amada, no entendía a cabalidad lo que trataba de insinuarle, sin embargo, lo mejor era aclarar todo lo antes posibles, pues sentía que una inmensa distancia comenzaba a su surgir entre ellos.

La joven madre, al percatarse de que su príncipe parecía no comprender lo que ella le afirmaba, continúa con su discurso, contándole todo lo sucedido una vez él se marcho, no obstante, omite todo lo referente a su embarazo, pues primero quería estar segura de los sentimientos del joven, aunque eso no le aseguraba que él aceptaría a sus hijos, quizás era mejor guardar un tiempo aquel secreto.

Una vez concluido, Ryoma no daba crédito a lo escuchado, ya que en ese entonces, cuando esas fotos fueron publicadas, nadie ni él mismo se encargaron de desmentir aquel articulo, aun cuando todo era una farsa inventada por aquella chica, que lo único que buscaba era un poco de publicidad gratuita.

Por lo tanto, desde ese día Ryoma nunca mas volvió hablar con su supuesta novia, que además, se suponía era una gran amiga, no obstante, se dio cuenta que la amistad era solo interés, situación que a su vez, causo que el chico tenísta, no volviera a confiar fácilmente en las personas, principalmente, en las mujeres, que con el tiempo comenzaron a rondarlo cada vez más, a medida que este se hacía mas guapo, rico y famoso.

Sin darse cuenta, todo lo sucedido en ese entonces había sido un malentendido, pero nunca imagino que aquello llegaría a manos de Sakuno, en realidad, ella no tenía motivos para confiar en él, pues después de eso hasta él mismo se odiaría. No obstante, no podía permitir que todo quedara así, ya que en ese tiempo, por muy joven e inmaduro que hubiese sido, él si quería a Sakuno, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarse, ya que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros, o sea era un total idiota.

Luego de unos minutos, Ryoma trató de convencer a la chica de sus sentimientos, que realmente la amaba, que era a la única mujer con la que se sentía a gusto, y además, estaba seguro que ella lo quería a él, no por ser Ryoma Echizen el jugador de tenis, sino que lo valoraba por la persona que era, o al menos por quien fue cuando estuvo con ella. Dejando en claro, que si era necesario él volvería a ser, solo con ella, lo que algún día fue.

Aquella hermosa mujer de ojos carmesí, no sabía muy bien como enfrentar esta declaración, se encontraba aturdida, era algo que nunca se espero, pues era mas fácil afrontar que el joven tenísta solo había jugado con ella, pero que ahora la amaba y que estaba arrepentido de sus actos, sin embargo, esto era mas difícil, pues si ella hubiese hecho las cosas de manera distinta, como decirle en esa época que había quedado embarazada, quizás él hubiese regresado por ella, y no haber tenido que enfrentar todo sola, además del sufrimiento que vivió por eso. Aunque ahora de nada le sirve lamentarse, pues las cosas ya pasaron y muchas cambiaron, sobre todo en ella.

Ya no…importa – emitía la chica, aunque un poco aturdida – necesito pensar…son muchas cosas.

Pero que hay que pensar…yo quiero que estemos juntos – tratando de convencer a su linda niña.

Hay cosas…que tú…no sabes – sabía que en algún momento debía contarle la verdad, pero aun no se sentía lista.

No me importa lo que haya pasado… si tú quieres estar conmigo – acercándose a la joven para acariciar su rostro, lo hacía con ternura y delicadeza para no asustarla.

No es… tan simple – por primera vez lo miro a los ojos, que estaban un poco enrojecidos por las lágrimas caídas hace un rato.

Si lo dices por tus hijos – no quitando sus ojos de ella, para que notara que lo decía en serio – yo me haré cargo de ellos…no soy Tezuka…pero al menos les simpatizo.

Jaja – una leve risa afloro en sus labios, desconcertando a Ryoma por esto – es cierto les simpatizas…pero ellos…necesitan un padre

Si tú quieres…yo puedo ser su padre

Todavía…no te das…cuenta Ryoma – lo miraba con algo de incredulidad, no comprendía que aun no se diera cuenta del parecido con sus hijos.

Cuenta de que – ahora no entendía de que estaba hablando, pasaba algo que el no sabía.

Sin embargo, la conversación fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Sakuno, que sin dudarlo un momento contesto.

Keiko que pasa – con un poco de preocupación, ya que ella sabía que si su amiga la llamaba tendría que ser muy importante, pues esta conocía la causa de su ausencia.

Nada grave…pero Yue – hablaba con tranquilidad para no asustar mucho a Sakuno.

Yue… que le paso – preguntaba nerviosa, mientras se ponía en marcha - Lo siento…tengo que irme – dice al ver que Ryoma la detenía.

Que paso

No lo se…pero es mejor que me vaya – comienza a caminar y voltea – después hablamos.

Esta bien – no muy convencido, pero sabía que no podía detenerla, si era algo con sus hijos, de todas formas podía espera un poco mas – cualquier cosa que necesites llámame.

Gracias.

No obstante, cuando Sakuno llego al cuarto, se percato de que algo no andaba muy bien, un poco desesperada corrió a la habitación de los chicos, y mas nerviosa se puso cuando vio a un hombre mayor, de cabellos canoso, sentado junto a Yue.

Que pasa... – preguntaba una madre afligida.

Tú debes ser la Sra. Ryusaki, la madre de este chiquillo – decía aquel hombre de aspecto senil.

S-si…soy yo…usted

Soy Robert Cliff, doctor – al ver la cara de espanto de Sakuno, sonrió - No te preocupes, este chiquillo esta bien, es una pequeña insolación, pero se le pasara con un poco de descanso y harta agua, estará bien.

Menos mal…pero con eso basta…no necesita algún examen, medicamento, algo – no paraba de hablar, aunque siempre parecía muy tranquila, cuando se trataba de sus hijos su semblante cambiaba drásticamente.

Calma, calma…todo esta bien…veo que eres una madre muy aprehensiva, no te preocupes, es un chiquillo saludable, en pocos días estará corriendo por los pasillos.

Gracias doctor Cliff – ya tranquila, le esbozaba una sonrisa.

Hasta luego, cualquier cosa que pase me llamas

Esta bien, hasta luego

E-espere viejo – decía con algo de dificultad el pequeño.

Yue, mas respeto – reprendía su madre.

No se preocupe…que quieres chiquillo – lo decía con cierto cariño

Cuando voy… a poder jugar…tenis – estaba con algo de fiebre, así que le costaba hablar, pero lo de jugar era muy en serio.

En un par de días, al menos tienes que mantenerte lejos del sol una semana.

Pero…Ryoma-sama se va el domingo – lo decía con tristeza, pues ya era viernes, y eso significaba que no podría volver a jugar con él.

Lo siento…Yue – le apenaba esto, pero era la salud de su hijo.

Bueno, si me disculpan me tengo que ir – mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Mamá…- se escuchaba una débil voz del pequeño.

Yue…ya escuchaste al médico – le afligía un poco, pues él le miraba con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

Aquel día estaba llegando a su fin, las cosas terminaron de una manera que nadie se imaginaba, sin embargo, eso no significaba que todo lo ocurrido fuese en vano, aunque hubieron muchas emociones intensas, mas de alguna desagradable, las cosas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo diferente en la vida de Sakuno, situaciones que nunca creyó posible que sucedieran, quizás sus deseos mas ocultos empezaba a hacerse realidad.

Sakuno…como esta Yue – se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono.

Ryoma…esta bien...gracias – se sorprendía Sakuno al ver que llamaba – le dio insolación…descansado estará bien.

Me alegro…y tú como estas – su voz sonaba con ternura – necesitas algo.

B-bueno…yo bien…todo esta bien…gracias.

Nos podemos ver mañana – lo único que deseaba era volver a ver a su amada, quería de una vez por todas arreglar las cosas, ya había pasado mucho tiempo separado de ella, negando sus sentimiento, ya no quería seguir así.

N-no se…mañana tengo…que trabajar – era verdad, le faltaba por terminar una sesión fotográfica – y luego…debo estar…con Yue.

Entiendo…bueno entonces, mañana paso por ti para acompañarte y después te llevo de vuelta con tú hijo.

Pero…no creo

No te preocupes, no te molestaré solo quiero ver como es tu trabajo.

Por mucho que Sakuno insistiera en que no la acompañara, este no tenía ninguna intención de ceder, además, quería en cierta forma que los demás supieran que él quería estar con ella, así que cualquier posible pretendiente que anduviese rondando, era mejor que se fuera olvidando de ello, pues él se encargaría personalmente de espantarlos.

Por otro lado, se encontraba una furiosa mujer, que no comprendía cuales eran las razones por las que había sido rechazada, mas que eso, literalmente cambiada por otra, pues estaba convencida que si aquella mujer no existiera, él jamás hubiese terminado la relación.

Dentro de su cabeza ocurrían muchas cosas, eso no quieres decir que Chantal fuese una mujer desequilibrada, al menos no oficialmente. Aunque podría llegar a eso, sino controla un poco su personalidad, que cuando esta fuera de sí, realmente se puede transformar en una mente desquiciada.

Esta chica gozó de una vida privilegiada, proveniente de una familia acomodada de Francia, y siendo hija única era complacida en todos sus caprichos, que con el tiempo aprendió a conseguir con mucha mayor facilidad que cuando era niña. No obstante, en estos casos casi siempre existe una carencia afectiva, pues sus padres viven sus vidas supliendo el cariño con regalos.

Por lo tanto, el solo hecho que Ryoma ya no este interesada en ella, añadido que prefería a otra, provoco un gran rencor en su interior, no estaba acostumbrada a esto, pues cuando algo le aburría solo lo desechaba, pero que alguien se hartara de ella era impensado. Sin embargo, una parte de ella si quería a Ryoma, no de una forma totalmente normal, mas bien era una especie de obsesión hacía él, pues todo el tiempo que pasó con el chico, alrededor de 5 meses, este nunca demostró un real interés en ella, situación que la desconcertaba un poco, pues estaba acostumbrada a ser siempre el centro de atención y que todo el mundo estuviese al pendiente de su vida.

No creo que sea bueno lo que piensas hacer – decía un preocupado asistente.

Eso a ti no te importa… además solo será un pequeño susto…crees que me voy a quedar tranquila después de esto – una furiosa mujer de cabello rojizo hablaba.

No es para tanto…solo busca a otro y ya – trataba de que se olvidara de todo, sabía que si no se controlaba podría hacer una estupidez que arruinase su carrera y de paso la de él.

No…yo lo quiero a él…Ryoma me ama…pero esta confundido

Jajaja…de que hablas si nunca te quizo – pero al ver la cara desencajada de la chica supo que se había equivocado en sus palabras.

YA CALLATE…no me interesa lo que digas…ya tengo todo arreglado…ellos me las van a pagar…y después mi Ryoma regresara a mi.

A pesar de ser un hermoso día de verano, los ánimos no se encontraban para disfrutarlo, especialmente para unos niños que veían sus posibilidades de divertirse disminuidas por una absurda conclusión medica, claro esta, desde su perspectiva esta era la mas injusta de las situaciones, si lo sucedido no era tan grave, pues ya se sentía mejor, y no hallaba razones fiables que les impidiesen poder disfrutar de los últimos días en este hotel, principalmente, si era para poder volver a ver a Ryoma, ya que no sabía cuando podrían reencontrarse nuevamente.

Pero mamá…si ya estoy bien – trataba de convencerla Yue.

Lo siento…tienes que guardar reposo, ya oíste lo que dijo el doctor – sus palabras sonaban firmes pero con ternura.

Pero yo quiero ver Ryoma-sama

Eso tendrá que esperar…no puedes salir

Y yo…también quiero ver a Ryoma-sama – interrumpía Ranko, que encontraba injusto que ella tampoco pudiese salir.

Lamentablemente tengo que trabajar y no hay nadie mas que los cuide…así que lo siento mucho pero hoy se quedan los dos en la habitación.

Pero no es justo…yo no necesito a nadie que me cuide…ya soy grande – replicaba Ranko con arrogancia.

Yo tampoco necesito a nadie – interfería Yue

Eso no importa pues yo digo que se quedan aquí y punto…más vale que obedezcan y hagan caso a Akane, escucharon bien – sabían que era el fin de la discusión, pues Sakuno ya se estaban molestando, así que mejor se resignaron, aunque solo fuese por ahora.

Una vez hablado con sus hijos, se preparo para partir a la sesión de fotos que debía llevar a cabo antes de retomar su viaje, para continuar cumpliendo con sus labores de modelo.

Me siento un poco mal por ellos – decía con voz afligida Sakuno.

No te preocupes, se les pasara y hallaran que hacer – se escuchaba a Keiko.

No se…tengo un mal presentimiento…no podríamos cancelar esto – dando una excusa para quedarse con sus hijos.

No seas tonta…ellos estarán bien y por ningún motivo podemos cancelar…lo siento…y no seas tan aprensiva – la tranquilizaba, pues era normal que cuando uno de sus hijos se encontraba enfermo, ella reaccionaba así.

Aun cuando, se sentía un poco culpable por dejar a sus hijos, una leve felicidad afloraba en ella, al ver que Ryoma había cumplido con lo dicho la noche anterior, esperándola pacientemente en la recepción del hotel. La presencia del joven tenísta no paso desapercibida para el equipo de Sakuno, ya que, por lo general, siempre se le veía acompañada por Tezuka, aunque rara vez este asistía a las sesiones de foto, pues solo tenía la costumbre de ir con ella a las recepciones o evento especial.

La sesión de fotos se llevaría a cabo en una zona de Central Park denominada Estanque Turtle Pond, el área escogida era uno de los claros que se formaban al interior del parque, rodeados por un frondoso bosque que aminoraba un poco el agobiante calor de verano. Todo esto fue escogido para así evitar que se reuniera un gran numero de curiosos, situación habitual cuando esta era asistida por personas relativamente famosas, como era el caso de Sakuno.

A pesar de estar bastante apartados de las zonas más concurridas, no faltaban los visitantes, que al ver tanto despliegue de cámaras y luces, se acercaban con curiosidad a observar de qué trataba todo este espectáculo. Asimismo, mientras iban descubriendo que ocurría, comenzaban a percatarse de dos personas que resaltaban entre las demás, era una bella pareja que se encontraba descansando en una de las bancas.

Sakuno Ryusaki y Ryoma Echizen resaltaban entre toda esta multitud, sin proponérselo las miradas estaban concentrados en ellos. La hermosa chica se sentía bastante incomoda con esto, aunque era normal que situaciones así ocurriesen, ella aun no se acostumbraba del todo, no obstante, era algo que no podía evitar, pues a pesar de ir vestida con ropas comunes, la gracia y elegancia con que ella las lucía estaba fuera de ser ordinaria, por tanto, destacaba como ninguna otra mujer llevando atuendo similares.

A su vez, Ryoma no se quedaba atrás, su porte imponente derrochaba sensualidad por donde pasaba, captando las miradas tanto de mujeres como de hombres que se cruzaban con él, causando suspiros y envidia en los observantes, respectivamente. Asimismo, eran admirados por estar juntos, pues parecían una verdadera pareja, como sacada de una revista o película de modas.

Todo transcurría de lo mas normal, los visitantes observaban tranquilamente como se iba desarrollando el trabajo, mientras algunas, las más osadas se atrevían a pedirle a Ryoma un autógrafo, mas de alguna con claras intenciones de conquistarlo, sin embargo, no causaban ningún efecto en él, pues aunque varias se podían jactar de su belleza, para él joven tenísta la única realmente hermosa e interesante era la bella modelo que estaba siendo fotografiada.

Por otro lado, todo esto era atentamente seguido por Sakuno, quien cada vez que se le acercaba alguna linda chica, el monstruo verde de los celos afloraba en ella, sino fuera por que era una completa profesional, habría ido a espantar a todas aquellas intrusas. Sin embargo, estos sentimientos la perturbaban un poco, pues sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a interferir en la vida amorosa de Ryoma, por mas que quisiera, pero aun así los celos que sentía eran reales, ya que no deseaba que nadie aparte de ella se acercara a su querido príncipe.

Aunque no era la única que comenzaba a percatarse de estos sentimientos, pues el joven tenísta no era menos, ya que estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento que la chica efectuaba, y no solo de ella, sino también, de todos aquellos especimenes masculinos que se hallaban en el lugar. Por tanto, cada vez que se generaba un receso, él se encargaba inmediatamente de ir al lado de su amada, una de las maneras que tenía de marcar territorio, aun cuando solo se paraba a su lado, entablando alguna conversación trivial, principalmente, para no perturbar a la chica; con su sola presencia lograba mantener alejado a cualquiera que hubiese tenido la intención de acercarse a Sakuno, sin importar si solo era para saludar. Por lo tanto, este había resultado ser el mejor guardaespaldas que podrían haber contratado.

Por otro lado, específicamente en una de las habitaciones del hotel, se hallaban unos decepcionados niños, que como cualquier otro, cuando se le prohibía realizar algo con mayor razón querían hacerlo, y ellos, por supuesto, no eran la excepción. Por lo tanto, se encontraban planeando una manera de evadir los cuidados de Akane, pues mientras ella estuviese con ellos no podían hacer nada. Fue así que Yue, quien se encontraba enfermo, le pidió que le trajera uno de los juegos de video que había dejado en la sala principal, dándoles tiempo suficiente para urdir una estrategia.

En vista que Yue no podría hacer mucho, era Ranko la que debía realizar cualquier tarea para conseguir su objetivo, el cual era traer a Ryoma a la habitación, una vez hecho eso ya verían como lo retenían, pero primero era engañar a la niñera, que ni se imaginaba lo que estos estaban pensando. En realidad, nadie lo podía prever ni siquiera su querida madre, pues no sospechaban que su interés por aquel chico pudiese ser tan grande.

Una vez vuelto Akane a la habitación, el pequeño se encargó se convencerla que jugara con él, ya que Ranko no quería, por que supuestamente estaba muy enojada con él, pues era su culpa que ella se encontrara también encerrada. Entonces, la chica simulo su malestar y marchándose de allí, diciendo que se iría a ver T.V. al dormitorio de su madre, una de las películas de caricaturas que ellos tenían, todo esto a la niñera no le extraño en lo más mínimo, pues era una reacción normal en Ranko, siempre que esta se enfadaba con su hermano.

Mientras Yue entretenía a la joven, Ranko preparaba su coartada, encendiendo el televisor con volumen lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado en la otra habitación, una vez lista, se escabullo de allí rumbo a la recepción del hotel, pues no sabía en que lugar se hospedaba Ryoma. Sin embargo, el recepcionista no le quería entregar ningún tipo de información, ya que el tenísta al ser una persona famosa, toda información con respecto a él se mantenía en resguardo, para evitar filtraciones inapropiadas que pudiesen perjudicar a sus huéspedes.

Todo esto estaba siendo vigilado atentamente por unas personas, quienes observaban con interés a la pequeña. En vista, que no consiguió ninguna información, decidió ir a buscar al representante de Ryoma por el hotel, estaba convencida que este viejo le podría decir donde se encontraba el joven. No obstante, cuando se alejo un poco un individuo la intercepto.

Hola pequeña – saludaba con ternura uno de los botones, recibiendo un desprecio por parte de Ranko – escuche que buscas al Joven Ryoma – captando al instante la atención de la niña.

Si…usted sabe donde esta – con respeto para ver si conseguía la información que deseaba.

Si…mira soy John y trabajo aquí…

Donde esta Ryoma-sama – interrumpiendo pues no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que este le dijese sino no era del tenísta.

Lo acabo de ver caminando hacia las canchas de tenis – con una fingida sonrisa, pues no le agrado la arrogancia con que esta le respondía.

En serio…pero por donde era que se iba – lo pensaba en voz alta.

Si quieres yo te puedo llevar

Mmmm…esta bien – aunque dudaba un poco acepto, ya que por lo que recordaba quedaban bastante alejadas del hotel y la última vez los fue a dejar Akane, por tanto no prestó mucha atención al camino.

Entonces vamos rápido…antes que se vaya – tomando a la pequeña por uno de los brazos.

Fue así que una entusiasmada Ranko siguió al joven botones, aunque no le simpatizaba del todo, pero ella tenía una misión que cumplir, así que podía soportarlo un rato más, ya que una vez encontrara a Ryoma se separaría de él. Sin embargo, la inocente pequeña no se imaginaba que este día terminaría convirtiendo en la peor de sus pesadillas, no solo para ella sino también para su madre y hermano.

De manera simultanea, se desarrollaba una escena similar con una joven madre en el parque y un niño en su habitación del hotel. Por un lado, estaba Sakuno, quien se encontraba en uno de los recesos conversando con Ryoma, al menos intentándolo, pues aún se avergonzaba con facilidad; mientras que el pequeño Yue jugaba con su niñera, entreteniéndola mientras Ranko volvía, que a su parecer ya estaba tardando demasiado.

Súbitamente un dolor en sus pechos los irrumpió con rudeza, como si algo o alguien les hubiese enterrado un objeto punzante en el abdomen. Ambos reaccionaron con temor, sus caras cambiaron inesperadamente por una de terror, pues aquello que sentían era una señal que alguna cosa bastante mala había ocurrido.

En el parque…

Ranko, Yue – un ahogado grito salió de los labios de Sakuno, sabía que aquel mal presentimiento de la mañana estaba cumpliéndose.

Que pasa con ellos – un poco asustado preguntaba Ryoma, aquel temor reflejado en los ojos de ella era indescriptible.

Algo les paso… Keiko – mirando a su amiga que inmediatamente fue en su ayuda, pues vio la cara de espanto que esta tenía.

En el hotel…

Ranko…algo le paso – su hermano sabía que era su hermana, su conexión con ella era indiscutible, su voz era de angustia por la culpa que sentía al haberla dejado ir sola.

Que dices…si no he oído nada – dudosa escuchaba Akane, no entendía tan repentina reacción.

En ese instante, Akane corre a verificar los dichos de Yue, quien ya le había informado lo que ambos estuvieron planeando, una vez confirmado que Ranko no se hallaba en la habitación, localizo a uno de los guardaespaldas que Keiko tenía para cuidarlos, quien inmediatamente fue a buscar a la pequeña por el hotel, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito con esto, solo pudo enterarse que la niña había pasado por la recepción, pero esa era la última vez que se le había visto, incluso al consultar con los guardias del hotel, nadie sabía nada de ella.

Akane como están los niños – llamaba Keiko después de las insistencias de Sakuno, que sabía que algo no andaba bien – su madre esta un poco preocupada, tú sabes como es.

Sra. K-Keiko…Ranko no…esta – trataba de hablar pero estaba muy asustada.

Que…como que no esta – su rostro cambio drásticamente al ver que era posible que los temores de Sakuno fueran reales.

Ella…desapareció…– confirmando con esto que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo, y era mejor partir cuanto antes al hotel.

Aquellos presentimientos que Sakuno había sentido durante la mañana tomaban forma, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, ya que las veces que a sus hijos les pasaba algo grave ella reaccionaba así, instintivamente sabía que una situación preocupante afectaba a uno de sus pequeños, aunque no podría imaginar que tan delicado podía ser el tema de ahora.

Un ambiente de horror totalmente inesperado para esta familia, comenzaba a generarse, sin poder sospechar realmente, cuales serían las verdaderas consecuencias de todo esto.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno ojala lo hallan pasado buen leyendo este capitulo, espero continuen comentado y leyendo, nos vemos la proxima semana. Bye **


	8. Revelaciones

**Nuevamente con una actualización, gracias por sus comentarios y por quienes han leido sin comentar.** **Sin mucho preambulo aquí les dejo la continuación, el título dice mucho, disfruten.**

REVELACIONES

La mañana había comenzado de lo mas normal, a pesar de los berrinches hechos por lo mellizos, debido a la negativa de su madre al no dejarlos salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, nada hubiese vaticinado que este día terminaría convirtiéndose en la peor de las pesadillas para esta joven familia.

Llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron al hotel, percibiendo el raro ambiente que circulaba por todo el lugar, miradas inquietantes hacían presagiar que algo no muy bueno estaba ocurriendo, situación que alarmo aun más a la joven madre, que sin detenerse subió hasta su habitación, para confirmar lo antes dicho por Akane, que su pequeña hija estaba desaparecida.

Sakuno, Ryoma y Keiko entraron en la habitación, igualmente preocupados, ya que también pudieron percibir aquel extraño ambiente, ellos solo intercambiaban miradas, pero no decían nada para no inquietar mas a Sakuno. Una vez ingresado en el cuarto, la joven madre corrió a donde estaban sus hijos o al menos donde deberían estar, no obstante, sus mayores miedos empezaban a tomar forma, comprobando que alguien faltaba, su querida Ranko. Sin importar lo que veía, registro todo el lugar, tratando de convencerse que era verdad que ella había desaparecido.

Al verla con tanta aflicción Ryoma se acerco a ella, intentando tranquilizarla, pues primero debían escuchar lo que Akane tenía que decir, antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Entonces, Keiko le facilito un vaso con agua, y dirigiéndose a la niñera, le pidió que explicara la situación. Inmediatamente Akane dio inicio a su relato de los hechos, pero esto no tranquilizaba en nada a Sakuno, no escuchaba lo que quería, "donde estaba Ranko".

La nerviosa niñera no sabía muy bien que decir, en realidad, ella tampoco sabía en donde se había metido Ranko, fue entonces que recordó lo que le había dicho Yue momentos antes. Todo lo relacionado con el plan que ellos tenían para localizar a Ryoma, así que ahora las miradas se concentraban en el pequeño chico.

Yue donde esta tu hermana – preguntó Keiko con delicadeza para no asustar mas al niño, que ya tenía suficiente.

N-no…se – apenas balbuceaba sin poder mirarlos directamente.

Al ver el temor en los ojos del niño, Keiko se llevo a la niñera, dejando a sus padres hablar con él, ya que muchas personas inquietaban más al pequeño. No obstante, Ryoma cuando se percato de las intenciones de la mujer, también comenzaba a salir, pero tanto Keiko como Sakuno se lo impidieron, esta última le había tomado la mano con fuerza, no tuvo más alternativa que quedarse, aunque no comprendía por que Keiko también insistía en que él no se fuera.

Amor…dime sabes a donde iba a ir Ranko a buscar a Ryoma – decía Sakuno con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Ma…má…lo siento – sus lagrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista – es mi culpa…yo le dije…a Ranko…que trajera a…Ryoma-sama – lo decía mirando al tenísta, quien al escuchar estas palabras se sentía culpable.

No, mi amor…no es tu culpa…dime donde dijo Ranko que iría

Ella iba para donde esta el señor del teléfono – su madre comprendió que se refería a la recepción.

Le preguntaría cual era la habitación de Ryoma ¿Cierto? – su hijo asentía con la cabeza.

Pero el recepcionista no le debe haber dicho nada, Joe se encarga que no den ninguna información de mi – confirmaba Ryoma

Si eso es cierto, entonces adonde iría después – se cuestionaba la mujer, cada vez más preocupada, que simulaba su nerviosismo en frente de su hijo.

A lo mejor…fue a buscar…a ese viejo – volvía a decir Yue

¿Qué viejo? – emitía Sakuno

Ese viejo…el que esta con Ryoma-sama

Joe – decía el aludido, confirmaba el pequeño – lo voy a llamar, si se encontró con ella, debe saber donde esta.

Mientras esto acontecía, fuera de la habitación se hallaba Keiko tratando de averiguar el paradero de la pequeña, interrogaba al guardaespalda que debería haber estado en el hotel con los niños, pero que ingeniosamente Ranko pudo eludir para escapar sin ser vista. De todas formas, Michael, el guardaespaldas, había estado investigando desde que se percataron de la ausencia de la niña, así que algo de información relevante pudieron obtener.

Unos instantes mas tarde, Sakuno y Ryoma salían de la habitación, dejando a Yue con Akane, ya un poco más tranquilo, después de haber sido consolado por su madre.

Keiko…sabes algo – su voz apenas se escuchaba.

Según Michael, Ranko salió del hotel acompañada de un botones, esto fue confirmado por uno de los que hacia limpieza, pero nadie sabe quien es este sujeto, por otro lado, los guardias del hotel no vieron a nadie sospechoso, aunque tampoco se dieron cuenta si Ranko andaba por ahí – hablaba con toda seriedad Keiko.

Llamé a Joe y me dijo que el no ha visto a Ranko en todo el día – confirmaba Ryoma.

Tengo que ir a buscarla – se apresuraba Sakuno.

Espera…acabo de hablar con un detective amigo mío, él viene para acá – la detenía Keiko.

No puedo quedarme sentada esperando, si se perdió, ella no conoce la ciudad – su nerviosismo resaltaba en cada palabra que decía, además de su rostro que reflejaba toda la angustia que tenía.

Sakuno…Keiko tiene razón, debes esperar a que llegue el detective – rodeándola con sus brazos, calmando a su ángel – y no te preocupes le pedí a Joe que buscará a Ranko, se llevó a mis guardias con él.

Pero…esta bien – aceptando los brazos de Ryoma que le entregaban una paz que no conocía – gracias…Ryoma…por estar aquí.

De que hablas…yo estoy aquí por que quiero…lo de estar contigo fue en serio – se lo decía muy cerca de su oído para que solo ella oyera.

En eso se escucha la puerta, entrando seguido un grupo de hombres…

Querida Keiko…que gusto en verte – saluda un hombre mayor, de cabellos oscuros con algunas canas asomándose debido a la edad, llevaba anteojos de vidrios rectangulares, dejando ver parte de los ojos; traía puesto un traje dos piezas de color gris suave, con una corbata azul.

Arthur…pero lastima que no sea una visita de cortesía – decía la mujer un poco apenada.

Si tienes razón, entonces, cuéntame bien que paso – su voz cambio raudamente a una seria.

Unos minutos después, las presentaciones ya estaban hechas, y todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento estaba dicho. Por tanto, el detective Arthur comenzó explicando las alternativas de lo sucedido, aunque solo fuesen especulaciones, pues mientras no encontraran la ubicación de la niña no podía asegurar nada.

Primero debemos verificar con la policía si no han visto alguna niña con las descripciones de Ranko…algo que puede ser fácil de averiguar – miraba a uno de sus acompañantes – llama al Inspector Edward…dile que es un favor mío.

Como usted diga – se escucho la voz de uno de los hombres que venían con el detective, su aspecto era juvenil, sencillo en la vestimenta, pero con un semblante serio en su mirada.

Mientras tanto…hablaremos con el personal del hotel…de seguro alguien mas vio alguna cosa que nos pueda ser de ayuda – el otro acompañante, entendió lo dicho y salió de la habitación.

Sr. Arthur…Ranko estará bien – una voz de preocupación afloraba en Sakuno.

Espero que sí…voy a ser sincero contigo – se sentó al frente de ella, y con una postura paternalista le habló – por lo dicho por ese hombre, ella salió acompañada por un "supuesto" botones del hotel, cosa que debemos confirmar, existe la posibilidad que ese sujeto no sea un botones – la miraba a los ojos esperando que ella comprendiera la gravedad de esto.

Que…esta diciendo que mi hija halla sido…- no pudo terminar, una angustia callo sobre ella, apoyando su cuerpo en los brazos de Ryoma, que en ningún momento se aparto de ella.

Todo es posible… pero si ese fuese el caso…habría que esperar para ver, que quien se la llevo se comunique contigo.

Esperar – Ryoma soltó una voz incrédula – en vez de esperar no deberían estarla buscando.

En eso estamos, pero si se la llevaron no será tan fácil encontrarla.

Pero si le hacen daño, mientras nosotros estamos aquí sentados – empuñaba su mano con rabia.

No lo creo, ellos saben que la necesitan, así que no le harán daño, si lo que buscan es un rescate – muy calmadamente decía el detective, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de asuntos.

Fue entonces, que uno de los hombres del detective, confirmó que el sujeto que se vio acompañando a Ranko, no era del personal del hotel, pues el recepcionista quien también lo había visto, era el encargado de contratar a los trabajadores y no se había empleado a nadie en el ultimo mes, así que era imposible que este individuo fuera parte del hotel. Asimismo, ya se había dado parte a la policía, que por el momento no tenían ninguna señal de la pequeña.

Los siguientes minutos fueron eternos, una densa atmósfera invadía la habitación en la que se encontraban, se podía observar como el nerviosismo impedía que cualquiera estuviese en calma, no era para menos, aun no sabían nada con respecto a Ranko, no había señal clara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se encontraban en total incertidumbre. Repentinamente, fueron sacados de su estado, el sonido esperanzador del teléfono irrumpió en la habitación; inmediatamente Sakuno levanto el auricular.

Aló…quien habla – nerviosamente emitía.

Tenemos a su hija – se escuchó la ronca voz de un hombre – escuche en silencio.

DONDE ESTA MI HIJA – gritaba de agonía, mientras su mano era firmemente sujeta por Ryoma.

Cállese y escuche…no llame a la policía, esto es entre usted y yo

Quiero hablar con ella – interrumpió Sakuno, casi sin entender lo que el hombre le decía.

Espere…- se escuchó que llamaba a otro, diciéndole que trajera a la niña al teléfono.

M-mami – una débil voz se escuchaba.

Ranko estas bien – casi llorando por el temor.

Tengo miedo…esta todo oscuro – su voz se oía llena de temor, situación que angustiaba más a la joven madre.

No te asuste mi niña pronto iré por ti – trataba de decir con voz calma, para no asustar aun más a su pequeña. En eso cambio drásticamente su semblante, al oír nuevamente la voz ronca del hombre.

Ya escuchó, así que mas vale que haga lo que yo le diga, sino su hija pagara por su culpa – amenazadoramente hablaba, para provocar un gran terror en la mujer.

Que debo hacer

Ahora esperar…llamaré mas tarde – sintió como era cortada la comunicación.

Alo…alo…por favor…mi hija – sollozaba Sakuno, que se veía debilitada con la confirmación de la noticia.

Una vez verificado que todo esto se trataba de un secuestro, tanto el detective como la policía comenzaron su labor, de la manera más discreta posible, para evitar cualquier filtración a la prensa, ya que un paso en falso la vida de la pequeña corría peligro.

Por consiguiente, el detective Arthur trató en vano de que Sakuno escuchará el procedimiento a seguir, estaba tan perturbada por la reciente conversación, que ninguna indicación que le fuese dada entraba en ella, lo único que sentía era como un inmenso sufrimiento se apoderaba de su ser, la impotencia que tenía al no poder hacer nada por rescatar a su hija, a sabiendas que esta se encontraba muy asustada, no le permitían reaccionar con claridad.

Por lo tanto, al ver que Sakuno en estos momentos no se encontraba en sus cabales, Keiko le pidió a Ryoma que se la llevara un rato a la habitación, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, además de recuperar fuerzas para enfrentar lo que recién estaba comenzando. El joven asintió sin dudarlo, dejando al tanto a Joe, quien ya se encontraba con ellos, de que le informará de cualquier acontecimiento que sucediese.

Así fue como Ryoma tomo a su amada por la cintura, para guiarla hacia el dormitorio, ya que esta se hallaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, incapaz de ejercer voluntad de rechazo. Una vez dentro, Keiko le llevo un vaso con agua y azúcar, entregándoselo al chico para que este se lo diera. Una tristeza embargaba al joven tenísta, pues se sentía incapaz de poder ayudar a su lindo ángel, se encontraba preocupado tanto por la madre como por la hija, sin tener certeza clara de ello, ya que en su interior nacía un sentimiento nunca antes percibido, algo le decía que debía proteger a esta familia, casi como si le perteneciera.

Al ver a su Sakuno con aquel semblante decaído, sentada a un costado de la cama, un agobiante dolor atravesaba su pecho, sabía que esos sentimientos eran por que él amaba a la chica más que a nadie y quería verla feliz, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer para consolar en algo a su amada, pues tenía claro que no podría retirar esa cara de tristeza mientras Ranko no apareciera.

Por su cabeza cruzaban incontables pensamientos, todo esto que estaba sucediendo lo hacían comprender que su amor hacia Sakuno era mucho mayor de lo que hubiese imaginado, no solo eso, también pudo percibir que el cariño que sentía hacia esos niños no era normal, pues al ver la carita de culpabilidad del pequeño Yue, su corazón se paralizó por un segundo, dejándolo un poco confundido, ya que él no era de los que sentía compasión por las personas, ni aun tratándose de un niño, por unos momentos pensó que en una situación como esta, cualquier ser humano podría reaccionar así.

No obstante, aquel sentimiento de dolor que aun permanecía en él, era mucho mayor de lo que pudiese llegar a sentir por un completo extraño, algo en su interior estaba cambiando, no tenía claridad de lo que era, pero sabía que lo que fuese era por culpa de aquellos niños, que sin darse cuenta, estos pequeños habían abierto un hueco en su corazón, que de alguna forma lo hacían vulnerable al sufrimiento que esta familia estaba viviendo.

Aun sumido en sus pensamientos, una susurrante voz llena de amargura lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Ryoma – llamaba Sakuno, al escuchar su voz, se inclinó ante ella.

Ehhh… Saku…- esa manera de llamarla le entrego una calidez a su interior, que por momentos aminoraba todo el dolor que estaba viviendo.

G-gracias…por quedarte…conmigo – poco a poco recuperaba el control de sí, sabía que debía ser fuerte para lo que viniese, además, la sola presencia de Ryoma la hacía sentir protegida.

Siempre voy a estar contigo…no voy a permitir que nada malo les pase ni a ti ni a los niños – sus palabras sonaban con seguridad para convencer a Sakuno que lo que decía era verdad.

Lo se – todo lo que estaba pasando y la actitud del chico ante esta situación, le daban confianza suficiente para creer en cada palabra de su amado.

Mi ángel…se que este no es un buen momento pero…quiero decirte…que Te Amo – posó una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Yo…también…Te Amo – con un leve sonrojo al ver como era observada por Ryoma, que sin dudarlo toco sus suaves labios con los de él, demostrándole cuanto la amaba, quien al sentir este cálido sentimiento correspondió sin negarse.

Si ya te encuentras bien…es mejor que vayamos donde los demás – mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

Espera…hay algo…que debes saber – lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Sorprendiendo un poco a Ryoma, pues cualquier cosa que fuese no podía ser más importante que hablar con el detective y resolver lo de Ranko.

No te preocupes…después que recuperemos a Ranko podemos hablar – estas palabras llenaban de alegría a Sakuno, al ver la preocupación de Ryoma por su hija.

No…tiene que ser ahora – su firmeza en las palabras no permitieron al chico insistir en marcharse.

Esta bien…que es lo tan importante que no puede esperar a después – se sentaba al lado de ella, mientras le tomaba la mano con dulzura.

E-es sobre… - comenzaba a tartamudear, pero respiró profundo para continuar, ante la atenta mirada de Ryoma, que no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Tranquila…dime estoy oyendo – dándole valor para proseguir.

S-si…hay algo que tú no sabes…cuando te fuiste hace 6 años… - no sabía muy bien como decirlo, pero esta vez debía seguir.

Espera…- tenía un poco de temor, a caso había otra razón para dejarlo, fueron sus pensamientos, debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Por favor…déjame hablar – sus ojos le decía que confiara en ella, así como él mismo se lo había pedido.

Esta bien continúa – al mirarla se tranquilizó un poco, no había mucho tiempo así que decidió escuchar hasta el final sin interrumpir.

Sucedieron cosas que tú… ignoras por completo – que él desconoce, pero que, se preguntaba – aquella noche…me dejaste algo más…que tú amor…aunque yo…halla creído que no…me amabas.

Pero te amaba, no…te amo – silenciado por unos delgados dedos que cubrían sus labios.

Ahora…lo sé…pero como te decía…un tiempo después me entere…que había quedado…embarazada – miraba a Ryoma con ternura, indagando en su mirada alguna señal de lo que esta noticia provocaría en él.

E-em…ba…ra…za…da – su rostro se encontraba pálido de la impresión, no comprendía como había sido tan idiota, como para no darse cuenta al ver a esos niños, si Ranko era igual a él, y más aun si tan solo hubiese sacado cuentas con las fechas – son mis…hijos – mirando a Sakuno, para recibir una confirmación.

Por supuesto…de quien mas – le entregaba una de esas sonrisas que a él le fascinaban.

Pero…por que – el mismo se callaba, sabía perfectamente por que ella no le había dicho nada – perdóname por haberte dejado sola, soy un tonto, no me di cuenta.

Ya no importa…por que ahora…estas conmigo – abrazando con fuerza y, por primera vez, con seguridad absoluta ya que era correspondida – te amo Ryoma – poniéndose de pie, depositaba un cariñoso beso en su frente, como si se tratase de uno de sus hijos.

Y yo a ti… - besándola en los labios.

Aquel mágico momento, que tanto tiempo tuvo que esperar para ser realizado, se vio interrumpido por el abrir de una puerta.

P-perdón por interrumpir…pero el detective te llama…Sakuno – Keiko esbozaba una sonrisa al ver aquella tierna escena.

Esta bien…vamos – tomando la mano de Ryoma comenzó a caminar, ya estaba mas tranquila, por fin podía continuar, había recibido el valor que necesitaba para enfrentar esto, pues ahora ya no estaba sola, alguien mas lucharía con ella por la misma causa.

Una vez en la sala principal, el semblante de Sakuno cambio repentinamente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo, situación que alarmo a Ryoma, quien el verla así apretó su mano con fuerza, entregándole palabras de apoyo.

Estoy aquí…hagamos esto juntos – su voz sonaba serena, dándole fuerzas para seguir – no te preocupes yo voy hablar.

G-gracias – apoyándose en él.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá que estaba frente al detective Arthur, todo lucía distinto a como estaba antes que ellos abandonaran la habitación. Frente a ellos se hallaba una pequeña mesa, y sobre esta todo un equipo telefónico con grabadoras, además, de los implementos necesarios que se necesitarían para poder rastrear cualquier pista de los delincuentes. Por otro lado, un gran tumulto de gente ahora se esparcía por la sala, entre personal del hotel, policías y los cercanos a Sakuno.

Ya estas mejor pequeña – mirando a Sakuno con ternura, le decía el detective.

S-si – apenas audible contestaba.

Escucha…pronto llamará el secuestrador…cuando hables con él…

Yo hablaré – interrumpió Ryoma.

Agradezco tus buenas intenciones…pero van a querer hablar con la madre…sino hasta yo hablaría

Ya le dije que yo hablaré…ella no esta en condiciones…

Lo siento…pero eso no es posible – decía con cierta molestia.

Pero yo soy el PADRE de Ranko…me escucharan – declaraba Ryoma con tanta seguridad y rudeza que nadie dudaba de lo que oía. No obstante, no solo los que estaban en la sala se enteraron de esto, sino que unos pequeños oídos descubrían semejante verdad de su vida, algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado, pero nadie se percato de aquello.

Disculpa…no sabía que tú eras él padre – al ver que Sakuno confirmó aquello prosiguió – esta bien…tienes que ser cuidadoso con tus palabras…no puedes hacerlos enojar…y trata que la conversación se alargue lo más posible…así podemos rastrear la llamada…entiendes.

Por unos minutos más, el detective Arthur siguió explicando el procedimiento a seguir, todo era atentamente escuchado por la pareja, que permanecía junta en todo instante. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Akane, la niñera, quien llamaba a Sakuno pues su hijo no se encontraba muy bien, ya que nuevamente le subía fiebre y parecía que comenzaba a delirar. Por tanto, ambos se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde Yue.

Que pasa Yue – Sakuno se sentaba a un lado de su hijo, mientras comprobaba que el pequeño ardía en fiebre, un poco preocupada miraba a Ryoma, quien hizo una señal a Akane para que llamara al doctor.

M-ma…ma – trataba de hablar, pero su voz sonaba entrecortada.

No te preocupes…ya viene el doctor – escuchaba la voz de su madre.

Ran…ko…donde es…ta – en su delirio no recordaba bien que sucedía.

Debes dormir…ella esta bien – no podía preocupar mas a su hijo.

El doctor no tardo en llegar, al comprobar el estado del pequeño y enterarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, les informó a sus padres que Yue se pondría bien, pero había que bajarle la fiebre pues eso podría perjudicar su estado. Aunque les explicó que esto era una forma normal de reaccionar, a tan especial situación, considerando que él ya estaba delicado, no podían pedir que su hijo estuviese bien si estaba angustiado por la desaparición de su hermana. Un rato después, Yue comenzaba a despertar, le habían colocado un medicamento por intravenosa, para así bajarle con mayor rapidez la fiebre.

Mama…mi hermana – con tristeza decía Yue.

Ella estará bien – trataba de convencerlo su madre.

Pequeño…no te preocupes…no permitiré que le pase nada a tu hermana – emitía Ryoma. Al notar que el joven tenísta le hablaba, se sorprendió unos momentos, pues empezó a recordar lo que había escuchado instantes atrás.

Tú…eres mi…papá – sorprendiendo a sus oyentes, que aun no habían hablado de cómo les iban a contar de esto.

Si…Yue, él es tú papá – al ver que el aludido no decía palabras.

Te puedo llamar…papá – sus ojos lo miraban con dulzura, incapaz de poner negarle algo.

Claro – confirmaba un sorprendido chico, que no pensó que sería tan fácilmente aceptado.

Yue…ahora tienes que descansar – arropaba a su hijo, besándolo en la frente.

Papá – con sorpresa oyó estas palabras, y más al ver al pequeño que esperaba que él hiciese algo.

Quiere que lo beses – le decía Sakuno, que encontraba divertido todo esto. Toda esta situación incomodaba un poco a Ryoma, el no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de expresiones, pero accedió dudoso a la petición, no podía negarse a esos ojos que lo miraban suplicantes.

Al volver a la habitación principal, comprendieron que nada había cambiando, aquella misma densa atmósfera que minutos atrás invadían sus cuerpos, los volvía a cubrir. Desde que percibieron la desaparición de Ranko, habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas, en donde, lo único claro era que había sido secuestrada, pero todavía no tenían certeza real de cómo concluiría esta historia.

Cada minuto que pasaba, era más angustiante, sobre todo para sus padres, que aun no recibían ninguna esperanzadora noticia. Todos quienes se encontraban en la habitación reflejaban en sus rostros el nerviosismo de la espera, hallándose sumergidos en una inmensa incertidumbre, que parecía no acabar, sin embargo, solo quedaba aguardar a la bendita llamada.

**Continuara... **

**Y que les pareció, solo comenten no vemos en unos días. **


	9. Angustiosos Momentos

**Hola como han estado, aquí les traigo la continuación, que pasará con la pequeña Ranko, descubriran quien fue el autor de esto, que hará Ryoma ahora que ya sabe la verdad. Solo lean y lo sabrán.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, y tambien para quienes solo leen, ojala se animen y dejen un mensaje.**

ANGUSTIOSOS MOMENTOS

El ambiente en que se desarrollaba la espera, era cada vez más perturbador, pues aquella llamada estaba tardando demasiado en ser realizada. Según el experto detective, si lo que se buscaba era un rescate, los secuestradores tendrían que actuar con mayor rapidez, para evitar que sus planes fueran interceptados por los policías.

Simultáneamente, en algún lugar secreto de la ciudad de New York, se estaba llevando a cabo una interesante conversación para reestructurar complemente los planes iniciales del secuestro, sin previo aviso a quienes idearon los preparativos originales, un rumbo inesperado para una situación que se pensó solo como una manera de causar temor en ciertas personas, pero que ahora los mismos culpables sentirían aquel miedo que deseaban provocar.

En un galpón abandonado, se encontraban un grupo de personas discutiendo sobre los actuales sucesos.

Que quieres decir con cambio de planes…Kuro – le enfrentaba un hombre alto de cabellos desordenados, sus ojos eran oscuros casi sin expresión, en su rostro se reflejaba la dura vida que llevaba.

Lo que oíste…Rock – hablaba un hombre igual de alto, de cuerpo robusto, su cara era cubierta por una densa barba, que caía en punta por la barbilla, sus ojos expresaban frialdad, sin temor alguno a lo que le pudiese pasar.

Que esta pasando…si siguen así seremos descubiertos – entraba un pequeño hombre de aspecto sucio, sus ropas parecían rasgadas por él uso, a diferencia de los otros dos, no parecía ser una persona ruda, más bien se podía apreciar en su mirar algo de compasión.

Este imbécil quiere arruinar todo el plan – apuntando a Kuro

Las cosas cambiaron – con rudeza emitía

A que te refieres – interfería el tercer hombre.

Acabo de enterarme de algo interesante.

Habla de una vez Kuro…y dinos que planeas – molesto decía Rock

Por que obtener una miseria, si podemos ganar mucho… ¿cierto Crack? – mirando al sujeto pequeño.

Cierto…pero vas a traicionar a quien nos encargo el trabajo.

Jajaja…a mi nadie me controla…yo trabajo para el mejor postor…

Mejor postor – preguntaba Crack

Si…Jamal me acaba se llamar para decirme quienes son los padres de la mocosa – su rostro reflejaba satisfacción como si hubiese estado esperando esa noticia.

¿Son gente rica? – interfería Rock, al ver mejorar las posibilidades.

Suficientes…como para darnos lo que queremos.

Quienes son – preguntaba un interesado Crack.

Saben quienes son "Ángel Carmesí" y "Príncipe del Tenis"

Que estas diciendo…que la famosa modelo y ese arrogante tenista son los padres de la mocosa.

Bingo!!!...ellos juntos nos pueden dar mucho más de lo pactado.

Haberlo dicho desde un principio – emitía Rock

Ahora que esta todo listo, llamaré a los papis…jajajaja…ojalá hubiésemos capturado al otro chiquillo también, sacaríamos el doble – comentaba con diversión Kuro.

No seamos ambiciosos…jajajaja – reía Crack

Es cierto…esa mocosa de seguro nos da mucho…jajaja – seguía Rock.

Crackkk…que haces aquí, no se supones que cuidas a la chiquilla – se percataba que nadie estaba con Ranko.

Esta durmiendo…se canso de tanto llorar…pero ya voy…cualquier cosa me llaman – lo miraba con desconfianza, eran compañeros pero no se fiaba de nadie.

A pesar que los minutos pasaban normalmente, en la habitación del hotel de Sakuno, no parecía ser así, mas bien era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por completo, situación que aumentaba con mayor intensidad el nerviosismo de todos, al no tener aun respuesta de los secuestradores.

Hasta que por fin, se escucho el sonido del teléfono retumbar en sus oídos, todos quedaron inmóviles, atentos ante cualquier imprevisto, mientras un aparente sereno Ryoma descolgó el auricular.

Aló habla Ryoma – con dureza en sus palabras, dejaba entrever la rabia que sentía por su interlocutor.

Ahhh…veo que ahora hablo con el padre de la mocosa – se burlaba Kuro.

Devuélveme a Ranko, maldito – con ira expresaba el joven.

Vaya, vaya…Ryoma Echizen parece furioso – su ironía molestaban mas al chico – será mejor que te calmes niño bonito, y escuches…claro, si quieres volver a ve a tu hija…jajaja

Dime que es lo que quieres bastardo, cuánto – no dudaba ni un minuto, mientras Sakuno apretaba con fuerza su brazo.

Ahora nos entendemos…quiero que nos des 1 millón de dólares – decía con toda calma, como si aquel valor fuese insignificante.

¿1 millón?...pero eso es demasiado – Sakuno al escuchar semejante cifra se horrorizo, era demasiado dinero como para conseguirlo sin mas.

¿Demasiado?...pero si tú y esa modelito ganan bastante…a caso su hija vale menos – cizañaba en sus mentes.

Maldito…esta bien…pero tienes que darnos tiempo – lo decía por que el detective le daba una señal, de que se calmara.

Por supuesto…dentro de 5 horas te vuelvo a llamar…otra cosa que sean billetes pequeños...adiós – colgó sin dejar a Ryoma continuar.

Malditos!!! – exclamaba el chico al sentir colgar el teléfono.

Todos quedaron unos segundos en silencio, nadie se atreví a decir la primera palabra, no después de ver la cara de rabia que el chico tenísta profesaba. Sin embargo, el detective Arthur no se intimidaba por esto, había vivido demasiado tiempo rodeado de gente de mala calaña como para asustarse de un chico así.

Ok…ahora a trabajar…díganme, ustedes pueden conseguir ese dinero – su frialdad para estos casos, era aun peor que la de Ryoma – es mejor no perder el tiempo - La pareja aludida por un instante se observo, en realidad no sabían como proceder, ya que no era como si estuviesen juntos, como podían arreglar esto, hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

Claro que sí… - contestó Joe.

Por supuesto… - decía Keiko. Ambos chicos solo veían como sus respectivos representantes y amigos se hacían cargo de la situación, como si supieran lo que ellos no podían responder.

Entonces nosotros nos encargamos de todo – decía Joe, mientras se acercaba a Keiko para presentarse.

Ya veo…cuando este todo listo, por favor me avisan – decía Arthur.

Mientras ellos ya comenzaban con su labor, entre llamadas y llamadas resolvían sus problemas. Ryoma se dirigía al detective, ya que algunas dudas turbaban su cabeza.

Detective Arthur…hay algo que me molesta – le decía Ryoma.

Que cosa – curioso emitía Arthur.

Ellos parecen saber más de lo que imaginamos – Sakuno, Keiko y Joe escuchaban atentos lo que decía.

A que te refieres.

Pues a que sabían quien era yo, me llamaron por mi nombre.

Eso es normal…deben ser profesionales e investigan muy bien a sus victimas – lo convencía el detective.

Pero hay otra cosa…como sabían que yo era el padre…si ni yo mismo lo sabía, hasta hace un rato – confirmaba el joven.

Es cierto – interfería Sakuno – hace un momento yo le conté a Ryoma la verdad.

Entonces…alguien más lo debe haber sabido – insistía Arthur.

Imposible – decía la chica – los únicos que los sabían eran Keiko, Kunimitsu y mi abuela, nadie más, ni siquiera mis hijos.

Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces alguien muy cercano a ustedes puede estar detrás de esto…sospechan de alguien – indagaba el detective.

Por unos instantes, se quedaron pensando en lo que les había dicho el detective, pero no podían imaginar que alguien que los conociera, tuviese el valor de hacerles semejante barbaridad.

Quien es ese tal Kunimitsu – preguntó el detective.

Es un amigo – decía la chica.

Fue mi capitán de tenis cuando estábamos en Seigaku – completaba Ryoma.

Saben donde esta ahora

En Londres, en una convención de médicos – contestaba la chica – pero por que lo pregunta.

Saben si el tendría algún rencor contra ustedes – sin inmutarse preguntaba.

Por supuesto que no – con firmeza afirmaba Sakuno – él siempre ha estado conmigo, me ha apoyado durante todos estos años, y quiere a mis hijos como si fueran de él, jamás les haría daño – estas palabras retumbaban dolorosamente en los oídos de Ryoma, como si de un ataque contra él estuviese siendo realizado.

Pero será mejor asegurarnos – fríamente decía Arthur.

Aunque para Sakuno era imposible pensar que el joven doctor, hubiese tenido la osadía de cometer semejante atrocidad contra ella, el detective Arthur no creía lo mismo, pues para él todos eran potenciales sospechosos, sobre todo después de enterarse del tipo de relación que ellos llevaban, que se vio truncada con la aparición de Ryoma, situación que dejaba a Tezuka en una delicada situación.

Por lo tanto, se contactaron con Tezuka a Londres, que por la diferencia de horarios en ese lugar ya era muy tarde. Kunimitsu al escuchar semejante noticia, quedó muy angustiado, aquellos niños eran realmente importantes para él, los había visto crecer, además, que pensaba en su pequeña Sakuno, tranquilizándose un poco al ver que no se encontraba sola, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir celos, pues siempre había sido él, quien daba apoyo a la joven madre.

Sin embargo, había quien sospechaba de otra persona, Joe volvía nuevamente a la habitación, con alguna reciente noticia que podían identificar al autor de todo esto. Para no alteran a nadie, sobre todo a Sakuno, llamó sigilosamente a Ryoma, informándole lo que acaba de averiguar hablando con alguien del personal del hotel. Por un momento, dudo de lo que su representante le decía, pero debido a lo delicado de la situación, le solicito que trajera inmediatamente al cuarto, a la persona que creía culpable.

Mientras las horas pasaban, la parejita de padres no se distanciaba por ningún momento, en uno de los rincones de la habitación se hallaban abrazados, sin emitir palabras pues con el solo contacto de sus cuerpos podían transmitirse los sentimientos que deseaban expresar, era una complicada situación así que mejor se ahorraban las palabras, para no decir algo que pudiese romper la encantadora escena.

Por sus cabezas cruzaban interminables pensamientos, por un lado, el joven tenista poco a poco asimilaba las recientes revelaciones que cambiaban por completo su vida, un sin número de interrogantes se le venían encima, aun cuando no quisiera asumir esta situación, era inevitable tener que enfrentarla.

No obstante, en ningún caso pensaría en abandonar todo ahora, solamente eran temores normales para quien, hasta ese instante, solo se había tenido que preocupar por si mismo, sin embargo, en apenas unos días su prioridades debían cambiar, para comenzar a pensar en proteger y hacer feliz, no a una sino a tres personas, que inesperadamente pasaban a ser parte de su vida, convirtiéndose por derecho en su familia, situación que por incomoda que fuera le agradaba.

A pesar de la angustia que sentía, por cada minuto que transcurría sin tener noticias de Ranko, Sakuno podía aferrarse a los brazos de Ryoma buscando un consuelo provisional, aquellos pequeños momentos que pasaba junto a él, le renovaban sus energías y esperanza, para no derrumbarse antes de conseguir su objetivo, además, estaba convencida que su príncipe no se lo permitiría.

Ambos querían que todo esto terminara lo más pronto posible, era lógico pensando en la situación en que se encontraban, pero no solo era eso, ya que tenían sus vidas inconclusas, aun debían enfrentar lo que cambiaría en su diario vivir, de estar juntos o no, dependería de lo que ocurriera con este caso, pues cualquier desenlace fatal, rompería con la más mínima esperanza de estar unidos, sus lazos de amor aun no eran lo suficientemente maduros como para ser capaces de superar una perdida, aunque nadie sabe en realidad, que tanto amor existe entre ellos dos, ni siquiera ellos mismo.

Por otro lado, el agobiante ambiente por el que estaban rodeados, los hacía sentir cada vez más diminutos e impotentes, pues nada de lo que deseaban hacer les servía para recuperar a salvo a la pequeña Ranko. Sin embargo, todo el denso aire que circulaba por la habitación, súbitamente fue cambiado al entrar en ella una persona impensada.

Joe volvía a escena, pero esta vez venía acompañado de una bella mujer, quien obligada y a regaña dientes entraba al cuarto, causando cierto asombro en los presentes. Ryoma al verla entrar estrepitosamente fue a su encuentro, llamando la intención incrédula de Sakuno, quien no comprendía por que esa mujer había venido, pero recordó que era la novia de su príncipe, causando un gran temor en ella, al sentir la posibilidad que esta se lo llevara nuevamente de su lado.

Para que me llamaste aquí, amor – fríamente emitía Chantal, provocando una mayor inseguridad en Sakuno, al ver que su amado había pedido traer por ella.

No lo imaginas – su gélida mirada la carcomía – no tienes nada que decirme – su voz cada vez más dura – dime donde esta Ranko – una afirmación irrumpió fuertemente en los oídos de los presentes.

De que hablas…no tengo nada que ver con esa mocosa – cada palabra dicha era sigilosamente escuchada por todos.

La conversación era cuidadosamente seguida por la concurrida habitación, que estaban expectantes ante estas declaraciones, nadie podía imaginar las acusaciones que Ryoma hacia sobre esta chica, quien al verse duramente atacada por su adorado amor, no escatimaba en escenas un tanto exageradas de victima injustamente culpada. No obstante, Ryoma no se dejaba intimidar por esto, aun cuando Joe trataba de calmarlo, pues cada vez era más rudo y agresivo con Chantal, situación que lo dejaría muy mal parado si se descubría que ella era inocente.

Todo este tumulto fue drásticamente interrumpido por Keiko, quien paraba de lleno este incomodo ambiente, anunciando que el dinero requerido para el rescate de Ranko estaba listo, acontecimiento que despertó inmediatamente a la chica modelo.

¿Dinero, de que hablan? – con sorpresa cuestionaba Chantal.

El del rescate, cual más – con desprecio emitía Ryoma.

Pero…no era parte del pl... – al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos fueron en voz alta, calló rápidamente, pero alguien había podido descifrar lo poco que oyó. En ese instante, siente un fuerte tirón en el brazo que la jalaba con dureza.

Todos estaban atento a la escena que se llevaba a cabo, al parecer una pequeña luz de esperanza comenzaba a salir. Al verse acorralada por el joven tenista y no habiendo otra alternativa, empezó a divulgar los hechos de todo esto, sus verdaderas intenciones en cuanto a Ranko.

En un principio, en plan original era llevarse a la pequeña, mantenerla oculta por un par de horas, para después liberarla cerca del hotel, en donde Chantal, quien estaría trabajando por los alrededores debía encontrarla y devolverla a las manos de su madre. Todo esto era parte de lo que la chica modelo había ideado, para que Ryoma sintiera admiración y gratitud hacia ella, que reconociera que era una mujer valiosa, así retomaran la relación.

Las deducciones de Chantal eran por lo demás infantiles, ya que si el chico tenista llegara a tener este tipo de sentimientos, no le aseguraban en nada que volviera a ella, todo era parte de su desquiciada mente, que no le permitía razonar con normalidad. Por lo tanto, nunca considero la posibilidad que su plan fallara por completo. Peor aun, que realmente se convirtiera en un peligro para la vida de la pequeña involucrada.

Debido a la poca cordura de Chantal, todo su majestuoso plan había sido tergiversado, sin previo aviso aquello que había propuesto fue drásticamente cambiado, de ser un broma de mal gusto ha convertirse en una pesadilla real. Aunque esto no era lo peor, ya que los sujetos con los que ella había hecho el trato, no solo no los conocía sino que no tenía ninguna forma de ubicarlos.

Al escuchar las explicaciones de la chica, que al parecer ni se inmutaba con lo dicho, como si todo fuese un simple error de cálculos, la nula paciencia de Ryoma sucumbió.

¿QUÉ, ESTÁS DEMENTE? – acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

Ryoma…yo solo te quiero a ti – poniendo una cara de inocencia, como si de una niña se tratase, colmando definitivamente la tolerancia del chico.

COMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ – no podía creer que una mujer fuera capaz de eso, sin tomar en cuenta el daño que podría causar – esta ENFERMA…no vez que es solo una niña – la miraba con odio y desprecio, siendo retenido por Joe, que veía peligra la vida de la chica.

Esa mocosa no me importa…te quiero a… - no pudo terminar de hablar.

Repentinamente fue obligada a callar, una persona que hasta ese instante permanecía incrédula ante la confesión de la pelirroja, no pudo contenerse más, y se lanzó furiosa sobre la modelo, Sakuno había estado demasiado tiempo tranquila escuchando, estupefacta ante tan absurda situación, ya que sin medir las consecuencias la desquiciada chica había colocado a su querida hija en semejante peligro.

Por unos momentos, la cordura que controlaba a Sakuno se desvaneció arrojándose abruptamente sobre la cruel pelirroja, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo cuando su cuerpo quedo estampado en el suelo, ante la sorpresa de todos, que nunca imaginaron que aquella tímida mujer pudiera tener un arrebato de esos. No obstante, cualquier madre al ver alguno de sus hijos en peligro puede reaccionar de manera inesperada.

Debido al ajetreo que se estaba generando, el detective intento con dificultad separar a las dos mujeres, con la ayuda de otras personas lograron sacar a Chantal de las manos de Sakuno. Ryoma al ver esto se apresuró a calmar a su amada, quien al reencontrarse con sus brazos recuperó la postura, estallando en llanto por todo el sufrimiento.

Saku…amor – besándola suavemente en la frente – tranquila, no te preocupes…recuperaremos a nuestra hija.

Veo que ya te diste cuenta – interrumpía la pelirroja – eres un estúpido Ryoma, pero no serás feliz después de esto, jajaja

Maldita – de su boca solo salía hielo hacía la chica.

Tu amorcito…me las va ha pagar…nadie me golpea así – decía esto con calma, como si aquel asunto realmente fuera importante.

No le pondrás un dedo encima a Sakuno ni a mis hijos…o TE MATO – como cuchillos afilados fueron a parar directo a los oídos de Chantal, pero aun así no se intimidaba en absoluto.

Me amenazas…imbécil…si me pasa algo…tengo testigos – mirando a su alrededor, para asegurarse que todos habían escuchado, pero los presentes voltearon hacía otro lado, dándole a entender que no prestaban atención.

Y crees que alguien te va a escuchar después de esto, jajaja

Sin embargo, el detective Arthur los interrumpió, colocando a la joven modelo bajo arresto, siendo llevada a otra habitación para continuar con el interrogatorio, ya que no era conveniente tener a estos tres personajes juntos, si proseguían con la discusión mas de alguien terminaría lastimado. A pesar que trataron de averiguar más sobre los secuestradores, no consiguieron nada relevante, pues Chantal en verdad había actuado con negligencia, sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución en cuanto a esto.

* * *

Por otro lado, los secuestradores se aprestaban para continuar con el nuevo plan, debido a un infiltrado que tenían en el hotel, conocían cada paso que realizaban los policías, situación que no les importaba del todo, ya que su único objetivo era obtener el dinero, sin importarles que pudiese suceder con la pequeña.

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde la última llamada, así que pronto debían ponerse en marcha, en un lugar apartado del cuarto donde tenían escondida a Ranko, los maleantes preparaban todo para el rescate, hablando despreocupadamente del asunto, sin darse cuenta que la pequeña los podía escuchar. Fue durante aquella conversación que sus despiertos oídos lograron conocer la relevante verdad de su vida, que aquel genial tenista era en realidad su padre, confesión que le alegraba en gran manera, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Por lo tanto, aquella noticia causo un gran efecto en la pequeña, quien estaba totalmente atemorizada con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora se encontraba llena de confianza, pues siempre había visto a Ryoma como a una especie de héroe, por lo cual, estaba segura que su padre la rescataría de los brazos del demonio que la tenía presa, todo un cuento de hadas se generó en la imaginativa cabeza de Ranko, que estaría esperando ansiosa por que su príncipe la salvara, gracias a esto el trauma provocado por el secuestro se podía ver aminorado.

La pequeña Ranko ya no se encontraba aterrada, más bien esperanzada que su príncipe Ryoma la vendría a rescatar, derrotando con su fuerza a los malvados demonios. Mientras que su madre permanecía en total agonía, a la espera de la próxima llamada, que le renovaría la fe de recuperar a su querida pequeña, depositando su confianza en toda la fuerza que su amado Ryoma le entregaba. Madre e hija encomendaban su esperanza en el mismo hombre, quien en pocos días se había transformado en el pilar fundamental de sus vidas.

**Y que les parecio, por fin se tiene certeza de desquiciado que planeo esto, pero aun falta para recuperar a Ranko. Dejen rewies para ver que opinan, nos vemos. **


	10. Intercambio

**Ufff... casi no lo puedo subir, es que este aparatito llamado Pc es un ... no importa aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, el titulo lo dice todo o al menos casi, disfruten. Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia, espero y puedan  
**

INTERCAMBIO

La oscuridad de la noche ya dominaba por completo la ciudad, ni las destellantes estrellas podrían aminorar tan angustiante situación que estaban viviendo, cada minuto que transcurría solo incrementaba aquella densa atmósfera que circundaba la habitación, solo quedaba esperar para definir como se llevaría a cabo la transacción.

Pocos minutos faltaban para la media noche, cuando al fin el teléfono comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos, rápidamente Ryoma levantó el auricular.

Soy Ryoma – fríamente emitía.

Bien niño bonito, escucha – en tono burlesco le decía Kuro – no vemos a la medianoche en el muelle 52.

Ahí estaré…quiero saber como esta Ranko – trataba de ganar tiempo.

La podrás ver en el muelle…recuerda debes ir solo.

Maldito…déjate de juego…dame con Ranko – furioso hablaba.

Las reglas las pongo yo…

Colgó sin dejar a Ryoma emitir palabras, más bien maldiciones por doquier, pero al menos ya podían respirar un poco mas tranquilos, solo quedaba preparar todo para evitar cualquier conflicto que pudiese ocurrir, perjudicando tanto a Ranko como a Ryoma, absolutamente todo debía ser fríamente calculado, pues la vida de dos personas estaba en juego.

Mientras los preparativos eran realizados, el joven tenista se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, un deje de angustia turbaba su cabeza, todos los acontecimientos recién pasados, en donde la cruel Chantal confesaba su fallido plan, hacían temer más a Ryoma, quien comenzaba a cuestionarse muchas cosas.

Asimilando las causas del secuestro, el joven de mirada fría, se percataba de algo que podía perturbar su futura vida, ya que la razón principal de todo lo ocurrido, era indirectamente culpa de él, aquellos temores que comenzaban a surgir en su interior impacientaban mas a Ryoma, pues si todo salía bien, considerando las circunstancias, nada le aseguraba que él pudiera seguir relacionándose con su ahora familia, ya que su bella amada tenía argumentos suficientes como para alejarse de él; si realmente lo consideraba como un peligro latente para sus hijos, estaba convencido que entre él y ellos, Sakuno no dudaría a quien escoger.

Aquellos pensamientos generaban una creciente tristeza en él, pues ahora que había aceptado su amor por Sakuno, estaba dispuesto a luchar lo que fuese necesario para recuperarla, convirtiéndola en la mujer más feliz de la tierra, asimismo, ya que había descubierto que era padre de unos ingeniosos mellizos, no deseaba por nada del mundo alejarse de ellos, pues un nuevo sentimiento nacía en su interior, provocando que sus motivaciones actuales fueran derrumbadas vertiginosamente, cambiando por completo sus prioridades en la vida.

Divagaba una y otra vez, en la posibilidad de disfrutar junto a su querida Sakuno, el crecimiento de sus pequeños hijos, Ranko y Yue. Nunca se imaginó en la posibilidad que unos "insignificantes" niños pudieran causar un impacto tan profundo en su vida, ya que con solo escuchar de la boca de Yue, la palabra "papá" provocó en su interior un inmenso placer, que con el pasar de los minutos su corazón le pedía con insistencia escuchar nuevamente esas hermosas palabras.

Por tanto, la sola idea de perder a quienes se habían convertido, de la noche a la mañana, en sus seres queridos, le atormentaban con dureza su corazón. Al recordar que todo esto era causado por la enfermiza mente de una mujer, maldecía constantemente a la imprudente Chantal, a su vez se culpaba duramente, por no haberse dado cuenta que aquella mujer podía provocar tanto daño a su vida.

* * *

Por otro lado, cerca del muelle en donde se haría el cambio, con una tranquilidad asombrosa los secuestradores se encontraban ajustando los últimos detalles, revisando con meticulosidad cada unos de los rincones del lugar, asegurándose de las posibles zonas de escape, por si las cosas no salían como esperaban, tenían que estar prevenidos para todo.

En un área poco accesible a la vista, se hallaba estacionada una vieja furgoneta, en su interior estaba escondida la pequeña Ranko, acompañada por Crack, el hombre pequeño, quien trataba de mantener a la niña tranquila, explicándole lo mas simple posible lo que estaba sucediendo. Al ver que la pequeña parecía no tener tanto miedo, entablo una conversación con ella para saber que la había hecho cambiar.

Oye…pequeña – decía con cierta dulzura, para no asustar a la niña.

No soy pequeña…Mi nombre es Ranko – con molestia emitía.

Bueno…Ranko, por que ya no lloras.

Por que mi papá vendrá a salvarme – la inocencia en sus ojos sorprendían a Crack, pues era impresionante como podía tener tanta seguridad que su papá la rescatará con vida.

Y si no viene.

El vendrá…pues es muy fuerte – con toda seguridad decía.

Pero nosotros somos mucho más fuertes – discutía el hombre.

Mentira…mi papá es mas fuerte.

No importa…igual nosotros ganaremos – se burlaba de la pequeña.

No oh!...pues los malos pierden – con una sonrisa en sus labios decía – y los buenos siempre ganan.

Aquel hombre no continuo discutiendo con la pequeña, podía apreciar en sus ojos el brillo de ingenuidad, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo eran lo suficientemente traumático como para agregar algo más al sufrimiento de esta niña, confiaba en que pronto esto terminaría, así librarse de esta culpa que poseía por todo esto.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de partir, el detective Arthur llevaría a Ryoma hasta el lugar de encuentro, dejándolo lo mas cerca posible evitando que los secuestradores se percataran de su presencia. Previo a esto, había enviado a unos policías de incógnito para cercar la zona, disminuyendo al máximo el peligro, tratando de resguardar la vida de los dos principales involucrados.

Un poco antes de partir, el joven padre se dirigió a la recamara de Yue, quería despedirse de él. Una vez entrado observo como el pequeño niño yacía dormido profundamente en su cama, situación que causo una gran ternura en Ryoma, por lo cual se acerco para acariciar suavemente su cabello, con delicadeza para no despertarlo, pero para su sorpresa repentinamente abrió sus ojos.

Ryo…papá – sus labios sonreían con inocencia.

Hola – agradecía esas palabras que le llenaban de gozo.

Donde esta Ranko – un deje de tristeza se asomó en sus pequeños ojos.

No te preocupes…ahora la voy a buscar.

Que bien…tienes que derrotar a los demonios – volvía a sonreír – tú puedes papá ¿Cierto?

Luchare con toda mi fuerza – hasta él se sorprendía por ser tan atento con el pequeño – ahora sigue durmiendo.

Esta bien…buenas noches papá – sentándose para así poder estrechar sus brazos en Ryoma, quien al percibir aquel gesto se estremeció, pero de igual manera correspondió.

Así se preparó para partir, pero antes de emprender camino la joven Sakuno se acerco a su amado, abrazándolo con fuerza, en una especie de ruego le pedía que trajera a salvo a su pequeña hija, sin dudarlo el correspondió a este gesto depositando un cariñoso beso en su cabello.

Ryoma…yo quiero…ir – sus labios apenas se abrían.

No puedo permitir eso…conmigo es mas que suficiente – confirmaba un ya preocupado joven.

Pero Ranko…- aferrándose a los brazos de Ryoma.

No te preocupes…yo estaré con ella…no permitiré que nada le pase – emprendiendo marcha hacia el auto que lo llevaría, una leve sonrisa se asomo en los labios del chico – adiós…

Al ver como su príncipe se iba nuevamente de su lado, una gran tristeza se apoderó de ella, por alguna razón quería seguirlo, pero quienes la rodeaban se lo impidieron, pues lo mejor era que fuese solo para facilitar las cosas en caso de que algo fallara.

El camino hacia el muelle fue mas corto de lo esperado, todo el recorrido fue realizado en completo silencio, el joven tenista solo podía pensar en lo que debía enfrentar, un odio profundo crecía en él hacia aquellos sujetos que tenían cautiva a su hija, no pasando desapercibido para el detective, que apreciaba como los ojos de Ryoma se encendían de furia.

Unos metros antes de llegar a su destino, el detective detuvo el auto, con el firme propósito de tranquilizar un poco al joven de mirada ámbar. Este quien al ver que se detenían se extraño, pero luego del sermón propiciado por el detective no le quedo de otra que escuchar.

Escucha Ryoma – mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico – comprendo tu preocupación pero debes calmarte.

Lo sé…pero es que – apretaba los puños con furia.

Recuerda que ellos tienen a tu hija…si actúas con imprudencia…pones en riesgo a la niña…nosotros solo podemos estar observando a lo lejos.

Pero si ellos hacen algo…quiere que me quede mirando.

Esperemos que nada pase…así que tú tranquilo…sigue las instrucciones que ellos te den.

Una vez calmado la rabia del joven tenista, prosiguieron su camino. Mientras que en otro vehículo viajaba Sakuno hacía el lugar de encuentro, pero ella solo podía llegar hasta cierto punto a la espera que le confirmaran que Ranko había sido rescatada sin problema, aun cuando esta espera le atormentaba no podía hacer nada, confiaba en que su amado Ryoma cumpliera su promesa, de traer a salvo a su pequeña hija, él era su única esperanza.

Por fin llegaban al lugar destinado para el cambio, Ryoma respiro profundamente y tomado el bolso que contenía el dinero, daba inicio al recorrido que lo llevaría a recuperar a una de las mujeres mas importante de vida, pues eso era Ranko ahora para él, previo a esto recibió nuevamente las indicaciones del detective, con algo de desagrado escuchó para poder partir lo antes posible.

El camino por el cual se trasladaba era bastante tenebroso, la luz de la calle apenas se filtraba por las altas edificaciones, una suave brisa marina acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, enfriando un poco la rabia que contenía en su interior, debía recordar todas las indicaciones que el detective le había dado.

Así se fue acercando al lugar acordado, podía ver a lo lejos el inicio del océano indicándole que ya estaba cerca, además que en la vía estaba escrito muelle 52, que de seguro durante el día era una zona bastante concurrida, pues podía observar unos cuantos botes anclados, mal signo si los secuestradores tenían pensado huir por mar, pero eso no era lo importante, fue entonces que escuchó unas voces.

Al fin llegas niño bonito – el aludido apenas distinguió la figura de un hombre, pues todo estaba muy oscuro.

Donde esta mi hija – clavando sus ojos gatunos en el sujeto, que al verlo no se intimidó en lo absoluto.

Trajiste el dinero – Ryoma se lo mostraba abriendo el bolso – que bien…espero que este todo.

Si quieres lo cuentas – con ironía decía el chico.

No te quieras pasar de listo…si me haces enfadar…tu pequeña hija puede ponerse muy triste – mientras decía esto, sacaba una revolver de su pantalón – al ver a su papito…MUERTO…jajaja…que dices niño bonito.

Ya basta de estupideces…donde esta Ranko – volvía a calmarse, estas eran las cosas que el detective le había advertido.

El sujeto que estaba apuntándolo con el arma, se reía al ver la cara de angustia con la que estaba el joven tenista, haciendo un par de señales le informa a uno de sus compañeros que trajeran a la pequeña. Crack, quien estaba en la furgoneta con Ranko, acató la orden, no sin antes darle indicaciones a la pequeña de lo que debía hacer.

Mira niña – le señalaba la ventana del vehículo – allí se encuentra tu papá.

PAPAAAAA – pero fue callada por la mano del hombre.

No debes gritar…si lo haces Kuro te puede hacer daño o puede matar a tu papa…no quieres eso ¿cierto? – aquellas palabras asustaron a la niña, provocando que unas lagrimas asomaran por sus ojos.

No qui…ero…que ma…ten a mi...papá – su llanto inquieto un poco al hombre.

No llores…ni te apartes de mi…tienes que estar calladita – a pesar de todo era un hombre que tenía compasión al menos por la pequeña. Ranko asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos cristalinos demostraban el temor.

Una fría brisa marina bañaba el ambiente, que con el pasar de cada segundo se volvía más sombrío y espeluznante, ya que por un lado estaba un inquieto padre ansioso por recuperar a hija, mientras que por el otro sector se hallaba un ambicioso hombre, esperando por fin recibir tan deseoso tesoro.

Por lo tanto, para que todo saliera perfecto, tenía a uno de sus compañeros vigilando la zona, Rock se encontraba acechando cada paso desde lo alto, sin ser visto por Ryoma, quien estaba totalmente concentrado en la furgoneta, pues ya se había dado cuenta que en ese lugar estaba Ranko.

Escucha niño bonito…quiero que dejes el dinero en el suelo y luego te apartes hacia atrás – daba sus indicaciones sin desviar la vista del chico.

Primero quiero ver a Ranko – ya que hasta el momento no la había visto, solo sabía que debería encontrarse dentro de aquel vehículo.

Ey…Crack…muéstrale a la mocosa – este obedeció al instante.

Abriendo la puerta y asomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos, comenzó a salir con mucho cuidado para que la niña no se le soltara. Ryoma al verla sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón, pues podía apreciar aquellos ojos llenos de temor, pero a su vez, notaba un leve brillo de felicidad de igual forma que cuando se despidió de Yue.

Ranko – decía Ryoma, queriendo en ese instante ir por ella.

Papá – sonriendo al ver que por fin su héroe la rescataría, Ryoma al escuchar esas palabras una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios, pero drásticamente fue sacado de esa escena, por la ruda voz de Kuro.

Allí esta la mocosa…ahora quiero mi dinero.

Quiero que antes la sueltes – lo miraba con rabia, sin percatarse que esa no era la actitud que debía tener en ese momento.

Jajaja…no te das cuenta en que situación estas…eres un imbécil niño bonito – sin dejar de apuntar con el arma.

Aquí esta el dinero – dejándolo en el suelo, peor aun sin moverse del lugar.

Al dejar el bolso en el suelo, el ambiente se vuelve mas tenso aun, llegando a ser sofocante, ni siquiera la suave brisa marina podía aminorar esta presión, mientras cada uno de los presentes se observaba sin pestañar. Con precaución el joven tenista se apartaba del bolso, no sin antes advertir que dejaran ir a la niña, hecho que se llevo a cabo. Crack quien estaba con Ranko, le indica que caminara hacia su papá, pero que lo hiciese con cuidado sin correr, ya que la pequeña estaba asustada obedeció sin problema.

Sin embargo, a medida que Ryoma se acercaba a su hija fue dándole la espalda a Kuro, que al encontrarse en tal situación no dudo en hacer sufrir a sus victimas, algo habitual en él. Crack al percatarse de las intenciones de su compañero, previene al joven padre, no obstante, dicha advertencia le cuesta la vida, pues Kuro, quien no sentía compasión por nadie, no dudo en dispararle a sangre fría al pequeño hombre, acertando directo en el corazón.

Aquel bullicio generado por el disparo alerto a los policías, quienes se encontraban un poco apartados del lugar. En ese instante, la joven Sakuno corre junto a ellos, pero esta vez nadie logra detenerla, su determinación y fuerza permitieron que avanzara, ya que al no saber que ocurría un sin fin de ideas se le cruzaban por su cabeza imaginándose lo peor.

Ryoma al ver las intenciones de Kuro, comienza a correr ágilmente hacia la pequeña, con el firme propósito de protegerla, sin embargo, segundo antes de alcanzarla se escucha un nuevo disparo, esta vez el joven tenista logra percibir como una desgarradora punzada se incrusta en su cuerpo, desplomándose fuertemente sobre el pavimento. Su agresor al ver que este caía comienza a reír con demencia, ya que para él observar el sufrimiento de sus victimas le causaba gran placer.

En aquel mismo instante, la policía llegaba al lugar alcanzando a ver la siniestra escena, con un Ryoma sangrando en el suelo rodeado por una pequeña que lloraba amargamente, mientras un sádico hombre reía con orgullo unos metros más allá del chico, por unos momentos todo se quedo inmóvil a la vistas de quienes recién aparecían, pero un hábil detective reacciona llamando que apresaran al secuestrador, quien al darse cuenta que lo capturarían comienza su retirada, logrando llevarse consigo el bolso con el dinero, ayudado por su otro acompañante Rock, quien ya lo esperaba en uno de las lanchas del muelle.

Un joven tenista, ahora llamado padre, yacía tumbado sobre el duro pavimento, al recuperar un poco sus sentidos pudo ver que su pequeña niña se encontraba a salvo, aunque podía ver como su bello rostro era inundado por un mar de lagrimas, causando una angustia nunca antes percibida, pero no dudo y acercando su mano a la cara de Ranko comenzó a limpiar cada una de las gotas de llanto que caían, quien al darse cuenta de esto pudo calmar un poco aquel sollozo.

Mientras aquel padre de mirada arrogante acariciaba el rostro de la bella niña, por su mente circulaban un sin fin de imágenes, sentimientos e ideas de cómo podría ser su vida. Poco a poco empezaba a perder la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, adormeciéndose con cada caricia otorgada, pero no dejaba de sonreír pues no quería que su hija siguiera llorando. Sus ojos cada vez le pesaban más, logrando con dificultad ver los ojos ambarinos de su pequeña, dándole certeza absoluta de que solo él podía ser el padre, generando una cálida alegría en su interior, pues el amor que había sentido y que aun siente hacía su Sakuno había florecido en dos maravillosas criaturas.

Aquella siniestra escena causo un gran terror en Sakuno, quien por la distancia no sabia bien quien había sido herido, pero de todas formas era angustiante, pues el solo hecho de pensar en perder a uno de los dos la enloquecían, se encontraba paralizada no logrando avanzar con fluidez, hasta que la fuerte voz del detective Arthur la sacaron de su letargo, reaccionando al instante para emprender raudamente camino hacia dos de sus amores.

Al llegar donde se encontraba Ranko, la abrazó con premura, inmediatamente da inicio a minucioso examen para verificar si su pequeña no se encontraba lastimada, respirando profundamente agradecida por que ella estaba bien, sin embargo, volteando a un costado logra apreciar la realidad, de como su amado Ryoma había sido herido, provocando un súbito temor en su corazón al verlo inconsciente a sus pies con el rostro palidecido, por la gran perdida de sangre que sufría, no teniendo claridad de su verdadero estado, pero instantáneamente tomo a su hija en brazos ocultando aquel cuerpo casi inerte de la vista de la pequeña.

Por unos momentos la voz de Sakuno, logro ser escuchada por el joven tenista, tranquilizando un poco su angustia, pues eso le indicaba que su hija estaba a salvo con su madre, pero una inmensa tristeza comienza a surgir en él, al oír el suave llanto de su ángel, pues ahora no estaba capacitado para consolarla y tampoco podía verla, ya que sus ojos insistían en permanecer cerrados, así como su cuerpo que se negaba a obedecer a su cerebro, que le rogaba que se levantara y fuese a confortar a su amada.

No obstante, pocos segundos después aquellos sollozos son silenciados por unas ruidosas sirenas, anunciándole que la ambulancia había llegado, pero él ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues su mente comenzaba a nublarse paulatinamente, dejando incluso de sentir aquellos nefastos dolores, asimismo, los sonidos que lograba oír dejaban de ser tan molestos, todo en él se desvanecía, en un tenue suspiro lo único que pudo visualizar en su cabeza fue a su adorada familia, que al parecer ya no podría disfrutar.

Aquella tormentosa noche llegaba a su fin, las verdaderas razones por las cuales había sucedido todo esto, ya perdían total importancia para quienes fueron afectados, pues las circunstancias actuales eran mucho más relevantes y preocupantes, pues a partir de lo que halla quedado se deberá construir nuevamente la vida de esta familia, enfrentando los hechos recientes de la mejor forma posible.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, por fin Ranko vuelve a los brazos de su madre, que pasara ahora, tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima semana. Bye, dejen comentarios...**


	11. Dudas e Indecisiones

**Hola a todos quienes leen, ahora comienza el descenlace de la historia, que rumbo tomaran las vidas de los personajes, solo disfruten leyendo.**

DUDAS E INDECISIONES

La luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar nuevamente, aquellos acontecimientos que lograron arrebatar la tranquilidad de Sakuno y la de sus hijos, había llegado a su fin. Aunque ya nada podía seguir como antes, no había nada que hacer, pues los días continuarían pasando sin detenerse, así que cada quien debía arreglárselas para continuar el destino que le tocaba vivir.

El bullicio normal de la mañana, interrumpía suavemente en la habitación de Sakuno, ya que sus hijos recobraban las energías perdidas, y se preparaban para continuar su día, aunque ahora con una gran motivación y alegría, ya que por primera vez, desde lo ocurrido irían a ver a su papá, o sea a Ryoma. La felicidad que demostraban era monumental, pues nada de lo que les dijesen les podía quitar la emoción que estaban sintiendo.

Supongo que ya estás lista – decía Keiko, sacando a Sakuno de sus pensamientos.

Si… - calló al ver la mirada inquisidora de su amiga.

Pero en serio piensas irte antes que despierte – observándola con cuidado, para así poder adivinar que pensaba.

Sí…es lo mejor.

Lo mejor para quien…se que te vas por miedo a enfrentarlo…Sakuno hasta cuando piensas culparte…no es tu culpa…y aun que lo fuera…no eres tú quien decide que hacer – la sermoneaba su amiga.

Pero no…

Pero nada…a veces me sorprendes, desde cuando tan cobarde…es que a caso no has aprendido nada todos estos años…todo lo que eres hasta ahora es gracias a quien…y no me digas a mi…mira no te puedo obligar a nada…pero tampoco me voy a quedar callada – la miraba con ternura, pero sin disminuir el tono severo de su voz – creo que haces mal en irte sin hablar antes con Ryoma.

Pero debemos ver lo del trabajo – se excusaba la chica.

Es cierto, pero ya te dije que yo puedo arreglar eso sola – sentándose a su lado pues al parecer ella no entendía nada – que crees que va hacer Ryoma cuando se despierte y no los vea allí.

Nada – con un poco de enfado – él no es de los que se preocupan por alguien…de seguro lo primero que hará es ver cuando podrá jugar, típico de él – con un tono sarcástico.

Puede ser verdad, pero ahora las cosas son distintas.

No lo creo.

Estas segura…digas lo digas, estoy convencida que cuando despierte lo primero que hará será preguntar por ti…y no mires con esa cara de sorpresa…pues pude darme cuenta cuanto lo mucho que te quiere cuando estuvo aquí.

Eso fue por lo que paso…de seguro se sentía culpable por lo que hizo esa imbécil.

Lo dudo…de todas formas aunque te vayas…no arreglaras nada…espero no te andes lamentado después.

No te preocupes… - su voz sonaba apagada, casi sin vida, ella sabía que lo que le decía su amiga era cierto, pero no tenía valor de enfrentarlo.

Ya Sakuno…estamos listo – decía desde la puerta Yue, listo para salir.

Esperen a donde van tan apurados – aunque lo sabía se quería divertir un poco, además que ella aun no estaba del todo convencida de ir.

Los chicos la miraron desconcertados, y un poco preocupados, a caso su madre había cambiado de opinión y ya no los llevaría donde Ryoma.

Pero...mamá – con un poco de pena interfería Ranko – tú nos dijiste que hoy iríamos a ver a mi papá.

Lo sé…lo sé…solo quería ver sus caras

No es gracioso – ambos muy serios – entonces ya nos vamos

Si…vamos, pero recuerden solo será un momento, pues no permiten niños en el hospital y gracias a Keiko les permitirán entrar, así que se portan bien.

Siiiii…seremos buenos ¿Cierto hermanito? – con picardía decía la pequeña.

Por supuesto – corroboraba su hermano.

Aunque esto no convencía mucho a Sakuno, pues el tono con el cual hablaban los mellizos le hacía dudar, pero de todas formas no tenía como echarse hacía atrás con la decisión. Fue así como emprendieron rumbo hacía el hospital, pero esta vez irían acompañados por unos guardias, ya que con lo sucedido era mejor prevenir, sin embargo, esto no era de agrado para nadie mucho menos para los chicos, que veían sus posibilidades de libertad restringidas drásticamente por aquellos mastodontes, pero ya se las arreglarían para hacer sufrir a sus nuevas niñeras.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto, cuando esta familia llegaba al hospital, más bien una clínica privada donde estaban atendiendo a Ryoma, desde los hechos recién pasados había transcurrido una semana, en los cuales el joven tenista aun permanecía dormido, la herida provocada por el disparo entro por uno de los costados del abdomen, no dañando ningún órgano vital, no obstante, tuvo una gran perdida de sangre que luego del tratamiento realizado lograron estabilizarlo, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que recuperara la conciencia.

Después de recibir las indicaciones del doctor tratante decidieron entrar, el permiso para que los chicos pudieran ver a Ryoma lo habían logrado a través de Keiko con uno de sus contactos, algo que les costo conseguir pues este aun permanecía inconsciente, lo cual impedía que tuviese visitas de cualquier tipo, pero como este era un caso especial habían accedido, no solo por que eran sus hijos, sino por que al día siguientes ellos tendrían que irse, pues debían partir a Londres a solucionar los problemas de trabajo de Sakuno, que insistía en ir en persona, y por lo ocurrido ya se habían retrasado.

Al entrar en la habitación, se pudo apreciar un cuarto bien iluminado de aspecto sencillo, sin decorados, pero con algunos recuerdos que le habían enviados sus conocidos y fans, en donde se podía ver en el centro sobre una cama acostado el joven tenista. A pesar que ya se encontraba bien, se veía pálido y mas delgado, según los doctores todo estaba perfecto, así que había que tener paciencia para ver cuando el paciente recuperaría la conciencia, aunque Sakuno hubiese querido permanecer hasta que eso ocurriese, su vida se lo impedía, no solo por trabajo sino por ella misma.

La bella Sakuno al observar a su amado tan desvalido una leve presión en su pecho la turbo, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, se cuestionaba mil cosas, una de ella era haberle contado a Ryoma la verdad sobre sus hijos, pues con esto lo mejor hubiese sido esperar otro momento, así él no se habría arriesgado tanto, pero ya era tarde, por lo menos no había pasado a mayores, el solo hecho de pensar que la vida de Ryoma podría haber sido cortada por esto, ella jamás se lo habría perdonado.

Por tanto, un tumulto de sensaciones hacía eco en su interior, preferiría alejarse por completo antes de ver nuevamente a su querido Ryoma en este estado, después de muchas noches cuestionándose por esto había decidido partir lo antes posible, aun cuando él todavía no despertaba, ya que para ella era lo mejor, pues despedirse viéndolo a los ojos le sería imposible, el solo pensarlo la hacía dudar, como resistirse a esa penetrante mirada color ámbar, de seguro no tendría valor de decir nada, así que lo mejor era, literalmente, huir.

Mamá…estas escuchando – interrumpía Yue.

Ahh!!! Que – mientras volvía a la realidad y observaba a quien la llamaba.

Te preguntamos…que cuando va a despertar – molesta decía Ranko.

Bueno…eso no lo sé…hay que esperar – con tristeza hablaba.

Nos podemos quedar hasta que despierte – decía el pequeño.

Lo siento…ya hablamos de eso…mañana nos tenemos que ir.

Pero mamá…si despierta y no nos ve – haciendo pucheros hablaba la niña – se pondrá triste, no hay nadie que lo cuide.

Es cierto…será mejor que nos quedemos, tenemos que decirle donde vamos a estar – afirmando con su cabeza.

Yue tiene razón…si no como nos va ha encontrar – con un poco de preocupación decía.

Es verdad…tenemos que esperar – de pie cruzando los brazos.

Si…hasta que despierte – la pequeña imitando a su hermano.

Por mucho que ustedes quieran eso no es posible…además les pueden dejar su número con su representante – tratando de convencerlos.

Con ese viejo tonto – insultaba Yue.

Yue…te he dicho que no llames así a las personas mayores que tú – reprendía con firmeza.

Esta bien.

Los pequeños no se convencían con lo que su madre les explicaba, para ellos el supuesto representante era un viejo tonto, que de seguro no le diría nada, así que mejor planeaban algo para despertar a Ryoma o sino no tendrían oportunidad de hablar con él. Desde que supieron que era su padre, lo único que ocupaba sus mentes era estar mas cerca de Ryoma, a pesar de todo lo sucedido la reciente noticia era mucho más relevantes en sus vidas que cualquier otra cosa, incluso aquella situación tan nefasta.

Quienes los rodeaban estaban muy sorprendidos con la actitud tomada por estos pequeños, ya que su capacidad de superación ante la adversidad era impresionante, algunos especialistas solo decían que había que darles tiempos a reaccionar, otros en cambio, afirmaban que las situaciones traumáticas como esta por lo general eran bloqueadas por quienes sufrían esto, sobre todo considerando la corta edad de los mellizos.

Sin embargo, para su madre solo era que ellos deseaban tanto saber y conocer a su padre, que al enterarse quien era realmente, cualquier otra situación por muy extrema que haya sido, lograba superar con creces lo anterior, además, juntos lograban canalizar todas sus energías o posibles temores en ser parte de la vida de Ryoma, ya que al ver peligrar esta situación con lo que le había pasado a su padre, no tenían de otra que concentrarse con mayor precisión en todo esto.

Que están haciendo – con estupor al voltearse hacía ellos.

Eh!...solo estamos mirando – decía la pequeña, mientras se acomodaba en una silla a un costado de Ryoma, y por el frente, en la escalerilla que le ponían a los pacientes para ayudarlos a subir a sus camas, se hallaba Yue.

Mmm…con cuidado no se apoyen mucho en la cama – se había asustado, ya que por un momento pensó que Ranko saltaría encima de Ryoma, como era habitual en ella despertar a su hermano, al ver que eso no era así continuo observando por la ventana, ya que ver a su amado así le haría dudar de su decisión.

Esta bien – al unísono los hermanos.

Al confirmar que nuevamente su madre no los estaba vigilando prosiguieron con sus fallidos intentos por despertar a Ryoma, quien por el momento aun no daba señal de que pronto saldría de su profundo sueño. Sin embargo, esto no disminuía las esperanzas de los pequeños, así que insistían en cuanta cosa que se les ocurría para despertar a Ryoma, claro que con mucho sigilo para que su madre no se percatará de lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Mientras Yue vigilaba a su madre, la ingeniosa Ranko no escatimaba en llevar a cabo cada una de sus ideas, entre ellas, le susurraba lo más alto posible a sus oídos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar alguna molestia, por no decir un gran dolor de oídos; así también, le hizo cosquillas, enterró sus finos dedos en los ojos ambarinos, abría como podía los párpados, pellizcaba fuertemente sus mejillas, etc.

Hasta que Sakuno volvió a la realidad acercándose a los pies de la cama, sonriendo levemente al ver que sus hijos no se habían quedado tranquilos, compadeciendo a Ryoma por esto, ya que si despertaba de seguro tendría mas de alguna molestia, ella solo observaba como el rostro de él había comenzado a adquirir un cierto grado de color, y como no, si Ranko se había encargado que las mejillas de Ryoma recuperaran su tono perdido aunque en este caso exagerado.

Que se supone que hacen – aunque le divertía verlo así, debía comportarse, era su deber educar a sus hijos.

Nada – decían con total inocencia, esquivando la mirada de su madre.

Y por que parece que Ryoma esta un poco diferente – señalando el rostro del chico.

No sé – decía la pequeña.

A lo mejor es por que esta despertando – confirmaba Yue.

Ah! Si…entonces por que Ranko esta arriba de la cama.

Ehhh… ¿quería ver más de cerca de mi papá? – con un tono interrogativo, para ver si la respuesta era correcta.

Como sea…bájate de allí…y vengan los dos pues es hora de irnos.

QUEEEE – ambos alzando la voz – pero si todavía no despierta.

Mientras la discusión proseguía, con unos niños bastante decepcionados y una madre un poco triste por sus hijos. Había una persona que comenzaba a percibir que no estaba solo y en silencio, ya que unos murmullos llegaban a sus oídos, aunque no tenía plena conciencia de que o quienes eran los que interrumpían su placentero sueño.

Sin que los presentes se percataran aun, Ryoma poco a poco empezaba a reaccionar, pero todavía no abría los ojos que aun le pesaban mucho como para darse el trabajo de hacerlo, sin embargo, estaba atento a lo que lo rodeaba pues escuchaba unas voces desconocidas, y frases que llegaban a él que lo desconcertaban, ya que muchas incluían su nombre combinado con la palabra papá, hasta donde recordaba él no tenía hijos.

En realidad, su mente recién comenzaba a funcionar, pero todavía no comprendía bien que estaba sucediendo, a caso había gente extraña en su cuarto, si esa era la situación que diablos hacían ellos allí, por unos momentos pensó que estaba soñando o peor se estaba volviendo loco. Por su cabeza circulaban un sin fin de ideas, se maldecía por no poder abrir los ojos y ver quienes eran, que además hablaban de él con tanta familiaridad.

En un ir y venir de maldiciones que Ryoma se hacía por no poder interferir, escuchó una voz que hizo reaccionar sus sentidos, era una suave melodía que despertaba un cúmulo de sensaciones en él, tratando de reconocer quien era unas difusas imágenes interrumpían en su mente, recuerdos, sueños, aun no era claro, pero un rostro familiar quedo grabado en sus ojos, intentando saber la identidad de lo que veía, empezó lentamente a abrir sus parpados.

A través de la diminuta abertura que se formaba en el intento de divisar aquellas voces, pudo distinguir unos bellos ojos carmesí que estaban cubiertos por una tenue tristeza, al verlos se cuestionaba por que, había alguna razón que lo involucraba a él. Hasta que nuevamente al escuchar la voz familiar se dio cuenta quien era en realidad, aquel angelical rostro que veía en sus pensamientos era su querida Sakuno, se quedo contemplando unos minutos, mientras trataba de averiguar que estaba pasando y quienes eran las otras voces.

Comprendan…no me puedo quedar y ustedes tampoco – rectificaba al ver que ellos tenían pensado pedirle que si podían quedarse.

Solo hasta que mi papá despierte.

Después no vamos contigo – suplicaba Yue.

Lo siento…se que quieren conocer mejor Ryoma…sobre a todo ahora que saben que es su padre…pero les prometo que después podrán verlo – trataba de darles una esperanza.

Aquellas palabras caían como una densa lluvia de información desconocida, que turbaban su cabeza, pero que con cada frase escuchada una inmensa cantidad de recuerdos pasaban por sus ojos, comenzando a comprender o más bien a recuperar las memorias olvidadas, al menos ahora las frases dichas cobraban sentido, no solo su mente estaba consciente de todo sino que su cuerpo le afirmaba que las imágenes vistas eran su realidad, pues ya los dolores se hacían presente, dándole a entender que despertaba completamente.

No tendrán…Cof cof… que esperar a que despierte – una débil voz se escuchaba, sacando inmediatamente de su discusión a los presentes.

PAPAAAAA – gritaron sin contenerse los chicos, ya que por fin sus deseos se hacían realidad.

Estás bien…Ryoma – una leve sonrisa asomaba el los labios de Sakuno – voy a llamar al doctor – apresurándose a salir, sin darle tiempo a ser detenida o a escuchar respuesta.

Papá que bueno que despertaste – en el rostro de Ranko no cabía mas felicidad.

Justo a tiempo…ya que mañana nos vamos – decía Yue un poco disconforme.

Pero tienes que prometernos que iras a vernos - Ranko.

Si…promételo, cuando te recuperes - Yue.

Recuerda que dijiste que nos enseñarías a jugar tenis - Ranko.

Cuando no estemos contigo tienes que llamarnos - Yue.

Tienes el número de Sakuno…bueno sino le pedimos que te lo de – casi sin respirar hablaba Ranko, no dejando a Ryoma contestar.

Te podemos llamar nosotros - Yue.

También le podemos pedir a mi mamá que nos lleve a los partidos - Ranko.

Verdad…le diremos a Sakuno - Yue.

Ryo…perdón papá podemos ir a verte – la dulce voz de la pequeña llegaba a sus oídos.

Al parecer el tiempo se había detenido en los ojos de Ryoma, pues aquella imagen de sus hijos no era normal verla, pero por otro lado, los pequeños no le daban tiempo ni de suspirar, pues lo estaban bombardeando de preguntas y peticiones y aun cuando demandaban pronta respuesta, no le entregaban la oportunidad de emitir palabra, a penas intentaba en pensar una posible réplica a sus exigencias lo volvían a interrumpir con otra tanda de cuestionamientos.

Obvio Ranko que podemos ir– afirmaba su hermano, mientras miraba a su padre – papá donde vives, nosotros vivimos en Japón.

Vivó en…EEUU – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Y eso es muy lejos – decía la niña, pensando en una solución por si la respuesta era afirmativa.

Podemos ir a tu casa los fines de semana – interfería Yue – o tú puedes quedarte en nuestra casa.

Siiii… duermes en mi cama y yo duermo con mi mamá… – los pequeños solo continuaban hablando sin parar, viendo todas las posibilidades que tenían.

Aquella escena fue interrumpida, para alivio de Ryoma que ya estaba agotado con tanta información, debido a que entraban al cuarto Sakuno acompañada con el doctor, que al ver la situación en que se hallaba el paciente solo sonrío, pues este presentaba un rostro lleno de color, al menos ya comenzaba a recuperarse y al parecer la dosis entregada por sus hijos era efectiva.

Bueno pequeños…cálmense un poco – interfería el doctor – debo pedirles que salgan unos momentos para revisar al paciente.

Ehhh…pero – comenzaba a protestar Yue.

Vamos que el doctor debe hacer su trabajo – interrumpía su madre.

No se preocupen cuando termine les permitiré entrar un momento para que se despidan¿le parece bien? – el doctor vio la desilusión reflejada en sus rostro, así que se compadeció.

Ya escucharon…vamos por un refresco mientras tanto – a pesar del desgano de sus pequeños obedecieron sin chistar.

Veo que tiene una hermosa familia – dirigiéndose a Ryoma, quien veía con tristeza como salían, pero al escuchar esto se sonrojo.

Algunos minutos después volvían a ingresar al cuarto, pero esta vez se hallaban un poco más tranquilos, aunque igual de emocionados. Mientras los chicos volvían a sus lugares anteriores, el doctor les informaba el real estado de su paciente, indicándoles claramente que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado, la recuperación había sido muy buena, principalmente por el buen estado físico que presentaba Ryoma.

Sin embargo, aun debía permanecer unos días más en la clínica, hasta que se recobrara completamente, ya que a penas estaba despertando. Aunque esta noticia no fue muy bien tomada por el joven tenista, que no le agradaba para nada continuar siendo tratado como un enfermo, y todo esto considerando que solo habían transcurrido un par de minutos desde que había recobrado la conciencia. No obstante, no le dieron tiempo de hacer ningún reclamo, pues prácticamente lo estaban ignorando, peor tratándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Bueno joven…lo dejo con su familia para que se despidan…pero no se demoren mucho…ya que aun debe descansar – indicaba el doctor, que ya comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

Vaaa…si ya estoy bien…me iría ahora mismo de este lugar – hablando con su típica arrogancia.

Pero no puedes…será mejor que le hagas caso al doctor – con aquel mismo tono maternal con el que le hablaba a sus hijos.

Aquellas palabras aunque no le agradaban no dijo nada, ya que al ser dichas por ella con tanta ternura lo dejaban totalmente desarmado.

Será mejor que no digas nada – una suave voz a su oído le hablaba.

Si, papá…Ranko tiene razón – de la misma forma murmuraba en la oreja de Ryoma – cuando se enoja en horroroso – se ponía a temblar.

Que tanto murmuran ustedes – los miraba con recelo, pero solo por diversión.

Nosotros naaada – desviando la vista Yue.

Vez…lo que tenemos que pasar – esto causaba una leve sonrisa en Ryoma, hablaban de su Sakuno como si realmente fuera la peor de las brujas, aunque para él era el mas hermoso de los ángeles.

Si quieres que me quede…espero que tú sean mi enfermera personal – con un tono seductor que hizo que a Sakuno le subiera la temperatura instantáneamente.

Mamá estas bien…tienes fiebre – preguntaba con toda la inocencia del mundo su hijo.

Lo siento…pero mañana nos tenemos que ir…así que tendrás que buscar otra enfermera – no supo como pero habló sin tartamudear, de seguro era por que sus hijos estaban presentes.

Y me van a dejar aquí solito – poniendo una cara de niño abandonado, un rato con sus hijos y aparecían los caprichos.

Vez mamá…no podemos irnos…pero yo me puedo quedar de enfermera – sus ojitos brillaban de emoción.

Si Ranko se queda yo también – afirmaba Yue.

Y tú de que vas a ser – objetaba la pequeña.

Ehhh…enfermero…cierto papá.

Por supuesto…los dos me pueden cuidar…por mi no hay problema – mientras los tres miraban a su madre y "mujer" con cara de perros degollados.

Que graciosos…no llevan ni un día con esta relación y ahora los tres en mi contra – los miraba con enfado, aunque solo fuera alegría.

Varios minutos pasaron antes que Sakuno lograra vencerlos y convencerlos que no era posible quedarse, pero que en otro momento volverían a verse. Por otro lado, Ryoma no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta decisión, ya que el sabía que Sakuno estaba huyendo, pues las excusas que fue creando cada vez eran más absurdas, solo que sus hijos no se darían cuenta de eso.

Sin embargo, era poco lo que podía hacer, ya que en las condiciones que se encontraba no eran las más óptimas para entablar una discusión, además considerando que estaban los niños, él en ningún caso quería causar un conflicto mayor entre ellos, aunque no podía entender por que su Sakuno quería irse tan aprisa, sabía lo del trabajo, pero cada vez que veían una posibilidad de volver a reunirse, ella iba e inventaba un nuevo pretexto.

Esto comenzó a molestarle un poco, sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido influía en su reacción, pero ya había pasado. Por otra parte, él no le estaba pidiendo que dejara a sus hijos solos, en ningún caso, en realidad no lo había ni pensado, pues no se imaginaba asumiendo esa responsabilidad, que haría él con dos niños, por muy hijos suyos que fueran no estaba acostumbrado a tratarlos y si pasaba algo que haría, lo mejor era que su madre estuviese con ellos, aunque no era claro si solo era por los niños o por el padre.

Mientras los mellizos seguían inventado formas de convencer a su madre, Ryoma ya había dejado de escucharlos, no por que no le interesará lo que se hablaba, sino por que estaba analizando cada palabra, gesto o actitud de Sakuno, que de algún modo le permitieran comprender por que lo estaba evitando. Se podía dar cuenta que no fuese tan receptiva con él, debido a que se hallaban presentes sus hijos, lo cual era comprensible, pero ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada, por fugaz que fuese, mas bien lo había estado ignorando por completo, incluso las pocas frases que le dedico las hizo mirando hacía cualquier lado, menos a él.

La única conclusión que pudo identificar como medianamente aceptable, era que ella no quería saber nada de él, que después que todo esto ocurrió, se había dado cuenta que realmente no lo quería, que cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho antes ya no tenían validez y que no era capaz de decírselo a la cara, aunque pensando en eso, él también prefería que ella no le informara de nada, al menos por ahora, para así tener tiempo suficiente de pensar en algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

En realidad, deseaba que esa fuera la razón, ya que sus otras hipótesis eran aun peor, pues al menos si Sakuno dudaba de sus sentimientos hacía él tendría una pequeña esperanza de reconquistarla, pero si las razones eran otras tales como que repentinamente se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Tezuka, ya que a diferencia de él, Tezuka si era un mejor padre para los niños, que además no los pondría en peligro por alguna noviecita psicópata y al parecer era capaz de demostrarle abiertamente que sentía algo por ella, cosa que recién ahora él, estaba descubriendo que si podía expresar sus sentimientos aunque solo fuese con ella, pero que aun no le habían dado la oportunidad.

Papá…papá…PAPAAAAAAAAA – con toda su fuerza zarandeaba a Ryoma, que aun permanecía dilucidando las razones de Sakuno.

Ah…que pasó – un poco confuso miraba a quien lo llamaba – Ranko…me duele un poco el brazo.

Perdón – soltándolo y con una tierna sonrisa lo observaba.

Es que ya nos tenemos que ir – con una tristeza en sus ojos decía el pequeño.

Tan pronto…no se pueden quedar un poco más – mirando directamente a Sakuno, quien evadió rápidamente la mirada gatuna.

Lo siento…ya es tarde y tú debes descansar – acercándose a uno de los costado de Ryoma, para ayudar a bajar a su hija de la silla.

No obstante, al llegar donde estaba Ranko, sintió como una cálida mano se apoyaba en la suya, presionando con delicadeza, provocando en ella un leve nerviosismo que se tradujo en un suave llanto, pues hasta ese entonces se había estado reprimiendo controlando sus emociones, sobre todo enfrente de ellos tres. Sin embargo, al corroborar que su querido Ryoma ya se encontraba bien no resistió más, intentando en vano controlar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

Ante esto, Ryoma no sabía bien que hacer, así que solo continuo acariciado aquella delgada mano, para luego pasar suavemente por su rostro limpiando hábilmente las lágrimas que caían. Por unos segundos, el silencio se hizo presente, pues ni los pequeños se atrevieron a interrumpir esta tierna escena, principalmente, por que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a su madre llorar ni que un hombre, distinto a Tezuka, fuese tan cariñoso con ella.

Mamá…te duele algo – inocentemente preguntaba Ranko.

N-no…estoy bien…no se preocupen – soltándose de Ryoma, para acariciar el cabello de su hija, aunque fuese un pretexto para escapar de él, situación que no paso desapercibida por el tenista.

Al parecer Sakuno no le haría las cosas fáciles, esos eran los pensamientos del joven tenista, y, por enésima vez, se maldecía por no poder salir de aquella clínica, pues sabía que pronto se marcharían sin dejarle oportunidad de reconquistarla, al ver la reacción de su amada con él, iba a interferir en aquella conversación, no obstante, el ruido de la puerta los interrumpió a todos.

Al percatarse que alguien entraba al cuarto, los presentes voltearon a ver quien hacía aparición, los más curiosos eran los niños, ya que sabían que nuevamente vendría el doctor para literalmente echarlos, por lo cual ambos fruncieron el ceño al sentir la puerta. Por otra parte, los denominados adultos solo observaban la entrada para confirmar la visita, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver quienes eran los que comenzaban a entrar.

Ustedes!!!!…que hacen aquí – entre sorprendido y molesto emitía Ryoma con una voz severa – quien les dijo que yo estaba aquí – sentándose mejor para exigir explicaciones, pues al reconocer a los visitantes comenzaba irritarse gradualmente.

Continuara...

**Que tal les pareció, espero dejen mas comentarios, si les gusto o no, pero alguna palabrita. Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	12. Adiós o Hasta Pronto

**Aquí nuevamente, por fin veremos como va esta parejita, Saku se ira o no... quienes son los visitantes. Bueno lean y disfruten. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

ADIOS O HASTA PRONTO

Ustedes!!!!…que hacen aquí – entre sorprendido y molesto emitía Ryoma con una voz severa – quien les dijo que yo estaba aquí – sentándose mejor para exigir explicaciones, pues al reconocer a los visitantes comenzaba irritarse gradualmente.

Les dije…así nos agradece este ingrato…después que no dimos el trabajo de venir a visitarlo y mira como nos recibe – una voz masculina reclamaba.

Nadie les pidió que vinieran…así que pueden volver por donde vinieron – señalándoles la puerta a los visitantes.

Ryoma…no puedes actuar así – lo reprendía Sakuno.

Quienes son ellos – interrumpían los dos pequeños, quienes miraban absortos como en unos instantes su papá había cambiando tan drásticamente de humor.

Nadie…

Como que nadie…malagradecido, con lo que nos costo viajar.

Ryoma – volvía a interferir Sakuno

Ok…ellos dos son Nadie, pero ella es mi madre Rinko – apuntando a su padre y hermano.

Al ver quienes eran, los pequeños se voltearon completamente para quedar frente a las personas que Ryoma les había presentado, entonces hicieron un leve reverencia y luego al mismo tiempo…

Hola abuela Rinko - con ternura saludaron, ignorando por completo a los otros personajes, con igual indiferencia que su padre.

Jajaja…aprender rápido – se enorgullecía de sus hijos.

Ryoma - por tercera vez Sakuno lo corregía.

Jajaja…veo que al fin alguien que te ponga en tú lugar, hermanito – decía burlándose Ryoga, causando un sonrojo en ambos padres.

Así que ellos son mis nietos – un poco molesta miraba a su hijo, por la tardanza en la noticia – y supongo que tú debes ser Sakuno – entregándole una cálida sonrisa.

Si…mucho gusto señora Echizen – mientras le hacía una leve reverencia.

Por favor…solo llámame Rinko

Como usted diga

Cof…cof…disculpen pero nosotros no estamos pintados – dirigiéndose a las mujeres – yo soy...

Nadie te pregunto – interfería Ryoma.

Ryoma – estaba vez fueron ambas mujeres quienes lo callaron, el aludido solo frunció el ceño molesto.

Jajaja…vez hermanito…

Ryoga cállate…no molestes a tu hermano que esta convaleciente – al ver que su madre lo defendía iba a burlarse de su hermano, pero Sakuno lo miro seria, desistiendo de proseguir.

Sakuno ellos son Nanjiro mi marido y el es mi hijo mayor Ryoga.

Un gusto conocerlos – asentía la chica.

Supongo que ellos son Yue y Ranko – mirando a los pequeños que estaban atento ante cualquier movimiento.

Así las presentaciones prosiguieron, entonces un molesto e incomodo Ryoma con toda esta situación interrumpió.

Bueno…ya se pueden ir – dando una orden con seriedad.

Ehhh…pero si acabamos de llegar…además quiero conocer mejor a mis nietos – decía Nanjiro, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Ranko, tomándola en sus brazos y refregando su cara sobre la de ella para saludarla.

Auch…suélteme viejo me duele – tratando de soltarse de las garras de su abuelo, que no se había afeitado por eso la molestia de la pequeña.

Oye papá suéltala – reclamaba Ryoma.

Viejo tonto suelta a mi hermana – saltando de no se donde sobre su abuelo.

Cuidado Yue

Nanjiro deja a la pequeña en paz – le reprendía su esposa.

Esta bien…pero es que es igualita a mi hijo cuando era un mocoso.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, mientras Sakuno se apartaba a un rincón del cuarto como para poder apreciar mejor lo que estaba desarrollándose a su alrededor, con sus hijos y los familiares de Ryoma. Por una parte, veía a Ranko correr por todo el lugar escapando de los brazos del viejo Nanjiro, quien insistía en abrazarla, todo esto bajo los regaños que Rinko le entrega a su marido, que luego que ella se volteaba continuaba con su persecución.

Asimismo, el indefenso Yue tenía que lidiar con las burlas de su nuevo tío Ryoga, que había encontrado una nueva entretención, dejando de lado su antiguo juguete, o sea a Ryoma, claro todo esto para mala suerte del pequeño, quien estaba cada vez mas indignado con los sobrenombres que su chistosito tío le decía, quien al ver lo furioso que este se ponía no dudaba en proseguir, ya que era como molestar a su querido hermanito, solo que en miniatura.

Por otro lado, se encontraba a la madre Ryoma regaloneando a su hijo, quien a pesar de estar feliz con su visita, obviamente sin demostrarlo, se sentía incomodo con cada muestra de afecto que le daba la mujer, quien no escatimaba en formas de acariciar a su retoño, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que este odiaba estas cosas, pero sabía que no haría mucho por detenerla, pues no tenía la fuerza para eso, solo podía reclamar sin efecto alguno.

Mientras tanto, la hermosa Sakuno observaba con toda calma cada una de las escenas que se presentaban frente a su persona, disfrutaba mucho con todo esto, para ella no era habitual este tipo de representación, pues nunca tuvo una familia tan numerosa, aunque ellos no fueran muchos, fue entonces que sintió una leve nostalgia por algo que siempre añoro pero jamás tuvo, aunque no significa que haya sido infeliz, ya que siempre estuvo agradecida y feliz viviendo con su abuela.

No obstante, desde que sus hijos vinieron a este mundo, deseaba con ahínco que ellos pudiesen tener una familia normal, con todo lo que eso implica, soñando que algún día eso fuera realidad, aunque con el tiempo eso fue transformándose en una fantasía, pues aun cuando se esforzaba por enamorarse de Kunimitsu no lo conseguía, algunas veces hasta se conformaba con quererlo, pero después se reprimía, ya que no encontraba justo que él se quedara con ella sabiendo que, probablemente, nunca correspondería fielmente a sus sentimientos, situación que comprobó al volver a encontrarse con Ryoma, que sin siquiera pensarlo no dudo de lo que sentía por él, aunque estuvo negándoselo desde el principio.

Sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos que tanto negaba afloraban sin permiso desde que lo vio, así que por mucho que ella no quisiera aceptarlo era inútil, mas ahora, que sus hijos ya sabían la verdad, por tanto, le seria imposible escapar de su único amor, además, que si lo que Keiko decía era verdad, Ryoma tampoco la dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente.

Estaba resignada, pero aun así contenta, pues a pesar que sus hijos estaban enfadados por sus impertinentes parientes, parecían divertirse como nunca, ya que no era habitual en ellos ser tan accesibles con extraños, aun que al parecer se encontraban muy enojados, seguían los juegos y burlas que los dos Echizen les hacían, pero claro al igual que su padre sabían disimular perfectamente su alegría, situación que no paso desapercibida por aquellos hombres, que estaban acostumbrados a la actitud de Ryoma, y sabiendo que eran de su sangre no se extrañaban, al contrario lo encontraban de los mas divertido.

Disculpen…pero este es un hospital…no pueden estar jugando – entraba una enfermera, pues al parecer el ruido que hacían se escuchaba en los pasillos – y el paciente tiene que descansar.

Lo sentimos – decía Rinko, mientras miraba severamente a Nanjiro y Ryoga – nosotros ya nos vamos.

Está bien…el doctor me dijo que solo su esposa puede quedarse – estas palabras sorprendieron a todos, sobre todo a la aludida.

P-perdón…pero – trataba Sakuno de articular palabras, pero no podía la vergüenza que tenía era monumental, además, de donde había sacado el doctor que ella era la esposa de Ryoma, aunque tampoco era que le molestara tanto.

Muchas gracias… no quería dejar a mi hijo solo…que bueno que su esposa lo pueda acompañar un rato más – pícaramente hablaba mientras miraba a los involucrados.

Bueno…los dejo para que se despidan…pero no tarden demasiado – emitía la enfermera al salir.

Pero señora…yo

No te preocupes querida…supongo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar – al ver que Sakuno la miraba confundida – claro desde que se reencontraron no deben haber tenido mucho de que hablar y como ustedes viajan mañana, lo mejor es que arreglen cuanto antes cualquier diferencia, no les parece.

Si…pero – señalando a su hijos, y pensando que con esa excusa se salvaba de enfrentar a Ryoma.

Por eso no te preocupes…nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo de los niños…estamos en el mismo hotel así que nos podemos ver allá…además, me encantaría pasar un rato más con estos niños tan encantadores – cambiando el tono de voz a uno más triste, proseguía – pues me he perdido tanto…no pude verlos crecer…aunque aun son pequeños…pero me gustaría recupera el tiempo perdido…bueno si a ti no te molesta, Sakuno – la miraba con tristeza que la joven no pudo negarse, mientras los hombres suspiraban al ver como su madre manipulaba la situación a su favor, ellos estaban habituados a esto, pero no comprendían muy bien por que actuaba así, pero el menor de los Echizen lo agradecía silenciosamente.

Esta bien…me quedaré un rato…por favor cuide bien de ellos.

No hay problema…nos iremos a disfrutar de lo que queda de la tarde – cambiando instantáneamente su cara - bueno mis queridos nietos…quieren ir con su abuela a tomar unos deliciosos helados – los chicos estaban atentos a las palabras de estas mujeres, y aunque no comprendían lo que estaba pasando, aceptaron gustoso, sobretodo Ranko, que al escuchar la palabra helado salto de alegría.

Siiii…vamos abuela – los pequeños se preparaban para partir.

Por favor…obedezcan a su abuela…y – pero fue interrumpida por sus hijos.

Ya…ya…ya…si lo sabemos no haremos nada malo – decía la pequeña.

Pero tú debes cuidar a mi papá…no lo asusten con tus caras o le digas algo malo – continuaba Yue.

Es cierto…no queremos quedar sin padre – insistía la niña.

Mejor váyanse ya – la vergüenza que sentía se reflejaba claramente es su rostro para deleite de los presentes, que observaban la escena divertidos.

* * *

Al fin se marcharon todos, después de una grata discusión entre los pequeños y su madre, ya que estos se encontraban preocupados por la actitud de Sakuno, le dejaron bien en claro que debía comportase y no espantar a Ryoma, pues ellos querían continuar viéndolo.

Al quedar solos un silencio incomodo cubrió la habitación, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, dudaban por igual de cuales serian las palabras correctas. Por una parte, Sakuno divagaba en quedarse o irse de la vida de su príncipe, cualquier cosa que decidiera estaba en sus manos, aunque hubiese preferido que alguien interfiriera por ella diciéndole que hacer, pero sabía que eso no era posible, tenía que comportarse como una adulta y realmente contestarse para sí que era lo que deseaba.

Asimismo, el joven tenista estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para convencer a su Sakuno que se quedara con él, pero dudaba por la reciente actitud de la castaña; en realidad, era lógico lo que cada uno pensaba, pues a pesar de tener algo en común ellos no conocían nada el uno del otro, pues los pocos momentos que estuvieron juntos no fue suficiente como para entenderse bien, ambos debían ser cuidadosos, pero estaba claro que a estas alturas había que arriesgarse, y alguien tenía que empezar.

Sakuno – rozaba su mano con la de la chica, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

….. – ella solo pudo mirarlo, pues las palabras pensadas aun no tenían sonidos.

Creo que deberíamos hablar – la miraba con intensidad, sacando un sonrojo en la chica, cuestión que tranquilizó a Ryoma.

Cierto – fue todo lo que le salía de su boca.

No soy bueno en esto – apretando la mano de la chica con suavidad – pero…no quiero que nos volvamos a separar – la franqueza en sus palabras y su mirada se incrustaban directo en los sentidos de Sakuno, que no sabía como reaccionar.

Aquellas palabras eran más de lo que ella podía asimilar en ese momento, ya que durante todo este tiempo, desde su separación con Ryoma, había soñado con escucharlas, pero no tenía certeza de cómo contestar a eso, pues la razón y el corazón no le entregaban consenso. Esa simple frase causaba estragos en su interior, era un poco absurdo pensarlo pues ni siquiera tenían una relación, en realidad nunca la tuvieron, fueron solamente fugaces encuentros, aunque solo le pedía que no se separaran, una petición lógica si consideraba que él quería conocer a sus hijos, lo que no implicaba que él quisiera formalizar una relación con ella, bueno al menos eso era lo que ella deseaba pensar, pues no quería hacerse ilusiones en vano.

Sakuno…estas escuchando – sonaba un poco confuso, pues no estaba habituado a ser ignorado, menos por ella, que siempre había estado pendiente de su persona.

S-si… - volvía en sí nuevamente, sacudiendo su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si te pido que te quedes lo harás – una leve suplica salía por sus labios, confundiendo mas a la chica, ya que por un instante dudaba si quien le hablaba era realmente el chico arrogante del que se enamoró.

Es que…no puedo – en su interior gritaba _"si me quedo aunque no me lo pidas"_.

Estas huyendo de mí – volvía el antiguo Ryoma, el arrogante y decidido, aquel que Sakuno sí conocía.

N-no…por que lo dices – evitando la mirada del chico.

Desde que llegaste me has estado evitando – giro con suavidad el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara directamente – ni siquiera me has mirado a los ojos…y me he dado cuenta como has tratado de irte en varias ocasiones…ahora me dirás que rayos te sucede – su firmeza en lo dicho estremecieron a Sakuno, en parte envidiaba la seguridad que tenía.

N-nada…es que tú…debes descansar – ni ella misma se creía lo que hablaba, se maldecía por ser tan cobarde.

Sakuno…crees que no me doy cuenta...antes que esto pasara no actuabas así... huías de mí…sí, pero supongo que era por que no sabías lo que yo sentía por ti y no querías que te hiciera daño…pero eso ya lo sabes… te lo demostré la noche que pasamos juntos…y te dije lo mucho que te amo la noche cuando ocurrió todo esto – no quitaba la vista de la castaña, si ella no le decía nada al menos quería intentar adivinar que era lo que sucedía.

Lo sé…es que…no sé – lo sabía el le decía que la amaba, pero…

Dime ya no me quieres… ¿es eso?...pues si es eso entonces…

NO…claro que no…yo te amo – volvía a esquivar esa mirada.

Mírame…quiero verlo en tus ojos.

Ambos se observaron con detenimiento, pero una gran duda se reflejaba en los ojos involucrados, al parecer el poco tiempo transcurrido era insuficiente para comprender que era lo que ellos deseaban en realidad, ya que después de tanto años separados no podían confiar plenamente el uno en el otro, algo faltaba que les entregara plena seguridad de sus reales sentimientos, solo un paso más debían recorrer para que por fin formaran la familia que ya eran.

El joven tenista veía con detenimiento a su amada, que a pesar de tenerla enfrente parecía que una fuerza invisible no dejaba que él tomara dominio completo de su corazón, pues podía verla, incluso tocarla, pero que al mismo instante esta grata sensación se diluía como hielo en fuego; que era ese obstáculo que le impedía seguir, por que sentía que al mirar esos ojos carmesí, estos de alguna manera suplicaban que le entregara lo que tanto anhelaba.

No obstante, que era eso que tanto deseaba, se maldecía por no comprender aquel lenguaje desconocido para su persona, que solo quienes se conocen y han vivido tiempo juntos saben deletrear, aquella intimidad que ellos aun no poseían, la confianza que con solo mirarse podrían saber instantáneamente los sentimientos del otro, casi sin preguntas, pero que en su vida había experimentado, pues nunca se había dado esa oportunidad, claro si jamás se había enamorado y mucho menos interesado en una mujer como para pensar en aquellas cosa, demasiado cursis para un hombre arrogante como lo es él.

Asimismo, aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí, vacilaban cada vez más por la impertinente mirada ámbar, que penetraba avasalladoramente hacia su interior, buscando respuestas que aun ella misma no podía dilucidar, lo único que provocaba era que una mayor incertidumbre se generara en su cabeza, pues intuía cuales eran las preguntas que Ryoma le trataba de insinuar, aunque ese no era el problema, sino más bien que era lo que debía responder, acaso existía realmente una respuesta a esas interrogantes.

La indecisa mujer sentía como esa agobiante mirada no le daba tregua para pensar detenidamente, que debía hacer, sus dudas se incrementaban con el pasar de los segundos, pues más que ese tiempo no había pasado. Estaba acorralada, debía enfrentar sus miedos, pero en realidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de como, por mucho que ideaba potenciales respuestas en su cabeza, estas no tenían concordancia con nada, aunque existía la posibilidad que, en definitiva, no quería contestar, pues hasta ella misma reprimía cualquier acercamiento hacía él, por que razón…solo ella debía averiguarlo.

El silencio ya comenzaba a ser molesto para ambos, un hombre que impacientemente esperaba una respuesta y una mujer que se negaba determinantemente a enfrentar las preguntas, alguien debía terminar con este incomodo momento, pero quien, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía certeza de estar preparado para escuchar algo no deseado, sin embargo, en estas situaciones siempre existe lo llamado "salvado por la campana", pues hacía su intromisión un par de enfermeras, para alivio momentáneo de la parejita.

Sentimos interrumpir… pero el paciente debe descansar – hablaba una de las enfermeras – Sra. Echizen…debemos realizarles exámenes de rutina a su esposo.

Eh… - _"Sra. Echizen…que bien suena eso"_ pensaba la chica – claro pero... yo no… - pero una protectora mano la interrumpió, cuando fijo sus ojos en Ryoma este le daba señales de que no dijese nada, haciéndola sonrojar.

Listo Sr. Echizen…espero ya se haya despedido de su esposa, pues la hora de visitas ya termino – otra enfermera que comenzaba a sacar sus utensilios de trabajo.

Luego de esta interrupción, Sakuno se alisto rápidamente, pues era su oportunidad para nuevamente huir sin dar explicaciones, situación que se estaba volviendo habitual en ella, sobre todo después de la repentina aparición de Ryoma en su vida. Representando el papel que se le adjudicaba, dignamente se paró de su asiento, y deposito un tierno beso en la frente del paciente, algo que molesto un poco al joven, que sin vacilar jalo por el cuello a su esquivo ángel para besarla delicadamente en los labios.

Con una de sus sonrisas llenas de arrogancia la miro directamente a los ojos…

No creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mí…querida – palabras que estremecieron a la ofuscada Sakuno, por semejante comportamiento, pero continúo el juego.

Haber hasta donde llegas – una desafiante sonrisa afloraba en ella, aquellas palabras eran más una solicitud que otra cosa, que el tenista comprendió como una pista para llegar al corazón de Sakuno.

Aquella escena era detenidamente observada por el grupo de enfermeras, quienes estaban fascinadas por las muestras de cariño que la pareja de casados se expresaba, a su parecer eran unos enamorados encantadores. Sin embargo, cuando los actores de esta representación, se percataron de sus espectadores, simultáneamente sus rostros se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, que por supuesto deleito aun más a la audiencia.

* * *

Los acontecimientos anteriores, daban inicio a nuevas situaciones en la vida de esta pareja, pues lo mas difícil ya había sucedido, ahora les tocaba averiguar como podrían formalizar una relación fidedigna y duradera. Las recientes semanas habían trascurrido demasiado rápido, pues una enorme cantidad de sucesos invadió estrepitosamente la vida de estas personas, y como dicen por ahí "Después de la tormenta, llega la calma".

Si se piensa detenidamente en cada una de las cosas que ha pasado, se puede decir que al fin todo termino y que, de una vez por todas, esta disímil pareja debería estar junta, pero no siempre es tan fácil como aparenta, aunque tan poco tan complicado como se cree.

La pronta partida de la familia Ryuzaki hacia Londres era inminente, pero no definitiva para resolver sus vidas. Pues el solo hecho de marcharse hacia otro lugar no implica que vaya a existir una separación definitiva, con quienes ya eran parte de ellos, pues no se puede negar lo sucedido, así que por muy lejos que puedan estar, nada puede impedir un reencuentro si este es deseado incesantemente por uno de ellos.

Sakuno…segura que te quieres ir – insistía su amiga.

S-si…ya esta decido – vacilante sonaban sus palabras.

No te vas ha…arrepentir mas tarde – proseguía Keiko.

Dejémoslo así…ya es hora de irnos – suspiraba la joven.

Como quieras…pero – calló de nada servía insistir, a veces Sakuno era más terca que cualquiera.

Mientras todo era preparado, la joven madre se interiorizaba en sus pensamientos, envuelta en una ola de emociones al recordar cada instante vivido en este hotel, dejando de lado los horribles momentos, muchas cosas sucedieron que la llenaban tanto de alegría como de miedos, pero que con el tiempo podría decir que cada uno de esos hechos había valido la pena vivirlos.

A cada momento que transcurría una perturbadora tristeza se hacia presente en su corazón, sabía que aquel sentimiento que la invadía era completamente culpa suya, pues una cuestionable decisión le causaba este vacío que sentía, asimismo, ya comenzaba a tener mayor claridad de sus reacciones reciente, pues podía darse cuenta que lo que realmente buscaba, era una intención clara de Ryoma para con ella, no solo que le dijera "te amo" sino también que se lo demostrara, pero de que forma, era algo que aun no podía descifrar, aunque una pequeña idea se formulaba en su mente.

* * *

Por otro lado, en una de las habitaciones de la Clínica, se encontraba un joven paciente junto a su madre, que intentaba infructuosamente animar al menor de sus hijos, pues al parecer las horas de sueño no le dieron la tranquilidad ni las respuestas que necesitaba hallar, en vano, pregunto una y otra vez a su conciencia, por aquellas dudas que generaron su encuentro con la mujer de ojos carmesí.

Sigues preocupado – interrumpía su silencio la madre de Ryoma.

Mmm…

Tienes que estas tranquilo…después puedes hablar con ella.

No entiendo…no la comprendo – comenzaba a expresar lo que sentía, luego de varios minutos junto a su madre lograba abrir su interior.

Si te puedo ayudar…solo dime – tratando de darle la seguridad que necesitaba.

Por que actúa así…no se lo que quiere – hablaba mas para sí que para su madre, pero aun así espera una respuesta.

A lo mejor esta confundida…debes darle tiempo – con una ternura maternal inconfundible.

Tiempo para que – confundido emitía.

Pues, para que aclare sus dudas.

Dudas de qué – como buen hombre no podía entender el pensar de una mujer indecisa como lo es Sakuno.

Por ejemplo, de sus sentimientos…o de los tuyos – lo miraba con cariño, sabía que su hijo no era muy perceptivo en estas cosas.

Mis sentimientos…pero si le dije claramente que la amo y se lo demostré – con incredulidad hablaba, a caso no había sido claro con ella.

A veces las mujeres necesitamos más que eso – miraba fijamente a su hijo para ver si comprendía.

Más…pero que más quiere…que me humille…es eso – su rostro reflejaba molestia e incertidumbre.

No creo que ella quiera eso.

Entonces…que es lo que tengo que hacer.

No lo sé…es algo que tendrás que averiguar tu mismo.

Y como voy hacer eso…si ni siquiera me responde lo que le pregunto – se notaba un poco molesto, por que no era mas concreta.

Hijo…a veces las preguntas sobran – sonreía al ver la expresión de enojo que tenía Ryoma – si realmente amas a Sakuno…tendrás que tener paciencia…con el tiempo te darás cuenta que no necesitarás palabras para comprender lo que ella desea – al parecer su madre estaba hablando tonterías, como rayos iba a saber lo que su amada quería sin palabras, a caso aprendería a leer la mente.

No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

No te preocupes…algún día lo entenderás…por ahora solo ingéniatelas para reconquistarla – con una cálida sonrisa lo miraba, concluyendo la conversación.

Por consiguiente, aun faltan detalles para que esta joven pareja pueda unir por completo sus vidas, algunos pasos son necesarios para concretar una relación que ha visto truncado su inicio en variadas ocasiones, pero con un poco de paciencia, perseverancia y amor puedan llegar a consumar lo anhelado en su adolescencia.

Sin embargo, para que esto tenga un final deseado, los involucrados deberán descubrir cuales son las cartas correctas a utilizar, en un juego sin reglas aparentes, ya que una mala elección puede dar por finalizado el juego antes de tiempo, generando una dolorosa separación sin posibilidad de retorno…pero cuales son estas cartas…y, más aun, de cuanto es el tiempo que disponen para encontrarlas.

Lamentablemente, nadie conoce las verdaderas normas de este juego, llamado presumiblemente "amor", pero aun sin saber con certeza lo que se espera, muchos son los que osan enfrentarse a esto, que, por lo general, entra en la vida de las personas sin previo aviso, solo obliga a los escogidos a participar, con la esperanza que más de alguno logre el triunfo soñado.

Continuara...

* * *

**Listo aquí el final de esta parte, ahora habrá que ver que hará Ryoma con la partida de Sakuno, podrán estar juntos, bueno esperemos hasta el próximo capitulo, Bye** **dejen rewies.**


	13. Donde Todo Comenzo

**Este capitulo es el comienzo del fin, por tanto es un poco más lento, con alguna información del pasado, pero es la conección para llegar a ver como termina esta parejita. Así que paciencia, espero disfruten. Gracias por su apoyo  
**

* * *

DONDE TODO COMENZO

La calidez del verano menguaba a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, pronto daría sus últimos momentos de calor antes de dar paso a la suave brisa que traería la nueva estación, cambiando paulatinamente los verdes paisajes por unos contrastantes tonos rojizos, amarillos y anaranjados, indicando que el otoño hacia aparición.

Así como las temporadas estacionales se van renovando, la vida de las personas también. Retornando luego de una larga estadía fuera de Japón, los Ryusaki llegan a normalizar sus días, volviendo a tomar sus posiciones en su confortable hogar, lugar seguro para la gran mayoría de la gente.

Desde su último encuentro con los Echizen han transcurrido dos semanas, aunque no perdieron totalmente el contacto, pues los pequeños se encargaron de que así fuera, ya que insistentemente lograron comunicarse casi a diario con su padre, a quien no le daban tiempo de hacerlo el mismo. Sin embargo, los progenitores de estos chicos aun permanecían incomunicados, por una u otra razón no se había dado oportunidad para que ellos hablaran, pero si estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba con el otro, pues para eso estaban los pequeños informantes.

Llegando a su querido hogar, ingresaban a través de una sencilla puerta de madera, que daba al hall de su acogedora casa, lugar con decorados simples pero medianamente elegantes, cada uno puesto con una clara intención de dar una bienvenida cariñosa a sus visitantes. Los pequeños sin demora corrieron hacia la sala, pues estaban seguros que su querida bisabuela los estaría esperando gustosa.

Al entrar en la sala…

Por fin llegan…no saben lo preocupada que me tenían – abalanzándose sobre sus bisnietos.

Auch…duele…estamos bien – rezongaba la menor.

Abuela…no te preocupes ya esta todo bien…supongo que Keiko te contó lo que paso – cayendo rendida en un de los sofá de la sala.

Si…y no sabes lo preocupada que me dejo…menos mal que todo resulto bien…ayyy – unos pequeños sollozos salían por sus cansados ojos.

Ya…ya abuela si todo esta bien…míranos – trataba de consolar a Sumire, que al corroborar que estaban bien comenzaba tranquilizarse.

Mamá…tenemos hambre – interrumpiendo Yue, entendible viaje largo, agotador para cualquiera, además hijo de Ryoma, vaya combinación.

Es cierto…ya les tengo listo el almuerzo…pasemos a comer y luego platicamos – miraba con detenimiento a su nieta, anunciándole que deseaba muchas explicaciones.

Mamá después podemos llamar a mi papá – con alegría se expresaba Ranko.

Papá… - preguntaba Sumire, ya que esa información no le había sido revelada por su amiga, al parecer obvio algunos detalles relevantes en esta historia.

Es que – Sakuno dudaba, sabía perfectamente que su abuela renegaba de Ryoma cada vez que podía, es que aun no se olvidaba de todo lo que había sufrido su pequeña nieta.

Supongo que se refieren a Tezuka – recordando que hasta hace poco ellos así lo llamaban.

No…no…no – Yue le negaba con su dedo índice – bis…Tezuka-san no es nuestro padre.

Cierto…Ryoma es nuestro papá…Tezuka-san es mmm…ya se – meditaba Ranko, en eso mira a su madre – Tezuka-san será nuestro tío.

Después hablamos de eso…vayan a lavarse para comer – esquivando la inquisidora mirada de su abuela, quien comenzaba a demostrar su molestia con todo eso.

A pesar de estar felices de volver a su hogar, la calma que llega luego de una tormenta no siempre es tan tranquila como se desea, aun quedan cosas que deben ser solucionadas, leves detalles como recoger lo que halla quedado y ver cuales son las cosas que se pueden reutilizar, todo esto es parte de la renovación en la vida de las personas, o sea lo que se entiende por "cambios".

Aun cuando Sumire apoyaba en todo lo que podía a su querida nieta, había hechos que simplemente no toleraba, uno de esos era que se nombrara al padre de los pequeños, no podía comprender que después de tanto tiempo, Sakuno siguiera pensando en ese chico que le había roto el corazón y, peor aun, porque no se enamoraba de una vez por todas de Tezuka, su candidato preferido para ocupar el puesto de padre y esposo de Sakuno.

Lamentablemente, la vieja anciana no tenía control sobre los sentimientos de la joven madre, pues si ese hubiese sido el caso, ya hace mucho tiempo que Sakuno se habría olvidado completamente de Ryoma, para suerte de este último Sumire no poseía este tipo de poder. No obstante, en su intento de proteger a su nieta, mas de alguna vez hacía triquiñuelas para, según ella, ayudar a Sakuno a encontrar la felicidad.

Luego de un incomodo almuerzo, situación que paso desapercibida para los pequeños, las mujeres Ryusaki estaban preparadas para entablar una conversación. Sakuno al ver que debería aclarar muchas cosas con su abuela, ordeno a sus hijos salir de la habitación, con la excusa que fueran a descansar para recobrar energías después de tan agotador viaje.

Bueno…ahora me dirás como es que ellos saben de…ese sujeto – omitiendo el nombre a propósito, y hablando con una recalcada molestia.

Es que verás…lo que pasó – en realidad su abuela si que la ponía nerviosa, tanto como su príncipe.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la sala principal, aunque el lugar era habitualmente acogedor y apacible, en estos precisos instante se había transformado en una zona sofocante y perturbadora, como si intencionalmente hubiesen cambiado la habitación por una especie de prisión o cuarto de interrogatorio.

Por tanto, en estos momentos la indefensa Sakuno deseaba no haber vuelto nunca, aunque no era para tanto, pues su abuela por muy ruda que fuera no se la iba a comer ni nada parecido, sin embargo, se sentía intimidada con la postura de la anciana, que la observaba impaciente, esperando una explicación convincente, cada segundo que transcurría era peor, así que lo mejor era comenzar ya y terminar con esta agonía.

En vista que su abuela no la dejaría tranquila hasta escuchar lo que había ocurrido, no le quedo de otra que comenzar el relato, por lo tanto, dio inicio a su narración de los hechos, dándole a entender que su encuentro con Ryoma había sido producto de la casualidad, que el destino misteriosamente los había reunidos en el mismo evento, y para mejorar o empeorar las cosas, según quien lo mire, se habían terminado por hospedar en el mismo hotel.

A medida que avanzaba la historia, Sumire aun no comprendía que relación había con que sus nietos supiesen la verdad, pero decidió no interrumpir para ver que más le diría la chica, que al no observar cambio en la actitud de su interlocutora, comenzó a explayarse en la historia, contando con lujo de detalles lo que aconteció, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no delatarse, pues a medida que hablaba sentía como sus sentimientos por el tenista la terminarían traicionando, cada cuanto respiraba profundamente como para calmar su emoción de haberse reencontrado con su amor.

No obstante, hubieron sucesos que simplemente tendría que omitir en el relato, por razones obvias, ya que si su abuela se enteraba que había pasado una noche con Ryoma, de seguro sus hijos quedarían huérfanos, no solo de padre sino también de madre. Por supuesto, nadie quería que eso sucediera, sobre todo Sakuno, además, sus pequeños no tenían la culpa de las irresponsabilidades de sus padres, aunque pensándolo bien no se arrepentía en nada de esa noche, pero por si las dudas mejor callar.

Sin embargo, al momento de llegar a la parte del secuestro, que era lo realmente importante en esta historia, la joven madre tuvo que hacer una pausa, pues las emociones que sentía al recordar aquella fatídica noche, causaban estragos en ella y no era para menos, no había transcurrido mucho tiempo de todo eso.

No obstante, prosiguió hablando, fue entonces que su abuela quedó asombrada por la actitud que el joven tenista había tenido, aunque oculto un poco su interés por tal comportamiento, pensando que al menos había estado a la altura de los hechos, pero eso no quita en nada lo anterior, de todas formas su terquedad se hacía presente.

Era lo menos que podía hacer – restando un poco de crédito al joven.

Abuela…no seas injusta…no cualquiera actúa así…además Ryoma estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo…incluso antes de saber que eran sus hijos – por mucho que se esforzaba por ser neutral, aquel brillo en sus ojos la delataba, situación que molesto a su abuela, pero no dijo nada.

Está bien…continúa.

Unos momentos después, la hermosa madre terminaba con el exhaustivo relato, con la esperanza que su abuela comprendiera la razón de sus actos. Al ver que su nieta esperaba por su reacción, solo asintió que estaba satisfecha con lo escuchado, pero prefirió omitir comentarios al respecto, aunque no era lo que Sakuno deseaba por ahora estaba bien.

Debido que se había hecho tarde se retiró a su habitación, necesitaba darse un baño y descansar del largo viaje, dejando a su querida abuela sola en la sala, quien agradeció este instante para pensar en todo. De algo estaba segura la mayor de las Ryusaki, no podía permitir que nuevamente aquel sujeto detestable, como ella le llamaba, volviera para arruinarle la vida a su linda nieta, si estaba en su persona evitarlo lo haría, ya que por el momento no estaba dispuesta a olvidar tan fácilmente lo que sucedido.

* * *

En otro lugar muy lejos de Japón, para ser más exactos en el "Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy" ciudad de New York, un joven tenista ya más recuperado de sus lesiones, se alistaba para abordar el próximo vuelo hacia el añorado país del sol naciente, el lugar donde todo comenzó entre él y su querido amor, Sakuno Ryusaki.

Esta vez su objetivo era claro, reconquistar como sea a la mujer que le quitó su aparente tranquilidad, una vida vacía, sin preocupaciones y cero interés en el bienestar de los demás, solo en su propia persona, pero que hasta ese instante no le había causado ningún problema. Sin embargo, en un par de días provoco un giro de 180º en su vida, que ya no se le hacía indiferente, aunque extraño y, a veces, temeroso, no le desagradaba, más bien le causaba una creciente curiosidad por vivir aquello tan novedoso que se le presentaba.

No obstante, tendría que poner todo su esfuerzo en conseguirlo, pues ya se había dado cuenta que recuperar la confianza de su ángel iba a ser el reto más grande de su vida, y como era su costumbre, Ryoma Echizen jamás eludía un desafío, menos uno como este.

Mientras esperaba su vuelo, se percato de la presencia de alguien…

Se puede saber que haces aquí – su voz denotaba molestia.

No es obvio…este es un aeropuerto – en tono de burla.

Eso ya lo sé…a donde vas – proseguía Ryoma.

De vacaciones...al igual que tú.

Fue entonces que varios vuelos fueron anunciados por altoparlantes, así que el joven Joe se despidió de Ryoma caminando rumbo a su destino, este sin mucho interés lo dejó ir sin preguntar nada. Minutos más tarde, el tenista se acomodaba en su lugar, a la espera de pronto llegar a su tan anhelado destino, tratando de pensar en su estrategia de conquista, algo que se le hacía complicado, pues nunca lo había hecho o más bien jamás lo había necesitado.

Permiso…- una voz masculina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Eh…- al voltear a ver a quien lo interrumpía – que estas haciendo aquí…

No es obvio…es un avión…que crees que hago – Joe continuaba fastidiando a su amigo.

No te hagas el gracioso…este vuelo va rumbo a Japón…y no hará escalas…así que a donde se supone que vas – lo miraba con su frialdad acostumbrada, pero su amigo no se intimidaba con esto.

Ah…¿en serio?...entonces tomaré mis vacaciones en Japón…que bueno nunca he estado allá…mmm…como será ese lugar…dime Ryoma que lugares me recomiendas visitar – al parecer Joe se divertía mucho fastidiando a su amigo.

Ni lo sueñes…bájate ya...

Pero si el avión ya esta en vuelo – miraba con toda inocencia como si fuese un niño.

Y eso que…

Ya…ya…no te preocupes…ni sabrás que anduve por allá…además, tengo unos asuntos de trabajo que debo resolver – y pensado para sí "también quiero estar en primera fila para ver como lo haces para conquistar a Ryusaki, esto no me lo puedo perder, es una primicia, jajajaja" claro por razones obvias no le podía decir a su amigo sus reales intenciones.

¿Trabajo?...pero no dijiste que ibas de vacaciones

Si…pero también haré otras cosas…a caso no recuerdas que despediste al último entrenador…tengo que arreglar tus caprichos…

Era un inútil…pero a quien tienes en mente – ya con curiosidad hablaba.

De eso no te preocupes…ya esta todo arreglado…solo hay que afinar unos detalles de contrato…cuando termines tu descanso te lo presentaré.

Luego de un rato de viaje, ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada cual en lo suyo, pues aun les quedaban muchas horas de recorrido. El joven tenista conecto sus audífonos para escuchar música, evitando tener que hablar con su compañero, quien entendió la indirecta de Ryoma y concluyo por callar, por tanto se dispuso a trabajar en su laptop.

Las horas pasaban con normalidad, mientras el orgulloso jugador disfrutaba de lo que escuchaba, dejándose llevar por la música su mente comenzó a dar un viaje al pasado, recordando como había descubierto su interés por Sakuno, que por increíble que parezca duraba hasta hoy, solo que ahora era un sentimiento de profundo amor hacia ella.

Flash Back

Tiempo después de haber llegado a Seigaku, todos los titulares celebraban su más reciente victoria, luego de muchas horas de arduo entrenamiento y sacrificio, habían logrado obtener el mayor de los trofeos juveniles de tenis, "El Campeonato Nacional" coronándose triunfadores absolutos por tercera vez consecutiva, siendo en esta ocasión muy significativa, pues volvían a reunirse todos los chicos, ya que los años anteriores Ryoma no había participado, pues aun no ingresaba a la preparatoria.

Debido a los logros obtenidos, su querida entrenadora los premió con un viaje a un exclusivo balneario en el distrito de Kanagawa, auspiciado por uno de los organizadores del torneo, que había quedado encantado con las destrezas tenísticas que presentaron los chicos de Seigaku.

Sin siquiera imaginarlo, este viaje despertaría los sentidos de uno de los chicos más frío y orgullosos del club de tenis, apodado "príncipe del tenis". Hasta estos días, el entonces adolescente Ryoma, no tenía ningún interés en las chicas, aunque no le eran del todo indiferentes, pues sus amigos no paraban de hablar de esto, ya que ellos si tenían las hormonas revolucionas hace ya bastante tiempo.

El balneario al cual llegaron, se prestaba para que las hormonas masculinas no tuviesen tranquilidad alguna, pues aquellas hermosas playas de arenas blancas, se vestían de infinidad de coloridos y variados bikinis, dejando a más de alguno con los ojos y cuello torcidos de tanta distracción. Incluso el aun indiferente Ryoma, estaba algo ofuscado, no es que fuese la primera vez que sus juveniles ojos vieran este tipo de escenas, pero al parecer recién comenzaba a comprender la insistencia de sus sempai en estas cosas.

No obstante, esta no fue la razón de que Ryoma comenzará a percatarse de las cualidades tentadores que tenían las mujeres, más bien solo fue un aliciente para que descubriera que hace mucho tiempo había un espécimen del sexo femenino, que siempre estaba junto a él, que con el pasar de los años se había transformado en un muy perfecto ejemplar, claro que no fue él quien precisamente se dio cuenta, sino sus inseparables amigos.

Guauu…que linda playa…vamos a nadar – gritada de alegría un muy animado Eiji.

Es cierto…mira que hermosas sirenas que nos están esperando – decía otro alborotador Momo.

Decidido…hay que conocer a las nativas de la zona – proseguía el genio, que ya hacía gala de sus lindo ojos azules.

Vamos Ryoma… - lo jalaba Momo

Ah…mada mada dane – se soltaba del agarre – yo prefiero ir a dormir.

No seas agua fiesta O'chibi – decía Eiji, lanzándose sobre Ryoma.

No te preocupes…no le diremos a Ryusaki que estuviste con otras chicas – le animaba Momo.

Es cierto…no diremos nada a Saku-chan – interfería Eiji.

Mmm…como se vería Ryusaki en un diminuto bikini – abriendo sus temibles ojos azules, provocaba a sus amigos a imaginárselo.

Es cierto…Sakuno-chan es muy linda – seguía Eiji.

Si…dan ganas de abrazarla…su piel debe ser muy suave – decía Momo.

Son unos pervertidos – los reprendía Ryoma – Mejor me voy – disimulaba el aludido, quien al parecer se sonrojaba con estos comentarios, que cada vez eran más recurrentes, pues hace bastante tiempo que sus amigos se percataban de la inusual atención que este tenía con Sakuno, aunque Ryoma no se daba aun por enterado.

El más joven del grupo se marchaba un poco avergonzado, a medida que caminaba se preguntaba por que de aquellos sonrojos, si a él esas cosas no le interesaban, además, Ryusaki era solo la nieta de la entrenadora, su compañera de salón, hasta podría decir que su amiga, pero nada más, por que entonces el repentino nerviosismo. Mientras caminaba hacia el hotel, chocó inesperadamente con alguien, quien calló torpemente al suelo.

Lo siento – decía fríamente Ryoma.

Auch…yo lo siento…estaba distraída – una suave voz femenina emitía.

¿Sakuno? – al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida para él, su corazón dio un brinco, que lo dejó aun mas sorprendido.

¿Ry…ryoma? – se sonrojaba la chica.

Que haces aquí Ryusaki – nerviosamente decía, a la vez que ayudaba a levantarla.

Es que…yo…bueno…mi abuela me invitó – balbuceaba la joven.

Cuando la chica estuvo en pie, Ryoma dio una rápida mirada a Sakuno, quien no se percato de lo ocurrido, el chico de mirada ámbar, pudo darse cuenta que la joven castaña se veía levemente diferente a como el la recordaba, y eso que la había visto hace un par de días en la final del torneo, pero las palabras antes dichas por sus sempai, fue lo que lo descolo, pues no pudo evitar imaginarse a Sakuno con bikini.

Ryoma estas bien – tratando de llamar la atención del chico.

Sin embargo, este no respondía a las preguntas de Sakuno, quien no se percataba que su príncipe estaba embobado mirándola, ya que ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado que Ryoma estaría interesado en su persona, así que simplemente pensó que este la estaba ignorando.

Aquel inesperado encuentro termino sin muchos avances, pues prontamente apareció Sumire para llevarse a su nieta, quien tampoco se había dado cuenta de nada. Una vez la chica se fue, Ryoma volvió en sí, mirando con disimulo a todos lados, para verificar que ninguno de sus molestos compañeros de equipo estuviesen cerca, pues tenía certeza que si lo hubiesen visto irían rápidamente a fastidiarlo, mejor era salir de allí lo antes posible.

Para evitar encontrarse con cualquier conocido, subió a su habitación, que tenía una hermosa vista a la playa, entonces decidió acomodarse en la pequeña terraza pues así la brisa marina lo refrescaría. Lamentablemente, no contaba con que su cuarto, estuviese ubicado con vista privilegiada al de Sakuno, ya que al salir, vio como la castaña se asomaba al balcón para disfrutar el paisaje.

Maldición, fue lo que salió de su boca, pero aun así no hizo nada para evitar observar a la chica, quien se veía hermosa, llevando una minifalda blanca y una blusa de tiritas rosa, que para empeorar, traía como nunca su cabello suelto, que era suavemente acariciado por el viento. Otra vez maldecía, por que debía verse tan bien así, además desde cuando no usaba trenzas y que tortura era verla de tan lejos.

Continuo observado a la castaña, sin darse cuenta estaba pegado a la baranda de la terraza, cual acechador vigilando a su presa, no perdía detalle, hasta que algo lo sobresalto de improvisto, y no era para menos, Sakuno comenzaba a deshacerse de la vestimenta que llevaba, instintivamente volteo sonrojado, pero no duro mucho su discreción, pues algo desconocido le incitaba a seguir mirando.

Demonios, exclamaba, se volvió a voltear, desde cuando se había transformado en un pervertido, en esos instantes se acordó de su padre, pensando en cuanta maldición se le venía en mente para decirle, sin embargo, eso no impidió que prosiguiera deleitándose con lo que sus ojos veían, cuando se dio cuenta la chica no llevaba su ropa, claro que no se iba a encontrar desnuda, pues Sakuno no era ninguna exhibicionista, así que traía puesto un bello bikini, aunque esto agrado a Ryoma, tampoco le hubiese molestado la otra alternativa, otra vez se maldecía, a él, a los chicos y a su padre, pues hasta donde recordaba estas cosas no eran de su interés, pero ahora algo más fuerte que él le impedía voltearse.

Aquel fin de semana, que prometía ser de lo más tranquilo, se convirtió en una tortuosa batalla de hormonas para un inexperto Ryoma, además, que sus llamados amigos no le facilitaron las cosas, sino todo lo contrario se encargaron de recordarle con insistencia que estaba Sakuno, provocando más de algún bochornoso episodio en su vida.

Por lo tanto, en vez de descansar termino más agotado que nunca, cuestionándose como era posible que sus compañeros de equipo no se cansaran de tanto acechar chicas, pues hasta donde el mismo comprobó era una actividad de lo más fatigante, aunque placentera, pero aun no lo suficiente como para superar a su queridísimo tenis.

No obstante, esta novedosa forma de recreación paso a ser tan importante como el deporte en la vida de Ryoma, pues también se dio cuenta, que no era el único que disfrutaba esta inusual pero habitual actividad de observar a Sakuno, sino que existían para su desgracia un número considerable de oponentes, con mucha mayor experiencia y osadía que él, que estaban dispuestos a mucho más que simplemente observar, por tanto, tuvo que agregar otra nueva actividad a su día, o sea guardaespaldas personal de Sakuno, claro sin que esta se enterara de eso.

FIN Flash Back

Una leve turbulencia despertó a Ryoma de su ensueño, quien el darse cuenta lo que había estado pensando, sonrió con nostalgia, pues desde ese episodio en su vida ya habían transcurrido muchos años, pero ahora estaba agradecido con quienes lo motivaron a despertar de su niñez, para dar paso a su adolescencia, ya que por muchos errores que hubiese cometido en aquella época, no podía arrepentirse, debido a que una de esas "faltas" se había transformado en sus preciados hijos.

Sin darse cuenta arribaban a Japón, el viaje había sido menos molesto de lo que imagino, ahora por fin tendría oportunidad de recuperar lo que tanto deseaba. Ya que al recordar como nació su interés por Sakuno, una nueva ola de energía lo embargaba, sabía que un principio solo fue una simple atracción juvenil, pero ahora era algo completamente distinto, la necesidad que tenía de ella se hacía creciente con la distancia, sonrió al tomar conciencia real de sus actos, debido a que esta era la primera vez que "perseguía" a una mujer, lo que confirmaba que lo que fuera que sentía por ella, era mucho más que una mera atracción.

Además, no solo era por sus hijos, ya que sabía que Sakuno no precisaba de él para esto, se las había arreglado perfectamente bien todos estos años. Aunque también, le eran necesarios, lo que deseaba con mayor fuerza era que su amado ángel compartiera su vida con la de él, quería sin dudarlo formar una familia junto a ella, tenía claro que solamente Sakuno cumplía los requisitos para ocupar el puesto de esposa de Echizen.

No obstante, cuales eran estas exigencias, pues simple solo él lo sabía, sin embargo, algo era claro, aquella chica era la única que le había provocado viajar tantos kilómetros con tal de que se quedara con él, asimismo, dejar a un lado su tan preciado tenis, aunque solo fuera por un corto período, pero no hay que quitarle el crédito a esta acción, pues la temporada recién estaba a la mitad, es decir, aun faltaban muchos trofeos por disputar.

Una vez listo, se disponía a marchar rumbo a su departamento.

Nos vamos…Ryoma.

A donde…yo me voy a mi casa…tú no sé.

Por eso vamos…a caso no te dije que me iba a quedar en tu casa – no dando tiempo a Ryoma a negarse, pues se encontraba subido en el taxis.

* * *

Mientras estas cosas acontecían en el aeropuerto, en otro lugar lejos de allí, específicamente en la casa Ryusaki, comenzaba un nuevo día para esta familia, aun quedaban días de vacaciones, pues las clases de los pequeños empezarían dentro de dos semanas, así que debían disfrutar estos días al máximo, ya que Sakuno también debería volver a sus responsabilidades.

Una vez desayunado, los pequeños fueron a entretenerse en sus asuntos, dejando a solas a las mujeres Ryusaki. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, la abuela de Sakuno comenzó con su estrategia para que de una vez por todas, su querida nieta se olvidara de aquel detestable hombre, aunque muy en el fondo no lo odiara tanto, después de todo había sido uno de sus preciados alumnos.

Por esta razón, la anciana ya tenía preparada una cena, así que le anunciaba a su nieta que se preparara para la noche, pues tendrían un invitado muy especial, la chica que conocía perfectamente las intenciones de su abuela, no le tomo mucha importancia, además, sabía que aquel misterioso personaje no podría ser otro que Tezuka.

Aquel día transcurrió sin novedad, así que la hora de la cena se hacía presente, como cualquier otro día Sakuno alistó a sus hijos para comer, sin embargo, ella no hizo ningún cambio, después de todo no lo consideraba necesario, así que su vestimenta constaba de un jeans desgastado con una blusa holgada, lejos de parecer modelo profesional, más lucía como una modesta dueña de casa, lo que provoco la furia de su abuela.

Pero Sakuno…que ropas son esas…a caso no te dije que vendrían visitas – en tono de molestia hablaba Sumire.

Si a visitas te refieres a Kuni-kun…no veo el problema – se defendía la chica.

Como que no…deberías esforzarte un poco…además – dudó en lo que iba a decir, pues sabía que su nieta se molestaría.

Además, qué…abuela no empieces con tus cosas…te dije que Kuni-kun y yo solo somos amigos…es más lo considero como parte de la familia – la miraba con seriedad – así que no veo para que tanto arreglo…no es la primera vez que viene…espero no hallas tramado nada raro.

Como crees…de casualidad me encontré con él cuando fui al médico…- comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, así que fue a terminar la cena, la chica al ver la reacción de su abuela rió.

Minutos más tarde, Tezuka llegaba a la residencia Ryusaki, al igual que Sakuno, él sabía perfectamente las intenciones que tenía su antigua entrenadora, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, pues también deseaba ver a los niños y, por supuesto, a la madre de estos, aunque ya no tenía esperanzas no significaba que desaparecería de sus vidas, por otro lado, Ryoma aun no había hecho nada concreto, dejando el camino libre, al menos hasta el momento, pero si existía una mínima posibilidad por que no aprovecharla, nadie podría culparlo por eso.

La cena estaba prácticamente lista, por uno lado, la joven madre estaba en la cocina terminando las ensaladas, mientras sus hijos le hacían compañía a Tezuka, quienes se encontraban muy entusiasmados preguntado y escuchando los relatos de este sobre su padre, cuando ambos asistían a Seigaku, aunque no era de su interés hablar del chico, no pudo negarse a los pequeños, incluso debió continuar a pesar de las interrupciones de Sumire, en ese entonces sonó el timbre.

Abuela invitaste a alguien más – desde la cocina preguntaba la chica.

No…a quien iba a invitar.

No importa…ve quien es…yo no puedo, estoy ocupada.

Sumire se dirigió a la puerta, perseguida de unos curiosos niños…

Buenas noches.

Tú…que haces aquí – entre molestia y sorpresa emitía la mujer.

Papaaaa…cuando llegaste – saltaban los chicos sobre Ryoma, atropellando a su bisabuela por el paso.

La mujer quedó tan sorprendida con la inesperada visita que no reaccionó, solo se quedo observando la escena, hasta que sus nietos la sacaron de sus sueños, más bien pesadillas. Por un instante, la miraron curiosos pues su bis no era de las que se quedara paralizada, pero al no ver reacción en ella, decidieron apartarla para dejar pasar a Ryoma, quien solo siguió a sus hijos.

Por lo tanto, aquella cena para acercar a Tezuka y Sakuno, tendría que ser pospuesta, ya que por más que Sumire se negara a dejarlo entrar, sus queridos nietos jamás se lo permitirían, algo de lo que se dio cuenta al momento en que estos rebozaban de alegría con su sola presencia, olvidándose por completo que minutos antes se divertían de lo mejor con Tezuka, aunque pensándolo detalladamente lo único que hicieron fue hablar de Ryoma, al menos este día, esta batalla estaba perdida.

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Ok. este es solo una introducción, se que no es el mejor capitulo, pero prometo que los siguientes estan muy buenos, dejen sus rewies de aliento. Nos vemos la próxima semana, bye**


	14. Reencuentro

**Hola lectores, ya va quedando poco para el final, en este capitulo vemos mas RyoSaku, disfruten leyendo y gracias a quienes comentan. Bye**

* * *

REENCUENTRO

Luego de haber planeado todo esto, con el firme propósito de reunir a su querida nieta con Tezuka, quien fuera su alumno predilecto años atrás, basto la simple aparición de un sujeto que ella detestaba más que a nadie, para echar por la borda el gran esfuerzo realizado para que esta cena fuera memorable o al menos el paso inicial para la relación.

Al parecer las estrellas no estaban alineadas como Sumire pensaba, al menos no para sus planes, pero de seguro algún otro afortunado agradecería a las constelaciones por este favor.

La aparición de Ryoma en la sala no fue de gran sorpresa para Tezuka, pues algo le decía que este chico no dejaría las cosas así como así, no obstante, se le había hecho extraño que aun no definiera nada con Sakuno, tenía la certeza que su antiguo compañero era un poco lento en las relaciones, pero nunca pensó que tanto, por unos momentos creyó que tendría una nueva oportunidad con Sakuno, aunque fueron rápidamente dilucidadas con la inesperada visita de Ryoma.

En el preciso instante, que el joven padre entra en la sala, arrastrado por sus hiperactivos hijos, una gran duda y desagrado inundo su cabeza, pues no se esperaba encontrar, muy cómodamente sentado, a su antiguo capitán, quien al verlo ni se inmutó con su presencia, más bien demostraba una calma envidiable, como si su visita no tuviera ninguna importancia, lo que causo un mayor malestar en el chico.

Pensamientos de Ryoma

Pero que es esto…_acaso no esta claro…jajaja _que hace él aquí…_obvio…esta tomando el lugar que te corresponde…o correspondía, jajaja _y sentado como si fuera su casa…no puede ser y si mi Sakuno se cansó de esperarme…_pues claro…cualquiera se aburre de esperarte…que crees que Sakuno te iba a esperar toda la vida…jajaja parece que perdiste…_sabes no ayudas, cállate…no es posible mis hijos me hubiesen dicho algo…si, si…ellos me mantienen informado de todo lo que hace Saku…será mejor que no piense nada…_como si alguna vez hubieras pensado…de ser así ella ya estaría contigo hace mucho tiempo…acéptalo te ganaron._

Aun ausente de los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en la sala, Sakuno terminaba de preparar la cena, no obstante, llegaron a sus delicados oídos unos ruidos de algarabía por parte de sus hijos, situación que presto interés en la chica, pues que era lo que estaba sucediendo como para causar tanto alboroto. Fue entonces que decidió dirigirse a la sala, y cual fue su sorpresa al llegar ahí.

Que es lo que pasa – emitía la chica mientras salía de la cocina – Ry…ryoma – gracias a que la luz era tenue, no se notó mucho su creciente sonrojo.

Mira mamá…mi papá llegó – con una gran alegría le confirmaba Ranko que no estaba soñando.

Al corroborar lo que sus ojos veían, por unas milésimas de segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, provocando una electrizante conexión, que solo ellos pudieron percibir, para suerte de Sakuno, pues aquel contacto ocasiono que una lluvia de emociones contenidas, hicieran furor dentro de su cuerpo, teniendo raudamente que voltearse antes de que esos sentimientos la traicionaran, quedando en evidencia delante de todos, principalmente de su abuela.

Pensamientos de Sakuno

Ahhh que hace aquí…por que no aviso que venía…por que no le hice caso a mi abuela…estoy hecha un desastre toda desarreglada…maldición…ahora que hago…siento que se me va ha salir el corazón…cálmate Sakuno…respira sino mi abuela se va a dar cuenta…eso tranquila actúa con normalidad…así mira un punto neutro…si…eso ahora saluda.

Hola Ryoma…cuando llegaste – tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible, desviando su mirada hacia las ensaladas que comenzaba a colocar sobre la mesa.

Asimismo, el joven tenista vivió lo propio, aunque como era su costumbre pudo disimular mejor la emoción que le provocaba ver nuevamente a Sakuno, sin embargo, el se percató del nerviosismo de la chica, apreciando aquel brillo de felicidad en sus ojos carmesí, entregándole la seguridad que necesitaba para confirmar que no se había equivocado en venir, ya que al entrar una creciente molestia e inseguridad se estaban apoderando de él, principalmente, por la presencia de su más cercano competidor.

Pensamientos de Ryoma

Hermosa….te extrañe…que bueno que no te hallas arreglado para él…me alegro…aunque vestida así te ves igual de bella que siempre…significa a caso que no lo esperabas…o tienen tanta confianza que no importa lo que lleves…no importa…no me hubiese gustado verte muy preparada para recibirlo a él…es mejor así…espero y tú también estés feliz de verme.

Hola Sakuno…llegué hoy en la mañana – con su forma habitual de hablar – y no pude esperar a venir a verlos – señalando a sus hijos, pero sonriéndole con ternura a la chica, que nuevamente se sonrojaba.

Bueno…será mejor que cenemos – interrumpía Tezuka, ya que tampoco era que le agradara mucho esta escenita romántica – ya que sino la comida se enfriara.

Tienes razón – decía la anciana – supongo que tendremos que invitarte a comer – miraba a Ryoma con desagrado.

Abuela…por favor Ryoma no le hagas caso – ya más recompuesta, sobretodo al escuchar las palabras de su abuela.

Aquella densa conversación, fue sola la primera de las batallas que el orgulloso tenista tendría que enfrentar para lograr su objetivo, aunque nunca imagino que Sumire, también fuera parte de sus enemigos, en realidad, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, solo más tarde al pensarlo detalladamente concluyó la antipatía que la anciana tenía hacia él, de seguro ella era una de las personas que conocía a cabalidad la historia con Sakuno.

De todas formas, aun fuera de sus cálculos, estos desagradables acontecimientos, no serían los que truncarían el cumplimiento de sus tan anhelados objetivos, pues su amor por la chica de ojos carmesí y por los pequeños, eran absolutamente reales, por tanto estaba dispuesto a luchar por esos sentimientos, después de todo esa era la razón principal de su viaje, si es que no era la única.

Se puede decir, que la cena transcurrió de lo más normal, además, que debido a la presencia de los niños, por más que Sumire hubiese querido, no podía hacer mucho ni siquiera decir palabras en contra de Ryoma, aunque estaba atragantada desde que apareció, lo único cierto era que sus nietos estaban tan felices con él, que una vez terminado de comer quedaron agotados por tan adrenalínica visita, así que pronto fueron a dormir, no sin antes pedirle a su papá que les fuera a dar las buenas noches, causando un mayor enojo en la anciana mujer.

No habiendo otra alternativa, Sumire se resigno a recoger las cosas para marcharse con cierto grado de derrota, fue seguida por Sakuno, quien ya había ofrecido café a sus ilustres invitados, aunque un poco temerosa, pues sabía que vendrían las recriminaciones de su abuela, pero estaba tan feliz con la inesperada visita de Ryoma que casi no le importaba lo que la anciana le fuese a decir.

En la sala…

Se puede saber lo que haces aquí – con un deje de prepotencia emitía el chico de ojos ámbar.

No es obvio…lo mismo que tu – sin perder la compostura.

No creo que hallamos venido por lo mismo – refutaba Ryoma – pues yo vine a ver a MIS HIJOS…y a mi Sakuno.

Pues yo también – al ver el desconcierto de Ryoma, agregó – además, Sumire-sama me invitó.

No se supone que desaparecerías de la vida de Sakuno – lo interrogaba molesto el chico – o solo jugabas conmigo.

Para nada…lo que te dije en New York era cierto.

Entonces que haces aquí – con incertidumbre hablaba.

Recuerdo haberte dicho que te dejaba el camino libre – mientras con toda calma bebía un sorbo de café – pero nunca mencioné que no volvería a verlos, ellos son parte de mi vida y yo soy parte de la suya, eso no lo puedes cambiar, Echizen.

Espero que no estés tramando nada…con esa…con Sumire-sama – sus palabras seguían siendo cortantes y desafiantes.

¿Tramando?...no sabía que eras tan inseguro, Echizen.

No lo soy – aunque eso no fuera muy convincente.

En todo caso…no debería importarte lo que yo haga…después de todo…es Sakuno quien escoge…o es que tienes miedo que ella me elija a mi – sus dichos eran más un desafío que otra cosa.

¿Miedo…Yo?...jaja…por que debería.

Ese es el Echizen que recuerdo…pero déjame decirte algo…si realmente quieres a Sakuno…tendrás que aceptar mi presencia – esto lo decía como una orden, y antes que Ryoma intentara enfrentarlo, prosiguió – ya que no pienso salir de sus vidas, no después de estar con ellos desde el principio – dichos que llegaron como una afilada clavada a su interior - aunque no solo a mi tendrás que soportar…ya que existen muchas otras personas que quieren mucho a Sakuno y a los chicos…así que por mas que quieras no podrás apartarnos a todos.

Estas palabras iban dirigidas sin ningún tipo de consideración, pues el antiguo capitán de Seigaku no la tendría, tenía certeza que el chico de mirada ámbar tomaría estas cosas como un desafío, y eso era exactamente lo que deseaba, pues ya se había dado cuenta que Ryoma necesitaba una pequeña motivación para avanzar, pero cuales eran sus razones para ayudarlo, esos son uno de los misterios de la vida, que por más que uno se pregunte no halla respuesta.

Todo esto que estaba sucediendo, en la sala de las Ryusaki, circunstancias que eran realmente incomprensibles para Ryoma, ya que su antiguo capitán de cierta manera lo estaba retando a competir o al menos eso era lo que él percibía. Sin embargo, esta conversación en vez de traer seguridad al chico tenista, trajo aun mayor incertidumbre a su cabeza, pues en algo concordaba con Tezuka y era que la última palabra la tenía su bello ángel, además, aunque no quisiera admitirlo tener como contrincante a su viejo compañero era de temer.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

Ni creas que no me di cuenta, Sakuno – entrando a la cocina detrás de la chica.

No se de que hablas abuela – sin mirarla a la cara, pues sino estaría en desventaja.

No te hagas la tonta…vi como mirabas a ese sujeto – sus palabras eran de molestia.

Ese sujeto tiene nombre…es Ryoma – por primera vez mirando a su abuela, antes que esta refutará – y te recuerdo que es el padre de tus bisnietos – hablaba con cierta emoción, por más que quería aparentar tranquilidad.

Espero que sepas lo que haces, jovencita…pero déjame decirte…

No abuela…te agradezco…que estés preocupada…por nosotros…pero…ya soy…a-adulta – tenía los puños apretados, como para darse valor suficiente como para enfrentar a su abuela, pero a medida que avanzaba menguaba su seguridad.

Lo sé…pero te estas comportando como una adolescente…sonrojarte por que te saluda…te falto saltar sobre él y listo – aunque no quería sus palabras fueron hirientes – otra vez caerás en sus brazos tan fácilmente…deberías…

ABU…ela – un pequeño grito cayó a la anciana, haciendo que esta quedará asombrada por tal arrebato – p-perdón...no quería gritarte…pero creo que debemos ir a la sala…no es de buena educación dejar tanto tiempo a nuestras visitas solas.

No creas que esta conversación ha terminado – pero su nieta ya había salido de la cocina.

A pesar de sentir un poco de tristeza por la reciente conversación sostenida con su abuela, la desbordante alegría que recibió al ver a su querido Ryoma nuevamente, la ayudaron a no derramar lagrimas inapropiadas que perturbarán a un más a su persona; aunque tenía certeza que esta charla todavía no había llegado a su fin, pero al menos por este día ya no seguiría, pues a penas pudiese se iría a descansar y dar rienda suelta a sus sueños con su amado, lugar que estaba segura su abuela no podría invadir.

Ryoma…los niños deben estar esperando…acompáñame – su voz estaba un poco decaída, pero una suave sonrisa la camuflaba.

Si…con permiso – con una leve reverencia hacia la anciana, siguió en silencio a la chica de ojos carmesí.

La habitación de los pequeños se encontraba en la planta alta, así que deberían subir la escalera que se hallaba en el pasillo. Sakuno dirigía el camino en completo silencio, no por que no quisiera hablar sino que estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pasos, pues no quería que una torpeza la hiciera caer, ya que sus nervios iban en creciente aumento, sobre todo al ser conciente que su amado vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

P.S.

Debería a ver ido a su lado…ahora no puedo caminar normal…seguro piensa que no quiero hablarle…estoy tan nerviosa y si me caigo…que vergüenza…tengo que decir algo…me estoy volviendo loca…estoy tan feliz…pero mi abuela de seguro no me deja tranquila…no importa después arreglo eso…

Por otro lado, Ryoma no estaba menos tranquilo, aunque su rostro no demostraba claridad de lo que le pasaba, solo se concentraba el la hermosa silueta que subía los escalones, con tanta elegancia y distinción, que para nada se veía disminuida por el atuendo que llevaba, sino que ella sabía como lucir una simple prenda como si fuera el más elegante de los vestidos.

P.R.

Que hermosa se ve…_viste como se contornean esas caderas_…que estas pensando…no seas pervertido…_ahora te haces el santo, jaja…no me hagas reír, seguro que quieres lanzaste sobre ella y…_ cállate mente pervertida…debo controlarme…sino terminare arruinando todo…ni que fuera un animal irracional…

Ambos jóvenes proseguían subiendo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, por un lado una emocionada mujer que estaba radiante con la presencia de Ryoma, pues era lo que había estado esperando desde la última vez que lo vio. Sin embargo, sus nervios eran algo que la estaba descontrolando, pues no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar sin echarse a sus brazos, aunque este no le halla ofrecido nada, pero sentía tanta nostalgia de él que poco le importaba si luego este se marchaba, bueno solo en este instante, pues racionalmente analizando ella quería quedarse con él por siempre.

A su vez, un hombre que se estaba auto-controlando para que sus hormonas no lo manipularan a él, pues su objetivo principal era conquistar a Sakuno, pero demostrándole que no solo deseaba su cuerpo, que era más que evidente con solo mirar a los ardientes ojos ambarinos, sino que también la amaba y quería protegerla, convirtiéndola en parte de su vida, así que antes de hacer alguna estupidez era mejor decir alguna tontería para aminorar aquella densa atmósfera que los rodeaba.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiese emitir alguna palabra llegaron a su destino, al final de los escalones se encontraba un largo pasillo, con puertas a cada lado, las dos primeras eran claramente la de los chicos, pues sus nombres tallados en maderas colgaban de la puerta.

Primero fueron donde la ingeniosa Ranko, era un cuarto muy femenino con las murallas de colores pasteles con bordes estampados con bellas flores, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, había un estantes con muñecas, la gran mayoría tenían algo referente al tenis, ya sea la vestimenta, una raqueta, etc.

Cerca de la ventana se encontraba una pequeña cama cubierta por un cobertor rosa pálido, con pequeñas mariposas que la adornaban. Además, estaba una mesita de noche que ahora tenía un retrato de Ryoma, que no era precisamente una foto, más bien era sacado de un afiche, había sido una improvisación, pues en una de las repisas de la pared se hallaba una buena foto de Sakuno y su hermano, que contrastaba con la de su padre.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a la cama, con mucha suavidad y ternura la bella mujer se despidió de su pequeña hija, que apenas y estaba despierta, pero que no dudo en besar a Ryoma en cuanto lo vio, regalándole una cálida sonrisa, que al igual que su madre causaban innumerables sensaciones en su interior.

Una vez concluido, fueron al cuarto de Yue, este estaba enteramente desordenado, no sorprendiendo a su madre, ya que era habitual en él, tanto desorden, todo desparramado por doquier. Las paredes vestían de un tono azul cielo, en donde se apreciaban unas pequeñas pelotas de tenis esparcidas sin orden aparente, acompañados por unas repisas con innumerables juguetes, que solo estaban tirados sobre estas.

A un costado se encontraba la cama de Yue, cubierto por una colcha con dibujos de canchas de tenis y raquetas, era claro que ellos disfrutaban este deporte. Al igual que con Ranko, su madre se despidió de su hijo, no obstante, este permanecía completamente dormido, así que Ryoma solo acarició su cabeza con suavidad con temor a despertarlo.

Ante este acto Sakuno rió, al ver el sorprendido rostro del chico, solo le explicó que no era necesaria tanta delicadeza, pues aunque hubiese pasado un tornado sobre él no hubiese despertado, a menos que fuese comida, claro esta este no era el caso. Todo esto causo un regocijo en Ryoma, ya que al igual que él, cuando dormían no había nada que los despertase, a excepción de la comida, aunque ahora el chico tenista tenía el sueño más liviano, sobre todo cuando se acostaba de mal humor, cosa nada rara en él.

Al salir de la habitación, ambos padres se hallaban nerviosos, pues deberían enfrentarse por primera vez, con una torpeza casi infantil chocaron sus cuerpos al tratar de hablar, causando mayor alteración en ellos, no obstante, el joven tenista fue el más diestro en actuar, ya que al ver lo incomodo de la situación prefirió decir alguna cosa que pudiese interrumpir un poco el ambiente que los agobiaba.

Claramente, su intento de emitir palabras fue truncado por su misma persona, ya que al llamar la atención de la castaña, sus deseos de tocarla fueron superiores a cualquier raciocinio. Con una ternura no conocida en el joven, coloco su mano con delicadeza en el rostro de la chica, acariciando con suavidad las ya sonrojadas mejillas, que gracias a la tenue luz del pasillo, podía disimular su gradual nerviosismo.

Aun cuando, su parte racional intentaba por todos los medios controlarse, no espero mucho tiempo para apoderarse de los tentadores labios de Sakuno, acto que llevo a cabo con el mayor de los cuidados, generando un simple roce entre sus bocas, aparentando una inocencia que ya no poseían, pero que Ryoma quería representar, más para sí que para la chica, una forma ingenua de abstenerse al deseo.

Lo que había comenzado como una cándida caricia, rápidamente se fue transformando en un apasionado beso, ya que ingenuamente sus participantes no imaginaron que el simple contacto de sus labios despertaría tanta pasión retenida, en donde, sus cuerpos solo reaccionaron a las vivencias pasadas, sin previa autorización de los involucrados.

El tumulto de sensaciones y sentimientos que los embriagaban con solo un beso, no les dejaba claridad en sus mentes, la poca cordura que aun poseían prontamente se extinguiría, para desgracia de Ryoma, Sakuno aun tenía la capacidad de abstenerse a sus deseos, pues en unos instantes de lucidez divisó el nombre de uno de sus hijos, que estaba en una de las puertas del pasillo, trayéndola inmediatamente a la realidad.

Situación que causo cierto desagrado en el joven, pero al ver que Sakuno lo alejaba con un poco de dificultad, se lo agradeció internamente, pues comenzaba a recordar cuales eran sus propósitos, los cuales se habrían ido al tarro de los desperdicios sino recuperaba la cordura, pero quería ir paso a paso, aunque nunca pensó que eso pudiese ser tan complejo.

Fue así que este encuentro terminó tan abruptamente, con una pasión momentáneamente inmovilizada por la razón, pero con la certeza que pronto resurgiría con un simple roce entre ellos. Una vez hubiesen bajado, Sumire se encargo de recordarles que era ya muy noche, además, que esta era una casa de familia, por tanto, era recomendable que se fueran. Debido que Ryoma no quería causar más problemas a su amada, decidió irse sin reclamos, pero antes se encargó de invitar a Sakuno para el día siguiente.

Una vez los chicos se fueron, la mujer de ojos carmesí se excuso rápidamente, alegando cansancio por la cena, para escapar de lo que sería el hostigante interrogatorio proveniente de su abuela, además, estaba demasiado excitada con la visita de Ryoma, pues todas las emociones vividas con él, renovaban implacablemente en su corazón.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma estaba preparado para comenzar su estrategia de reconquista hacia Sakuno, aunque no era claro cual era esta, pero se dejaría llevar por lo que sintiera realizar en esos momentos, por supuesto, no haría nada por apresurar demasiado las cosas, no obstante, estaba conciente que no podía ir tan lento, pues era notorio que Tezuka no se quedaría tranquilo, así que debería aminorar cualquier oportunidad de avance de su antiguo capitán.

Previo a estos sucesos, el joven tenista había enviado un mensaje a su querido ángel, invitándola, aunque más parecía una orden, _"mañana paso por ustedes a las 11:30, iremos al parque de diversiones, te amo, Ryoma"_, de todas formas si realmente era un mandato, la bella Sakuno se sentía gustosa de obedecer, pues pasar un día con Ryoma no era como para rechazarlo, además, debía aprovechar mientras se encontraba de vacaciones, pues de seguro después ya no tendría tiempo de verlo.

Así fue como a la hora señalada Ryoma llego por sus invitados, sin mucha demora salieron corriendo los pequeños, que una vez se levantaron recibieron la genial noticia que irían a divertirse junto con su padre, por tanto, desde muy temprano estaban preparados, asomados impacientes en la ventana para divisar a penas llegara el joven tenista.

No veo la necesidad que vayas tú – interfería su abuela, que ya estaba muy enojada con esto.

Abuela…nos invitó a los tres…además, no creo que Ryoma se pueda encargar de los niños solo…tu mejor que nadie sabes como son – era una excusa perfecta, pues Ryoma no estaba acostumbrado a ellos, pero aunque lo estuviese Sakuno no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad.

Podrías a ver pedido a Akane que fuera…

Ya abuela…nos vamos, cuídate – dejando a la anciana con las palabras en la boca.

Mientras en la entrada de la casa…

Hola papá – Ranko saltó estrepitosamente sobre los brazos de Ryoma, quien sorprendido con esta actitud, con dificultad logro tomarla.

H-hola…Ranko – recuperando un poco la postura – Hola Yue

Hola papá… - volteando hacia su casa - MAMA apúrate ya nos vamos…

Ya estoy aquí…h-hola Ry…oma – increíble parecía que nuevamente comenzaría con sus tartamudos.

Sakuno…por que hablas así – la interrumpía su hija.

Ehh…nada es que salí muy apurada…pero ya estoy lista – tratando de fingir seguridad, pues había sido delatada.

Hola hermosa – depositando un suave beso en una de sus mejillas, causando un sonrojo que ni volteándose podría disimular – será mejor que nos vayamos…niños suban al auto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al tiempo después, llegaron al tan anhelado lugar, que para mala suerte de ellos se encontraba atestado de gente, era considerable, pues pronto terminarían las vacaciones, lo que era una lastima, pues esto les traía mas de alguna complicación, debido a que ambos eran personajes conocidos, en cierta forma atrayentes, por tanto ninguno de los dos pasaría desapercibido, no obstante, solo cuando llegaron a este sitio se dieron cuenta de la situación, ya que ambos pasaron por alto esto, principalmente por la emoción que les proporcionaba estar juntos.

Aun cuando esto se podría transformar en un verdadero fastidio, sobre todo para Ryoma, no contaban con muchas alternativas para poder evadir esto. Debido a que sus hijos estaban demasiado animados como para interrumpir el paseo, así que no les quedaba de otra que proseguir.

Los cuatro caminaban con total calma hacia el interior del parque, Ryoma por un lado llevaba a Ranko en los brazos, pues la pequeña insistía en eso, situación que no molestaba al chico, no así a su hermano que no comprendía la actitud de su melliza, desde cuando se comportaba tan infantil. Mientras a un lado caminaban Yue tomado de la mano de su madre, que sin preocupación seguía su rumbo.

Sin intención las miradas curiosas se posaban en esta familia, que de no ser por los progenitores, abrían pasado inadvertidos, aunque no lo suficiente pues de por si Ryoma y Sakuno captaban la atención de más de alguno curioso, ya que su atractivo no era cosa de ignorar. Por mucho que ellos se esforzaban por no ser tan notorios, era una tarea en vano, ya que su sola presencia era imponente, además, si se le agrega la escena completa, perfectamente se podía decir que era sacada de una publicidad familiar.

Una vez ingresado al recinto, los pequeños hicieron correr a sus padres para llegar lo antes posibles a los juegos, aunque se llevaron más de una decepción, ya que a medida que recorrían el lugar, podían ver como las interminables filas no parecían avanzar, de todas maneras eso no era lo peor, ya que, aun cuando hubiesen estado vacías, en varias de las entretenciones que habían no les estaba permitido entrar, debido a su baja estatura, causando una gran frustración en los niños.

Era una situación lamentable, en eso momentos Ryoma pensó que habría sido mejor haberlos llevado al zoológico o acuario, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues la tristeza era notable en Yue y Ranko, de igual forma tendrían que aprovechar el día, así que ambos padres trataban de animar a sus hijos, llevándolos a otros lugares del parque que si les era permitido entrar, asimismo, ellos se abstenían de participar en los juegos, pues no habría sido saludables para la sana convivencia. Lo único que pudo aminorar un poco esta molestia fue que Ryoma les prometió que cuando tuvieran la estatura adecuada los volvería a traer.

A pesar del nerviosismo inicial, por la gran cantidad de personas, poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a que los estuviesen observando, sobre todo por que nadie tenía la osadía de interrumpir a esta familia, principalmente, por que Ryoma se encargaba de ahuyentar a cualquier impertinente que los quisiera fastidiar, claro esta que había algunos que sobrepasaban esta línea de contención y lograban al menos una agradable sonrisa de Sakuno, que en el mejor de los casos se iban dichosos con algún autógrafo de ambos.

La tarde trascurrió tranquilamente, todo esto obviando algunas situaciones desagradables, como cuando que por cierta razón irrelevante, la pareja se separaba por unos breves momentos, quedando a la deriva para cualquier osado(a) que se atreviera a coquetear o conseguir algún beneficio indecoroso por parte de uno de ellos.

Por lo tanto, esto causaba una furia en Ryoma que solo era apaciguada por la presencia de sus hijos, ya que no era conveniente que ellos presenciaran este tipo de escenas que podrían ser tan violentas, que de seguro Sakuno le reprocharía por esa actitud impropia en frente de los niños, aunque ganas no le faltaban de golpear a los fastidiosos que se acercaban a su querida Sakuno, debía conformarse con atraer a su amada para sí, abrazándola con posesión, evitando besarla por la misma razón anterior, sobre todo por que no sería muy casta su manera de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, la bella chica ante semejante situación no hacia mas que enfurecerse, llenándose de celos incontenibles como también de inseguridades por los sentimientos del chico hacia ella, a pesar de ser una hermosa mujer siempre se aminoraba enfrente de otras, sobretodo por que la mayoría de las féminas, que a simple vista gozaban de una belleza indiscutible, poseían algo que ella no tenía, y era una personalidad avasalladora capaz de despertar la curiosidad de mas de algún incauto.

Las razones por las cuales ellos actuaban de esa forma eran diversas, teniendo o no motivos para esto, se debía principalmente a sus propias inseguridades en cuanto a su situación actual como pareja, ya que por más que, aparentemente, se comportaban como tal, oficialmente no lo eran. Sin embargo, esto era algo fácilmente solucionable, si ambos se sinceraban y decidían formalizar todo esto, no necesariamente un compromiso legal, sino más bien una relación aceptada por ambos, algo más concreto de lo que ya tienen, un paso más adelante que les diera cierta confianza para continuar indagando hacia un futuro juntos.

El cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecer así que la hora de partir llegó, aunque los niños no estaban muy contentos con esto, así que fueron reclamando todo el trayecto hasta el auto, pero en esta ocasión fue Ryoma quien los calló, de una manera paternal, que sorprendió a Sakuno, logró que sus hijos obedecieran sin problema subirse al vehículo. A pesar de su molestia, no tardaron mucho en ser vencidos por el sueño.

Una vez llegado a la casa de las Ryusaki, el joven padre tuvo que ayudar a cargar a los pequeños hasta sus cuartos, pues en este caso ninguno de los dos parecía despertar, aunque para nada fue una molestia para Ryoma, lo único que lamentaba era que él tenia que marcharse una vez cumplido esta acción, realmente esto le afectaba, pues sus ganas de quedarse con ellos y, por supuestos, con Sakuno eran inimaginables.

Hasta que al fin llegan – los interrumpía Sumire en cuanto ellos bajaron las escaleras.

Abuela…me asústate – sorprendida al ver que su abuela salía de la oscuridad de la sala.

Buenas noches…Sumire-sama.

Buenas noches…Echizen…supongo que ya te vas.

Claro…ya es tarde…- dirigiéndose a la salida.

A pesar de la molestia visible de su abuela, Sakuno fue a acompañar a Ryoma hasta la salida, no era que deseaba una confrontación con ella, pero tampoco quería que su amado se fuera sin despedirse de ella.

Nos vemos hermosa – mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

Claro…adiós – con un poco de decepción en sus palabras, al menos esperaba un beso, aunque fuere en la mejilla.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en Ryoma al percibir la desilusión en las palabras de la chica, en el fondo eso era lo que quería provocar en Sakuno, así que sin perder tiempo camino pausadamente hacia la chica, con aquella seguridad que hacia temblar a la castaña, sin previo aviso la beso suavemente en los labios, pero esta vez sin perder la cordura, sobre todo por que sabia que Sumire podría estar vigilándolos.

Pensaste que me iría sin despedirme – mientras la miraba con una sonrisa seductora, volviendo a besarla – pues te equivocas, no olvidaría despedirme de mi novia.

N-novia – con incredulidad preguntaba.

Pues claro…antes de ser mi esposa…tienes que ser mi novia – sus palabras denotaban seguridad, posesión y amor.

Por supuesto, esta pequeña declaración por parte de Ryoma, genero en la chica un gran alivio, aunque antes tuvo que asimilar los dichos, ya que todavía no alcanzaba a digerir la palabra novia, cuando de la nada el joven de mirada ámbar le lanza el término esposa, dos significantes mensajes para la gran mayoría de las personas, sobretodo para una mujer enamorada como lo estaba Sakuno, pues desde niña soñó con la posibilidad de ser alguien especial en la vida de Ryoma, aunque nunca pudo imaginar lo que realmente sería estar en esa posición.

Ahora el hombre de sus sueños, le estaba afirmando que ella era una mujer especial para él, por esa razón le entregada tal apelativo, ser la novia de Ryoma Echizen causaba en ella que todo los sentimientos que había estado reteniendo desde que se reencontró con él, la extasiaran estrepitosamente desde su interior, no pudiendo detener aquellas emociones, que por el momento la dejaron paralizada en el frontis de su casa, observando embelesada la partida del joven tenista.

Aunque estaba conciente que tendría que soportar las recriminaciones de su abuela, nada de lo que ella le pudiera decir en esos momentos, la haría despertar de su ensueño, al menos no por esta noche, pues después de mucho tiempo se sentía inmersa como en un cuento de hadas, sin olvidar que eso era sola una fantasía, pero que este día, se daría el lujo de vivirla sin importar lo infantil que pudiera parecer, total nadie podría entrar en su cabeza, solo ella y su príncipe Ryoma.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ojala lo hallan disfrutado, ahora esperar hasta el próximo capitulo, sigan comentado se los agradecere. Hasta la próxima semana.**


	15. La Barrera de la Distancia

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo nuevo y emocionante capitulo, espero lo disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia.**

* * *

LA BARRERA DE LA DISTANCIA

Era una fresca mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, que recordaba a sus habitantes que tanto el verano como las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin. Se observaba en el cielo una que otra nube esponjosa, que rápidamente era disuelta por la refrescante brisa que circulaba entre ellos.

Algunos días habían pasados desde que Ryoma y Sakuno eran oficialmente novios, aunque todavía era un asunto que se reservaban para ellos, razones podrían haber muchas, no obstante, el joven tenista nunca fue muy comunicativo como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, para él mientras Sakuno se diera por enterada era suficiente, además, no estaba dispuesto, por el momento, a entregar un motivo más a su representante para fastidiarlo, suficiente tenía con verlo a diario, que cuando había prometido no ser notado, Ryoma se maldijo por ser tan ingenuo al creerle.

Oye Ryoma…hay que comprar café se acabo – gritaba desde la cocina Joe.

Mmm…- era aun temprano, recién comenzaba a despertarse y este fastidiosos ya comenzaba a molestar.

Ryoma…me estas escuchando – al no ser notado – bueno le diré a la hermosa Sakuno que venga mas tarde.

Que…donde esta – había llegado mas que rápido a la sala.

Jajaja…que ingenuo eres…que haría ella aquí a esta hora…jajaja

No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer – con voz seca y su mirada de odio.

Ya, ya no te enojes…pero es que no tienes nada en la cocina – seguía registrando la alacena – al menos deberías atender bien a tus invitados.

Yo no te invite…así que si quieres algo búscalo tú…mejor aun lárgate de una vez…se supone que no te notaria – remilgaba mientras buscaba la caja con leche.

Jajaja…pensé que tú humor mejoraría al ser el novio de Sakuno-chan – observando atento las reacciones del chico – veo que los milagros no son efectivos en ti.

Por que no te callas…eso no es de tú incumbencia – tratando de ignorar a su compañero.

Entonces ya son novios – agarrando el cuello de Ryoma, mientras le desordenaba el pelo – todavía tenemos esperanza.

Quien dijo eso…suéltame – pero su rostro lo decía todo.

Tú…- al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico – si fuera mentira no te sonrojarías…jajaja si pareces un idiota con esa cara…ni cuando ganabas una final ponías esa cara de estúpido enamorado…jajaja – por esta vez, Ryoma no pudo refutar pues lo que decía Joe era cierto, pero tampoco era que lo iba a confirmar, así que salió indiferente hacía la sala.

Por otro lado, la joven castaña siempre se caracterizo por ser una mujer discreta, además, a quien se lo iba a contar, a su abuela, por supuesto que no, al menos no por ahora, quería darse unos días para disfrutarlo sin que nadie interfiriera, ya que al momento de asumirlo de seguro le tocaría una larga y tediosa charla.

Hasta que al fin te veo, Sakuno – su abuela aparecía a sus espaldas, asustando a la chica.

Abuela…cuando… - era inevitable, sabía que tendría que hablar con ella, lo había estado postergando por días, evadiéndola cada vez que podía.

Ven a la cocina…preparé té para nosotras – la miró fijamente para evitar que esta la evadiera – y no te preocupes por los niños…ellos estarán jugando un buen rato con los vecinos.

Por supuesto, su abuela se había encargado de todo, enviar a sus hijos a la casa de su vecina era la mejor de la ideas, pues cuando iban a jugar con esos niños ni se acordaban que tenían casa, así que eso les daba un buen tiempo para charlar sin interrupciones, situación que hasta ese instante Sakuno había estado esquivando.

Una vez en la cocina, solo se escuchaba la bulla exterior, proveniente del jardín de los vecinos, pues la anciana estaba cómodamente sentada en una de las sillas, mientras servía el té que había preparado. A pesar de las circunstancias, la atmósfera que rodeaba al lugar era calma, aunque algo abrumador, pero todo eso podría cambiar de acuerdo a la charla que tendrían las mujeres Ryusaki.

Sakuno…siéntate, mientras te sirvo algo de té – le indicaba su abuela, al parecer ella no escaparía de esto.

Gracias abuela – recibiendo el contenido.

Bien…ahora que esta todo tranquilo hablemos – tomando un sorbo de té, al tiempo que miraba con calma a su nieta.

Hablar…de qué

Lo sabes perfectamente…no trates de escapar… - aunque no perdía la calma, su mirada cambiaba a una más dura.

Está bien…que es lo…que quieres…saber – no lo podía evitar, su abuela si sabía como ponerla nerviosa.

Ya que insistes en eso…entonces voy hablar

La tranquilidad que las rodeaba en un principio ya no existía, pues ahora el silencio incómodo las invadía.

No me voy a interponer si tus hijos quieren ver a su padre…pero no creas que me voy a quedar callada, si eres tú quien se acerca a ese sujeto – sus palabras eran seguras, a Sakuno no le cabía duda que su abuela hablaba en serio.

Pero abuela…

No he terminado…no entiendo por que aun insistes en verlo…no después de todo lo que pasaste…ya olvidaste lo que sufriste…si es así yo no…Sakuno…

Abuela…yo no he…olvidado…pero…

Sakuno…entonces por que…

Ryoma y yo hablamos…lo que paso…esta….y…

Lo que paso…por favor Sakuno…no seas ingenua…ese sujeto…- su abuela no comprendía la inocencia de su nieta.

El no tiene toda la culpa…yo también soy…

Por favor hija…no te culpes…tu sufriste todo este tiempo por culpa de él…fue él quien te dejo embarazada y luego se marchó…

Pero… él no… sabía que…yo estaba…embarazada – la mirada se Sakuno comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

Eso no cambia nada…a caso crees que él habría hecho algo si hubiese sabido…no te engañes – bufaba su abuela, incapaz de favoreces al chico.

No lo sé…nunca lo sabremos…pero…

Pero nada hija…ese sujeto no merece que tu le creas…no dejes que te engatuse con sus palabrerías…prométeme que no caerás en sus farsas…deja que sea el padre de tus hijos, pero tú aléjate de él…

No puedo…estamos juntos…somos novios – apretaba sus manos en la falda, estaba muy nerviosa, incluso dudaba de todo, por unos instante parecía aceptar los dichos de su abuela.

Novios…es inaceptable…bueno dile que terminaron y punto – al parecer su abuela no se daría por vencida – mira si quieres yo lo llamo y le dijo que tú no quieres verlo de nuevo…creo que eso es lo mejor…así no tratara de convencerte…no te preocupes – continuaba hablando sin considerar a su nieta, no se puede culpar a la anciana, ella pensaba solo en el bienestar de la chica.

BASTAAAA – aquel grito calo hondo en la anciana.

Sakuno…pero…

Sumire estaba impresionada con semejante arrebato de su nieta, que al ver aquel rostro lleno de tristeza, con lágrimas que corrían sin interrupción por las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakuno, suspiró profundo al tiempo que bebía un poco de té, a la espera que la chica continuara.

Abuela…

La joven de ojos carmesí respiró para calmarse y darse el coraje necesario para no detenerse en lo que iba a expresar, pues tenía certeza que si daba una pausa en su discurso, comenzaría a titubear no logrando completar sus palabras.

Lo siento…pero no voy hacer lo que dices…ya no soy una niña…aunque no quieras yo amo a Ryoma…y por mas que lo intentes no voy a dejarlo…se que sufrí mucho…pero no me arrepiento…

Hija…por…

Como quieres que me arrepienta…se lo que paso…pero si nada hubiese ocurrido…Ranko y Yue no existirían…por ellos volvería vivir todo de nuevo…pero esta vez…le contaría a Ryoma desde el principio – volvía a respirar hondo, ya sus lágrimas no la dejaban tranquila – además, ellos merecen un padre…lo necesitan.

Es cierto que necesitan un padre…pero eso no significa que debas perdonar a Ryoma…no te fuerces por ellos…- sin darse cuenta, nuevamente comenzaba a llamar al chico por su nombre.

Abuela…no entiendes…mis hijos necesitan de un padre…y yo necesito de Ryoma…por primera vez en mi vida…estoy segura de algo… - alzó su mirada haciendo contacto con la de la anciana – me voy arriesgar…se que Ryoma también me quiere…y yo a él…no sé como va ha resultar pero esta vez no dudaré…yo soy la única que puede decidir esto…quiero ser feliz junto a Ryoma y mis…nuestros hijos…así que nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de idea… - ya con un hilo de voz – p-por…favor…abuela…compréndeme…

Has lo que quieras – se levanto de su asiento dejando sola a la chica.

Igualmente que Sakuno, Sumire estaba que comenzaba a llorar, razón por la cual prefirió salir de la cocina, no por que temiera por su nieta, sino que por primera vez en su vida, pudo notar la seguridad en las palabras de la chica, aun cuando sonaba dudosa, su expresión era de entera seguridad, provocando que la anciana se diera cuenta que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer o decir, pues esta vez Sakuno no se retractaría.

Sumire no podía evitar estar preocupada por su nieta, ya que para ella el sufrimiento que Sakuno tuvo que pasar no era cosa de olvidar, todo lo que quería era protegerla. Asimismo, tenía conocimiento que lo dicho por la chica era cierto, lo ocurrido fue responsabilidad de ambos, por más que se empeñara en culpar a Ryoma, pero sabía que no podía, siempre lo supo, aun así trató de negarlo.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban cambiando, su nieta ya no era la niña inocente de antaño ni Ryoma el adolescente inseguro que conocía, no tenía otra alternativa, pues en contra de su voluntad debería entregarle un voto de confianza a Sakuno, siempre confió en ella, por que dejar de hacerlo ahora, seria injusta si lo hiciera, además, no quería que a causa de sus temores, terminara provocando una lejanía innecesaria entre ella y Sakuno.

Aquella conversación había concluido, a pesar de la tristeza de las mujeres un manto de alivio las cubrió, para ninguna de las dos fue fácil escuchar y/o decir lo que se dictaminó instantes atrás, sin embargo, se daban por satisfecha con esto, ya que lo que ocurriera de ahora en adelante tendría que suceder para bien o para mal, pero ambas sabían que contaban la una con la otra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez el trago amargo fue digerido, las cosas volvieron a su lugar, solo trascurrieron un par de días para que las Ryusaki retomaran su habitual relación, nada había sido sencillo pero valió la pena. Ahora solo quedaba seguir avanzando, y demostrarle a su abuela que había tomado la mejor de las decisiones.

Aun restaban unos días antes de comenzar las ajetreadas labores profesionales y escolares, así que lo ideal era aprovechar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para estar juntos, sobre todo en pareja, pues desde que dieron inicio al noviazgo, sucedieron un sin fin de situaciones que no les permitió disfrutar de esa relación, ya que la pocas veces que se encontraron sus hijos absorbían prácticamente todo el tiempo, no era algo desagradable, pero si un poco perturbador si se deseaba compenetrar mejor su vida en común.

Entonces…nos podemos juntar ahora – se oía la esperanzada voz de un chico, pues hace días que no veía a su amada.

Lo siento…pero debo ir a Hong Kong…por unas fotos – decía la apenada voz de Sakuno – estaré unos…días fuera.

Te extraño… - aunque denotara seguridad, este tipo de expresiones ponían un poco nervioso al chico, aunque lo disimulaba lo mas que podía.

R-ryoma – nadie la veía pero se sonrojaba con estas muestras de cariño – yo…también…te e-extraño – se sentía triste, pues estar lejos del chico le causaba cierta inseguridad.

Lo sé…vuelves pronto – ya con un deje de molestia, pues la lejanía con Sakuno le comenzaba a producir mal humor.

Dentro de unos días – lo decía con un leve temor en su voz, situación que Ryoma percibió.

No te preocupes, no veremos cuando regreses…no vemos hermosa…te amo – decía un poco alejado el chico, provocando inseguridad en Sakuno.

Mmm…bueno hasta luego…también te…amo – su voz lo decía todo, la joven se encontraba triste y desilusionada por algo.

Cuando llegues a Hong Kong llámame… no importa la hora…puedes llamar cuanto quieras – sus palabras eran comprensivas, no solo por la chica sino también por él, que lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado – estaré esperando la llamada.

Siii…a penas llegue te llamo – al parecer estas palabras surtieron efecto, Sakuno quería de alguna forma que Ryoma necesitara de ella, aunque fuese un gesto mínimo no importaba, para ella era mucho mas que eso.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se esforzaron no lograron pasar tanto tiempo junto como hubiesen deseado, principalmente, por que sus actividades profesionales se lo impidieron. Por un lado, Sakuno con los atrasos debido a los últimos acontecimientos, Keiko decidió que tenían que cumplir con varios de ellos antes de dar inicio a los correspondientes a esa fecha.

Mientras Ryoma tenía lo suyo, ya que previo a comenzar con sus entrenamientos debía someterse a un riguroso procedimiento médico a modo de evaluación, verificando que se encontrara en perfecta condición física para dar inicio a sus preparaciones para retornar al circuito tenístico. Por tanto, así pasaron los últimos días que, supuestamente, tendrían sin preocupación para estar juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez comenzado oficialmente las actividades regulares, el tiempo que tendrían para disfrutar su relación, se vería reducido a prácticamente nada, pues los arduos horarios y entrenamientos, respectivamente, se convertirían en la principal causa de distancia, a pesar de hallarse en la misma ciudad.

Sin embargo, esto es algo con lo que debían aprender a lidiar, pues a menos que uno de los dos renunciara a sus actividades, situación que no era el caso, no tendrían tiempo de verse, pero ya encontrarían el modo para contrarrestar este tedioso escenario. Pero antes deberían acostumbrarse a sus nuevas rutinas de trabajo, principalmente Ryoma, que tenía que conocer a su nuevo entrenador.

Estas listo Ryoma…hoy conocerás a tu nuevo entrenador – hablaba mientras llegaban a unas instalaciones deportivas.

Dime algo…yo lo conozco – con desconfianza emitía el chico.

Jajaja…lo mas probable

Si es ese sujeto…me niego – hablaba con malestar.

Lo siento…ya esta todo arreglado…como insiste en comportarte como un completo imbécil – decía con su rostro serio – no me quedo otra alternativa que buscar a alguien a quien no puedas contradecir o mejor que eso alguien que conozca muy bien tu forma de ser.

Por eso viniste a Japón – lo miraba con desconfianza.

Exacto…se que este lugar es donde mejor desarrollaste tu tenis…así que mejor que volver al inicio con alguien que te conoce muy bien…ya deja de chistar como un malcriado y entra de una vez.

Si no me gusta me voy

Al parecer el no ver a Sakuno-san te pone cada vez mas irritable…te estas comportando como un niño – su sarcasmo era evidente.

Nos vamos…tengo que comenzar el entrenamiento – alejándose de Joe, pues este había dado en el punto, hace días que no veía a Sakuno, y solo hablaba unos pocos minutos con ella, causando un mal humor constante en el joven tenista.

Sin otra alternativa, Ryoma siguió a su amigo, sus sospechas sobre quien sería su futuro entrenador eran cada vez más claras, ya que quien otro podría ser que viviera en Japón y lo conociera tan bien, como para darle la seguridad a Joe que este no lo rechazaría.

Al entrar al lugar, se apreciaba a simple vista que era un lugar construido para las actividades deportivas, con grandes instalaciones modernas, áreas verdes y lugares de recreación, todo un complejo deportivo, ideal para la concentración de quienes practicaran algún entrenamiento de alto rendimiento.

Al fin llegas…Echizen – una voz familiar despierta el interés del tenista.

Ehh…tú que haces aquí – con su típica arrogancia.

Esa es forma de tratar a tus viejos amigos…al menos saluda como la gente.

Jajaja…tú debes ser Momoshiro Takeshi – interrumpía Joe – muchos gusto yo soy Joseph Smith, representante de este pedante – con un tono de burla.

Mucho gusto…dígame Momo – ambos ignorando por completo a Ryoma – veo que conoce bien a Ryoma.

Joe…no me digas que te refería a él – sus palabras eran de total escepticismo.

No lo digas como si fuera imposible – Momo hablaba con una leve molestia, al percibir las palabras despectivas de Ryoma.

A caso tú eres entrenador – lo desafiaba con su mirada – por que si es así me voy.

Haber Ryoma…no te adelantes a los hechos…él no será tu entrenador.

Entonces…

Hola Echizen…tanto tiempo sin verte – a sus espaldas se escuchaba otra voz que lo sobresalto.

Inu-sempai – aunque se asusto al verlo, un gran alivio sintió al comprobar que no era Momo su nuevo entrenador.

Ya no soy tú sempai…bueno y ya estás listo para tus entrenamientos – un brillo en sus ojos le indicaban al joven tenista que nada bueno daba comienzo.

Claro…pero no debería aun no me dan de alta…

Ya esta todo arreglado…hable con tu doctor ayer…así que no hay problema…tengo una pauta de ejercicios para ponerte en forma…pero tú ya estas acostumbrado a mis métodos de trabajo…como no hay nada que explicar…será mejor que te cambies mientras preparo todos – al parecer su suplicio daba inicio ahora mismo, sabía los métodos de Inu, aunque eficientes eran de temer.

Bueno Ryoma…yo voy a finiquitar los último arreglos del contrato…no vemos…

Mmmm…a donde puedo cambiarme – miraba a su amigo de antaño.

Ven conmigo…yo te acompaño así platicamos como en los viejos tiempos – comenzaba a caminar muy contento.

Sin mucha demora, llegaron a los camerinos, un lugar bastante amplio, con todo lo necesario para no tener que preocuparse por nada, solo por entrenar. Mientras iban caminando, Ryoma se percató que las paredes estaban adornadas con infinidad de fotos, por lo que se dio cuenta eran de personalidades famosas en el ámbito deportivo, incluso en una de ellas se pudo reconocer a él mismo.

Fuji insistió que debían haber retratos de todos los deportistas famosos de Japón – había comenzado hablar al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico – a modo de incentivo a los futuros deportistas.

Fuji – preguntaba con curiosidad.

Si, Fuji-san… él es uno de los dueños de este lugar, junto con Inu-san – al ver que su amigo lo miraba con cara de continúa, así lo hizo – ellos dos se hicieron socios, para construir el complejo deportivo más grande del país, como era un proyecto ambicioso, Fuji se encargo de conseguir inversionistas para esto, con la ayuda de Inu lograron generar un programa que les permitiera llamar la atención de ellos, pues en este lugar se entrenaría a las futuras estrellas de Japón, desde sus inicios, en donde los inversionista pudieran verlos actuar, así después sean ellos mismos que auspicien a los novatos, claro esto generara sus posteriores ganancias.

Ya veo…pero tú que haces aquí

Esperaba que lo preguntaras – se llenaba de orgullo por esto – bueno yo soy entrenador de novatos, además actúo como doctor – al ver el rostro de escepticismo del chico argumento – soy traumatólogo especialista en deportista – lo decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ahhh…tú…doctor – quitándole crédito a sus palabras.

No me mires con esa cara…soy uno de los mejores…además no soy él único…todos trabajamos aquí…

Todos…te refieres a…

Por supuesto…somos los accionistas minoritarios…jajaja

Explícate – Ryoma no solía ser tan curioso, pero por alguna razón este tema le intereso.

Bueno…primero esta Fuji e Inu, quienes son los que manejan todo esto, además de ser entrenadores de los avanzados, junto con Tezuka-san, que también actúa como doctor – nombre que no agrado al chico - Luego, estamos nosotros Eiji, Kaoru entrenadores de novatos e intermedios – causando cierta risa en Ryoma, no se imaginaba al serio de Kaoru entrenando a principiantes – y por último, a Kawamura-san quien se encarga de la alimentación de todos los estudiantes y profesionales.

Ahhh…ya veo…pero Suichiro-san…no esta aquí.

Si él también…ahora debe estar con tú representante…Oishi-san es abogado, se encarga de todo lo legal aquí, a veces nos ayuda con los entrenamientos.

Tezuka-san siempre viene aquí – su principal rival, debía estar preparado.

Mmm…no mucho…bueno ninguno esta mucho por aquí…aunque somos entrenadores…cada uno hace sus propias actividades…Inu-san se encarga de nuestros horarios…generalmente venimos un o dos veces por semana…a excepción de Fuji e Inu…pues ellos trabajan tiempo completo aquí.

Ya estoy listo…vamos…una última pregunta…

Dime…

Inu-san aun utiliza esos asquerosos jugos – la esperanzada mirada en sus ojos, causaron una risa en su compañero.

Ese es su secreto de éxito…otra cosa…estas retrasado en 10 minutos – causando una rápida reacción en el joven tenista, debía correr si no quería probar esos horribles brebajes.

Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano, pues en la entrada de las instalaciones se hallaba un muy sonriente Inu con una jarra muy sospechosa, además, de la cara de satisfacción de su nuevo entrenador, al parecer las viejas costumbre nunca se olvidan, fue así como se dio inicio a su nueva rutina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de las largas horas de entrenamientos, Ryoma se hallaba complacido, pues hace muchos años que no disfrutaba tanto con esto, al parecer su amigo Joe tenía razón, volver al principio podría ser gratificante. No obstante, una vez terminado con todo volvía a sentir la falta de alguien, quien más de Sakuno, aquella mujer que no se apartaba de sus pensamientos, pero que por el momento tendría que conformarse con solo escuchar su preciada voz.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de días desde que Ryoma había comenzado a entrenar con Inu. Se encontraba listo para irse cuando su viejo amigo Momo lo detuvo, en contra de su voluntad debió a ser caso, aunque no quisiera este ya lo llevaba arrastrando hacia su objetivo.

Oye…Momo que te propones – tratando de zafarse de su captor – tengo que irme... – sus palabras eran en vano, pues Momo no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo.

A donde tienes que ir – lo miraba de reojo.

Eso no te importa – se cubría el rostro con la gorra, para ocultar un leve sonrojo.

Si vas donde Saku-chan…inventa otro pretexto…se perfectamente que ella no esta en Japón…así que inventa una mejor excusa.

Qué…como es que sabes de eso – soltándose del agarre, deteniendo en seco el trayecto.

Ya no te molestes…los demás te están esperando...parece que Joe tiene razón – al ver la cara interrogante de su amigo – el no ver durante un tiempo a Saku-chan te pone mas cascarrabias de lo normal…jajaja

No es gracioso…entonces si lo sabes me voy…- pero antes de poder huir Momo lo jalo junto a él.

Al llegar donde Momoshiro lo conducía, un gran bullicio se escuchaba en el interior de una sala, pero Ryoma tenía pensado escapar antes de entrar, claro que su amigo se lo impidió al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

O'chibi… - el aludido sintió como un peso era puesto en su espalda – tanto tiempo…que ingrato eres por no avisarnos que vendrías – le reclama un efusivo Eiji.

Eiji-san…podrías bajarte, pesas – con molestia emitía, aunque no era real, pues en el fondo se alegraba de ver a sus antiguos amigos.

Eiji…deja en paz a Ryoma…no vez que debe estar cansado con los entrenamientos – la voz madura de Oishi hacia aparición.

Era un salón bastante amplio, con sillones en el centro y bien iluminado, además de un gran ventanal que daba directo a las canchas de tenis. Cuando los chicos entraron, ya se hallaban casi todos los demás, a excepción de Tezuka, situación que relajo un poco a Ryoma, ya que por ahora no tenía intención de verlo.

Una vez los saludos fueron hechos, mientras comían la charla estuvo enfocada en los viejos tiempos que todos compartieron en Seigaku, como es la costumbre en estos casos. Pero la grata armonía fue interrumpida por una simple pregunta de parte del acróbata del grupo.

Hey O'chibi…ya conociste a tus hijos – captando al instante las miradas de todos.

Eiji eso no es de tu incumbencia – interfería Oishi.

Ehh…pero quiero saber si ya conoce a la pequeña Ranko y a Yue – decía con toda inocencia el pelirrojo.

Ustedes saben de eso – preguntaba un ofuscado Ryoma – cuando supieron – al ver las caras evasivas de sus amigos comprendió que hace mucho más tiempo de lo que él imaginaba.

Bueno Ryoma…nosotros supimos hace tiempo – emitía Momo con un poco de tristeza.

Cuanto – decía un inseguro chico.

Creo que ellos tenía más o menos año y medio – explicaba Fuji – y los conocimos cuando cumplieron 2 años…celebramos su cumpleaños aquí.

Ya veo – un cabizbajo Ryoma asentía, en realidad, se sentía algo desanimado, pues al parecer el único excluido en la vida de sus hijos era él, aunque la culpa no era de ellos.

Tezuka nos prohibió decírtelo – confirmaba Eiji, para desagrado de Ryoma, que al escuchar aquel nombre una rabia sintió que lo invadía.

Eiji…no deberías decir esas cosas…se pueden malinterpretar – regañaba Oishi.

Mira Ryoma…el que Tezuka nos halla prohibido contarte no es por lo que piensas – decía Fuji, al ver el malestar en el rostro del chico.

Tú que sabes – decía desafiante el joven tenista.

Más de lo que crees…- sus palabras eran agudas y asertivas.

Que estas diciendo – un ya molesto chico.

Será mejor que le contemos todo…ya no tiene caso callar – interfería nuevamente Momo.

Un silencio abrumador invadió la bulliciosa habitación, todos se miraban con caras interrogantes, para decidir quien seria el escogido para relatar la historia. Esta indecisión por parte de los chicos, causaba mayor trastorno en Ryoma, ya que su cabeza maquinaba intrigantes teorías sobre esto, principalmente por sus propias inseguridades, imaginaba que algo no muy bueno se hallaba tras este inusual comportamiento.

No obstante, todos los temores formulados por este agotador silencio, llegaron a su término, pues lo que Ryoma escucho no fue nada fuero de normal, a menos nada que pudiera causar algún problema en él. Su gran amigo Momoshiro, fue quien le informo de lo ocurrido.

Verás cuando estaba estudiando…me fui de vacaciones a Kyoto – iniciaba su relato Momo.

Después que Ann terminara contigo – interfería Eiji.

Eiji eso no viene al caso – un poco apenado decía Momo.

Pero si es cierto…si ella no hubiese terminado contigo no habrías viajado.

Eiji…deja a Momo continuar – reprendía Oishi.

Bueno como te decía…me fui de vacaciones a Kyoto…como sabía que Tezuka-san estaba estudiando allá…decidí ir a visitarlo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** Flash Back **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era un día normal en la vida de Ryusaki, como todos los meses tendría que asistir al hospital para un control de rutina con el pediatra. En ese entonces, los pequeños tenían poco mas de un año, recién comenzaban caminar con mas soltura, pero aun torpes como para algo más.

Sin retraso, los tres llegaron a las instalaciones hospitalarias, como era costumbre, Sakuno, primero los llevaba a la zona de juegos, así ellos se tranquilizaban un rato, mientras esperaban su turno. Fue entonces, que en un descuido Yue corrió fuera del área juegos, chocando estrepitosamente contra un hombre, que recién aparecía por este lugar.

Cuidado pequeño – aquel sujeto ayudaba al niño a ponerse en pie.

Mamaaa…- Yue emitía en un sollozo.

No llores pequeño…donde esta tu mamá – mientras consolaba al niño, observaba a ver a la supuesta madre.

Yue…te dije que no salieras de esta zona – una joven mujer acariciaba al pequeño – perdón por molestarlo…señor – sin mirar al sujeto.

Ryusaki – preguntaba el hombre – eres la nieta de la entrenadora ¿cierto? – casi confirmando al ver el rostro de la joven.

Momoshiro-sama – con sorpresa confirmaba Sakuno – que...hace usted…aquí.

Solo dime Momo…estoy de vacaciones…vine a visitar a Tezuka-san – hablaba sin dejar de observar al pequeño que se afirmaba de una de las piernas de su madre.

Ahh…él esta en la otra ala del edificio.

Él es tu hijo – no pudiendo aguantar más la curiosidad.

Sí…es Yue – un poco sonrojada y temerosa que la noticia llegara a oídos del chico que rompió su corazón, pero algo le tranquilizaba al ver que no era con Ranko con quien había chocado.

Ya veo…bueno me tengo que ir…por donde debo irme – no quiso inmiscuirse mas pues noto el nerviosismo de la chica, así que partiría, pero algo lo retuvo.

Mamá…- la voz de una pequeña los interrumpía.

Ranko – un repentino temor se percibió en su voz, como si quisiera ocultar alguna cosa.

No fue mucho lo que Sakuno pudo hacer para evitar que Momoshiro se diera cuenta de algo, pues al percatarse de la presencia de la niña, este la observo incrédulo, ya que el parecido con su viejo amigo Ryoma era indiscutible, además, él era uno de los pocos que tenía una idea de lo que ambos chicos sentían el uno por el otro, aunque nunca imagino que hubiese resultado en esto, ahora comprendía la repentina desaparición de Ryusaki, de seguro ella había escapado para que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido.

Momoshiro – una fuerte voz lo saco de sus pensamientos – que haces aquí.

Tezuka-san…eh…pase a saludar – con un poco de temor al escuchar la voz autoritaria de su ex capitán.

Por mucho que Momo tuviese interrogantes, su antiguo capitán, no le permitió formular ninguna, lo aparto rápidamente del lugar. Una vez estuvieron solo, este le explicó la situación, con el firme propósito de respetar la decisión de Sakuno, aunque Momo no estaba convencido de esto, fingió aceptar que guardaría silencio.

Sin embargo, cuando regreso a Tokio, lo primero que hizo fue comunicárselo a Eiji, quien al igual que él, pensaban que Ryoma tenía todo el derecho de saber que era padre. Aunque sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, pues el joven tenista ya había decidido no querer saber nada de Sakuno, y por más que sus amigos intentaron convencerlo para que los escuchara este se negó.

0o0o0o0o0o **Fin Flash Back** o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando el relato concluyo, nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, aunque el rostro de Ryoma expresaba una leve tristeza. Ya que con el transcurso de la historia, se fue dando cuenta que su propio orgullo lo había apartado de sus hijos, incluso de Sakuno, pues tenía completa seguridad que si hubiese escuchado lo que Momo le quería decir, hace mucho tiempo que habría regresado por ellos.

Lamentablemente, no todo lo que queremos hacer se hace realidad, una de esas cosas es desear que el tiempo pasado cambie, por más que nos empeñamos en eso, es imposible modificarlo. Esto es algo que Ryoma tenía presente, pero aun así lo deseaba.

Aunque el saber que sus viejos amigos habían podido disfrutar lo que por derecho era de él, provocándole cierta angustia, sin embargo, no quería seguir lamentándose por eso, ahora tenía que concentrar toda su energía en vencer la nueva barrera que comenzaba a tomar forma con el paso del tiempo, la barrera de la distancia, pues ya era conciente de esto, era como si una fuerza invisible se empeñara en separarlos, situación que Ryoma no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Tanto él como Sakuno se amaban, pero algo más persistente que eso les impedía consolidar su relación, no solo tenían que sortear con la constante presión de sus trabajos, sino también con sus hijos, que no eran una molestia en sí, pero impedían que ellos pudieran pasar tiempo a solas, una herramienta necesaria para fortalecer cualquier lazo entre las parejas, pues los escasos momentos que encontraban debían compartirlo con ellos.

Al parecer las jugarretas del destino comenzaban a mover sus hilos, pues desde que asumieron una relación más seria, las circunstancias habían provocado cierta distancia entre ellos. Debido a sus carreras era evidente que algún día esto iba a ocurrir, pues ambos están constantemente viajando para cumplir sus compromisos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pensó que esto sucediera tan pronto ellos comenzaron la relación.

Por lo tanto, aquella barrera capaz de obstruir cualquier relación, tendrá que ser superada por esta joven pareja, si es que realmente quieren formar una vida juntos, no obstante, deberán estar concientes que para que esto surta efecto, ambos tendrán que poner de su parte, para que ni la más dura de las distancias pueda quebrantar con el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

**Continuara... **

* * *

** Ok. y que les pareció, ya falta poco para terminar, como un pequeño adelanto el próximo capitulo habrá mucho RyoSaku. Hasta la próxima, no olviden comentar. Bye**


	16. Un Tiempo A Solas

**Hola como has estado, bueno aquí yo nuevamente, este es él penúltimo capitulo, así que disfruten mucho con el. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado.**

**Advertencia: situaciones lemon, no leer si son susceptibles o menores de edad, advertidos**

* * *

UN TIEMPO A SOLAS

"_Durante épocas inmemoriales, los enamorados han debido batallar con incontables situaciones para lograr estar juntos, consolidar lo que tanto anhelan una vez descubren y aceptan sus sentimientos, lamentablemente no todos son capaces de vencer ante las dificultades que se les presentan, ya que muchos sucumben por el miedo a enfrentar los problemas"_

En una fría mañana otoñal, una joven pareja anhelaba volver a reunirse, luego de varios días sin poder hacer contacto, solo efímeras llamadas que poco o nada hacían por disminuir la soledad que sentían al no verse, aun eran separados por una mar de distancia, que pronto se acortaría con el tan deseado regreso de Sakuno.

A pesar de haber estado en constante entrenamiento, las jornadas parecían transcurrir con lentitud, solo el disfrute que le otorgaban sus queridos hijos disminuía en parte la soledad, que provenía de su lejanía con ella. Aquel hombre que se caracterizaba por ser una persona solitaria, sin necesidad de las relaciones humanas, ahora demandaba con urgencia la compañía de quienes abruptamente entraron en su vida.

El cielo reflejaba aquellos sentimientos que profesa el joven tenista, ya muy temprano comenzaba a sentir la carencia de su amada, las nubes cubrían con prontitud la ciudad, oscureciendo sin contemplación la luz que anunciaba un nuevo día, asimismo, se iban opacando los pensamientos de Ryoma, que sin mucho interés daba inicio a su rutina.

Hasta que al fin te levantas – para desagrado de Ryoma, la primera voz que escuchaba era de Joe.

No molestes…no estoy de humor para oírte – gruñía el chico.

Eso no importa…tengo noticias para ti – obviado el mal carácter de su representado.

No me interesa…tengo que ir a entrenar – comenzando a distanciarse.

Ni siquiera si es sobre Ryusaki – con cierta burla en sus palabras, logrando que el joven tenista despertara de una buena vez.

Habla…

Vaya… vaya…ahora si quieres escuchar – bufaba Joe.

Deja ya las estupideces y habla…

Solo te informo que ella regresa hoy por la noche…aunque deberá cumplir algunos compromisos mañana…pero de seguro en la tarde estará desocupada – consiguiendo suavizar la mirada del chico.

Nos vemos…- una vez llegado a la puerta voltea – gracias – dejando perplejo a su amigo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí, se hallaba una joven mujer realizando los últimos preparativos para regresar a su hogar, en contra de su voluntad había tenido que pasar más días de lo acordado en ese país, realizando varias actividades acorde a su trabajo, entre sesiones fotográficas, desfiles y reuniones sociales, impidiéndole volver al lado de las personas que tanto quería.

Señorita Ryusaki…esto es todo – preguntaba un hombre mientras se llevaba el equipaje.

Si…eso es todo…gracias – con dulzura se dirigía al hombre.

Sakuno…ya estas lista…tenemos que irnos

Si…vamos antes que nos atrasemos – con una alegría que hace días no se le veía

Vaya…si que estas entusiasmada…será por que ya quieres ver a Ryoma – la miraba con picardía en sus ojos – o a tus hijos.

Ambos – se sonrojaba al verse descubierta.

La alegría que presentaba esta mañana, hacía que Sakuno se viera radiante, ya que durante su estadía en Hong Kong solo se había dedicado a ser una persona diplomáticamente correcta, pero solo quienes la conocía realmente sabían lo que la joven modelo sentía, una inmensa nostalgia por regresar a su casa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al parecer, la noticia recibida durante la mañana cambio en algo el humor del joven tenista, ya que desde que Sakuno se había marchado, eso hace al menos una semana, Ryoma se había estado comportando de lo mas irritable, maldiciendo a quien se le cruzase por el camino, lamentablemente muchas de sus victimas eran inocentes estudiantes que para nada entendían la actitud del chico.

Por otra parte, el entrenamiento que Inu le hacía realizar, era cada vez más agotador y exigente, logrando que con mayor frecuencia tuviese que beber uno de esos repulsivos brebajes, cumpliendo así sus dos objetivos, una que el profesional mejorara su estado físico y otra que los aspirantes tuvieran conciencia que si no realizaban sus mandatos, se verían en iguales o peores circunstancias que Ryoma.

Oye Echizen... solo te falta una serie de ejercicios… luego necesito que me acompañes donde los novatos – sin inmutarse con la cara de hostilidad del chico.

Y eso para que...- mientras descansaba en una de las bancas.

Quiero que practiques un poco con ellos.

Que...no quiero...por que tengo que hacerlo.

Por que yo lo digo – con un jarro amenazante en sus manos – solo ayúdame en eso y mañana te daré un entrenamiento mas liviano...te parece – una sonrisa siniestra se asomaba en su rostro.

Eso me suena a chantaje – aunque su voz sonaba accesible.

Por otro lado, no estaba mal la oferta, ya que ese día llegaba su hermoso ángel, entonces le convenía acceder a la propuesta, si es que quería estar en condiciones físicas, para al menos verla un par de minutos sin quedarse dormido, pues últimamente terminaba extenuado con tanta ejercitación, con energías solo de llegar a su casa, aun que en ocasiones se esforzaba por ir a ver a sus hijos.

Tómalo como quieras...pero creo que querrás salir un poco más temprano...no es así – sin disminuir aquella espeluznante expresión.

Ok...- resignado retomaba su rutina.

Al fin el día comenzaba a terminar, por tanto pronto podría marcharse para ver a su hermosa Sakuno, quien ya debería estar en camino a su casa. El solo hecho de verla, le entregaba la energía suficiente como para no lamentarse por el cansancio, aun cuando no se podía quejar de estar demasiado agotado, ya que estuvo ayudando a Inu con los novatos, así que el ejercicio no fue mucho, mas fue su malestar por aquellos chiquillos, que no parecía comprender bien lo que debían hacer, teniendo él que demostrarlo.

Ya listo para marcharse, aparece su amigo Momo, para interrumpir su habitual recorrido hasta su casa, sin embargo, en este caso se dirigía hacia la morada de Sakuno, aunque hubiese querido escapar, no lo habría logrado, en realidad, nunca podía huir de él, menos ahora que venía acompañado de Eiji, otra de sus pesadillas.

Hola o'chibi...vinimos a buscarte – abalanzándose sobre este.

Para que – con aquella característica voz.

Siempre tan malhumorado...vamos de una vez – emitía Momo, al tiempo que arrastraba al chico por los pasillos, sin dejarle tiempo para escapar.

Al llegar al lugar destinado, Ryoma pudo darse cuenta que era otra de esas reuniones con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, aun que en este caso solo eran Momo, Eiji, Inu y Fuji, para su pesar esta vez tampoco podría escapar.

Deja esa cara de pocos amigos Echizen – lo reprendía su amigo.

Ya O'chibi...no te molestes con nosotros.

Creo que él esta molesto por otra cosa – un perspicaz Fuji hablaba.

Exacto…hoy llegaba Ryusaki – decía un muy bien informado Inu.

Ya lo saben…entonces me voy – aun que esas cosas le avergonzaban un poco reconocerlas, prefirió eso a tener que pasar un día más sin ver a la chica.

No te irás – lo volvía a sentar en la silla, su amigo Momo.

Mañana…puedes ver a Sakun-chan…hoy estarás con nosotros – con su voz de alegría de siempre.

Estas cosas no calzaban en los pensamientos de Ryoma, si sus amigos comprendían su malestar, por que insistían tanto en estar con él.

Si vas con esa cara…Ryusaki se sentirá mal – decía Momo – además, debemos aprovechar este último día que tienes libre…ya que luego te la pasarás con ella…- mientras todos asentían.

Mmmm… - solo los observaba, sin decir nada, pues estaba seguro que su amigo decía la verdad.

Oye O'chibi…ya tienes preparado algo especial para recibir a Saku-chan – más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Crees que Echizen sea esa clase de sujeto – intervenía Fuji, ignorando por completo el gesto de molestia de Ryoma.

Hay una probabilidad del 90 que Echizen no tenga idea lo que significa ser romántico – afirmaba el sabio del grupo – y un 10 que crea que esas cosas son cursilerías tontas – lo último cayo como una roca sobre la cabeza de Ryoma, quien ya había pensado en eso.

Pero O'chibi…desde que son novios no han tenido una cita como la gente – lo reprendía Eiji, al ver lo poco cuidadoso del menor.

Ehhh…no me importa esas cosas tontas…

A ti no te importaran…pero a Ryusaki si…que mujer no quiere algún gesto de ese tipo – como si fuera un experto hablaba Momo.

Es cierto…pero Echizen jamás podría actuar así – abriendo sus ojos azules en forma desafiante – no tiene lo necesario.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron recibidas por el joven como un real desafío, justamente como el prodigio lo quería. Situación que fue percatada por los demás del grupo, quienes ya se habían dado cuenta por lo que estaba pasando Ryoma, todo eso de su mal humor era por la falta de Sakuno, cosa sorprendente considerando la personalidad tan indiferente del tenista.

Creen que ella…– dejando a un lado su orgullo, luego de pensarlo un instante - quiera esas cosas – tomando las palabras de sus amigos como una realidad posible.

Por supuesto… no te costaría nada intentarlo – lo abrazaba el pelirrojo.

Creo que es más fácil conseguir que el jugo de Inu sea un éxito a que Echizen se convierta en un hombre romántico – con cierta ironía emitía Fuji, causando una leve mueca en el rostro del chico, o sea objetivo cumplido.

Todos comenzaron a reír con entusiasmo menos el aludido, que nada de lo recién comentado ni los demás que siguieron, fueron causante de gracia para el joven tenista, que más bien llego como una razón nueva para excluirlos como parte de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, al final de la velada, los chicos llegaron a una conclusión, debían hacer lo posible por ayudar a Ryoma a que al menos una vez en su vida, se comportara como todo un "príncipe" aunque eso fuera una de las cosas más difícil que les tocara hacer.

No te preocupes O'chibi…nosotros te ayudaremos.

Déjalo en nuestras manos – proseguía Momo.

Exacto…le darás una sorpresa a Sakuno – confirmaba Fuji.

Era inevitable, por mucho que el joven tenista se opusiera a que sus amigos le ayudaran, no valdría la pena gastar esa energía, pues ellos de todas formas harían lo que les plazca. Por otro lado, existía la posibilidad que los chicos tuviesen la razón, y que, en realidad, a Sakuno le agradara recibir un gesto romántico por parte de él, no tenía nada que perder, además, si resultaba de seguro también habría una recompensa para su persona.

Al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la operación "Ayudar a Ryoma a ser un hombre romántico" era el nombre que había pronunciado Eiji al final de la velada nocturna. Sin tomar en consideración lo que el afectado pensara con todo esto, urdieron un plan maestro, para que el menor de ellos tuviera una noche perfecta con su amada. Solo le dijeron que estuviese tranquilo, que actuara con normalidad y que en caso que Sakuno preguntara, él debía confirmar su participación en los hechos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente, el día se veía prometedor, los nubarrones de la jornada anterior habían desaparecido, dejando a la vista un encantador cielo azul, aun cuando el sol hacia presencia, sus débiles rayos a penas calentaban, pues la fresca brisa que los rodeaba daba señales claras que el otoño reinaba con esplendor.

En un estudio fotográfico, se estaban realizando una sesiones para terminar una publicidad de una conocida marca de ropa, como el tiempo era escaso todos corrían de un lado a otro para terminar, entre ellos se hallaba Sakuno que trabajaba muy concentrada con la esperanza de acabar lo antes posible, y poder al menos por un rato ver a Ryoma, ya que al igual que él, también sentía la falta de su persona.

Ruysaki-san…se encuentra aquí – la aguda voz de un joven llamaba su atención.

Soy yo…que desea – con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, causando un sonrojo en el joven.

Por favor, firme aquí – mientras le pasaba un lápiz - esto es para usted.

Por unos instantes, la dueña de los ojos rubíes quedo perpleja, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante tan magnifico presente, que si no fuera por su amiga Keiko, quien termino firmando por ella, el pobre mensajero aun estaría esperando para continuar con su trabajo.

Sakuno…no sería mejor que leyeras la tarjeta – sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

Ahh… si claro – sin dejar de contemplar el maravilloso ramo de flores que tenía en frente, al menos una docena de espectaculares rosas blancas que hacían juego perfecto con su piel.

En la pequeña tarjeta esboza un sutil mensaje:

"_Solo una pequeña muestra de mi amor por ti, _

_Te iré a recoger a las 19:30 hrs._

_TE AMO, RYOMA"_

Veo que el chico se esmera – con leve sonrisa en sus labios – vez no debías preocuparte tanto.

Lo sé – la felicidad en el rostro de Sakuno era incalculable.

Bueno será mejor que acabemos pronto…no querrás dejar esperando mucho a Ryoma.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por otro lado, durante los entrenamientos, que para fortuna de Ryoma, Inu había cumplido con su prometido realizando una rutina muy relajante, una esperanzadora llamada interrumpía las actividades del chico, pero antes de atender espero una señal de aprobación de su entrenador.

Cinco minutos – fue todo lo dicho para que Ryoma se apresurara por contestar.

Ok. – mientras miraba a ver quien era, ilusionado con que fuera ella, al comprobarlo una sonrisa asomo en su rostro – hola hermosa…

Ryoma…g-gracias…por las flores – no lo podía evitar, hablar de corrido era algo que quizás nunca superaría.

¿Flores? – miraba de reojo a Inu, quien solo le señalaba que continuara – ahh…te gustaron – tratando de parecer normal.

Son preciosas…bueno me tengo que ir – decía un poco desilusionada.

Pero tan pronto…

Solo te llame…para eso…y para decirte que acepto – un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza del chico, pero trato de no dudar.

Que bueno…nos vemos – supuso que era algo como eso, por las señas que recibía de Inu.

Así la tarde transcurrió sin mucha novedad, una única cosa era distinta, Ryoma termino antes sus entrenamientos, pues necesitaba detalles de lo que habían planeado para él y Sakuno, además, que al parecer ella sabía más que él de lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de un rato, Momo se encargo de comentarle los pormenores de lo ocurrido, incluyendo el mensaje y las flores, que avergonzaron un poco a Ryoma, ya que después de analizarlo jamás se le habría ocurrido algo como eso, además, de no encontrarle el menor sentido a todo esta situación, solamente para llevarla a cenar, si con solo llamarla e invitarla bastaba, llevándose una reprimenda por parte de su amigo.

Unos instante más tarde, el joven tenista estaba dispuesto a buscar a su bella amada, luego de tantos días de espera por fin podría estar junto a ella, nunca imagino que este corto periodo de tiempo se hubiese transformado en una completa tortura para su él. Por primera vez en su corta vida, se hallaba en un estado de entera ansiedad y nerviosismo, algo impensado hace unas pocas semanas, menos considerando que este sentimiento era provocado por una mujer, tal vez por un partido importante, pero por esto era una situación totalmente fuera de cualquier raciocinio.

A la hora acordada llego al lugar indicado por Inu para reencontrarse con su amada. Posteriormente, de acuerdo a lo hablado con Syusuke, quien le había dado indicaciones claras a donde convendría llevar a la chica, primero debería dirigirse a un lujoso restaurante en el centro de Tokio, ubicado en uno de los más altos rascacielos de la ciudad, donde gozarían de la esplendida vista nocturna, en donde ya estaba reservado un lugar lejos de cualquier curioso, por ordenes del genio, quien era un muy conocido cliente. Todo sería una perfecta velada romántica, típico de las películas, ya que luego de la cena, Ryoma debería convidar a Sakuno a disfrutar de una noche mágica en algún hotel cinco estrellas.

La negra noche ya se hacia presente, incluso el frío comenzaba a ser una persistente compañía, la oscuridad del cielo era cada vez más agobiante, pues un manto siniestro cubría a las estrellas, en donde unos amenazantes nubarrones anunciaban que prontamente cambiarían las actuales condiciones atmosféricas.

Una vez estacionado el auto, se dirigió al interior del edificio, luego de las indicaciones pertinentes lograba llevar al estudio, en donde debería estar su preciosos ángel, cada paso que daba era atentamente vigilado por las personas que circulaban por allí, en su mayoría mujeres, que estaban embobadas con semejante espécimen. No era para menos, Ryoma iba elegantemente vestido con un traje oscuro, que resaltaban grandiosamente sus ambarinos ojos.

Ya en el estudio…buscaba incesantemente a la dueña de los ojos rubíes…

Echizen…hola tanto tiempo – una voz de mujer, que le resultaba familiar.

Keiko-san hola – tratando de ser un caballero.

Sakuno viene en seguida…puedes esperarla aquí...mientras voy por ella.

Asintió, posteriormente se acomodo en una de las sillas que la mujer le había indicado, a pesar de estar sumamente observado, el joven tenista parecía indiferente a todo esto, ya que su única preocupación era reencontrarse con Sakuno, quien no tardo mucho en aparecer.

Ry-ryoma – con un leve sonrojo.

Hermosa…- mientras la contemplaba sin ningún pudor, provocando que el leve sonrojo anterior, se transformara en una notoria reacción.

Nos…vamos – al ver que todos quienes se encontraban allí, los observaban, prefirió escapar lo antes posibles.

La joven modelo había tomado del brazo a Ryoma, para llevarlo lo más rápido posible fuera del estudio, lejos de cualquier curioso. No obstante, un apasionado beso la sorprendió, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar, solo entregándose a las caricias de su amado. Aun cuando este no era un comportamiento habitual en él, no pudo resistir hacerlo, principalmente por que Sakuno se veía irresistible con aquel vestido, que destacaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo, además, que él no era el único que se había dado cuenta de eso, así que una ola de celos lo embargo por unos instantes.

Una vez recuperada la compostura, se dirigieron a su destino, mientras abandonaban el edificio un gran estruendo se dejo escuchar en la ciudad, al salir un diluvio se desataba en sus cabezas, ambos quedaron atónitos ante semejante cambio en el tiempo, ya que ninguno de los dos lo había augurado. Por un lado, el orgulloso tenista había estacionado lo suficientemente distante de las instalaciones, para evitar cualquier conjetura; por otra parte, la bella modelo estaba perfectamente vestida para una cálida noche de verano.

Sin mas que hacer, decidieron correr hasta el auto, ya que debido a la tormenta reinante Sakuno no deseaba quedarse sola, aun era algo que no podía tolerar, con cada estruendo un grito de la chica. Por unos instantes, la bella mujer creyó que no sería tan complicado llegar al vehículo, pero cual fue su descubrimiento que con tales tacones nadie puede ser tan diestro en un ambiente como este, pues la lluvia cada vez era más intensa, a penas lograban mantener sus ojos abierto, mucho menos un equilibrio adecuado, al menos las manos de Ryoma lograron salvarla de caer más de una vez al mojado suelo.

Llegando a su destino, rápidamente entraron sin preocuparse de sutiles galanterías, como habría sido si Ryoma le hubiese abierto la puerta del auto. Una vez adentro, se observaron por uno minutos, al tomar conocimiento de lo sucedido no pudieron más que reír, pues ambos se encontraban absolutamente empapados, sin ningún vestigio de sus elegantes vestimentas, y en caso de Sakuno, el peinado y maquillaje arruinados por completo.

Jajaja…supongo que ya no podremos ir a cenar – el joven tenista hablaba con cierta burla.

Supongo…no creo que nos dejen entrar así – mientras señalaba su vestido – es mejor que no vayamos.

Si, es lo mejor…debemos cambiarnos de ropa, antes que alguno de los dos enferme de pulmonía – afirmaba con cierta seriedad.

Me llevas a mi casa – lo miraba con un poco de tristeza, ya que sabía que la noche se había terminado.

Creo que mi departamento queda mas cerca – sin quitar la vista del camino – si quieres podemos pedir algo de comer…mientras nos secamos – proponía con dulzura.

Está bien – una notable sonrisa afloro en la chica – ahh…pero los niños – recordando que tenía hijos, situación que no le había preocupado hasta este momento.

No te preocupes…eso ya esta solucionado.

Como…mi abuela los…

No…le pedí a mi mamá que los cuidara…estaba feliz así que los invitó a dormir a su casa…les pregunte a los chicos y aceptaron felices…así que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros – estas últimas palabras las dijo en tono seductor, causando un gran sonrojo en Sakuno.

No habrá problemas con eso – un poco dudosa, ya que sabía que sus hijos no eran muy tranquilos.

No te preocupes…mi mamá se las arreglara perfectamente…recuerda se hizo cargo de mi y mi hermano…además no esta sola…el estorbo de mi padre para algo servirá – se reía más para sí que para la chica, pues ya imaginaba a Nanjiro lidiando con los mellizos, una perfecta venganza de su parte.

Momentos más tarde lograron llegar al edificio de Ryoma, para fortuna de ellos el estacionamiento se ubicaba bajo techo.

Vamos entremos rápido – abrazando a su ángel, al ver que esta tiritaba de frío.

No hay problema…que vengamos…para acá – al recordar que Ryoma vivía con su representante.

Al ver que el joven tenista solo negó, no continúo preguntándose, ya en el ascensor solo se acomodo en el cálido cuerpo de Ryoma, pues el frío parecía calarle los huesos, sobre todo considerando que aun permanecían humedecidos por la lluvia.

Mmm…pero que les paso…no se supone – al ver un gesto de reproche de Ryoma, Joe prefirió callar – hola hermosa Sakuno.

No molestes…Sakuno allá esta mi cuarto…si quieres te das un baño caliente…y en el closet saca ropa seca – señalaba un pasillo angosto, ella asintió un poco avergonzada, para luego dirigirse por donde le habían indicado.

Que amable…esa mujer si que hace milagros – bufaba su amigo.

Cállate…no tienes nada mejor que hacer – mientras caminaba a buscar algo de ropa seca.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto, golpeo suavemente la puerta, al no recibir respuesta decidió ingresar, la habitación era amplia y poco decorada, solo se observaba una cama en el centro acompañado por mesitas de noche, una a cada costado y un mueble con el televisor, debido a que pasaría una corta temporada en Japón, no se esmero en mayores detalles.

Debido a que no estaban solo, Ryoma no intento nada para acercarse a Sakuno, aunque la tentación de ingresar al cuarto de baño era inmensa, se retracto al recordar la molestia de amigo que estaba en la sala, así que lo único que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa y salir de la habitación, ya que tampoco quería incomodar a la chica.

Pensé que te demorarías mas – con ironía le expresaba Joe.

Seguirás fastidiando – un molesto chico.

No te preocupes…no quiero ser aguafiestas… así que esta vez te haré un gran favor – logrando llamar la atención de Ryoma – voy a pasar la noche en un hotel.

Ehhh…estas enfermo…desde cuando tanta amabilidad.

No lo hago por ti…es por la hermosa Sakuno…ella merece toda mi generosidad – su voz sonaba lujuriosa, enfadando aun más a su amigo.

Entonces lárgate de una vez – los celos en su tono eran música para los oídos de Joe.

Mejor espero que venga Saku…debe verse aun más linda con tu ropa – miraba el pasillo esperanzado.

Si quieres seguir en una pieza márchate de una buena vez – causando una gran risotada de parte de Joe, en realidad, le gustaba provocarlo, era uno de sus grandes placeres.

Jajajaj…Ahora que conseguí lo que quería me voy – desconcertando al inocente de Ryoma – ah otra cosa…ya pedí comida al bar de tu amigo…así que no te preocupes debe de estar por llegar – sin dejar al chico momento para recriminarlo, salió por la puerta.

Algunos minutos después, la comida ya estaba lista en una mesita en el centro de la sala. Fue entonces que la bella modelo se digno a presentarse, pues ya había tardado mucho, su vergüenza era mayúscula por el solo hecho de llevar una camisa de Ryoma, que por cierto la cubría más de lo que el tenista hubiese querido.

Ven…la comida esta lista – llamándola hacia la mesita.

Claro…eh Ryoma…y Joe-san – al ver que solo eran ellos dos.

Ese fastidioso se fue…tenia otros asuntos que hacer – sin que el joven se percatará, la dueña de los ojos carmesí se había sonrojado.

Disfrutaron de una agradable comida, la tormenta desatada horas antes continuaba azotando sin compasión, este inesperado suceso, les lleno de recuerdos pasados.

Aún le tienes miedo a los truenos – la observaba con cierta ternura, ya recientemente se había sobresaltado por los ruidos.

N-no…bueno solo un…poquito – levemente avergonzada por su comportamiento tan infantil.

Así te vez hermosa…igual que cuando estuvimos en tu casa – sorprendiendo a la chica, que de solo acordarse un leve salto en su corazón la hizo temblar.

Te acuerdas…pero

Por supuesto…aquella vez fue mi primera vez – con tal seguridad que no cabía duda en sus palabras – siempre recuerdo lo hermosa que estabas…como tú pelo caía por tu espalda…tus labios estaban muy rojos por el frío…igual que ahora – acariciando con uno de sus dedos cada parte mencionada.

Las palabras emitidas por Ryoma, iban directamente al interior de Sakuno, causando que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar con cada caricia, por otra parte, el chico estaba atento a los cambios que él provocaba en su ángel, tenía conocimiento que era capaz de despertar aquella pasión latente en Sakuno, poco a poco su cercanía era consumida, sin ningún apuro o temor.

R-ryoma…te extrañe – por primera vez, la joven tomaba cierta iniciativa, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Ryoma sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Y yo a ti…no sabes cuanto – acercándose completamente, rozando con suavidad aquellos labios tan apetecibles.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, ambos estaban dispuestos a proseguir con lo recién iniciado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus cuerpos estuviesen preparados para un inminente contacto, había transcurrido mucho desde que estuvieron juntos, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, ya que no eran unos niños intentando algo nuevo, tampoco un casual encuentro entre adultos, ahora las circunstancias eran completamente disímiles, un reencuentro para consumar una relación que tanto les había costado entablar.

A pesar del considerable frío que oscilaba en el exterior, la pareja de enamorados parecía no estar al tanto de esta situación, ya que sus cuerpos gradualmente elevaban la temperatura normal, entre besos y caricias efectuadas indiscriminadamente entre ellos. Sin perder la distancia, los fuertes brazos de Ryoma alzaron a Sakuno, trasladándola posesivamente hasta su cuarto, depositándola en el lecho suavemente, evitando alejarse mucho de sus labios.

Por unos instantes se observaron, esta vez la bella castaña no se intimidó con la penetrante mirada ambarina, ya que un creciente deseo de ser tomada la embargaba, atrayéndolo hacía ella para sentir el peso de él, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, permitiéndose explorar sin timidez el acceso que despertaba todos sus instintos de mujer.

Te deseo – casi un gemido en la voz de la chica, estremeciendo al joven, que no imagino tal osadía en ella.

Los pensamientos de Ryoma comenzaban a perderse en el perfume emanado por su amada, extasiándolo al punto de peder cualquier rastro de cordura, dejándose besar, indagaba con sus hábiles manos las cualidades de la castaña, generando un camino desde su cuello hasta sus formadas caderas, sin olvidar las dos redondeadas tentaciones a medio trayecto, que de una u otra forma lo enloquecían, sobretodo al comprobar que se endurecían al mínimo contacto con sus dedos.

Besarla era un anhelo ferviente, no solo quería apoderarse de sus cálidos labios, sino de cada parte de piel que le fuera permitida, sin mucho pensarlo podía notar su necesidad por ella, de sentirla entre sus brazos, de llegar más allá de lo que sus manos le permitían, su masculinidad reclamaba lujuriosamente por tomar sus dominios, una tensión en su cuerpo se lo recordaba, con el escaso juicio que aún poseía, desproveían a la chica de su propia vestimenta, aquella camisa que quedaría impregnada con la embriagante fragancia de la castaña.

Eres exquisita – un ronco jadeo casi inaudible por parte de Ryoma – tú eres mía – besándola incesantemente en sus formados pechos, estimulando los deseos de Sakuno, provocando un ahogado gemido de placer.

Por favor…R-ryoma – una suplica se escuchaba, intensificando la excitación del joven - te necesito… – abrazándolo con mayor fuerza.

Aquella declaración de necesidad, provocaba un inmenso ardor en sus cuerpos, elevando aún más sus temperaturas, si es que eso era posible, un desenfreno total yacía en aquel cuarto, las olas incesantes de deseos socavaban cualquier intento de cordura e inocencia.

Recorrer aquel acalorado cuerpo era como una droga extremadamente adictiva, con solo una probadita no podría aplacar con sus instintos masculinos, debía absorber hasta el último aliento de energía, para saciarse por completo de aquel éxtasis de placer. Tomando nuevamente posesión de sus labios, masajeaba sin compasión sus senos, erizando la piel tersa y suave de la castaña, al notar la elocuente erección de sus pezones, no dudo en refrescarlos con una intrépida lengua que invadía sin contemplación aquella zona tan erógena del cuerpo femenino.

Oh…más – enterrando con vehemencia sus uñas en la fornida espalda masculina.

Una seductora sonrisa invadió el rostro del tenista, disfrutaba incansablemente el placer que le daba, sin embargo, su propia necesidad le reclamaba poseerla, cada gemido de Sakuno era una tortura para sus oídos. Su cuerpo exigía pronto contacto, y así lo sentía la chica, al percibir el roce de la erección de Ryoma en su intimidad, que aun con ropa era abismaste, una osada mano logro comprobar la dureza de su esperado invasor, logrando un ronco gruñido de su amado, pero su incesante deseo lo provoco aun más, al agarrar sin timidez el miembro masculino.

Desprovistos absolutamente de cualquier estorbo, ambos cuerpo estaban dispuestos para la culminación de los hechos, un ferviente contacto los envolvió de deseos, estremeciéndose seductoramente. Esta vez la unión seria sin temor, ya que los dos anhelaban con ansias el acto de amor, con una pasión antes contenida penetro con fuerza a su mujer, generando un grito delirante en ella, que cruzó instantáneamente sus piernas en la cintura varonil de Ryoma, para tener aun mayor cercanía.

El vaivén realizado sin recato, los estimulaba a continuar los movimientos que con cada instante eran más y más intensos, entre besos, gemidos y jadeos, sus sentidos estaban encendidos peligrosamente, de un momento a otro la fuerte llamarada que los encerraba dominaría por completo su razón, agotando exquisitamente sus ya disminuidas energías. Extasiados hasta perder el control, una estrepitosa embestida abrió las puertas del total descontrol de sus cuerpos, desde su interior Sakuno se convulsionó por completo, mientras Ryoma descargaba fulminantemente su esencia en la fémina de sus deseos.

Aun fusionado a su mujer, beso delicadamente sus labios, ya que la agotadora actividad lo tenía sin aliento, suavemente quitaba el sudor del rostro de la chica, para observar con detenimiento su ojos.

Te amo – en un susurro hablo a su oído.

Y yo a ti – aunque esta vez un gran sonrojo la invadió, pues la cordura volvía a su mente.

Cuidadosamente se distancio de ella, no por mucho, solo para acomodarse a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente como para prevenir que huyera de su persona, situación que ya había ocurrido anteriormente, aun con su respiración agitada emitió…

Nunca más te vayas de mi lado – una suplicante voz se escuchaba.

No lo haré…esta vez…no me iré – una tierna sonrisa se lo aseguraba.

Estas cansada – con cierta picardía en sus palabras.

No…por qué – con toda la inocencia que la caracterizaba. Una leve sonrisa para proseguir con los besos que Ryoma comenzaba a dar nuevamente, al cuerpo de Sakuno, que para su asombro volvía a reaccionar sin ninguna vergüenza, se dejo llevar ya que la noche recién empezaba.

Por primera vez, ninguno de los dos se marcharía, provocando un sentimiento de absoluta tranquilidad en ellos, aquella perturbadora distancia que los llenaba de inseguridades, poco a poco menguaba, no era que con lo recién vivido esta lejanía iba a desaparecer, pero ahora solo sería una alejamiento físico, ya que los lazos formados eran inexplicablemente irrompibles, por la confirmación de los sentimientos que cada uno profesaba por el otro, ambos deberían revalidar su amor día tras día haciéndolo con el tiempo más y más invulnerable.

La copiosa lluvia todavía reinaba en la ciudad, siendo un testigo silencioso de la unión de estos jóvenes enamorados, que por estos momentos habían logrado dejar atrás los viejos temores del abandono, ya que estaban seguros que sus sentimientos son y serán imperecederos.

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Listo, que les pareció este capitulo un poco de emoción al final, ya pronto termina, así que por fis dejen sus comentarios, yo con gusto los leeré. Hasta la próxima. **


	17. La Boda

**_Un saludo especial de apoyo a todos los amigos peruanos, que están viviendo una terrible situación, _**

**_con cariño para ustedes les dedico este capitulo._**

**¡Atención, último capitulo! bueno solo disfruten con esto, por fin sabremos como termina esta parejita.**

* * *

LA BODA

Los hermosos árboles de cerezo comenzaban a transformar el invernal paisaje, aquellos desnudos ramajes que predominaron estos últimos meses, prontamente eran vestidos por bellas flores rosadas que anunciaban alegremente la llegada de la tan esperada primavera, como se suele decir por ahí el amor empezaba a invadir cada rincón de la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Varios habían sido los meses transcurrido desde que esta joven pareja permanecía junta. A pesar de la distancia producida por sus respectivas carreras, la relación no había sido minada por esto, ambos con mucho esmero lograron ir sorteando los obstáculos que se les presentaron a lo largo de este tiempo, reuniéndose en cada país que coincidían o buscando que así fuera, además de las incesantes llamadas que se hacían interminables, pero provechosas.

El día era propicio para llevarse a cabo la tan esperada ceremonia, en donde los emocionados novios intercambiarían sus votos de mutuo amor, para confirmar los sentimientos que se han profesado por tanto tiempo, con todas las dificultades y separaciones que debieron vivir antes de llegar al altar, sin embargo, en estos precisos momentos solo eran meros recuerdos, que fortalecían aun mas el futuro vínculo matrimonial.

La reunión pronto debería dar inicio, solo había que esperar que todos los involucrados estuviesen presentes, mientras cada invitado se dirigía al lugar de encuentro, una joven mujer se alistaba, como era habitual en ella su nerviosismo era creciente, razones eran muchas…

Sakuno…ya estas lista…debemos irnos, es tarde – se escucha a Sumire desde la planta baja – Rinko ya se llevo a los niños...Sakuno me escuchas – volvía a gritar la anciana.

Si, abuela…puedes subir un momento…tengo un problema…auch – se oyó arriba.

Pero hija que haces…ya deberías estar lista…

Es que no puedo ponerme esto…ayúdame – intentaba colocarse un adorno en su cabello, que al parecer había escogido el mejor día para comportarse de forma rebelde.

Ay…niña, pero que cosas se te ocurren…te dije que era mejor no usarlo – la reprendía su abuela – si te sigues demorando Ryoma se cansara de esperarte.

Abuela!!! No digas eso… además, este es un regalo de mi mamá y hoy es un día especial…hace perfecto juego con mi vestido…trae buena suerte – su voz sonaba algo infantil, pero convenció a su abuela de ayudarla.

Está bien…deja eso yo lo hago…sino nunca saldremos – resignada emitía – listo…te vez estupenda…te pareces tanto a tu madre – una diminuta lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

No irás a llorar ahora…ya es tarde mejor vámonos…no quiero comenzar a llorar y arruinar todo el maquillaje.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se apreciaba una grandiosa construcción muy al estilo japonés, acompañado con hermosos jardines, pequeñas fuentes de agua y especies arbustivas de la zona, sin olvidar un amplio camino de Cerezos en flor que invitaban a los visitantes hasta el centro de la ceremonia, en donde ya la concurrencia era evidente, cada uno de los presente iba perfectamente vestido para la ocasión, demostrando mucha alegría por tal evento.

Mientras los invitados continuaban llegando, un grupo de bulliciosos hombre charlaba en el altar…

Hasta cuando va ha empezar – se quejaba un pelirrojo – estoy aburrido…además, ya quiero ver a la novia.

Eiji tranquilízate…no seas tan infantil…las novias siempre se demoran – lo reprendía su siempre amigo Oichi.

Ahhh…pero ya paso mucho rato – seguía el pelirrojo – no es cierto o'chibi – esperando apoyo, que por cierto nunca llego.

Eiji deberías controlarte…lo pondrás más nervioso de lo que ya esta – decía un comprensivo Kawamura, mientras señalaba al novio.

Hey Tezuka…así que trajiste a Mikoto – llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Ehh…quien es Mikoto…- interfería Eiji.

Según mis investigaciones – hablaba Inu – es una pediatra del hospital donde trabaja Tezuka…por cierto es aquella morena de la tercera fila.

Todos los chicos se voltearon a ver a la mencionada, corroborando las recientes palabras de Inu, era una hermosa mujer de cabellos ondulados, que caían distinguidamente por su hombros, al igual que Kunimitsu poseía una mirada seria e imperturbable.

Es muy linda…me la presentas – decía el pelirrojo.

No – fue la rotunda respuesta de su ex – capitán.

Creo que alguien se puso celoso – bufaba Fuji, causando la risas de sus amigos, obviamente menos del aludido – pero supongo que ya se dio por vencido – con aquellos siniestros ojos, logrando un tétrica mirada por parte de Tezuka.

Unos minutos más tarde, se vio como rápidamente los convidados a la ceremonia comenzaban a tomar sus lugares, indicando con ello que la novia por fin había llegado, así que los ex – integrantes de Seigaku se dirigían a sus puestos, dejando al novio y a su mejor amigo en el altar.

Una suave música se escuchaba de fondo, en la entrada del santuario se podía apreciar a la esperada novia, quien estaba radiantemente vestida con un delicado ajuar color perla, con finas terminaciones bordadas en un dorado opaco en la caída del traje, un sencillo peinado sujeto por una fina tiara adornando muy bien su castaña cabellera, además, de un leve maquillaje que resaltaba la belleza natural de la mujer.

Envuelta por la armoniosa melodía pretendía avanzar ante la atenta mirada de las personas, con los nervios propios de la ocasión, intentaba con toda sus fuerzas no tropezar en el trayecto, buscando un punto de concentración en el cual encontrar apoyo, observando detenidamente, sus bellos ojos se posaron en quien sería en pocos minutos su futuro marido, aquella mirada llena de confianza la tranquilizo, retomando con elegancia su caminar.

Se ve preciosa – indicaba una chica.

Es cierto…pero es que siempre ha sido hermosa – contestaba una voz masculina.

Lo dices por que estuviste enamorado de ella – un poco celosa emitía.

Puede ser…pero ahora estoy enamorado de ti – logrando una cálida sonrisa de su chica.

Cada paso dado era fielmente vigilado por la concurrencia, que comentaba con cierta emoción lo hermosa que lucía la novia, instantes más tarde, aquella caminata al altar concluía, en donde era recibida por un ansioso novio, que al igual que ella vestía elegantemente, un traje gris oscuro con un fino pañuelo color dorado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, todo esto para hacer juego con el traje de su futura esposa.

Se observaba en el altar a los felices novios acompañados por sus respectivos amigos, enfrente de ellos se ubicaba el juez que oficiaría la ceremonia, quien alegremente dio inicio a su discurso. Mientras se expresaban los votos de compromiso entre las partes, unos leves murmullos, sollozos y llantos circundaban en la sala, principalmente por mujeres que disfrutaban al máximo con estas reuniones.

No se ven bien juntos – decía una mujer a su amiga.

Hermosos…siempre supe que terminarían juntos – contestaba la chica.

Son el uno para el otro – en otra fila hablaba una señora.

Y que hallan pasado tanto tiempo separados – se escuchaba.

Quien lo diría…con todos los problemas que tuvieron – murmuraba otra.

Pero al fin se casaron…se nota que se aman – casi en llanto se oía.

Momentos más tarde el juez pronunciaba sus últimas palabras de bendición para la flamante pareja, que comenzaba con el ritual de intercambio de anillos, situación esperada por todos. Pequeños lapsos de nerviosismo demoraron este acontecimiento, ya que el supuesto amigo quien debía facilitar las argollas, dedicaba toda su concentración en otro lugar, mejor dicho en una mujer frente a él, que le impidieron reaccionar con prontitud, un instante bochornoso que pasaría a formar parte de las anécdotas de la presente boda.

En esta preciosa tarde…con el poder que me es otorgado – mirando con una cariñosa sonrisa a sus oyentes - los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia.

Vítores y aplausos se dejaron oír en el santuario, mientras los recién casados sellaban su amor en un tierno beso.

Felicidades Sr. y Sra. Takeshi – con estas últimas palabras daba por concluida la ceremonia, en que Momoshiro y Ann se comprometían para toda la vida.

Al finalizar la boda, los novios comenzaron a retirarse del santuario pausadamente recorrían el trayecto a la salida, seguidos por un séquito de invitados que aclamaban con alegría a la recién pareja de casados. Un poco más atrás, los amigos de los novios, que habían estado en todo momento acompañándolos en el altar, se reencuentran.

Llegaste tarde, Hermosa – con su típica postura arrogante.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian – ahora Sakuno era más segura, con el tiempo había logrado hablar de corrido con Ryoma.

Así veo…pero la espera valió la pena – mirándola en forma descarada de pies a cabeza, causando un leve sonrojo en la chica, es cierto algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – tratando de parecer segura.

Ok – pasando uno de sus brazos por la delgada cintura de Sakuno, atrayéndola posesivamente hacia él, actitud que le encantaba a la chica.

Sin demorar mucho, todos los presentes caminaban hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaría la recepción, un largo camino de cerezos en flor era la guía para llegar a las instalaciones de la fiesta, los hermosos jardines que los acompañaban deleitaban a los visitantes, que apaciblemente iban llegando a su destino.

Así fue como todos se encontraban ya instalados en sus respectivas mesas, cada una dispuesta alrededor de una pista de baile, finos manteles blancos adornaban las mesas, con un sencillo arreglo floral en el centro, todos los colores que fueron usados eran de tonos dorados y perlas, al igual que el ajuar usado por Ann y Momoshiro.

En una de las mesas, se hallaban Ryoma y Sakuno, conjuntamente con Eiji, Fuji y Kaido, con sus respectivas parejas. Conversaciones triviales siguieron a la cena, entre anécdotas sobre los novios, aunque principalmente de Momoshiro.

Se acuerdan cuando Ann termino con Momo – decía el bullicioso Eiji.

Claro…si se la pasaba lamentándose – un molesto Kaoru, quien había terminado siendo el paño de lágrimas de Momo, en más de alguna ocasión, cosas del destino.

Este fue el tema central de la cena, la relación entre Momoshiro y Ann, ya era muy sabido que desde que iniciaron su noviazgo en la preparatoria, no habían pasado todos esos años juntos, se habían separado más de una vez, por peleas, estudios u otras razones, pero ninguna tan relevante como para no volver, eso era claro, a pesar de todo habían logrado consolidar su relación y llegar por fin al matrimonio.

Así las pláticas abundaban, cada uno aportaba lo suyo con variados detalles de la vida de la pareja, aunque pronto dejaron de ser tan reales, más bien especulaciones insensatas, sobretodo referente a Momoshiro, ya que sus inseparables amigos aun gozaban con reírse de ellos mismos, siempre había uno de turno para sus burlas, y que mejor ocasión que esta, aunque el aludido no estuviese presente, bueno si lo estaba, pero no escuchaba.

Por otra parte, una hermosa chica se abstraía en sus pensamientos, desde que había llegado al santuario estaba así, aunque podía disimularlo bastante bien, al menos Ryoma no se percato de nada, y en estos momentos tampoco, pues estaba entretenido con las alocadas historias que sus amigos contaban, cada una mas descabellada que la otra.

Han transcurrido varios meses desde que Sakuno y Ryoma estaban juntos, sin embargo, había algo que perturbaba a la hermosa castaña, a pesar de estar segura de los sentimientos que él decía tener, el hecho que su querido príncipe no halla vuelto a mencionar nada sobre casarse con ella, la intranquilizaba cada día más, mientras más tiempo pasaba más triste se ponía, ya que al parecer el joven tenista no tenía ninguna intención de llevar a cabo con ese compromiso.

Los temores que Sakuno presentaba no eran infundados, pues en varias ocasiones se había encargado sutilmente de indagar en lo que Ryoma opinaba sobre el matrimonio, algo que deseaba saber una vez se percato de la tardanza en la propuesta oficial. No obstante, las evasivas del chico no se dejaban esperar, aunque a veces emitía algún comentario negativo sobre el tema, que luego se retractaba o mejoraba al ver la desilusión de su amada.

Sin embargo, no se dejaba intimidar por esto, pues no dudaba de su amor, solo es que ella deseaba más que nada en el mundo ser su esposa, siempre lo soñó y ahora que esta posibilidad podía ser real, no escatimaría en esfuerzo por cumplir su objetivo. Lo que la llenaba de inseguridades era la actitud tan distante de Ryoma con este asunto, no comprendía muy bien por que, si fue él quien menciono lo referente al matrimonio, ya que hasta ese momento Sakuno se conformaba con solo estar al lado de su amado, pero una vez esas palabras fueron dichas no pudo olvidarlas, ahora quería que todo eso fuera realidad.

Por otra parte, aquello que tanto anhelaba se intensifico cuando se entero que Ann y Momo se casarían, a pesar de sentir una gran felicidad por ellos, le hacían recordar que podría ser ella anunciando que se casaba con Ryoma, no obstante, no dudo en ayudar a su amiga con los preparativos de la boda, esperanzada que pronto sería ella haciendo esto para la suya con el joven tenista, cosa que por cierto nunca sucedió, pues el arrogante chico jamás menciona nada con respecto a esto, era como si él no estuviese enterado de lo que pasaba.

Este día la hermosa modelo se encontraba más esperanzada, pues pensaba seguir todos los ritos que se habituaban a realizar en los matrimonios por supuesto el más deseado era el ramo de novia, que estaba convencida que sería ella quien lo atajaría, así Ryoma no podría evadir tales hechos, pues todas las conversaciones llegarían a comentar este suceso, era la formas más digna que se le ocurría para hablar del tema, ya que tampoco quería parecer una desesperada por el matrimonio, en ningún caso quería presionar al chico para que este huyera despavorido por la desquiciada mente de su novia.

Sumida en su alocada cabeza, ya que si sus ideas fueran escuchada de seguro mandarían a llamar al siquiátrico más cercano para que se la llevara; mientras que transcurría la comida había permanecido callada, no por que no pudiera hablar, sino por que sus pensamientos no la dejaban oír nada de lo que se conversaba, tratando de permanecer serena observaba disimuladamente la hora, ya quería que fuese el momento esperado, quería de una vez por todas enfrentar a Ryoma, al menos deseaba lograr que fijaran una fecha, aunque esta fuera en el siguiente siglo.

Sakuno te pasa algo – haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Ah…no nada… – entregándole una sonrisa apacible.

La incertidumbre en esto la trastornaba, sobre todo después de saber que sus rivales no se daban por vencida. Una vez se hizo pública la relación, los medios de comunicación estaban permanentemente vigilándolos, ya que ambos eran sumamente conocidos, y en el ámbito de los romances cada uno por separado llamaba la atención.

Por una parte, Ryoma era conocido por sus fugaces relaciones con innumerables modelos, en cambio, Sakuno era su antagónico pues era famosa por rechazar a codiciados ejemplares, no se le conocía pareja alguna, entonces el solo hecho que el príncipe del tenis hubiera logrado conquistar a la llamada ángel carmesí, era un manjar para la prensa amarillista, quienes no se cansaban de buscar cualquier motivo de polémica.

Sin embargo, el joven tenista era muy cuidadoso con esto, ya que en ningún caso quería dañar a su amada, así que había cortado cualquier relación con sus antiguas amigas, si se les puede llamar así, todo esto con ayuda de Joe, pues tenía plena conciencia que cualquier cercanía con alguna de ellas, aunque solo fuese una mera amistad, causaría un gran alboroto, además, ahora tenía una imagen que cuidar, no por él, sino por Sakuno y sus hijos.

Sin percatarse del tiempo, el esperado rito daba comienzo, aunque Sakuno no era la única que lo anhelaba…

Atención, por favor – interrumpiendo a los invitados – les solicito a todas las solteras presentes…que pasen a la pista de baile…la novia lanzara el preciado ramo…veremos quien será la afortunada...

Comenzaba a relatar el animador de la fiesta, mientras que las mujeres solteras se dirigían rápidamente a tomar posiciones. Inesperadamente, la hermosa Sakuno se levanto raudamente de su lugar y como si su nombre hubiese sido mencionado, camino sin mirar a nadie hasta el centro del lugar, sorprendiendo un poco a Ryoma, ya que hasta ese entonces la chica parecía ausente de todo, pero al escuchar el llamado recobro su conciencia inexplicablemente.

Al fin empieza el show – tan siniestro como siempre emitía el genio.

¿Show?...a que te refieres con eso – un poco inocente decía Eiji.

A lo que vamos a ver ahora…a caso no saben que significa el ramo – mirando con aquellos ojos abiertos a cada uno de los chicos de la mesa.

De que hablas…si solo se lanzará el ramo – proseguía Eiji, aun sin comprender lo que su amigo decía, aunque los otros dos tampoco entendían, si podían ver que algo tramaba.

La chica que agarre el ramo será la próxima en casarse – un tono serio y malévolo hablaba.

Y… no veo el problema a eso – interfería Kaoru.

Yo tampoco…cual es el problema – con un deje de curiosidad decía Ryoma.

Fíjense en las chicas de la pista – instigándoles a mirar – es una batalla…no lo ven…la más fuerte ganará.

De que hablas – decía Ryoma – yo solo veo un montón de mujeres.

Eso mismo…nunca has visto a un grupo de ellas peleando por algo sumamente deseado.

Por unos segundos, todos los chicos comenzaron a maquinar en sus cabezas esa escena, más de alguna vez habían visto el comportamiento de ellas cuando estaban en masa, a sus ojos eso era aterrador, si lo que Fuji decía era cierto, entonces era muy peligroso que estuviesen todas esas mujeres allí juntas, pues no habría hombre suficientemente valiente como para detenerlas.

Vean a su alrededor….miren la cara de los hombres que ahora se encuentran solos – provocándoles a que siguieran su juego.

Y que hay de especial en eso – interrogaba Kaoru, con una leve intranquilidad.

A caso no ven sus caras…todos diciendo "que no sea ella, que no sea ella" – su voz pausada como para hipnotizar a sus oyentes.

Al escuchar lo que Fuji les contaba, observaron las mesas que se hallaban a su alrededor, al igual que ellos habían muchos hombres que permanecían atentos a los recientes acontecimientos, al parecer el genio tenía razón, eso sujetos si parecían algo nerviosos, pero tanto como su amigo decía, quien sabe, pero luego de lo dicho por el genio, comenzaban a dudar.

Ellos saben que si sus parejas cogen el ramo…tendrán que decidirse a pedirles matrimonio…cosa que no siempre quieren – sin quitar la voz misteriosa, como si estuviese contando una historia de terror.

Tonterías…solo haces caso omiso y punto – arrogante decía el tenista.

Imposible…serán presionados a eso…en caso contrario la relación terminará – continuando su relato.

En serio…pero yo no me quiero casar – un poco intranquilo emitía Eiji.

No tienes elección…

Bueno de todas formas…la probabilidad de que una de ellas ataje el ramo en mínima – emitía Kaoru, quien al parecer también estaba un poco inquieto con el relato, considerando que el llevaba más de un año de relación, pero no tenía intenciones de casarse pronto.

Es verdad…no tenemos por que preocuparnos – una voz mas tranquila se le escuchaba a Eiji.

Te equivocas…ese es solo la primera parte – volvía a utilizar aquella voz tétrica.

A cada palabra emitida por Syusuke, un leve nerviosismo se veía aflorar en los rostros de los chicos, aunque dos de ellos no querían reconocerlo. Sin embargo, comenzaron a ver detenidamente a sus iguales, que gracias a los estímulos del genio, solo veían como las caras de terror de los otros hombres se intensificaba en la espera.

A que te refieres…explícate – ahora un serio Kaoru.

Que creen que harán las que no atajaron el ramo – observando expectante a las reacciones de sus amigos, disfrutaba al máximo este juego.

Resignarse... – sabiamente decía Ryoma.

Imposible…

Ahhh…por que…si ya no hay más ramos – interfería Eiji.

Eso no importa…de todas formas querrán casarse…una vez lleguen a donde sus novios…esperaran ser consoladas…y por supuesto, presionar para que ellos les pidan en matrimonio.

Queeeee… pero como harán eso – continuaba Kaoru.

A caso no conocen a las mujeres – los interrogaba, al ver la cara de confusión de los chicos, prosiguió – usaran todas las armas que tengan a su alcance…manipulando la situación a su favor.

Solo debemos evitar que nos manipulen – un conocedor de chicas, Ryoma ya se había relacionado bastantes con ellas, así que estaba seguro de cómo defenderse.

Bien o'chibi…nosotros también sabemos luchar.

Jajajaja – reía Fuji – pero que ingenuos son…

De que te ríes…crees que no podremos contra ellas – lo retaba Kaoru – he enfrentado peores cosas.

¿Seguros? – los desafiaba el genio.

Fuu… - remilgaba Ryoma – he conocido muchas mujeres, se como tratarlas – su típica arrogancia afloraba.

Eso crees – los miraba a todos con una cara malévola, que en un momento los estremeció – les diré algo…ellas conocen cada uno de sus puntos débiles…así que sabrán perfectamente como convencerlos…sin darse cuenta estarán parados en un altar…

Por unos instantes, todos se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio, indagando en sus mentes cuales eran sus puntos frágiles, y si realmente los podrían convencer de hacer algo, que hasta el momento ninguno tenía pensado hacer, o al menos no por obligación, sino por propia voluntad. Además, el solo hecho de ser persuadidos debido a su debilidad era penoso, pero mas vergonzoso sería si era por una mujer, se convertirían en la burla de todos, definitivamente no podían permitir eso, su orgullo y reputación estaba en juego.

jajaja…son tan predecibles – al ver la cara de miedo en sus amigos.

Siempre tan cruel…amor – dándole un tierno beso a su esposo.

Por eso te enamoraste de mí – abriendo sus bellos ojos azules.

Al fin el momento esperados, las chicas estaban listas para luchar por el tan preciado ramo, mientras sus contrapartes rezaban a cuanto dios se le ocurría con tal de que eso no sucediera.

Uno…dos…tres…ahí va – gritaba Ann, despalda a las concursantes.

Es mío…- una chica alta.

No será mío… - otra mujer desconocida.

Que ridiculez…pelearse por eso…- una supuesta desinteresada.

Entonces que haces aquí… - la reprendía su amiga, causando un sonrojo de la mujer.

Ojalá…sea yo – en sus pensamientos decía otra mujer un poco más atrás.

Segundos que parecieron interminables, pero la espera llegó a su fin, una feliz ganadora levantaba su trofeo, ante la decepción de sus opositoras, que sin más que hacer se retiraron desilusionadas a sus mesas. Por otro lado, unos relajados hombres comenzaban a respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente, menos los que se hallaban acompañados por Fuji, que ya temían lo siguiente, aunque dudaban un poco, pero habría que ver.

Que rápido…esa tonta me empujo justo…casi era mío - la novia de Kaoru hablaba, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ni que lo digas…la que estaba al frente mío…me tapo entera…no pude ver nada – esta vez decía la novia de Eiji.

Unos cuantos comentarios más de decepción siguieron, suficientes como para crear mayor incertidumbre en los presentes, incluido Ryoma, a pesar que Sakuno no dijo nada, su angelical rostro expresaba claramente su tristeza. En vista que sus amigos cayeron en su juego, quiso dar la estocada final.

Les dije…ahora prepárense – estimulando sus temores, emitía Fuji con aquella sádica sonrisa.

De qué hablan – preguntaba curiosa la novia de Eiji.

De nada – fríamente Kaoru.

De todas formas – hablaba la novia de Kaoru – esto no significa que no me vaya a casar nunca – sin saber causó que Kaido se atragantará con su bebida.

Es cierto yo igual – la novia de Eiji, haciendo temblar al pelirrojo.

Ven que no mentía – cizañaba el genio, hasta Ryoma de turbo.

Ya déjalos tranquilos – la comprensible voz de la esposa de Fuji – disculpen a mi esposo…pero le gusta ser cruel con la gente.

Eso ya lo sabemos – con dureza emitía Ryoma.

Por favor…no crean todo lo que dijo – los miraba con ternura, causando en ellos una leve tranquilidad, había esperanzas – la gran mayoría de lo que dijo son efectos especiales…así que no tengan miedo – sin quitar ese tono casi maternal, logrando quitar por completo la angustia de los chicos.

Gracias…Kimiko-chan – abrazando a la esposa de Fuji.

En esos momentos, los chicos se preguntaban como era posible que aquella compasiva mujer pudiera ser la esposa del malévolo Syusuke.

No es nada – repentinamente cambiando su sonrisa a una siniestra – pero aun es cierto que existen mujeres que no se resignan tan fácil…la prima de Syu obligó a su novio a pedirle matrimonio…una vez que perdió el ramo – ahora expresaba con ternura a su marido – no es verdad querido.

Absolutamente – besando a su mujer en la mano.

Aquel repentino cambio en la mujer, les confirmó las razones del por que de ese matrimonio, ella podía ser muy dulce, pero a la vez tan siniestra como su marido.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos se divertían al máximo, no obstante, aquella chica de ojos carmesí parecía estar en otro mundo, muy lejos de la algarabía del lugar.

Aunque al igual que los demás disfrutaba de la música, su inexpresión la delataba, pero solo aquella mirada ámbar lograba darse cuenta, que por cierto, no entendía el estado ausente de Sakuno, ya que estaba convencido que ella seria la que más se divertiría con la fiesta, después de todo fue una de las organizadoras, asimismo, él fue testigo de lo feliz que estaba con ayudar a su amiga con los preparativos, por algo le insistía tanto en tenerlo informado con cada detalle, aunque a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Por unos momentos más, trato de descifrar que era lo que pasaba con su ángel, pero por más que especulaba posibilidades no hallaba ninguna que realmente lo convenciera, incluso recordó lo antes platicado por Fuji, pero encontraba ilógico que aun permaneciera triste por no atajar el ramo, o será, y si era cierto, esta seria una de las artimañas para embaucarlo, se bufó de si mismo por creer por un instante lo que el genio decía, de todas formas si fuera verdad, tampoco le molestaría tanto ser seducido al punto de terminar en un altar, si y solo si era su Sakuno quien lo llevara a eso.

De todas formas, no conseguiría nada pensando en tonterías, lo mejor era hablar directamente con ella, así dilucidar los verdaderos motivos de su estado. Sin mayores explicaciones la condujo a un lugar diferente de la fiesta, por uno de los costados del recinto se ubicaba un pasillo, el cual los llevaría a un jardín interior, una especie de invernadero muy acogedor, con grandes ventanales que invitaban a observar el paisaje exterior.

Por que me trajiste aquí – interrogaba dudosa – si ya quieres irte nos podemos ir – a sabiendas que ha Ryoma no le gustaban mucho las fiestas.

Te equivocas – con seriedad emitía – quiero que hablemos.

Hablar…de qué…ahora – un poco confundida.

Dime que es lo que te preocupa – observándola fijamente, colocándola aun mas nerviosa.

A mí…nada – esquivando la mirada ambarina.

Mentirosa – volviendo a capturar su mirada.

Ambos se analizaban minuciosamente, al son de la lejana música de la fiesta, aunque ellos se sentían rodeados por un perturbador silencio.

Dime por que estas así…desde que estábamos en la ceremonia…has estado como ida – mirándola instigadoramente – hay algo que te molesta…sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Lo sé…no me sucede nada…volvamos a la fiesta – evadiendo la mirada de Ryoma.

Saku…se que te pasa algo… – aun mas ofuscado, pero su voz era comprensiva – y quiero que me digas que – le exigió.

No es nada…solo son tontería – se sentía presionada, pero no tenía la menor idea que hacer, aun no comprendía bien su comportamiento.

Crees que no te conozco…se que algo te pasa…ahora no vengas a decir esas estupideces – su frialdad habitual lo dominaba, para el era exasperante no poder entender que pasaba.

Si crees que son estupideces…entonces para que preguntas – su tono defensivo lo descolocó tanto a él como a ella.

Pero que le estaba sucediendo, por que hablaba de esa manera, ella nunca perdía el control ni con sus hijos, se decía para sí la joven, pero aquella frase la había enojado, por que, no entendía, supuso que fue por el tono del chico, aunque esta era la primera vez que eso la molesta.

Por otro lado, Ryoma quería averiguar cual era el real motivo de su disgusto, pues lo poco hablado no servía para nada, entonces recordó las palabras de Fuji, preguntándose en la posibilidad que la chica estuviese así por no atajar el ramo, aunque le sonaba insensato, mejor se sacaba esas dudas.

No he dicho eso… - tratando de calmarse, sobretodo al ver que lo dicho molesto aun más a la castaña – estás molesta por esa bobería de no atrapar el ramo – dudoso e incrédulo al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero un nuevo error, malas palabras y mal tono de voz.

Se que crees que son boberías…pero a lo mejor para mí no lo son – al escuchar la voz de Ryoma, en vez de buscar una respuesta acertada, termino por dejarse dominar por su orgullo.

No puedo imaginar que creas en todas esas estupideces – emitía fríamente.

Ja…para ti todos son estupideces – con algo de ironía comenzaba a hablar, logrando sorprender a Ryoma – por supuesto…como no se trata de tenis…entonces son puras tonterías…claro si en vez del ramo se lanzaran raquetas o pelotas de tenis….no dirías nada….tú mismo irías a buscarlas – al tiempo que hablaba, su conciencia la reprendía, como era posible que digiera esas cosas.

De que hablas…eso no tiene nada que ver…el tenis es otra cosa y obvio que no es una estupidez – la bella chica había tocado un punto débil de él.

Por que a ti te importa…pero para mi es una completa bobería…que sentido tiene golpear una pelota de un lado para otro – haciendo gesticulaciones corporales en son de burla.

Hasta donde yo recuerdo eso no te importaba…tú también lo practicabas – desafiándola en todo momento, con el mismo sarcasmo que ella usaba.

Pues como verás ya no lo práctico…descubrí que era una tontería hacer algo sin sentido – su sarcasmo era mayúsculo, aumentando considerablemente el enojo de ambos.

Sin sentido es lo que haces ahora…luciéndote en una pasarela para provocar a cuanto imbécil te mire…deberías pensar en tus hijos…y comportándote como una mujer decente – no limitando su enojo ni sus palabras – no como una…

Una gran bofetada fue a parar directo a su rostro, comprendiendo en ese instante que se había sobrepasado en sus dichos, sobretodo al ver la mirada cristalina que tenía Sakuno, aunque no eran de odio, si eran de una considerable tristeza, reprendiéndose así mismo por hacerla sufrir, aunque se había jurado no volver ha hacerlo nunca más.

Simultáneamente, comenzaron a recobrar la cordura, que fueron perdiendo en cada frase emitida, aquellos segundos les hizo preguntarse en que momento se les fue de las manos el rumbo de la conversación, y como habían llegado a una discusión sin sentido alguno, peor aun, una disputa tan infantil como esta.

Perdón – bajando su rostro avergonzado, por haberlo golpeado.

No…me lo merecía…perdóname…nunca debí decir esas cosas – igual de arrepentido que ella, pero aun más, ya que, en realidad, no pensaba lo que dijo, solo se dejo llevar por la ira y los celos que siempre sentía.

Yo tampoco…debí decir…lo que dije…sobre el tenis…no es lo que…pienso – su garganta estaba apretada, conteniendo el llanto que no quería realizar.

Lo sé…ni yo pienso lo que dije…solo son mis estúpidos celos – tratando de remediar su error.

Si…lo sé…será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta… - mientras se giraba hacia el salón.

Está bien – contestaba acongojado.

La conversación había concluido, ya que ninguno de los dos se sentía feliz con lo sucedido, sin ánimos para continuar. Esta era la primera gran pelea que tenían, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar o a que atenerse, ambos estaban desilusionados con ellos mismos, pues sus expectativas para esta fiesta eran completamente diferentes a lo que había ocurrido.

Al ver como su hermoso ángel le daba la espalda, una punzada en su pecho lo alerto, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, si ya había cometido muchos errores no era el momento para lamentarlo, debía remediar su actuar, dejando su orgullo a un lado.

Saku – en tono cariñoso – espera – a la vez que la abrazaba por detrás, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos de manera protectora, posando suavemente su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Ryoma – sorprendida por el gesto.

Aun no te vayas…quiero decirte algo – sin separarse de ella.

Ryoma – con la intención de voltearse, pero esto no la dejo – pero qué.

Perdóname…se que soy un insensible, arrogante y egocéntrico – su tono era sincero – pero yo te amo más de lo que imaginas – provocando que la castaña se acurrucara más en su pecho.

Ryoma…yo también te amo…

Por favor…déjame terminar – abrazándola aun más, pero sin mirarse – se que te he hecho sufrir…pero no era lo que quería…siempre me he preocupado solo por mí – un leve silencio, que permitía escuchar el sonido de sus corazones – incluso cuando te volví a ver…me comporte de manera egoísta…sin pensar en lo que tú querías o sentías.

Como nunca en su vida, estaba siendo absolutamente sincero con ella, y más importante aún, consigo mismo.

Pero cuando te vi…lo único que deseaba era estar contigo…todos estos años me había negado a aceptarlo…no sabes lo furioso que me puse cuando pensé que estabas con Tezuka – esto lo dijo con una leve risa – más aun cuando creía que él era el padre de nuestro hijos…el solo pensar que eras de otro hombre – respiró profundo – me desquiciaba…sino fuera por que era Tezuka – lo decía por el respeto que le tiene – no se que habría hecho.

Ryoma…no es necesario – acariciando una de sus manos.

Lo es…yo quiero hablar – haciéndola comprender de su necesidad – cuando estuvimos juntos esa noche…me di cuenta lo mucho que me hacías falta…no podía creer cuanto tiempo había perdido por mi estúpido orgullo…al día siguiente…te vi cuando te besaste con Tezuka – sobresaltando a la chica.

Como…y por que no me dijiste.

Por que no quería que me dijeras…que te había gustado…pero como me habría gustado gritarle que tú eras mía – entre molesto y divertido.

Eres un tonto – le decía con ternura.

Soy un tonto que TE AMA…hermosa…se que no soy el príncipe que imaginabas cuando eras una niña – con un tono avergonzado.

Es cierto – le confirmaba – pero yo me enamore de este príncipe…con su arrogancia y orgullo.

Saku…se que te mereces alguien superior a mí…pero yo no podría tener una mujer mejor que tú…- cada cariñosa palabra de Ryoma, le estremecía el corazón.

Siempre quiso escuchar esto, con cada frase emitida le hacía darse cuenta que lo único que le importaba era estar con él, que no importaba nada más, que todos sus miedos eran absurdos, ahora se daba cuenta de eso, aunque la pelea fue horrible, había dejado sus frutos, oír esta declaración era de un valor incalculable, algo que guardaría como su gran tesoro.

Hermosa Saku - mientras colocaba una pequeña cajita negra frente a sus ojos – quieres pasar el resto de tu vida…con este estúpido arrogante – con una voz ronca, casi en un soplido en su oreja, sonrojando a la joven.

Ryoma…yo…a mi me encantaría…estar con este tonto arrogante…toda mi vida – una suave voz, levemente nerviosa, pero segura y feliz.

Te amo – girándola, para poder ver aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba.

Y yo…a ti – dejándose seducir por esos ojos que tanto la enloquecían.

A caso se necesitaban más palabras, por supuesto que no, un delicado beso se dejo ver entre los ventanales, aunque solo fueran las plantas los testigos de esta declaración amorosa, entre esta joven pareja. Aquel sello era definitivo, el solo contacto de sus labios, era suficiente para transmitir lo que sentían en ese instante, una atesorada lluvia de sentimientos los envolvía lentamente, transformando al ruido circundante en una insignificante compañía.

La primera vez, aquel invaluable hecho que nunca se olvida, había comenzado como una bella ilusión, para Ryoma y Sakuno, sin precedente, con una madures insuficiente, se dejaron llevar por esos cautivadores sentimientos, sin considerar las probables secuelas de sus actos. Sin embargo, lo que una vez los distancio, el destino se encargaría de volver a reunir, pero esta vez no sería una quimera, sino un profundo y verdadero amor, que perduraría el tiempo que ellos estuvieran dispuesto a dar, para fortalecer, día a día, aquel sentimiento que decían profesar.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Y que les pareció el final, se dieron cuenta quienes eran los que se casaban, bueno ahora solo queda el epílogo, así que esperen que la próxima semana estará publicado. Hasta pronto...**_**  
**_


	18. Epílogo

**Al fin terminó, primero que todo muchas gracias por seguir la historia, estoy muy contenta por su aceptación, por si no se han dado cuenta ya comencé una nueva historia "Frutos de Tempestad" también es un RyoSaku, pero un mundo alterno, los invito a leerla.**

**Ok. ahora comiencen a leer la última parte de esta linda historia...  
**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

El cielo azul permitía ser cubierto, temporalmente, por las esponjosas nubes otoñales, estación que recién comenzaba a estar presente en la ciudad. Por tanto, poco a poco los verdosos árboles se teñían levemente de tonos cálidos, entregando un toque sutil de romanticismo a la capital.

El tiempo transcurría normalmente, no obstante, en la residencia Echizen-Ryusaki parecía que las horas eran escasas, desde muy temprano se podía apreciar la siempre ruidosa familia, pero que por ser hoy un día muy especial, el desorden era aun mayor, que decir de la bulla que se oía en cada rincón. Así es, hoy se celebraba un gran evento, no precisamente en esta casa, pero los principales involucrados moraban permanentemente en este lugar.

El gran festejo a realizar dentro de pocas horas, era el décimo aniversario de matrimonio entre Ryoma y Sakuno, que se llevaría a cabo en el templo de los Echizen, en donde participarían sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Se podría decir, que sería una íntima reunión, sino fuera por que todos los antiguos jugadores de Seigaku estaban invitados, además de sus respectivas familias, por tanto, se podría transformar en todo un evento.

Previo a todo esto, los Echizen se alistaban en su querido hogar, un hombre adulto golpea suavemente la puerta…

- Pase… – se escuchó decir en el cuarto.

Yue…ya estás listo – la ronca voz de Ryoma se dejaba oír.

- Sí…papá…que quieres – decía el aludido.

- Tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo…pronto vendrá Ryoga a buscarlos – con autoridad emitía Ryoma.

- Qué…Queeeeeeeeee…. – un poco enfadado por la orden – pero por que yo…que lo haga Ranko.

- Por que yo lo digo…y punto – sin dejar tregua a reclamo.

Mientras de manera tranquila se veía a un adulto Ryoma abandonar el cuarto de su hijo, asimismo, se observaba a un enojado adolescente por tan autoritaria orden. Aun cuando esto lo molestaba, obedecía a regañadientes, de alguna forma le agradaba ser tratado como si fuese un adulto, pero no en estos casos.

Es cierto, ya no era el niño travieso de antaño, ahora era un guapo joven, que hace escasos meses había cumplido 16 años, casi la altura de su padre y un poco más delgado, atlético pero no como un adulto. Su cabello era castaño, levemente desordenado, con unos ojos carmesí, dignos de su madre.

Aunque continuaba practicando tenis, no era su objetivo convertirse en profesional, sino ser un estupendo doctor, al igual que su mentor Tezuka, quien solía ayudarlo en sus labores escolares. Con el tiempo, su padre tuvo que acostumbrarse a la idea que Yue, le gustará tanto compartir su tiempo con su antiguo capitán, pues como una vez él mismo le dijo: "si realmente quieres a Sakuno…tendrás que aceptar mi presencia…ya que no pienso salir de sus vidas, no después de estar con ellos desde el principio..." . Así sucedió, después de todo él estaba con Sakuno, y era preferible no guardar rencores pasados, además, aún le tenía un gran respeto a su ex - capitán.

Al joven Yue, no le quedo de otra que obedecer lo que se le había ordenado, pues enfrentarse a su padre no era muy divertido, además, hoy era un día especial, y tampoco quería decepcionar a su madre. Saliendo de su cuarto, camino hacia el frente, ya que allí estaba la habitación de Ranko, que aun conservaba el distintivo en la puerta con su nombre, con una leve advertencia: "Sino golpeas, yo te golpeo".

Claramente, este mensaje iba dirigido a su hermano mellizo, no obstante, el apuntado jamás se daba por entendido, ya que uno de sus pasatiempos era fastidiar a Ranko, una especie de venganza por cuando era ella quien lo molestaba a él, principalmente, cuando deseaba seguir durmiendo. Así que, sin siquiera intentarlo entro de sopetón al cuarto, provocando un grito de la chica, además de recibir por respuesta una almohada.

- Auch…histérica deja de lanzar cosas…podrías ser mas femenina – con tono burlesco para molestar aun más a su hermana.

- Que no sabes golpear…– una molesta chica – no vez que me estaba vistiendo.- Y…hasta donde yo veo – mirándola de pie a cabeza – no hay nada interesante – negando con su cabeza – no se para que te esfuerzas tanto…ni con cirugía te verías mejor – un tono sarcástico, aprendido con los maestros de su tío y abuelo.

Su personalidad era muy similar a Ryoga, alegre y divertida, aunque algunas veces solía ser tan serio como su padre, obviando su poca delicadeza con las mujeres, él era todo un caballero, pero no un pervertido como su abuelo.

- Eres un grosero – gritaba indignada su hermana – a que viniste.

- Te aviso…el tío Ryoga nos buscará en 5 minutos – burlándose de Ranko, que sabía que ese tiempo era muy poco para arreglarse.

- Qué…pero a un no estoy lista…por que no me avisaste antes – empezando a dar vueltas de un lugar a otro, buscando entre la inmensa cantidad de ropa que poseía, algo de su agrado para ponerse.

- Jajajaja…ya te dije…no tienes arreglo…no gastes energía en vano…nadie te va ha mirar… - disfrutando al máximo cada palabra.

- Cállate…tú que sabes – mirándolo desafiante, sabía que Yue agarraría el anzuelo.

- Ahhh…a que te refieres…no habrás invitado ha alguien – la miraba detenidamente – o sí…sabes que mi papá no lo permitiría.

- Jajaja…pero mi mamá me dejó…además, se que tú invitaste a Karin – logrando sonrojar a su hermano.

- Eso es distinto…le diré a mi papá…

- Así…les arruinaras la celebración – sabía que había ganado, pues ninguno provocaría una pelea innecesaria entre sus progenitores.

- Por supuesto que no…pero ni creas que no te estaré vigilando – con una voz que solo un Echizen usaría.

Una usual platica entre hermanos, al igual que Ryoma, Yue era muy celoso con su hermana, así que se encargaba de cuidarla, según él, de todos los pervertidos que se le acercaban, ya que de acuerdo a su abuelo, todos los hombres eran así. Desgraciadamente para Ranko, tanto su hermano como su padre, eran demasiado, si hasta exagerado, sobreprotectores, no permitiéndole conservar a ningún novio.

La intrépida Ranko, se había transformado en una hermosa jovencita de cabellos azabaches, dejando que sus finas hebras colgaran hasta la cintura, con unos impresionantes ojos ámbares, que dejaban boquiabiertos a cuanto hombres se le cruzaba, además, de una fina y delgada figura, propias de su madre, todo un dolor de cabeza para Yue y Ryoma.

A diferencia de su hermano, su gran sueño era convertirse el la mejor tenista femenina del mundo, aunque su principal motivación, era alejarse de sus guardaespaldas, no es que no los quisiera, pero si continuaban así, de seguro terminaría siendo una vieja solterona, ya que ningún prospecto era adecuado para ella. Sin embargo, esto era algo que mantenía en reserva.

Como capitana del equipo femenino, era muy codiciada entre sus compañeros, pues era toda una belleza, no obstante, no había nadie tan valiente como para desafiar a Yue, y osara convertirse en su novio, aunque más de alguna vez se las ingenio para obtener una cita, que no superaba las dos semanas, ya que una vez su hermano lo descubría, la relación terminaba, principalmente, después de unos hechos memorables.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o Flash Back o0o0o0o0o**

Los entonces quinceañeros mellizos, venían recién ingresando a preparatoria, por tanto, como novatos llamaban la atención, ambos entraron a distinto clubes. Poco tiempo después, debido a sus increíbles habilidades Ranko se gano el puesto de capitana, en cambio, su hermano ingresaba al club de ciencias, ya que su deseo era profundizar sus estudios, logrando ser algo así como un ratón de biblioteca, claro sin dejar el tenis, pero lo practicaba en el centro de deportes de Inu.

Debido a que nadie conocía muy bien quienes eran, muchos se atrevieron a conquistar a Ranko, quienes no esperaban que Yue intentara impedírselos, además, que hasta ese entonces no destacaba más que por sus estudios, siendo infravalorados por todos, situación que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Hasta que llego el día en que todos cambiarían su pensar de Yue, una tarde cualquiera de entrenamiento, cuando ya terminaban las prácticas, Ranko se hallaba hablando con el capitán de tenis, hasta que Yue los interrumpió.

- Que hacen ustedes – con cierto fastidio, pues sabía las intenciones del capitán.

- Nada que te importe Echizen – muy seguro de si mismo.

- Yue…no empieces…solo hablamos – un poco nerviosa, a ella si le interesaba ese chico, pero si su hermano se inmiscuía, seguro nunca la invitarían a salir.

- Ranko…ya nos vamos – jalando a su hermana.

- Espera…que crees que haces – le decía el chico – quiero invitarla a que salga conmigo – un toque de arrogancia que no intimido a Yue, si era por ser arrogante, conocía a muchos superiores a él.

- Bueno…si es eso…entonces no…tú no eres digno de ella…

- Qué…soy yo quien decide…no tú – pero al ver los ojos de Yue dudó, fue como ver a su padre.

- Digno…soy el capitán del equipo de tenis…quien más digno que yo – lo retaba el chico. Por cada segundo que pasaba, los curiosos se comenzaban a reunir.

- Jajaja…está bien…juguemos un partido…si ganas no los molesto más…- la misma sonrisa desafiante de Ryoma.

- No…yo no quiero – decía Ranko.

- No te preocupes…yo me encargaré de callarlo – guiñándole el ojo.

- Por favor…no tienes que jugar…Yue…escúchame... – hasta ese entonces Ranko era la única que sabía que su hermano jugaba tenis.

- Ranko-san…ya te dije…le ganaré – con toda seguridad le decía.

- Deberías escucharla…ella sabe que perderás – su mirada carmesí lo intimidaba de cierta forma, pero no dudaba que le ganaría – bueno pero los tontos ni hablando entienden…juguemos – dirigiéndose a la cancha.

- Pero que hace…a caso es suicida… - decía uno de los del equipo.

- Nadie le ha ganado al capitán… - confirmaba otro

- Ese ratón de laboratorio es un tonto…el capitán lo hará picadillo.

El partido dio inicio, así tan rápido como comenzó terminó, dejando a todos atónitos con el resultado, jamás nadie se habría imaginado, que el brillante capitán de tenis, perdería de manera tan apabullante ante un don nadie, pero más fue su asombro por el resultado, un 6-0 rotundo. Desde ese entonces, todos comenzaron a respetar a Yue, sobretodo luego de averiguar que ambos eran hijos del indiscutido príncipe del tenis, o sea nada que hacer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o Fin Flash Back o0o0o0o0o**

- Solo apúrate...intento de mujer – bufaba su hermano.

- Por que no te vas...adefesio masculino – con una voz similar a su hermano.

- Hermanita...ayuda – saltaba sobre ella un pequeño niño.

- Que pasa Kota – dulcemente se dirigía al menor.

- Abrochar zapato – la miraba con pesar, pues su problema era grande – Kotaro no puede – mientras señalaba su gran dilema con los cordones.

- No te preocupes.

- Oye enano...deberías aprender solito – lo molestaba Yue.

- Cállate...yo no enano...hermanita...mira – apuntado incriminatoriamente a su hermano mayor.

- Yue, no lo moleste...por que no te vas – a su vez su pequeño hermano se aferraba a las piernas de ella, mirando burlonamente a Yue.

- Eres un enano pervertido – iba a jalarlo, pero Ranko se lo impidió.

Un nuevo miembro de la familia, este es Kotaro, el menor de los Echizen, quien contaba con solo cuatro años, si se pensaba que Ranko y Yue eran traviesos, aquel niño los había dejado chicos. De todos, era el que mas se parecía, tanto física como sicológicamente, a su abuelo Nanjiro, era más despierto que ninguno, logrando sacar canas verdes a su progenitor.

- Ya déjalo Yue...yo me encargo de él – tomando en brazos a su, no tan inocente, hermanito.

Prefirió no continuar peleando, ese enano como él lo llamaba, siempre se salía con la suya, sobretodo cuando estaba frente a su madre y hermana, ya que con ellas, Kotaro se comportaba como un dulce angelito, librándose de las reprimendas de él y, principalmente, de su padre.

Así prosiguió por el pasillo, al doblar a un costado había una puerta, pero esta vez golpeo educadamente antes de entrar. Al recibir aceptación, decidió abrir.

- Ya estás lista – con un tono amable preguntaba a una chica que se hallaba en el interior.

- Sí...ya no vamos – interrogaba la niña.

- Pero no te vas a cambiar – preguntaba dudoso, pues su hermana estaba vestida como para ir a un evento deportivo, cosa habitual en ella – y lo que te regalo la abuela.

- Ahh...si te refieres a ese horripilante vestido rosa – apuntando a una silla – jamás en mi vida saldría de esta casa con eso puesto – indignada como si el solo hecho de preguntarle hubiese sido el peor de los insultos.

- Bueno...pero no es tan horrible...te verías...– tratando de parecer convincente – diferente – con cierta interrogante.

- ¿Diferente?...que estas demente... – lo miró desafiante, pero luego se volteo – lo que digas...de todos modos no me lo pondré.

- Ok...Koko...pero si estás lista...baja tus cosas – volviendo al tono amable.

Kokoro Echizen, es una niña de 8 años, de cabellara corta color castaño, sus ojos eran carmesí con forma gatuna, el único rasgo característico de sus padres. Si hablamos de parecidos entre familiares, Kokoro era la más diferente a todos ellos, era casi de un universo alterno, sino fuera por que Sakuno y Ryoma estaban seguros que era la misma que vieron en el parto, pensarían que se la habían cambiado, aunque en circunstancias específicas sus genes Echizen sobresalían.

Sin embargo, ella era la luz de Ryoma, por ella dejo de jugar tenis, ya que en el preciso instante que se entero que su Saku estaba embarazada, no dudo en abandonar todo, por estar presente en cada momento de este proceso, que se había perdido con Ranko y Yue, por tanto, no estaba dispuesto a que eso volviera a suceder.

Aquella noticia causó más de un estrago, ya que una vez recibida, sus prioridades cambiaron drásticamente, al punto de renunciar a la final del día siguiente, pues no quería perder más tiempo allí, partiendo en el primer vuelo a Japón que saliera esa noche. Por lo tanto, causando un gran dolor de cabeza en Joe, quien sería el que tendría que dar explicaciones por el desertor.

Así fue el actuar de un orgullo tenista, que ahora se transformaba en un flamante padre, aunque solo su familia podía deleitarse con aquel increíble cambio, pues para el resto del mundo continuaba siendo el arrogante tenista.

Por tanto, la pequeña Kokoro fue la más privilegiada con la variación de Ryoma, aunque ellos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, no descuido en nada a los mellizos, eran todos un gran equipo o al menos eso era lo que Echizen anhelaba, ya imaginándose jugar dobles con sus hijos. No obstante, eso nunca sucedió, ya que Kokoro no tenía el menor interés en los deportes.

A diferencia de su familia, ella prefería estudiar otras cosas, así como sus hermanos, una de las primeras cosas que aprendieron fue a levantar una raqueta, la pequeña lo primero que hizo fue descubrir los libros, logrando aprender a leer a muy temprana edad, a quien había sacado eso, nadie sabía, pues ni su padre o madre eran muy doctos en los estudios, y que decir de los demás, al menos el único libro que su abuelo tomaba, no eran precisamente muy educativos.

De todas formas, aunque no era lo que Ryoma hubiese deseado, termino motivando más a su hija en esto, así que cuando volvía a jugar tenis, por ende viajar, le traía cuanto libro interesante y extraño encontraba, aumentando considerablemente la colección, ya pronto necesitarían un cuarto para convertirlo en biblioteca. Después de todo, ella era muy importante para él, pues le recordaba mucho a su niñez, solo que en vez de obsesionarse con tenis, ella lo hacía con libros, obteniendo personalidades similares, algo característicos en los Echizen su natural arrogancia.

- Yue... lleva tu mis cosas...no puedo con todo – señalándole una gran maleta.

- Llevarás todo esa ropa...solo estaremos dos semanas – inseguro cuestionaba – creía que Ranko era la exagerada – burlonamente emitía.

- No es ropa...son mis libros – contestaba con toda normalidad – aquí esta mi ropa – mostrando una diminuta mochila.

- Como digas...pero tendrás que ayudarme...yo no podré solo con eso – no valía la pena discutir, era como decirle a Ryoma que no llevara sus raquetas.

Unos momentos después, los hermanos Echizen estaban listo para irse donde sus abuelos, lugar donde se hospedarían mientras sus queridos padres se iban de luna de miel. Hechos muy importantes para ellos, pues cuando se casaron no tuvieron esta oportunidad de viajar solos, ya que Sakuno aun estaba insegura por sus pequeños hijos, no había pasado mucho desde esos lamentables sucesos, así que fue mejor ocupar su tiempo en buscar un hogar donde formarían a su familia.

- Papá nosotros ya nos vamos – le informaba Yue.

- Bueno...con tu madre vamos en unos minutos.

- Mmmm... a caso no están listos... – observando curiosamente a su padre.

- De que va esa cara...Saku ya viene – desviando la mirada, su hijo tenía la capacidad de fastidiarlo tanto como Ryoga.

- Si claro...lo que digas...pero no tarden muchos – esbozando una pícara sonrisa se despide – adiós...ahh...no te demores mucho haciéndole...

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo...ya márchate – entre molesto y avergonzado.

Ambos se llevaban muy bien, pero a veces la personalidad tan parecida a su hermano que tenía Yue, lo desquiciaba, además, que este chico decía cosas que lo descolocaban por completo, con tantas insinuaciones digna de Nanjiro y por supuesto de Ryoga, solo que provenían de su hijo, no pudiendo reaccionar como lo hacía con los otros dos.

Una vez los chicos se fueron, el avergonzado padre fue a buscar a la dueña de todos sus sueños. Entrando en el cuarto, observa como Sakuno se alistaba para la fiesta, aun con una bata que la cubría y gracias a las provocaciones de su hijo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus pensamientos indecorosos, claro era su esposa, pero este no era el momento.

- Te vez hermosa – acercándose seductoramente a su mujer.

- Ryo...es tarde – percatándose claramente de las intenciones de su marido.

- Que importa...nos tendrán que esperar igual – comenzando a besar delicadamente el cuello desnudo de Sakuno.

- Ryo...tengo que vestirme – intentando safarse antes de ser vencida.

- Para qué... – juguetonamente decía.

Sin mucho que hacer, Sakuno siempre era sometida en esta lucha de cordura, ya que cada vez que los labios de Ryoma rozaban su cuerpo, la debilidad caía sobre ella, quedando a merced de su marido, que en ningún caso le molestaba. Así que sin mucha resistencia, su esposo tomo posesión de sus labios, mientras sin reclamo era depositada suavemente en la cama.

Si había una fiesta para celebrar su aniversario ya no se acordaba, mejor era disfrutar de las fervientes caricias de su amado, de las cuales nunca se cansaba de recibir, y lógicamente de entregarlas. Todo sería perfecto, pero siempre hay algo que interrumpe los instantes más intensos, en este caso un inoportuno sonido de teléfono.

- Ryo...el teléfono – tratando de entrar en sí.

- No me interesa – respirando entrecortadamente, pero sin apartar sus labios del cuello de Sakuno.

- Ryoma...puede ser importante – empujando levemente.

- Ya...está bien – un poco molesto por la interrupción – diga – con aquella voz fría.

- Papá... por que respiras extraño – se bufaba Yue.

- Yue...que quieres – tranquilizándose un poco.

- Deja de hacerle cochinadas a mi madre...y ya vénganse – con sarcasmo emitía.

- Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no digas esas cosas.

- Te lo dije tío...mi papá ya se enojo...ahora págame – escuchaba Ryoma al otro lado del teléfono, claro su hermano, que se reía a mares.

La conversación no prosiguió, pues Ryoma corto la llamada, sabía de antemano que era solo para fastidiarlo, siempre era igual cuando Ryoga y Yue se juntaban eran insoportables, sino fuera su hijo ya lo habría despachado ha alguna parte como hacia con su hermano, pero por obvias razones no lo hacia.

De todos modos, estaba dispuesto a continuar lo iniciado con su esposa, así que volteo a buscarla, pero esta ya se había vestido y estaba lista para partir, esperándolo en la puerta con una coqueta sonrisa, ya que sabía que Ryoma estaría desilusionado.

- Nos vamos...amor – le decía Sakuno con todo burlón.

- Ni creas que te escaparas – emitía su esposo seductoramente.

- Es una amenaza – lo estimulaba para provocarlo.

- No...un hecho...tengo dos semanas para demostrártelo – acercándose peligrosamente a su esposa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una vez en la casa de los padres de Echizen, ya todos se hallaban celebrando, la principal atracción de la reunión, era por supuesto la pareja de Ryoma y Sakuno, no obstante, para no perder la costumbre casi todas las conversaciones iban dirigidas al joven tensita, no por que fuera más importantes, sino por que les gustaba fastidiar al tenista, quien era fácilmente provocable.

Los espectadores que más disfrutaban estas charlas eran sus queridos hijos, sobre todo Yue, que ya se las ingeniaría para usar esa información, después de todo el legado de molestar a Ryoma, se había cedido a él, heredado directamente de su abuelo y tío, antecesores de esta actividad.

- Es increíble que se halla casado – decía un gracioso Momo, ante el desprecio de Ryoma.

- Más increíble es que aun este casado – continuaba burlándose Eiji.

- Debe ser por la paciencia de Sakuno – interrumpía Ryoga – no le veo otra explicación...soportar al huraño de mi hermano es toda una proeza.

- Por que lo dicen – un curioso Yue, pues siempre vio el lado amable y cariñoso de su padre, principalmente con ellos.

- Por que cuando estábamos en el colegio...a tu papá lo único que le preocupaba era el tenis – informaba Momo.

- Nos sorprendió mucho que ustedes hallan nacido – graciosamente emitía el pelirrojo.

- A caso mi papá no tenia novias – se inmiscuía Ranko, era muy importante saber, pues podría ser un arma contra su padre.

- Jajaja...a menos que allá tenido cara de raqueta o pelota de tenis...pues sino no veo como – bufaba Momo, mientras los demás se reían.

- Por que no callas y vas a comer Takeshi – ordenaba Ryoma, que no le agradaba mucho el tema.

- Vez ese es el Ryoma que conocemos – confirmaba Momo – así que deberías agradecer a tu santísima madre el haber nacido.

La reunión continuaba entre más y más anécdotas del tenista, todos los amigos de los chicos estaban aquí, a pesar de los años seguían juntándose, siempre buscando una excusa para celebrar algo, además, que aún trabajaban juntos, incluido Ryoma, que una vez se retiro por completo de los torneos, se transformó en instructor de tenis en el centro deportivo de Inu y Fuji, que ya era reconocido mundialmente, sobretodo después que Echizen paso a formar parte de esto, logrando gran publicidad.

Mientras la fiesta avanzaba, Ryoma lograba por fin un momento a solas con su querida esposa, ya estaba ansioso con el viaje, según su parecer no era necesario continuar allí, típico de él nunca fue de su agrado tanta celebración, aunque no podía negar que de todas manera se divertía, pero lo negaría hasta la muerte.

- Saku...ya nos vamos – como si fuera un niño aburrido.

- Ryo...aun tenemos que partir el pastel – abrazándolo con mas fuerza – esperemos un poco más...ya – con su innegable sonrisa.

- Oye Echizen...no seas aguafiestas... – decía su amigo Momo, que escucho claramente las intenciones de su amigo.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión – lo miraba desafiante, pero se resguardaba en los brazos de su esposa.

- Déjalo...Momo – lo reprendía Ann, sabía que su esposo le gustaba fastidiar a Ryoma.

Los Takeshi eran los amigos inseparables de los Echizen, sobretodo gracias a la amistad entre Sakuno y Ann, muchas veces lograron compartir las vacaciones, además que sus hijos eran muy buenos amigos. Así es, Momo ya tenía dos varones de cuatro y nueve años, réplicas exactas de él, que en estos momentos estaban divirtiéndose con su acrobático tío Eiji.

- Eiji...no les des tanta confianza – le advertía Ann, al ver que lo tenían amarrado a una silla, no quería imaginar que sería lo próximo.

- Ehhh...por que...no te preocupes...son solo niños – casi en total inocencia decía, sin imaginar que aquellos pequeños les pudieran hacer alguna travesura mayor.

Por lo visto, Kikumaru seguía siendo el mismo, quizás ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales aún permanecía soltero, aunque el daba claras razones de lo contrario, diciendo que su soltería era muy valiosa como para desecharla sin más, para él todavía no nacía la mujer capaz de casarlo, aunque eso no hubiese evitado que tuviese una linda niña de ocho años, en comparación con su padre ella parecía la adulta.

- Dime Ryoma...donde irán de luna de miel – Oishi entablando conversación.

- Iremos a unas islas en Indonesia – sin dejar de abrazar a Sakuno, como si en cualquier descuido se la fueran a quitar.

- Kawamura – san no recomendó el lugar – informaba Sakuno – él y su señora fueron allí...dicen que es muy lindo.

- Eso me han contado – proseguía Oishi.

En esta ocasión Oishi venía sin compañía, ya que hace un par de meses se había separado, como él decía por razones irreconciliables, aunque aun permanecía en contacto con su ex - esposa, debido a sus hijos, tenía dos niños de 10 y 7 años, pero poco los veía pues se mudaron con su madre a Okinawua.

En cambio, su amigo Kawamura gozaba de felicidad, ya que hace tres años estaba casado, ella al igual que él era una impresionante chef, doble era su satisfacción pues esperaban a su primer hijo, que nacería en un par de meses.

- Mamá...pregunta la abuela si ya trae el champagne – interrumpía la conversación la bella Ranko.

- Si...que sea rápido – interfería atropelladamente Ryoma.

- Amor...se que tienes prisa...pero no seas tan... – solo lo veía con dulzura, pues parecía un niño amurrado por no ser complacido.

- Si...papá...mamá tiene razón compórtate... a veces eres igual que el abuelo – emitía un poco avergonzada.

- Ranko...quien es ese sujeto que te acompaña – con su mirada gélida investigaba, el comentario de su hija le molesto.

- Entonces le diré a la abuela que sí – saliendo presurosa del interrogatorio de su padre.

- Interesante...sigues igual que siempre Ryoma...tan celoso – abriendo sus lindo ojos azules – si quieres saber...yo conozco a ese muchacho.

- Quien es – con una dura voz hablaba.

- Bueno el juega en...

- Fuji-san...su esposa lo esta buscando – no dejando terminar, pues ella en cierta forma estaba velando por los intereses de su hija.

- Saku...ni creas que no me di cuenta – se lo decía en un soplido a su oído, estremeciendo a su esposa – ya verás cuando estemos solos.

- Espero cumplas tus amenazas – coquetamente emitía, con el tiempo se había vuelto más osada, aunque solo mostraba esa actitud con su esposo.

El día comenzaba a menguar, la tenue luz solar daba su retirada, pero aun los invitados disfrutaban la reunión, entre risas y griteríos, pues en ocasiones les daba a todos por hablar al mismo tiempo, además de la bulla incesante de los pequeños de la fiesta, que corrían de un lado a otro atropellando a quien se les cruzaba, bueno había unos no tan pequeños corriendo, llámese Eiji y Momo, aunque este último lo hacia tras sus hijos, que de seguro habían hecho una de sus travesuras.

Mientras el precoz Kotaro, se las arreglaba para ser un perfecto angelito con las mujeres asistentes, pasando de un brazo a otro, siendo la envidia de cualquiera que viera las reales intenciones del pequeño, aunque los únicos que se percataban eran su hermano, padre y abuelo, este último estaba de los más orgulloso, al fin un digno heredero.

- Saku...tu hijo es tan adorable – decía la esposa de Fuji.

- Gracias... – con una orgullosa sonrisa.

- Kotaro...ven para acá – lo llamaba su padre, que ya veía las intenciones de su hijo, demasiado cómodo observando indecorosamente a la mujer.

- No querer...me gusta ella – mirando a la mujer con inocencia.

- Hay que ternura – abrazándolo con mas fuerza, y el pequeño miraba a su padre con una expresión de gane.

- Ryo...no te preocupes yo me encargo de él...además se ve tan cómodo...cierto Kotaro que te portaras bien – lo miraba con dulzura, mientras su hijo reía maliciosamente a su padre.

Obviamente Ryoma no siguió, pues siempre terminaba perdiendo cuando este pequeño se hacia la victima con su madre, solo esbozo una falsa sonrisa, y se dirigió a donde sus amigos.

- Ya supiste Ryoma...lo de Tezuka – le preguntaba Momo.

- Que cosa – mirando dudoso.

- Ay...o'chibi tu nunca te enteras de nada.

- Tezuka se comprometió...se casa en dos meses – informaba animosamente su amigo de toda la vida.

- Felicidades – decía secamente Ryoma, muy de él.

- Gracias – de igual forma emitía Kunimitsu.

Aquellos dos siempre actuaban igual, aunque no existían rencores entre ellos, sus personalidades no les permitía ser más sociables o amables entre sí, situación que todos comprendían, pero que nadie se atrevía a comentar. Después de todo, aun podían ser amigos, pues continuaban juntándose sin problema, incluso había ocasiones en que se les oía platicar amenamente.

- Entonces tendremos que hacer la despedida de solteros – decía inesperadamente Kaoru, quien hasta ese entonces guardaba silencio.

- Ahh...Mamushi viniste – bufaba Momo – mmm...veo que vienes solo – mirando a su alrededor burlescamente.

- A los idiotas no les hablo – mientras bebía un trago.

- A quien le dijiste...

- Es cierto...tenemos que preparar la despedida del capitán – interrumpía Eiji, quien había saltado encima de estos dos.

- No es necesario – secamente emitía el aludido.

- Por supuesto que lo es – intervenía el genio.

- Bueno entonces, nosotros con Kaoru nos encargamos – confirmaba el pelirrojo, el nombrado solo asintió.

Nadie encontró extraño este comportamiento, es verdad que el silencioso y malhumorado Kaoru, se prestaba para esto, puede ser que hace unos años atrás eso hubiese sido algo impensado, pero hoy no, ya que una vez se divorcio, la forma de superarlo fue comenzar a salir de juerga con Eiji, quien mejor que él, para llevarlo a recorrer lugares para solteros que estaban de moda en la ciudad.

- Atención...vamos a comenzar con el brindis – decía formalmente Rinko, la madre de Ryoma.

- Donde esta el tonto de mi hijo – interrumpía Nanjiro, que rápidamente sufrió una reprimenda por su esposa.

- Por favor...Ryoma, hijo...Sakuno, mi querida nuera – los llamaba con cariño, ante las burlas de Nanjiro.

Ambos se acercaron hacia donde eran solicitados, Ryoma con su habitual postura segura, tomaba la mano de su siempre avergonzada esposa, que sentía que sus pies torpemente la tirarían al suelo, no obstante, la seguridad de su marido la tranquilizaba.

- Quiero agradecer...por su presencia – daba inicio el discurso de Rinko, quien se ofreció a esto, pues sabía que si se lo pedía a su marido, terminaría pronunciando cualquier disparate.

Los presentes escuchaban atentamente a las palabras de la suegra, que con cada dicho se emocionaba, mientras tanto, unos ayudantes comenzaron a repartir unas copas con champagne.

Para Rinko, la esposa ideal para su hijo era Sakuno, desde el mismo instante que la conoció la acepto, pues veía en ella, lo que su retoño necesitaba para ser feliz, ya que representaba todo lo opuesto a Ryoma, es decir, tranquilidad, ternura, paciencia, humildad y amor, entre otras cosas, cualidades de las cuales, por lo general, carecen los Echizen.

Debido a esto, fue ella misma quien se ofreció ayudar a Sakuno con los preparativos de la boda, como si fuese su hija, se encargo que toda la celebración estuviese perfecta, desde el vestido hasta la fiesta, haciendo que la tímida chica se sintiera desde un principio parte de la familia, a la cual iba a pertenecer.

Razón por la cual, en un comienzo accedieron a vivir en el templo con ellos, pues querían darse el tiempo suficiente para hallar la casa ideal, a pesar que Ryoma se negaba terminantemente a esto, pues compartir espacio con su padre lo fastidiaba inmensamente, así que lo más lógico, según él era aprovechar el departamento que tenía, pero Sakuno y Rinko se negaron pues no era apto para sus hijos, ya que se ubicaba en una zona céntrica de Tokyo.

Por otro lado, su querida esposa comprendía perfectamente, los motivos por los cuales Rinko los había invitado a su hogar, ya que quería en cierta forma disfrutar todo el tiempo posible con sus nietos, que ella decía que su hijo no le había dejado vivir, no pudiendo negarse por mucho, pues entre su esposa y madre no lo dejarían tranquilo, claro pero tendría que soportar las burlas de su padre y hermano por ceder ante las presiones de las mujeres.

- Hoy celebramos...el décimo aniversario de mi querido hijo – unos débiles sollozos caían – junto a mi adorable hija...pues Sakuno es como una hija para mí – secándose las lagrimas.

- Ya mujer apúrate...tengo hambre – interrumpía Nanjiro, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Iba a continuar molestado, pero una tétrica mirada de su esposa lo detuvo, ante la risa disimulada de los presentes.

Tratando de continuar, a pesar de la impaciencia de su marido que no dudó en acatar la amenaza, pues temía que sus grandes tesoros corrieran peligro. Además, sintió una leve mirada asesina de parte de su hijo, que de seguro se coludirían contra él.

A pesar de las distracciones, el discurso prosiguió sin problemas. Al escuchar a su suegra hablar tan bien de ella, Sakuno sintió deseos de llorar, ya que ella relataba la vida que hasta ese momento habían vivido junto a Ryoma, situación que le causaba una tremenda felicidad, pues años atrás cuando pensó que su felicidad estaba vetada, nunca imaginó que solo había sido pospuesta hasta que volviera a reunirse con su adorado Ryoma.

Al igual que su suegra, la hermosa Sakuno comenzó a llorar levemente, la emoción que la embargaba superó sus límites. Ante estos sucesos, su amado esposo la abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda, dándole un tierno cobijo, que la hacían sentir aun más especial de lo que ya se sentía, además, de las agradables palabras que le otorgaba.

- Saku...te amo – mientras suavemente secaba las gotitas que resbalaban por su rostro.

- Ryo...estoy tan...feliz – acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo, sin dar la espalda a los invitados.

- Lo sé...yo igual – casi en un susurro, para que solo ella escuchara.

La madre de Ryoma, continuaba hablando de los sucesos de estos últimos años, incluso a veces sobrepasándose en sus comentarios, relatando detalles vergonzosos de la pareja, que se veía fuertemente afectada por estas íntimas revelaciones, pero que nada podían decir, ya que eran observados minuciosamente por los presentes, sintiéndose en segundo intimidados.

En estos precisos momentos la celebrada pareja, deseaba firmemente que alguien interrumpiera a la oradora.

- Brindemos...por los novios – inexplicablemente interrumpía Nanjiro.

- Pero aún no he terminada – se quejaba su esposa.

- Claro que si mujer...ya has dicho suficiente...esto no es una biografía de ellos – burlonamente decía, ante la risa disimulada de los invitados, quienes también se habían percatado del poco tino de la mujer.

Bueno así se dio por concluido el discurso, en vista que Rinko no protesto más, a la señal de Nanjiro todos levantaron sus copas para realizar el brindis de rigor, todos emocionados aplaudieron a la pareja en escena, entre las fotos que Yue se encargaba de tomar.

A pesar de transcurrir diez años, este matrimonio se fortalecía a cada día, nada había sido sencillo como ellos mismo hubiesen pensado, ya que una vez que se comprometieron creyeron inocentemente que todos los problemas eran pasados, que no había nada más que hacer, craso error.

Una vida separados llegaba a su fin, por tanto una completamente opuesta daba inicio, eso es algo que debieron aprender con los años, pues la romántica vida juvenil no era nada comparada con la adulta convivencia de casados, pero tampoco tan terrible como para crear una película de terror, claro eso dependiendo de quien lo mire.

Tuvieron que lidiar con una infinidad de detalles, desde las situaciones cotidianas de pareja hasta la forma de crianza de sus hijos, que por cinco años solo había estado bajo el criterio de Sakuno, pero que ahora deberían compartirse, principalmente para que los mellizos llegaran a respetar a su padre como una persona de autoridad, no solo como un amigo para jugar, situación que ya era un hecho, pues se había ganado el cariño incondicional de ellos, pero algo muy distinto era educarlos.

Aunque no fue fácil, lograron compenetrarse cabalmente, no sin el apoyo discreto, paciente y cariñoso de la madre de Ryoma, quien afablemente aconsejaba a la pareja, de una manera tan sutil que ellos no se sintieran invadidos, pues conocía el carácter de su hijo, sabiendo perfectamente que no le gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida.

Gracias a muchos esfuerzos por parte de ambos, felizmente llegaron a formar la familia que poseen ahora, teniendo un vínculo de confianza y amor imperecedero, que será capaz de cruzar más de alguna tormenta venidera, ya que la vida no es un sendero apacible, sino una escabrosa montaña rusa, eso es lo divertido e impredecible que significa recorrer este camino, vulgarmente llamado VIDA.

* * *

**Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en mi otra historia, Chao**


End file.
